Sin Venganza
by Vera Rouge
Summary: Un encuentro con su pasado, problemas amorosos fuera de su control. Ambos tendrán que enfrentar todos los obstáculos y dudas que el destino les ponga, ¿podrá perdonar?, ¿podrá velar por ella sin tener que recurrir a la venganza?, ¿podrá su amor salir adelante contra la adversidad? A TODOMOMO FANFIC.
1. Capítulo 1- En blanco

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Narrador:**

Tercera persona

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Musutafu, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Aclaración:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

Capítulo 1.- En Blanco.

-''Tu plan es demasiado arriesgado, Bakugō-san. Deberíamos pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar ahí'' –Reafirmó la chica en un murmullo con la voz más autoritaria posible.

-'' ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, cola de caballo?'' -Refunfuñó un regañado Bakugō- ''Solo limítate al plan'' -Antes de poder decir nada, el chico salió al medio de la calle con ambas manos hacía adelante- '' ¡Muere!''- Vociferó a todo pulmón con su ya sonrisa característica de oreja a oreja, uso una de sus granadas contra el cristal del banco y una gran explosión rugió en el cielo. El cristal se vino abajo como si de lluvia se tratase.

La chica suspiró pesadamente y con su kosei saco una matrioshka y la lanzó hacía el interior del banco. Del interior del recinto salió una luz cegadora que hizo gritar a los presentes. Asui había entrado justo después de esto, y con su lengua comenzó a agarrar a las victimas y lanzarlas hacía el exterior. Yaoyorozu ya había sacado una red gigante, en donde eran cachados los rehenes.

Bakugō junto con la ayuda de Iida y Sero, se metieron al interior del banco a derrotar a los asaltantes.

Asui salió con la última victima para ayudar a los heridos junto con Shoji, quien ayudaba a las victimas a que la caída doliera lo menos posible. Con una de sus extremidades, con un ojo encima, gritó por encima del bullicio para que alguno de sus compañeros prestara atención a un villano que quería escapar. Yaoyorozu logró divisar que uno de los villanos logró salir entre toda la confusión y el humo, dándose a la fuga. Con la energía que le quedaba sacó una vara con la que corrió, se impulsó estirando ambas piernas en el aire, y caer de lleno sobre él.

\- ''Tú, perra…''- la chica semidesnuda golpeó la cabeza de este para dejarlo inconsciente. Yaoyorozu abrió más su traje para sacar más sogas de los lípidos que le quedaban. En eso se escuchan unos pasos detenerse en seco delante de ella. Levanta la vista y un sonrojado e incómodo Bakugō la mira fijamente, pero no a sus ojos. La chica ni se inmuta y le lanza las cuerdas, ahorita no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por nimiedades, la adrenalina del momento tenía su mente inmersa en el rescate. Además, a petición de su amiga Jirō se había colocado cintas para cubrir sus pezones.

\- '' Bakugō -san, úsenlas para amarrar a los villanos y evitar que se escapen, ¡de prisa!''- El mencionado tomó las cuerdas, y después de un '' _¡No me digas que hacer, exhibicionista!_ '' se lanzó a correr sobre sus pasos, a auxiliar a Iida y Sero. Los villanos estaban inconscientes, así que el resto sería fácil. Comenzó a atar al villano que se encontraba inconsciente bajo ella.

Yaoyorozu levantó la mirada a la escena. Los civiles se encontraban a salvo y siendo interrogados por sus compañeros, sosegando sus nervios, avisando que la ambulancia y la ayuda ya se encontraba en camino. Al parecer no había heridos. Observó el interior, y no encontró daños estructurales más que el vidrio quebrado. Fuera de ahí estaba todo intacto.

La chica sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa buscó con su mirada al rubio, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que este había madurado desde su primer año en U.A. hasta ahora. Limitó perfectamente su poder, evito daños y lastimar a civiles. Aunque su actitud fuera todavía demasiado intensa, ya parecía más un héroe. Todos, todos sus compañeros habían crecido mucho en esos años, incluyéndola, pero el cambio en Bakugō era demasiado notorio. Si, aún gritaba y hablaba con groserías, aún era impulsivo, pero no por nada era uno de los favoritos para ser de los tres grandes de la U.A.- ''Tal vez algún día.''- murmuró en voz baja, pensando en ella poder alcanzarlo y lograr ser una de las mejores. Bajo la mirada, sacudió su cabeza dispuesta a ir a hablar con la policía que acababa de llegar al lugar.

-''Exhibicionista''—La chica giró buscando el lugar donde provenía la voz. Un abrigo cayó sobre su cabeza, no permitiéndole ver la cara del rubio—''Antes de ir a dar el reporte, deberías cubrirte. Mierda, creo que deberías modificar ese traje''—La chica agradeció el gesto y se colocó el abrigo. Solo miró la espalda de Bakugō mientras este se dirigía hacía sus compañeros para ver en que podía ayudar. No solo su espalda era ancha, también era más alto, ya hacía casi un año que la había rebasado. Si, definitivamente Bakugō había cambiado.

Su traje, por el contrario, no tanto. El rubio tenía razón, pero para ella era más práctico así. Se ajusto el abrigo y caminó hacía el inspector de policía, el cual ya conocía muy bien.

Después de realizar un informe policial, checar a las víctimas y entregar a los villanos, los chicos, cansados, regresaron a sus dormitorios dentro de la U.A. Su misión, por hoy, había finalizado.

-''Creo que nos hemos acoplado demasiado bien como grupo, después de tres años, era evidente que ya habíamos trabajado con todos alguna vez. Conocemos fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno''- Remarcó Iida pensando en el día productivo de hoy.

-''Te felicito, Bakugō-chan, te controlaste mucho el día de hoy''—Asui sonrió mientras se llevaba uno de sus dedos a su mejilla. El felicitado solo chasqueo la lengua e ignoró el comentario.

En completo mutismo ingresaron al dormitorio del grupo, la mayoría de sus compañeros no se encontraban. Por ser el último año, todos eran llamados por diferentes agencias de héroes para participar. En ellas recibían ofertas para cuando llegase el momento de la graduación se unieran a ellas. Algunos trabajaban siempre con los mismos, otros, como en el caso de Bakugō, Asui y Yaoyorozu, se paseaban por varías para encontrar alguna en la que se sintieran cómodos. Sus llamados a unirse eran demasiados, y quería conocer lo más posible antes de unirse a alguna en específico.

Los chicos se metieron a bañar, y las chicas hicieron lo propio. Después se reunieron a cenar y cada uno paso a su habitación o a ociar en alguna parte de la casa.

-''Momo-chan, ¿no crees que deberías descansar? Usaste demasiado tu kosei hoy''—mencionó la chica rana en tono de preocupación. La mencionada solo negó con la cabeza.

-''Aun tengo cosas que hacer. Informes que entregar y tarea que adelantar. Tengo que hacer el reporte del día de hoy para la escuela y…''—la chica fue interrumpida por una voz grave que no había escuchado en varios días.

-''Creo que Iida podría encargarse perfectamente de eso, Yaoyorozu. Deberías descansar''—Los ojos de ella, asombrada, miraron a los de él, frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación.

-'' ¡Todoroki-san!, ¿qué te sucedió?''—el chico se encontraba sereno, con varios vendajes en los brazos, moretones en el rostro y un cabello enmarañado. A pesar de haber pasado casi tres años, el corte de este no había cambiado demasiado. Pero al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros masculinos, había crecido y demasiado. Yaoyorozu ya no lo miraba a la misma altura que ella, si no hacía arriba. Al igual que Midoriya, al igual que Bakugō.

-''No es nada, simplemente fue la misión de hoy''—El chico le dedicó una larga mirada a la chica para decir—''me iré a bañar, con permiso''—se alejó de la sala y subió las escaleras para ir por sus cosas de baño.

La chica reaccionó algo tarde, y ya no pudo preguntar más, aunque quisiera, algunos tenían prohibido hablar sobre sus misiones, porque eran en cubierto, y además duda sinceramente que ese chico tan indiferente le cuente algo al respecto. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejo caer en el sofá con sus dedos presionando su sien.

-''Todoroki-chan se preocupa por ti, Momo-chan''—Esta última se reacomodó en el sillón con los ojos como platos por el comentario de su amiga. Un tinte rosado apenas perceptible se coloreo en sus mejillas. —''Entre Iida-chan y yo haremos el reporte, no te preocupes, aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer, procura comer todo lo que debas''—La pelinegro asintió levemente, seguido un dulce gracias. Se quedó sola en la sala con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido al pensar en el chico y en el comentario de su amiga rana. Deshecho el pensamiento. Tomo el gran vaso de nieve que tenía frente a ella y comenzó a comerlo. Pensó que ese sentimiento se calmaría con nieve, suponiendo que se encontraba así por el uso de su kosei, al notar que la nieve controló sus latidos, se quedo con esta idea en la mente e hizo a un lado todo lo mencionado. Terminada la cena subió a su habitación, termino sus deberes y se acostó rendida en su cama, que la sumergió rápidamente en la oscuridad del sueño.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Apenas hace unas dos semanas que había iniciado el curso, y sin embargo parecía que llevaban meses. Entre los deberes de la escuela, los de héroes, todo su tiempo se iba entre misiones y entrenamientos, pero si esa era la vida que habían elegido, no había porque quejarse, y realmente nadie lo hacía.

Yaoyorozu se encontraba absorta resolviendo unos problemas de física aplicada al rescate de civiles, se podría decir que estaba solamente repasando lo básico, aunque lo básico para ella era lo avanzado para la mayoría de sus compañeros. Miro por la ventana y veía las hojas de los árboles de cerezo ser mecidos por el viento. Sintió deseos de hacer un picnic bajo uno de ellos, y poder disfrutar de un día al aire libre. Sonrió para sus adentros, porque a lo mejor y ya había ideado un plan para este fin de semana, si es que no se presentaba algún imprevisto.

Sintió la pesada mirada de alguien sobre su espalda, observo mejor el reflejo del cristal y observo a su compañero de al lado mirándola intensamente. Se puso nerviosa por un instante, pero intento disimular como que no se había dado cuenta siguiendo mirando el paisaje que su aula le ofrecía.

-''Yaoyorozu''—dijo Todoroki en voz grave con dejo de que la había llamado sin pensarlo mucho. La mencionada lo miró sobre su hombro, y se enderezó en su asiento, sin despegar la vista del chico.

-'' ¿Si, Todoroki-san?''—preguntó la chica algo sorprendida. El bicolor parpadeo dos veces, y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-'' ¿Terminaste los ejercicios?''—la chica asintió levemente.

-'' ¿Ocupas que te explique algo?''—el chico negó con la mano.

-''Es solo que has estado algo distraída desde tu última misión''—La ojinegro se quedó pensativa un momento. No creyó que estuviese diferente a otro día. No sintió que estuviese distraída. Al contrario, había avanzado mucho en sus deberes, que ya casi estaba desocupada de todo. No quiso ser grosera y contesto.

-''Eres muy observador, Todoroki-san. Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras. Sin embargo, creo que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, tal vez y eso sea lo que encuentras diferente''—La chica sonrió gentil y después de dedicarle una mirada dulce al chico, volvió la vista al frente al notar que Aizawa- sensei entraba al salón y pedía orden.

-''Tu eres la que esta diferente''—susurró el chico mirando también al frente. Yaoyorozu volvió a dedicarle una mirada dubitativa, sin encontrar la de Todoroki sobre ella. Bajo la mirada, y se sintió mal por un posible mal comentario que hubiese hecho. Pensó que lo mejor sería hablar sobre esto con él en otra ocasión.

La clase siguió sin ningún contratiempo, Aizawa dio instrucciones sobre un ejercicio en equipo que debían realizar. Se calificaría de manera individual. Vistieron sus ropas de héroes y salieron al campo de entrenamiento.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

-'' ¿Eso dijo? —cuestionó su amiga algo confundida –'' ¿No habrás escuchado mal, Yaomomo?''—la chica se quitó la toalla para comenzar a bañarse. Se sentó a un lado de su amiga.

-'' ¿Tú crees que escuche mal, Kyōka-chan?''—dudó un segundo—''Estoy casi segura de lo que escuche, se me hizo demasiado raro viniendo de él''—Su suceso con Todoroki no la dejó tranquila. Le había estado molestando por cuatro días seguidos. Fue por eso que le contó lo sucedido a su amiga del alma, esperando encontrar respuesta a sus dudas.

-'' ¡Él es raro!''—aseguró Kyōka mirando el busto de su amiga. Le dolía la espalda de solo verla. —'' ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente?''—Seguía lavando su cabello, mientras que Yaoyorozu se sumergió en la tina común del baño de chicas. Momo negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, probablemente por lo caliente del baño.

-''No lo sé, no creo que Todoroki sea raro, sino más bien… ¿serio?''—alargó mucho esta última palabra, no encontrando un mejor adjetivo para el chico. —''A lo mejor y si estoy distraída, o a lo mejor notó algo raro. No lo sé''—deshizo su pensamiento sumergiendo su cabeza en poco en el agua.

Jirō se quedó fuera de la tina con las manos en la cintura viendo como su amiga hacia una tormenta en un vaso con agua.

-''Yaomomo, no será que quizás, pudiera ser, que a lo que Todoroki se refería no era nada malo ni fuera del otro mundo. Tal vez y fue una forma de romper el hielo. Tu misma se lo dijiste, ¿no?, hacía tiempo que no se ven. Desde que tenemos nuestra licencia provisional, hemos estado muy ocupados y cada quien con una agencia de héroes diferente. Solo estamos todos juntos en clase y uno que otro entrenamiento. Además, eres de las personas en la que Todoroki más confía, tal vez y solo quiere reafirmar la amistad antes de graduarnos''—la chica terminó el discurso sumergiéndose en la tina junto a Momo.

-''Si, tal vez y tengas razón''—pensó en voz alta, luego buscó la mirada de su amiga, que hacía su cabello hacía atrás y tallaba su cara con las manos, para quitarse el exceso de agua de los ojos—''Entonces, ¿qué debo de hacer?''—cuestionó. Kyōka se encogió de hombros.

-''Habla con él, se tienen mucha confianza. A veces da miedo de como terminan la frase del otro''—No era el momento. Sabía que Yaomomo era hermosa, y la chica más inteligente que ha conocido jamás, pero era sumamente torpe y despistada.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, en donde solo disfrutaban del agua caliente arrugando su piel, Jirō comenzó a tararear mientras apoyaba su espalda en una de las baldosas de la tina.

-''Kaminari-kun volvió a intentarlo hoy, ¿cierto?''—Jirō se resbaló ante el comentario, sumergiendo toda su cabeza en el agua. Después de unos largos segundos salió y agarro varias bocanadas de aire.

-'' ¡Yaomomo!''—gritó la chica toda sonrojada.

-''Casi siempre que tarareas esa melodía es cuando recuerdas algo con Kaminari''—Jirō se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, abrió la boca intentando decir varias cosas, pero nada salía de su garganta. Después de varios segundos recobró la compostura y volvió a recargarse en las baldosas con los brazos cruzados, denotando indignación.

-''Yo no ando con idiotas''—susurró por lo bajo. Yaoyorozu sonrió de forma maternal y salió de la tina sin decir nada más. Jirō la siguió y no le dedicó ninguna sola palabra. Se colocaron los yukatas con el logo de la academia en el y salieron del baño rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Jirō detuvo su paso en seco y dubitativa pregunto—''Yaomomo, ¿podría ir a tu habitación a secarme el cabello? El idiota de Denki se jodió mi secadora''—La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le dijo que la acompañara. No quiso cuestionar como es que Kaminari descompuso la secadora de su amiga, ya la había provocado mucho el día de hoy.

Subieron las escaleras en completo mutismo y parsimonia, se sentía tan relajadas, que sabían que en cuanto sus cuerpos tocaran la cama, perderían la consciencia.

Jirō seguía los pasos de Yaoyorozu y la miraba por detrás. Si que había cambiado. Su cuerpo se veía más desarrollado, sus facciones un poco más maduras, y su cabello era ligeramente más largo que cuando la conoció. Sabía que Yaoyorozu era bella desde el día que la conoció, pero nunca imagino que pudiera ponerse aún más hermosa. Le gustaba verla con el cabello suelto, y recordó una plática que tuvo con su amiga sobre un cambio de look '' _¿por qué no te dejas el cabello suelto?_ '', le cuestionó. A lo que su amiga solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza argumentando que sería impráctico para el combate. Tenía un punto, pero creía firmemente que la popularidad de su amiga aumentaría aún más de lo que ya era. Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía por el recuerdo.

Llegaron al piso dando vuelta, Jirō no reparó en nada de lo que pasaba, solo escucho el golpe seco y en un parpadeo, Yaoyorozu se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Jirō alzo la voz llamando a su amiga, y corrió a como pudo para subir lo más rápido posible los escalones que le hacían falta. Al llegar se sonrojo tan vívidamente, y lanzó un gritito ahogado. Yaoyorozu se encontraba con el yukata abierta de su parte frontal con los senos al aire. Se debió de haber aflojado el nudo en la caída. Levantó la mirada y se escandalizó más por la escena.

La pelinegra se sobaba la cadera adolorida, no dándose cuenta de la escena. Entre abrió los ojos y divisó a un Bakugō sonrojado, no dando crédito a sus ojos. El chico, con los ojos muy abiertos, instintivamente apartó la mirada de la chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ese par de pechos rondarían en su cabeza toda la noche.

-'' ¡Carajo! Si que eres una exhibicionista''—dijo este entre tono de burla y de vergüenza, así como algo exasperado por la situación. Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos como platos, lanzó un gritito ahogado y coloco sus brazos en forma de cruz, haciendo lo mejor posible por cubrir sus senos.

-'' ¡Como te atreves, Bakugō -san!''—grito la chica mientras su cara se tornaba de todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes. El rubio levantó la ceja enojado, y volvió la vista a ella.

-'' ¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?!''—vociferó—''ni que fuera la primera vez que me las muestras''—La cara de la chica se puso aún más roja. Y apretó los ojos, para ya no ver la cara del chico.

-''Eso es diferente, aquí acabo de salir de un momento muy íntimo, ¡no del trabajo!''—Para ella eran situaciones completamente diferentes. Una, en su trabajo, era totalmente normal que se le vieran parte de los senos, era parte de su trabajo, no reparaba en ello, Además, sus pezones los ocultaba, por lo que el pudor era soportable. Pero aquí, saliendo de bañarse, después de que su piel se encuentra toda sensible por el calor, donde se notan esos cambios de temperatura viéndose reflejados en sus pezones. Y completamente expuestos al aire.

-''Tienes razón, cola de caballo, es diferente…''—murmuró el chico—''no había visto ese lunar''—lo dijo totalmente serio, con cara de fastidio. Su cara cambió cuando Jirō usó uno de sus earphones Jack sobre él.

-'' ¡YA BASTA!''—le gritó la chica sumamente molesta por los comentarios de este. —''Más te vale, Bakugō, que te disculpes con Yaomomo por todo esto''—El chico estaba activando su kosei cuando una voz grave atravesó el pasillo.

-'' ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?''—Todoroki se acercó a la escena y su cara se volvió todo un poema de confusión. Ver a una Yaoyorozu tirada semidesnuda con la cara sumamente roja. Un Bakugō molesto, a punto de explotar y una Jirō sonrojada del coraje, que aún tenía uno de sus earphones sobre la oreja del rubio.

Se quitó el suéter que traía encima y se lo aventó a Momo que aún se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-''Cúbrete, Yaoyorozu''—ordenó con voz más grave de lo habitual. La chica, sin pensarlo dos veces lo obedeció, cuidando no mostrar nuevamente sus senos. Jirō la ayudo, cubriéndola. —''No sé qué paso aquí, Bakugō, pero espero tengas una buena explicación''—el chico se mostró calmado, sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.

-''A mi no tienes que decirme nada, mitad-mitad''—bufó el rubio sacándole la vuelta. Colocó unas hojas al lado de la chica que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Jirō se colocó entre ellos amenazante y Bakugō le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Momo—''Había ido a buscarte para hacer el informe que Aizawa pidió, pero mejor me largo. No estoy de humor para esta mierda''—el chico colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en completa parsimonia. El conflicto había sido evitado.

Todoroki resopló un poco resignado, sabía que Bakugō no diría nada que pudiera comprometer a la chica o hacerla quedar mal. No tenía caso pelear tampoco por un mal entendido. Bajo la mirada hacía una Yaoyorozu, quien miraba como la silueta de Bakugō desaparecía por las escaleras. Su mirar se tornó triste, pensando que probablemente había sido su culpa por haber exagerado su reacción. Bakugō tenía razón, no tenía motivos de ponerse así si ya la había visto antes, aunque no sus pezones, pero pensó que tal vez sobre reacciono. Si ella misma no le había dado tanta importancia al hecho antes. Era una heroína, y sabía que por la naturaleza de su kosei ese tipo de cosas sucederían. Suspiró pesadamente e intento ponerse de pie. Sintió el agarre de su amiga, queriendo ayudarla a incorporarse. Sonrió tímidamente después de un gracias.

-'' ¿Está todo bien?''—preguntó el chico bicolor, a lo que solo le fue correspondido un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Momo.

-'' ¿Puedes caminar, Yaomomo?''—pregunto una Kyōka preocupada por el tobillo de su amiga, de la cual se percató de la mueca de dolor que hizo al apoyar su pie en el suelo.

-''No te preocupes, es una leve torcedura. Nada que un poco de hielo no pueda arreglar''—sonrió y comenzó a trastabillar hacía su habitación. Todoroki iba a darle el brazo para que se apoyara en él, pero Jirō se había adelantado al gesto. Se limitó a seguirlas hasta la habitación de la chica, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Yaoyorozu abrió la puerta de su habitación, encendió la luz y su amiga la ayudo a llegar a la cama a sentarse.

-''Iré por hielo...''—dijo Jirō en voz baja, más como para ella misma, que para los demás, pero en eso vio como Todoroki se inclinaba frente a Momo y la tomaba del tobillo. Activo su lado derecho, soltando briza fría sobre lo que parecía ser un tobillo cercano a inflamarse. Jirō resopló algo aliviada, tener un compañero con un kosei de hielo era demasiado útil. Una pequeña travesura surcó su mente de forma infinitesimal y decidió ponerlo en práctica, dándole la oportunidad a su amiga de redimirse con Todoroki. —'' Bueno, creo que no me necesitas, Yaomomo, iré a pedirle la secadora a Tsuyu o Mina, así que no te preocupes. Todoroki, te la encargo''—Yaoyorozu intentó replicar, pero Jirō ya había salido de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. El chico no se inmuto y continúo utilizando su kosei sobre el tobillo de su compañera.

-''Muchas gracias, Todoroki-san''—murmuró la chica un poco cabizbaja por la situación—''te devolveré tu suéter lo más pronto posible''—el chico negó con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada.

-''No te preocupes, regrésamelo cuando puedas''.

Se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral. La chica no encontraba que decir, ni a donde mirar. Le incomodaba ver a Todoroki agachado frente a ella, tomando su tobillo. Apretó un poco los muslos, esperando que desde el punto donde se encontraba él no se viera nada por el yukata.

El chico ni siquiera prestó atención a la acción, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su tarea. Cuidaba mucho la cantidad de hielo que utilizaba, buscado no quemar a Yaoyorozu con este, pero aún así buscando que la inflamación no se hiciera tan escandalosa.

Momo suspiró pesadamente, atrayendo unos ojos heterocrómicos hacía ella.

-'' ¿Te está doliendo?''—preguntó un poco preocupado, bajando la intensidad de la briza. La chica negó con la cabeza. Shōto bajo la mirada de nuevo en el tobillo, concentrándose en su labor.

A la mente de la pelinegra vinieron las palabras que le dedicó el chico hace días, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía de solo recordarlo. Aunque si bien es cierto que ella y Todoroki no tenían el mismo contacto de antes, seguían teniendo la misma confianza. O eso es lo que ella quería creer. Porque, aunque Jirō era la persona en la que más confiaba, también estaba él. Con él podía ser más técnica. Podía hablar de combate, de pelea, de trabajo, de estrategias, de tareas. Pero, además de eso... _¿de qué más hablaban?_ Si decían tenerse la confianza y el respeto que tanto decían, ¿por qué su relación no había pasado más allá de lo profesional? Ella sabe que la situación familiar del chico es demasiado caótica. Pero solo se lo mencionó, y por respeto ella no quiso ahondar en detalles. Será que, _¿debió hacerlo?_ Buscando reforzar ese lazo. Sabía que a lo mejor no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con el chico, su amiga tenía razón en eso, ahora que ambos ya casi eran héroes profesionales, se verían cada vez menos, o a lo mejor y ya jamás volvían a verse. Su corazón se aceleró un poco ante este último pensamiento.

Kyōka-chan tenía razón. Si quería que su amistad con Todoroki prevaleciera y quería que no pensara que ella había cambiado con él, debía de aclarar las cosas. Aunque no esta en la posición ni en la situación más favorable posible, pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar. Y aunque las tenía ya preparadas estas aún no se animaban a salir.

Recordó la ocasión en la que le tocó hacer equipo con él, donde le confesó que él había votado por ella. El gesto se repitió en el segundo año, y de nuevo en el tercero. Y aunque no logró ser presidenta electa de la clase, el saber que había gente que confiaba en ella la tranquilizaba y la llenaba de alegría. Y todo gracias a un simple papelito con su nombre. Su confianza plasmada en un papel.

Regreso su mirada al chico, y pudo notar sus cambios. Ya no era el chico que solo le ganaba por un pelo. Ahora le sacaba fácil más de diez centímetros. Su rostro ya no era tan redondo como antes, ni con facciones tan aniñadas. Ya era un rostro más tosco y perfilado. Había en sus mejillas rastros del rastrillo, evidenciando que el vello facial le era molesto y tenía que quitarlo. Su espalda era aun más ancha de lo que recordaba. El cabello del bicolor caía aún sobre su frente, conservado el corte, pero algo más corto de lo normal. No le había prestado tanta atención a Todoroki, pero es que muy pocas veces lo tuvo tan cerca.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, la nostalgia se estaba apoderando de ella. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que no se dio cuenta de los cambios de su amigo, y a penas reparaba en ellos en el último año que estarían estudiando juntos. No debió haber sido tan fría con él.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, se despabilo y reaccionó. Ya no sentía el frío quemar su tobillo desde hace rato. No había reparado en qué momento él dejó de curarla.

-'' ¿Tengo algo en la cara?''—preguntó llevándose la mano a la mejilla. La chica se sonrojo por su descuido y negó vehemente.

-'' No es nada''—tartamudeó nerviosa—'' simplemente estaba pensando en el entrenamiento de mañana, no fije mi vista en nada en especial, disculpa''—mintió. El chico no se molestó en averiguar más.

-'' Bueno, creo que pasaré a retirarme. Descansa, Yaoyorozu''—Se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la puerta. La chica sabía que esta sería una de pocas oportunidades. Aferró su mano al suéter de este que llevaba puesto.

\- '' ¡Todoroki-san!''—le llamó una octava por arriba de lo normal. El chico volteó algo preocupado hacía la chica, que solo bajo la mirada para regresarla nuevamente a él. -'' Muchas gracias por lo que acabas de hacer. Realmente me siento mucho mejor''—sonrió mientras se escapaba un suspiro de sus labios, algo resignada. El chico la miró por unos instantes, esperando algo más por parte de ella, pero solo el silencio le respondió.

-''No hay de qué''—mencionó dubitativo de si debía salir o no. Tenía la sensación que no debía. Como ese sexto sentido que te detiene o te habla en momentos muy particulares.

-''Todoroki-san''—volvió a mencionar su nombre, pero ahora en tono normal y con un dejo de vergüenza. El chico volteó su cuerpo completamente hacía ella, esperando por lo que tuviera que comentarle. No tenía prisa, simplemente se encontraba un poco cansado. Pero no le molestaba, la habitación de la chica era, extrañamente, muy cómoda para él. La chica se sintió embriagada por un olor a té negro y aceite de bergamota, combinado con un olor a roble, reparó en el hecho en el que aún se encontraba vistiendo el suéter del bicolor. Este se alejo de la puerta y se colocó a unos escasos centímetros del pie de la cama, esperando a que la chica terminara su frase. Esta se sonrojo un poco, pero continuo—'' Tu siempre me has ayudado en los momentos en los cuales me he sentido más vulnerable, y quisiera que sepas que puedes contar conmigo también para lo que necesites''—el chico perdió por una milésima su semblante serio, sorprendido por las palabras de la chica. Esta continuo—'' sé que tal vez, ya no nos vemos o hablamos como lo hacíamos antes, pero, yo aún confío y creo en ti, aunque pienses que estoy diferente, aún puedes confiar en mi''—.

El bicolor cayó en cuenta el porque la cara y la frase de la chica. Ahora se había percatado de que esta había malinterpretado el comentario que le hizo cuando estaban en clase. Sonrió de manera imperceptible, pero en su mirar se reflejaba esa sonrisa. —'' Gracias, Yaoyorozu. Pero, mis pensamientos sobre tu persona aún no han cambiado''—Se encogió de hombros y continúo hablando—''Creo que malinterpretaste mis palabras''.

-'' ¿A qué te refieres?''—cuestionó la chica en voz baja.

-'' Si, has estado más distraída, pero con _''diferente''_ me refería a que habías cambiado mucho físicamente''—el chico jamás perdió su semblante y continúo hablando naturalmente—'' Siempre pensé que tenías una cara bonita, pero hoy tu semblante se veía más allá de bonito y me incomodó un poco el nunca haber notado eso de ti. Eso era todo''—la chica se sonrojo notoriamente ante el comentario. El chico le resto importancia, pensando que tal vez se debía a la lesión del tobillo. Casi todo el rato que estuvo curándola la chica tenía ese sonrojo en el rostro. —''Bueno, me iré a dormir. Trata de secarte el cabello para que no te resfríes''—El chico volvió a encaminarse hacía la puerta después de dedicarle una última mirada a su compañera. Aunque se quedó preocupado por esta, sabía que Yaoyorozu era alguien fuerte. Se fue tranquilo cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de él, pensando nuevamente en la chica. A pesar de que la curiosidad, y un sentimiento que no entendía, le carcomían por saber del incidente de hace unos minutos con Bakugō, prefirió quedarse con la duda. En otra ocasión le preguntaría por lo sucedido. Lo mejor ahorita era dejarla descansar. Se encaminó a su alcoba, esperando que la almohada le ayudara a comprender sus pensamientos. Antes de ayudarlo, le ganó el cansancio quedándose dormido en cuanto toco el futón.

Una perpleja Yaoyorozu miraba la puerta que se había cerrado tras la espalda de Todoroki. Sus mejillas aún las sentía calientes. Le dedicó unos minutos a las palabras que le dijo el bicolor, pero, sentía que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo tan simple. Sacudió su cabeza e intento mover el tobillo. Podía hacerlo. El dolor era mínimo gracias a los cuidados del chico.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacía el pequeño tocador que tenía casi pegado a la cama. Sacó la secadora para el cabello de uno de los cajones y comenzó a secarlo para poderse ir a dormir. Se quitó el suéter y lo colocó sobre la silla de su escritorio, dejándolo a la vista para saber que tenía que lavarlo y regresárselo. Se colocó su pijama sin dificultad y se enredó entre sus sábanas. Decidió no dar mucha importancia a los comentarios de Todoroki. Como Kyōka había dicho, era un chico raro después de todo. Sonrió ante esta última declaración. Y con ese último pensamiento se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

 **OOoOoOoOoO**

Durante el transcurso de la mañana solo podía pensar en que le debía una disculpa al rubio. Le enterraba la mirada en la nuca desde su lugar, buscando la manera idónea para acercarse a él, sin recibir una mala cara o un insulto de respuesta. Exhaló pesadamente, siendo notado por Todoroki que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Llevaba varios minutos preguntándose que tanto veía a Bakugō.

-'' ¿Está todo bien, Yaoyorozu?''—cuestionó el bicolor mientras jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos.

-'' Creo que le debo una disculpa a Bakugō-san''—reflexionó la chica sin voltearlo a ver—'' Fui muy ruda con él ayer, creo que exageré mi reacción''—bajo un poco apenada la mirada mientras inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior. Al chico le gustó este detalle.

-'' ¿Tu reacción?''—cuestionó sin despegarle la mirada, esperando que ella sola disipara sus dudas.

-'' Verás, tu sabes que mi traje de héroe se debe por la naturaleza de mi kosei. En ciertas ocasiones he mostrado un poco de más''—el chico asintió levemente mientras recordaba la primera vez que vio de más en el entrenamiento en pareja que tuvieron contra Aizawa. —''Pues, bueno… no es de que me moleste que me vean, creo que la balanza costo-beneficio esta muy inclinada. Si puedo salvar gente, y detener villanos, mi pudor sería solo un obstáculo para lograr lo que quiero. Pero…''—hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar—'' que Bakugō -san me viera así por primera vez y además de esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar''—No se dio cuenta que comenzó a apuñar sus manos con algo de coraje, esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos heterocromáticos de Shōto.

-'' ¿Qué tipo de comentarios?''—preguntó mucho más serio de lo normal con una mirada tan afilada que parecía cortar la atmosfera, sin embargo, la pelinegro no le prestó atención al semblante de su compañero. Seguía con su mente perdida en las palabras que le diría al rubio.

-'' Me dijo que ni que fuera la primera vez que me ve y aparte se fijó tanto en mis senos que se percató del lunar que tengo sobre…''—se quedó muda al darse cuenta que estaba hablando sin saber a quién se dirigía. Volteó la mirada por fin al chico el cuál se encontraba iracundo. Se colocó enseguida de pie, a punto de activar su lado izquierdo. Yaoyorozu en su desespero se colocó de pie justo enfrente del chico.

-'' ¡Todoroki-san!''—murmuró alarmada esperando que el rubio no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes de que su compañero dijera nada lo empujo fuera del salón. El chico se dejó empujar molesto de la acción de su amiga—'' ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer?!''—exclamó la chica por lo bajo, con voz más aguda de lo normal.

-'' ¿Es en serio? Después de lo que te dijo o como te vio y tú ¿estás pensando en pedirle disculpas? No pensé que eso había pasado ayer, me lo hubieras dicho, Yaoyorozu''—quiso volver a caminar al interior del salón, pero la chica se interpuso delante de él.

-'' Aprecio tu preocupación y enojo, Todoroki-san, pero por favor deja que me encargue de mis problemas. Esto no tiene que ver contigo''—Clavó su mirada en la de él, y noto como este recobró la compostura de mala manera. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y le sacó la vuelta a la chica después de dedicarle una última mirada.

-'' Como quieras''—resopló molesto y se metió de nuevo al interior del aula. Se sentó en su lugar y se quedó con la mirada fruncida clavada en el paisaje que la ventana le mostraba.

Momo lo observó desde la entrada del salón. Al parecer nadie más que ella se había dado cuenta del percance, afortunadamente. Su corazón se contrajo con tal fuerza al ver el perfil molesto y decepcionado de Todoroki, que sintió una punzada. Al parecer ahora debía de dar dobles disculpas por sus comentarios. Últimamente todo lo que hacía, de acuerdo a sus relaciones sociales, salían terriblemente mal.

Desvió la mirada hacía Jirō, la cual le miró con algo de preocupación. Hizo ademanes para saber si había ocurrido algo, o saber la razón por la cuál su amiga se encontraba con esa cara en la puerta del salón. Momo simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue con paso lento al baño, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y saber que tipo de solución podría darle.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todoroki se encontraba mirando por afuera de la ventana, buscando distraerse de lo que había ocurrido con su compañera. Se encontraba molesto, pero por diferentes razones. Una, la actitud del rubio hacia Yaoyorozu. Dos, la actitud de su compañera al no dejarse ayudar. Tres, la actitud que tomó por toda esa situación, y sin tener motivo ni razón. Yaoyorozu tenía razón, no era de su incumbencia, pero algo muy dentro de él, que no sabía como explicar, lo hacía hervir de rabia.

-'' ¿Todoroki-kun?''—escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con Midoriya a un lado de él. Vaya si había crecido. Midoriya era ahora, fácil, uno de los alumnos más altos de la clase—'' ¿está todo bien?''—inquirió el chico de cabello verde. Todoroki volvió a mirar hacía la ventana.

-'' Si, todo bien''—contestó cortante.

-'' Yaoyorozu-san y tu salieron de la nada del salón y te veías algo molesto''—quiso indagar más, pero sabía que Todoroki le diría después todo y más al verlo presionarse el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

-'' No entiendo nada, Midoriya. Últimamente no sé cómo hablarles a las personas. Creo que esa última misión con aquel villano aturdidor me ha de haber matado algunas neuronas''—El peliverde quiso reír, pero se contuvo, se veía que su amigo realmente estaba hastiado.

El portador del _One For All_ le propuso a su amigo que hablaran hoy en el café que siempre iban que estaba fuera de la agencia en la cual por el momento estaban rotando juntos los favoritos para ser los tres grandes. El bicolor no recordaba que hoy le tocaba misión junto con Bakugō. Su tarde no hacía más que empeorar. Resopló resignado y asintió solamente dándole su aprobación a Midoriya.

Las clases transcurrieron normales en la primera mitad de la mañana, el bicolor no tardó mucho en concentrarse de lleno en las clases y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en la primera hora. Después de hablar con sus compañeros de proyecto sobre el reporte que le entregarían a Aizawa se dispuso a irse por su traje de héroe, y prepararse para irse a la misión que tendrían el día de hoy.

Aún no eran proclamados como los tres grandes por parte de la U.A., pero las agencias de héroes ya los llamaban a ellos tres de esa forma. Midoriya, en el que tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas para convertirse en el próximo símbolo de la paz. Bakugō, que a pesar de ser alguien con mal carácter, había pulido demasiado su actitud y había adquirido mucha popularidad como héroe reconocido, era un gran estratega y gran peleador, más si él y Midoriya lograban hacer de lado sus diferencias y ponerse de acuerdo. Y Todoroki, hijo del actual héroe número uno, el cuál ya había ganado la simpatía de muchos. Desde primer año había sido reconocido como superior a un héroe profesional. No había duda por parte de la gente fuera de la escuela y por parte de los demás héroes, ellos tres serían una de las mejores generaciones de héroes que jamás se haya visto.

Midoriya esperaba fuera del condominio a Todoroki ya vestidos con sus trajes de héroe. Afuera de la escuela, ya tenían que lucir como héroes.

-'' ¿Dónde está Bakugō?''—preguntó Shōto al ojiverde.

-'' Al parecer ya está en camino''—mencionó el joven mientras se colocaba su mochila. Todoroki no dijo nada y ambos salieron en uno de los autos de la escuela, por seguridad.

Llegaron a la agencia en donde se encontraba parte del equipo de Endeavor, Jeanist, entre otros héroes conocidos, Bakugō también ya estaba ahí. La misión no sería sencilla, pues se dice que localizaron otra fábrica de Nomus a las afueras de la ciudad.

Shigaraki se había estaba moviendo nuevamente. Después de la pelea tan grande que tuvo contra Midoriya hace un año atrás, pensaron que el tipo había muerto, pero todo parece indicar lo contrario. Endeavor ha acabado con la mayoría de Nomus que han aparecido después de aquél que le hizo la cicatriz. Y aunque la actividad de los villanos había estado relativamente tranquila estos últimos meses, se siente que no tardan en hacer su movimiento.

Escucharon atentamente el plan de los profesionales, Midoriya era quien más hablaba de los tres alumnos que había ahí.

-'' En una hora más se reunirá el equipo de rescate junto con nosotros''—mencionó Endeavor—'' Deku, tu vendrás conmigo en la línea principal''—el ojiverde solo se limitó a asentir mientras apuñaba los puntos al costado de su cuerpo. Al parecer el que Shigaraki siguiera vivo y no haberlo atrapado la última vez que peleó con él es algo que lo ha estado frustrando. Esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus dos compañeros. —'' En cinco horas más nos reuniremos en el punto acordado, ¡cuento con ustedes!''—sentenció Endeavor mientras salía con otros héroes profesionales fuera del recinto.

-'' Todoroki-kun, ¿vamos?''—mencionó Midoriya mientras la sala se iba quedando poco a poco vacía. El bicolor asintió caminando hacía su amigo—'' Kacchan, ¿quisieras…''—pero su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Bakugō había sido de los primeros en salir de la sala de juntas. Midoriya sonrió apenado, sabiendo que, aunque podían llevarse mejor, no se consideraban amigos. Por lo menos no del todo. Para Shōto, el que no los acompañara el rubio le resultaba mejor.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacía la planta baja del edificio de la agencia de héroes en la que se encontraban. Justo afuera había una café que se había vuelto el punto de reunión de ellos dos. Si bien tenían que comer, esperar o matar el tiempo sabían que tenían que hacerlo en ese lugar pues ya se había hecho casi una tradición. Tenían prohibido hablar de la misión fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes blancas que era la sala de juntas.

Llegaron al lugar y tomaron asiento al fondo, cerca de la ventana. Después de ordenar un café con chocolate y un té negro, Midoriya miró a su acompañante a ver si este empezaba la plática, pero al no tener respuesta del bicolor sabía que él tenía que comenzar la conversación. Sonrió apenado, pues conocía a su amigo, y sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-'' Ha estado muy caluroso este día, ¿verdad?''—Todoroki levantó la mirada algo mosqueado, no entendiendo a que venía el comentario. Levantó los hombros en señal de negación. Midoriya entendió el gesto. Sabía que con su amigo lo mejor era ir directo al grano—'' ¿Me contarás sobre lo que sucedió el día de hoy?''—inquirió.

-'' Ya te lo dije, creo que tanto combate me ha matado varias neuronas''—lo dijo tan serio, que Midoriya se dio cuenta que el bicolor realmente estaba hablando en serio cuando hizo ese comentario. No sabía si reír o guardar silencio. –'' Ocurrió un malentendido entre Bakugō y Yaoyorozu, y simplemente quería ayudarla, pero no me deja hacerlo''—su voz comenzó a hacer cada vez un poco más grave—'' Creo que le molesta mi persona, últimamente me resulta difícil hablar con ella. Y cuando intento decirle algo luego lo mal entiende''—terminó dándole un sorbo al té.

Midoriya guardó silencio tratando de entender un poco más la preocupación de su amigo, porque realmente se veía muy frustrado con la situación.

-'' ¿Hablaste con ella?''—quiso suponer. El bicolor asintió levemente. —'' ¿Y qué te dijo?

-'' Que no tenía que ver conmigo''— Dijo tras un gran resoplido. Midoriya se sorprendió por el comentario, no pensó que Momo tuviera ese tipo de actitud.

-'' ¿Yaoyorozu-san?, ¿estás seguro?'' —de nuevo, Shōto se limitó a asentir. –'' ¿Pues qué fue lo que ocurrió para que te hablara así?

-'' No lo sé. Un día le dije que ella estaba diferente, y me mal entendió creyendo que me refería a su actitud. Luego, todo el incidente de Bakugō me dio rabia, no pensé que había pasado eso, y en la mañana me dejé llevar. En serio tenía ganas de golpearlo''—Izuku se perdió entre las palabras del joven.

-'' ¿Todoroki-kun?''— preguntó, pero el bicolor siguió hablando.

-'' No lo sé, Midoriya, al parecer no solo acabo con las manos, al parecer también con las amistades''—Izuku se reprimió la carcajada. Al parecer Shōto se tomaba muy a pecho las cosas.

-'' Mira, no entiendo por qué Yaoyorozu-san esta así contigo, no entiendo que le dijiste o que fue lo que sucedió con Kacchan. Pero una cosa si te aseguro, ella te aprecia y te escucha, habla con ella''—le animó. El bicolor desvió su vista la ventana—'' A lo mejor y si esta diferente como dices, pero la mayoría lo estamos, ya es el último año juntos, hasta Kacchan ha cambiado su actitud''—el joven sonrió, pero no recibió una sonrisa por parte de Todoroki.

-'' Yo no siento que ella haya cambiado su actitud''—dijo dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez al ojiverde—'' Solamente quería ayudarla y volver a hablar como antes''—volvió a desviar la mirada hacía la ventana con su mejilla apoyada en su mano izquierda.

Midoriya no encontró que decir al respecto, y se quedó callado por un momento intentando entender la situación. –'' Ese maldito''—susurró Todoroki. Izuku miró a su amigo el cual su semblante había cambiado por completo. Estaba totalmente recto en la silla, con el ceño fruncido, su mandíbula tensa y sus manos crispadas en puños. Dirigió la mirada hacía donde el la estaba dirigiendo, y por la ventana divisó a Bakugō hablando con Yaoyorozu. Le extraño demasiado la escena, pues veía a un sonrojado Kacchan y una sonrojada Momo. A pesar del sonrojo del chico se le veía mosqueado, mientras que ella se veía con mucha vergüenza. –'' Ese pervertido''—dijo poniéndose de pie con la intención de salir.

-'' ¡Todoroki-kun!''—le llamó el ojiverde tomándolo del brazo—'' ¿qué crees que haces?''— Izuku se quedó pensativo un segundo, ¿acaso Todoroki había llamado _pervertido_ a Kacchan?

Se escuchó un grito dentro del café seguido de un estruendo. El cristal del café se había venido abajo, y en el suelo de este se encontraba Bakugō cubriendo con su cuerpo a Momo. El rubio se encontraba mirando al frente con su brazo derecho levantando, de su equipo salía humo, señal de que había utilizado su kosei.

El rubio colocó inconsciente su mano izquierda en el pecho de su compañera. Todoroki notó esto estupefacto. Bakugō de sentir algo suave sintió algo duro, grueso y de metal, volteó rápido hacia su compañera, que no sabía que seguía ahí, y vio que estaba activando su kosei. Bakugō agarro fuertemente el objeto que Momo estaba creando y lo utilizó para defenderse del Nomu volador que atravesaba el agujero donde estaba antes la ventana, directo a atacar al rubio. Lo colocó de defensa entre los dos, usando su derecha para atacarlo directamente en la cara sin mucho resultado.

Bakugō colocó sus piernas en el abdomen del Nomu, queriendo quitárselo de encima, pero le era imposible, era sumamente pesado y fuerte. Repentinamente sintió frío debajo de su cuerpo, viendo como el cuerpo del Nomu se cubría de hielo en un santiamén, volteo y se percató que Shōto utilizaba su lado derecho para detener al villano, antes de decir nada sintió el peso del enemigo quitarse de encima de él, viendo como este salía volando por donde había entrado seguido de un ''SMASH''. Bakugō vio a Deku salir volando junto con el Nomu al cual había visto golpear directo en la cara. Instintivamente el rubio se puso de pie para ir ayudar a su eterno rival.

-'' ¡Creati, evacua la zona!, ¡Sígueme Mitad-Mitad!''—gritó extasiado mientras se impulsaba con su kosei para proyectarse hacía arriba y poder ir a pelear junto a Deku.

Todoroki le dedicó una última mirada de determinación a Momo para salir del lugar siguiendo a sus compañeros, pero un grito de ella le detuvo.

-'' ¡Shōto cuidado!''—el chico volteó rápidamente, pero solo un golpe fue lo que miro antes de salir proyectado hacía afuera del café. Uso su mitad derecha para amortiguar el golpe. La chica le pidió a la gente que saliera por la puerta de atrás, mientras ella sacaba matrioshkas de su cuerpo, colocándoselas en su cinturón. Por último, de su brazo comenzó a sacar una lanza, que colocó justo delante de ella para defenderse del ataque enemigo.

El Nomu la tumbó sobre su espalda, y esta le propició una patada en el pecho haciendo que el Nomu se tambaleara un poco hacía atrás, y tener la oportunidad de aventar una de las matrioshkas que había creado, develando así una bomba de humo. Corrió afuera del lugar queriendo alcanzar a Todoroki, pero el Nomu la había alcanzado nuevamente. Con su brazo izquierda creo un escudo para defenderse del golpe, pero la fuerza del enemigo la sobrepaso tumbándola nuevamente.

Una llamada de fuego cruzo sobre ella, haciendo al Nomu retroceder. Shōto usando su izquierda la había defendido y con su derecha logró limitar los movimientos de este. Creati aprovechó la oportunidad para usar su lanza para clavarla sobre el hombro del enemigo y subirse sobre la espalda de este. El Nomu lanzó un alarido de dolor, a lo que la chica aprovechó para lanzar una de sus matrioshkas dentro de la boca de este. Bajo corriendo hacía Todoroki, mientras creaba un manto flexible de un material aislante.

–'' Shōto, crea un muro, es una bomba''—le apresuró esta mientras se tumbaba sobre Todoroki con el manto, el cual era más pesado de lo que aparentaba. Todoroki hizo un muro de hielo mientras con su brazo izquierdo atraía el cuerpo de la morena hacía él, para alcanzar a cubrirla lo más posible. Una explosión fue lo último que se escucho antes de quedar sumergidos en la oscuridad del manto.

 **To be continued.**

Hola a todos. Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Haré todo lo posible por estar actualizada y subir mis capítulos a tiempo. Si leen que Yaoyorozu le dice Shōto a Todoroki, no le llama así por confianza, si no por el nombre de héroe del chico. A Bakugō le sigue llamando por su apellido, porque aun no sé cual es el nombre de héroe de este.

Solía escribir fanfics ya hace varios años atrás, pero entre el vivir y el mundo real me he desconectado un poco de este mundo. Mis fanfics solían ser capítulos muy largos, este me ha quedado muy corto a comparación.

Desde ahorita les advierto, mi historia no avanzará rápidamente. Me toma mucho tiempo desarrollar personajes. Además, desde mi punto de vista las cosas no ocurren de un día para otro, debes darles chance a los personajes con las dudas, el coqueteo, las mariposas en el estómago, etc.

TodoMomo es mi OTP de BNHA. Y ambos personajes se me hacen igual de inocentes y despistados, además de que siento que se toman las cosas muy literales, no entendiendo indirectas, así que no esperen que en el otro capítulo ya estén besándose o haciéndolo.

De que ocurrirá, ocurrirá. De que daré escenas cute entre ambos dejando crecer el amor, se las daré. De qué les de escenas explícitas smut, muy probablemente, así que solo tengan paciencia y disfruten de la lectura.

Comentarios positivos y recreativos (feedback, etc.) son completamente bienvenidos. Si no más dejarán comentarios criticando mi modo de relatar la historia, mi lentitud o bien el TodoMomo, absténganse. Ya hay mucha mierda en el mundo real como para aparte tener que lidiar con ella aquí.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme 😊!


	2. Capítulo 2- Liderazgo

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Narrador:**

Tercera persona

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Musutafu, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Aclaración:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

Capítulo 2.- Liderazgo.

Había sido informada de una misión en el centro de la ciudad, al parecer se trataba de ir a evacuar una zona poblada a las afueras de la ciudad.

La morena se perdió entre los azulejos del baño mientras sopesaba todo lo que le había pasado estos últimos días. Su tercer año de preparatoria al parecer no había iniciado con el pie derecho, y tenía que encontrar una forma de sosegarse y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Recordó su primer año y la frustración al perder el festival deportivo, y con ello su confianza. No podía volver a sentirse así, había demostrado en demasiadas ocasiones de lo que era capaz, que tenía madera suficiente para convertirse en heroína. ' _'Tuviste dos votos para las elecciones del presidente de la clase, ¿recuerdas?, yo era el que votó por ti, porque pensaba que eras excelente para ese tipo de cosas_ '' vino a su mente las palabras que Todoroki le había dicho en uno de sus momentos de vulnerabilidad. Se sonrojó al recordarlo, pues había sido una de las ocasiones en las que más avergonzada y patética se había sentido.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por una de las ventanillas del baño, dando de lleno contra el espejo. Esos prismas formados de arcoíris ayudaron a sosegarla y a cambiarle el ánimo. No podía volver a dudar de ella y menos este último año.

Sacó su uniforme de héroe del maletín. Recordó las palabras de Bakugō respecto a su traje, sobre si debía cambiar el diseño. Lo miró de arriba abajo y por más que lo miraba, no encontraba un diseño para poder cambiarlo. No se le hacía mal, al contrario, creía que se adecuaba muy bien a sus necesidades. Pensó un momento en el rubio, y se sonrojo de recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. No podía creer que de todos los de la casa, a Bakugō le tocara verla de esa manera. Sonrió avergonzada y murmuró para sí misma- ''bueno, hubiera sido peor si hubiese sido Mineta''.

Se colocó su traje, y creó una pequeña liga para hacerse su cola de caballo, y antes de hacérsela se dedicó una mirada en el espejo con el cabello suelto. Jiro tenía razón, le gustaba como se veía con el cabello suelto, y más con esa luz del sol que entraba al baño brillaba más de lo usual. Pasó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y notó que este ya estaba demasiado largo. Hizo una nota mental de recortarlo. Continúo mirándose con el cabello suelto bailando sobre su espalda. Luego al no encontrar una forma en la que no le estorbara, comenzó a negar levemente con la cabeza y a comenzar a hacerse su cola de caballo _''Lo sabía, no es práctico''_ se dijo mentalmente y al ya verse lista en el espejo decidió salir del lugar.

Aún tenía tiempo, pero debía de pasar a la agencia para saber cuales serían las órdenes específicas sobre la evacuación.

Salió en uno de los autos de la agencia de héroes autorizados por la U.A. por su seguridad, acompañada de Uraraka, Hanta y Asui.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llegó a la agencia donde había varios héroes reconocidos por ser de rescate y evacuaciones. Muchos eran parte de los mejores héroes de Japón. Escucho atenta a las indicaciones de estos y como procedería el plan. Evacuar, resguardar, apoyar, y si por alguna razón les tocaba combatir, tratar de dejar a los héroes de las agencias encargadas del ataque.

-''Estará el héroe #1 ahí, así que dejen que Endeavor se encargué de la pelea''—aclaró trece mientras recogía unos planos de la zona que evacuarían. Yaoyorozu asintió junto con el resto de su equipo. En su mente vino la imagen de sus tres compañeros de clase, favoritos a ser los próximos tres grandes y sopesó la posibilidad de trabajar y apoyarlos porque sabía que estaría ahí.

-'' Nos tocará ver a Deku-kun y los demás''—sonrió Uraraka mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-'' Si, aunque no estaremos en la misma línea que ellos, pero seguro estarán ahí. Debes de estar emocionada, Ochako-chan''—Asui sonrió de oreja a oreja al terminar de decir eso, y más al ver a la castaña aún más sonrojada dando excusas y negando que la emocionara por algo en específico. Momo no entendió el sonrojo, ni los comentarios de Asui, así que solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras iban y se preparaban para su misión. —'' Tenemos aún unas horas para ir a iniciar con la evacuación, y que este vacío para cuando los héroes lleven a acabo su plan, ¿quieren ir a hacer algo por mientras?''—preguntó Tsuyu mientras se llevaba uno de sus dedos hacía sus mejillas. Uraraka negó con la cabeza.

-'' Yo iré a prepararme para la misión, iré a la cafetería que están a dos cuadras de aquí''—respondió la morena con tranquilidad. A causa de su kosei, más valía tener preparado todo para la misión. —'' ¿Gustan acompañarme?''—ambas chicas negaron mientras decían que ya habían ido antes a la cafetería de la academia y que debían prepararse para su parte del plan. Momo no insistió y emprendió camino hacía el café.

Aunque le habían dado la negativa, a Momo le hubiese gustado más ir acompañada por sus amigas, pero aún así no se sentía mal al respecto, podía gozar de caminar atravesando el pequeño parque que separaba las agencias. Era muy pequeño, pero era un pequeño pulmón dentro de esos grandes edificios de concreto. La sosegaba ayudándole a tener una mente despejada para su misión. Comenzó a remembrar pláticas intrascendentes que había escuchado esos últimos días.

Había escuchado por Mina que Uraraka tenía sentimientos románticos por Midoriya desde que estaban en primer año, y que al parecer el peliverde no le era indiferente, pero por la idiosincrasia de cada uno aún no habían dado ese paso para avanzar más allá de la amistad. Momo no es que le fuera indiferente al romance simplemente decía que no lo entendía. Por ejemplo, el por qué alguien se pone nervioso por hablar con quién le gusta. Se supone le debería hacer feliz poder hacerlo, se supone que para esos son las relaciones humanas. Sin embargo, alegaba que ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, pues su prioridad era ser una gran heroína.

O tal vez, simplemente, no sabía cómo sentirse o que debía sentir, pues al estar tantos años bajo una tutela muy estricta por parte de su madre y no haber asistidos a colegios normales desconocía como se desenvolvía todo el drama que ocurría en esos mangas shōjos que sus amigas siempre mencionaban. Recordó que Hagakure le prestó uno, y simplemente no lo termino de entender. Si se emocionó con el sentimentalismo, pero sin embargo se le hacía algo incoherente la actitud de los protagonistas. Si tanto se querían y deseaban estar juntos, ¿por qué eran tan infantiles y no lo hablaban directamente? Por eso, Yaoyorozu jamás podría entender la emoción de sus amigas por estos temas. Lo mejor era enfocarse en lo que estaban estudiando, el romance llegaría después.

Dobló la esquina y logró divisar a lo lejos a Bakugō, quien venía saliendo del edificio de la agencia de héroes de Endeavor. Aceleró el paso para lograr alcanzarlo. Sabía que a lo mejor y no era el momento adecuado para hablar, pero quitarse ese pendiente de la cabeza la ayudaría a dejarla más tranquila y a poder realizar su misión sin contratiempos. Además, siendo él uno de los favoritos a ser uno de los tres grandes, difícilmente lo veía en la escuela, pues era tan solicitado por las agencias, que en cuanto terminaban las clases el rubio era de los primeros en salir. Esa era una razón, la otra era de que sabía que Katsuki no disfrutaba mucho de la convivencia con sus compañeros y siempre buscaba una razón para irse a entrenar o a encerrar en su habitación.

-'' ¡Bakugō-san!'- Momo corrió hasta donde este se encontraba alcanzándolo, se sostuvo un momento sobre sus rodillas tratando de acompasar su respiración por el sprint que dio para alcanzarlo.

-'' ¿Qué mierda quieres, exhibicionista?''—inquirió el rubio apartando su mirada de ella. Se maldijo internamente al descubrir que no podía mirarla directamente a la cara sin que la imagen de ella con su torso descubierto cruzara su mente.

-''No soy exhibicionista''—recalcó mientras se erguía y le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación. El rubio solo le contesto con un chasquido de lengua. —'' Yo…''—dudó, pero decidió seguir adelante—'' Te debo una disculpa, Bakugō-san''—dijo mientras le dedicaba una profunda reverencia. El chico se sonrojo notoriamente al verla así.

-'' ¿Qué mierda dices, cola de caballo?, ¿quieres verme la cara de imbécil?''—dijo este en un tono más enojado de lo usual. La chica negó vehemente con la cabeza mientras volvía a tomar su postura normal.

-'' No, para nada. Siento de todo corazón que te debo una disculpa. Fue inapropiado de mi parte dejarme ver así e impensable el haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hice. Debí ser más cuidadosa por donde caminaba, disculpa, no estaba prestando atención y te envolví en una situación vergonzosa para ambos''—dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada y claramente sonrojada.

El chico guardó silencio mientras se mostraba mosqueado por toda la situación. Había tenido problemas estos últimos días que se había metido más de lleno con su trabajo de héroe. No le molestaba, era lo necesario para cumplir su meta y hacerles frente a las palabras que le dijo a Deku y All Might en su momento ' _'sería el número uno''_ , el sobrepasaría a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, y no importaban los medios o lo que tuviera que sacrificar para lograrlo.

Sin embargo, Bakugō aún era un adolescente.

-'' Cállate, cola de caballo, me molesta tu simple presencia''—contestó irritado. En una parte de su mente una voz reconocía que había sido su error y que se comportó muy infantil con la chica. El que debería ofrecer disculpas era él, pero el orgullo era mucho más grande y este opacó a aquella voz de la razón y prosiguió—'' Así que no me molestes y procura ya no volverme a meter en esas estupideces''—desvió la mirada al cristal del café y vio reflejado algo que venía volando a alta velocidad, volteó rápidamente hacía el cielo.

La chica había comenzado a agradecerle al rubio, pero su gratitud quedó a la mitad, al sentir como este la envolvía con su brazo izquierdo, mientras daba un brinco y estiraba su brazo derecho sacando una explosión de la palma de su mano. Fueron aventados con fuerza hacía el interior del café a través del cristal de este. Momo sintió el peso de Bakugō sobre ella, y como miles de cristales caían encima, cortándole la piel, afortunadamente el cuerpo del chico logró cubrirla y amortiguar el golpe. Miró al frente para encontrarse con un Nomu que volaba por fuera de la ventana, Bakugō hizo su mano hacía atrás como queriendo defenderla y sin darse cuenta posó su mano sobre uno de sus senos, ambos ni se inmutaron, estaban tan sorprendidos por todo lo que paso en cuestión de centésimas de segundos que aún no eran capaces de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-'' Bien hecho, Bakugō-san''—admiró la morena en un murmullo mientras comenzaba a crear un tubo de metal para que el chico lo usara como defensa. El chico volteó rápidamente sobre su compañera al sentir el tubo de metal, sorprendido por sus palabras, saco el tubo y comenzó a defenderse contra el villano que había entrado a una velocidad sorprendente a volver a atacarlos, pero el rubio interceptó el golpe con sus reflejos y el arma que le dio su compañera.

-'' Bien hecho, exhibicionista''—murmuró el chico por lo bajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Sintió frío bajo su cuerpo, y volteó sobre su hombro para ver unos ojos heterocromáticos llenos de furia, mirando directamente hacía Bakugō. La chica le iba a llamar, pero sintió un aire rozar su rostro seguido un ''smash''.

Momo vio como el Nomu salía siendo empujado por Midoriya, que salía volando junto con él. Bakugō dio instrucciones y salió extasiado siguiendo al villano. La chica dedicó una mirada a Todoroki, el cual la miraba desde la entrada, dispuesto a salir ya del lugar, cuando divisó que en el umbral de la puerta estaba otro Nomu levantando su puño para atacar a su compañero. La chica sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes y que el tiempo perdió todo sentido y significado alrededor de ella.

'' ¡Shōto cuidado!''—alcanzó a gritar antes de ver como el mencionado salía proyectado fuera del establecimiento hacía la calle. –'' ¡Todos salgan ahora mismo por la puerta de atrás y aléjense lo más posible de aquí!''—ordenó la chica mientras daba más instrucciones a los demás. Checó en una mirada a todos los civiles del lugar, los cuales solo estaban asustados, pero ninguno lastimado. Dio instrucciones rápidas y concisas para que no se suscitara el caos, mientras que iba creando matrioshkas que se colocaba en su cinturón. Miró al Nomu que se acercaba a ella _''es lento''_ pensó para si misma, mientras creaba una lanza que saco de su brazo, colocándolo por delante de ella. El Nomu se lanzó contra ella. No corría, pero si brincaba, _''como Tsuyu-chan'_ ' dedujo ideando un plan para vencerlo.

El enemigo la tiró sobre su espalda y esta alcanzo a darle una patada para alejarlo, al hacerlo lanzó una de sus matrioshkas sacando una bomba de humo. Salió corriendo del lugar en lo que un Nomu confundido daba gritos ahogados de frustración. Sin embargo, fuera del café el villano había logrado alcanzarla nuevamente, por lo que Yaoyorozu había creado un escudo para defenderse del puño directo de este, logrando con su fuerza tumbar a la morena nuevamente. La chica colocó sus piernas entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo del enemigo, pero la fuerza de este la sobrepasaba. Ese peso se quitó de encima al ver como una llamarada de fuego logró hacer retroceder al enemigo.

Usando su izquierda y su derecha al mismo tiempo la había defendido. Creati sonrió satisfecha con el resultado. Al ver al Nomu aprisionado entre el hielo de Todoroki aprovecho para impulsarse con su lanza y subir la espalda del enemigo, clavó la lanza sobre el hombro de este para no perder el equilibrio y caerse, haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor. En cuestión de segundos creo una matrioshka del tamaño de un ladrillo y la aventó dentro de la boca de este, aprovechando que la había abierto.

Se dejó caer de la espalda del Nomu, cayendo de pie. Corrió hacía Todoroki mientras su kosei se activaba desde su espalda, creando un manto que los mantendría relativamente a salvo de la explosión, para estar seguros le ordenó a Shōto que creara un muro de hielo entre ellos, avisando que lo que había introducido en el interior de la boca del enemigo era una bomba.

Su traje se rompió desde atrás al salir creado el manto de material aislante. Al tener a Momo cerca Todoroki la agarró de la cintura mientras la atraía hacía él, al tenerla sujeta creó el muro de hielo en un santiamén, el manto terminó de crearse saliendo proyectado hacía arriba, y por gravedad cayendo sobre ellos, tumbándolos en el suelo. Quedaron envueltos en la oscuridad mientras que escuchaban el sonido de la bomba haciendo explosión.

Ambos respiraban agitados, pues todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos. Aún tenían que ordenar sus pensamientos. Todoroki aún tenía a su compañera agarrada fuertemente de la cintura.

-'' Gracias, Yaoyorozu''—mencionó el chico mientras trataba de agarrar aire. La chica había dejado caer su rostro sobre él mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración. El chico le puso la mano en la espalda en un intento de sosegarla y sintió directamente su piel. Afortunadamente estaban en la oscuridad y no podían ver sus rostros.

La pelinegra dejó entrar un poco de luz, y levantó el manto lo suficiente para poder apreciar la escena. El muro de hielo se había venido abajo y los fragmentos se encontraban dispersos por toda la calle, de acuerdo a las ideas de Momo el plan había salido a la perfección. El hielo fue quien había recibido todo el impacto de la bomba, dejando a los edificios de alrededor íntegros, salvo por los daños de la fachada al café donde habían peleado. Rastros de sangre y carne se encontraban bañando el lugar.

No era que le gustara la escena, pero eran ordenes, si había posibilidad de acabar por completo con un Nomu y acabar con la singularidad que tenían algunos de regeneración, mejor. Evitaban más problemas, era por eso que había ido y peleado con varías agencias y aprendió como hacer y desactivar bombas. Sus años de aprendizaje en la U.A. no habían sido en vano.

La carne del Nomu brincaba lentamente para volver a juntarse y regenerarse.

-'' Hay que limpiar todo esto e impedir que se vuelva a regenerar''—dijo la chica mientras se quitaba el manto de encima e intentaba ponerse de pie.

La mano de Shōto impidió que se pusiera completamente de pie, y la atrajo hacía él en un abrazo. Momo se sonrojó notoriamente por la acción del chico, pues su cara había quedado enterrada en el pecho de él y sus cuerpos estaba tan juntos que podía sentir su respiración sobre su cabeza, su corazón latir desenfrenadamente por la adrenalina, y su sudor a través del traje.

-'' Crea primero un traje nuevo, Yaoyorozu''—ordenó el chico avergonzado, pero sin perder la compostura en su voz. La chica desvió la mirada hacía abajo y vio que al crear el manto su traje se había roto desde la espalda hacía la parte de enfrente. Se maldijo mentalmente y, se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza mientras de su vientre creaba un nuevo traje.

El chico le dio la espalda y puso un muro de hielo para que esta se cambiara sin problemas. Tenía la imagen mental de la chica con los senos al aire y los pezones cubiertos con cinta tan quitada de la pena. Por un momento entendió a Bakugō y le dio la razón en muchas cosas.

La morena salió ya cambiada de detrás del muro y agradeció el gesto del bicolor, sin decir nada más ni sentirse culpable por el error. El chico se limitó a asentir. Ambos se dedicaron una última mirada antes de que Shōto saliera corriendo hacía la dirección que se escuchaban los gritos de sus compañeros peleando con el Nomu volador.

A la escena, donde ella se encontraba, habían llegado Sero, Uraraka y Asui, quienes ayudaron a limpiar todo el lugar junto con la ayuda de la policía. Momo, después de haberles dado instrucciones, salió disparada junto a sus compañeros siguiendo a trece, quien al parecer necesitan su ayuda pues el Nomu que había atacado a Bakugō estaba haciendo estragos unas cuadras más adelante.

Llegaron y era zona de desastre, civiles corriendo de un lado a otro, tres casas incendiándose siendo controlado por un héroe de agua. Gente inconsciente en el suelo. Midoriya, Bakugō y Todoroki peleando por arriba en los techos con el Nomu volador.

Trece comenzó a ayudar con el fuego con el cual el héroe de agua no se daba abasto.

-'' Sero- san, utiliza tu cinta para sacar a los civiles que se encuentran en la parte de arriba''—mencionó la morena mientras sacaba matrioshkas de su cuerpo y las ponía al lado de los hidrantes. Se alejo de ellos y estos explotaron de uno de los lados, creo unas mangueras que uso mientras apuntaba hacia el fuego en un intento de apaciguarlo. —'' Tsuyu-chan tu hazlo con los que están en la parte de abajo, te apoyaré con el agua de los hidrantes''. La chica rana brincó hacía al interior de los edificios sacando a todas las personas que encontró. Por fortuna el fuego no era tan grave y habían llegado bomberos a auxiliarlos.

Momo hacía donde había edificios colapsados y comenzó a crear varillas de metal para sostener estructuras y darles estabilidad. —'' Uraraka-san, ayúdame a sacar a estos civiles de aquí quitando estructuras con tu kosei''—ordenó la chica mientras que una castaña motivada le ayudaba a rescatar civiles.

Al ver ya controlada esa zona y llegando más héroes de la agencia de trece se volvió hacía sus compañeros. Les indicó que la siguieran y subieron por las escaleras de emergencia de uno de los edificios más altos del lugar, aproximadamente de más de cuarenta pisos, en el cual los bomberos ayudaban a evacuar civiles. Desde arriba lograron divisar la batalla que tenían sus tres compañeros contra el Nomu. Midoriya había sido golpeado tan fuerte que salió proyectado por los aires, pero para su suerte la lengua de Tsuyu logró frenarlo antes de que se impactara contra un edificio, el ojiverde agradeció el gesto mientras volvía de nuevo a brincar hacía el combate. Momo miró la situación y alrededor el lugar donde se encontraba tratando de idear un plan. Noto que delante de ellos había otro edificio del mismo gran tamaño que en el que ellos estaban y sobre estos, carteleras publicitarias gigantes, uno en cada edificio. Se viró hacía sus compañeros mientras que en sus ojos se veía el fulgor de la victoria. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar por el uso de su kosei.

-'' Sero- san, crea con tus cintas una red entre estas dos carteleras de estos edificios''—El mencionado asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a hacer su tarea creando un tipo de telaraña gigante con su cinta. — ''Tsuyu- chan apoya a Midoriya desde atrás con tu lengua y traten de atraer al Nomu hacía acá. Y a mi señal, dile a él y a Bakugō que golpeen al enemigo, el primero por el abdomen y el segundo por la espalda''—la chica rana asintió confiando en su compañera, saltó hacía donde se encontraban los tres de sus compañeros peleando. —'' Uraraka-san, con tu kosei flota hacía aquel edificio de allá y coloca esta matrioshka en la base del anuncio''—dijo dándole una del tamaño de un ladrillo, creo otras dos más. Otra de las bombas la colocó al pie del anuncio que se encontraba en el edificio donde estaba ella. Activo el control remoto de ambas y lo puso en su cinturón. Amarro la otra bomba en su abdomen esperando a que sus compañeros se acercaran con el Nomu.

Uraraka regresó en donde estaba Momo un poco mareada por la altura de los edificios, no tanto por el uso de su kosei, el cual ya podía controlar sin vomitar. Sero terminaba de poner las cintas –'' Sero-san, cuando se acerquen trata de frenar la velocidad del Nomu con una de tus cintas, para que nos ayudes a ganar más tiempo y a mi señal con tu otro brazo lanza una de tus cintas hacía mi''—mencionó la chica a lo que el chico asintió. Midoriya llegó y se posó a un lado de ella.

-'' Deku-san, desde abajo tú serás el encargado de golpearlo en el estómago, golpéalo con tu 100% de ser posible, por favor''—el chico intentó replicar, pero la chica lo apuro y le dijo que no había tiempo. Dudo por un segundo sobre su fuerza, pero entendiendo el plan de la chica y la situación dio un brinco hacía el suelo esperando el momento indicado para golpear.

-'' ¡Creati!''—gritó Froppy a los lejos quien venía siendo seguida por el Nomu, con Bakugō detrás de él y Todoroki deslizándose sobre hielo mientras de su brazo izquierdo lanzaba llamaradas de fuego.

—'' Uraraka-san, hazme flotar''—pidió la chica. Ochako la tocó y esta comenzó a flotar. El Nomu llegó y se impactó contra la red que había creado Hanta—'' ¡Ahora, Sero-san!''—el mencionado uso su cinta con el cual envolvió la cintura de Momo y la jaló hacía el centro de la red, esta se sostuvo de una de las cintas que formaban parte de la red. Se colocó frente a la boca del Nomu, el cual luchaba por deshacerse la red, pero con el otro brazo Sero lo había amarrado imposibilitando de usar las manos. Yaoyorozu agarró el control y accionó las bombas, las cuales explotaron, haciendo que los carteles se despegaran de sus bases y fueran jalados hacía el Nomu. —'' ¡Deku-san!''—gritó con todas sus fuerzas a lo que escuchó cuando el ''smash'' de él se iba acercando –'' ¡Bakugō-san!''—gritó después.

-'' ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, exhibicionista!''—gritó el rubio con ímpetu mientras enviaba una fuerte explosión de su granada hacía la espalda del enemigo. Ambos ataques se encontraron entre sí haciendo que el Nomu abriera la boca al gritar, esta aprovechó para usar la misma maniobra que le había funcionado hace unos instantes con el Nomu que atacó en la cafetería. Metió la matrioshka hasta el fondo de la garganta y sacó la mano.

-'' ¡Uraraka-san, libérame!''—ordenó la chica, y la castaña obedeció quitándole la gravedad cero a la morena. Los carteles publicitarios se vinieron abajo encerrando al Nomu entre ellos, gracias al material del que estaban hechos las bombas hicieron que el metal del que estaban hechos se atrajera uno hacía el otro como los polos opuestos de un imán, y compactándose, encerrando el cuerpo del Nomu entre ellos. El golpe de Midoriya hizo que esa masa de metal junto con el enemigo saliese proyectada hacía arriba como si de una pelota se tratase. Sero sostenía con su cinta a Momo, ayudándola a subir.

Midoriya y Bakugō habían quedado volando en el aire, Asui atrajo a Bakugō con su lengua hacía el edificio en donde se encontraba ella, mientras que Sero usó su cinta para aventarlo hacía Ochako, haciendo que Deku cayera sobre ella. La bomba cumplió su plazo y explotó cuando el Nomu había sido vencido por la gravedad del golpe que le había propiciado Midoriya. Al parecer el golpe dado por el ojiverde no había sido demasiado potente como hubiera esperado, por lo que la onda expansiva de la explosión les dio de cerca, todos se cubrieron contra esta. La cinta con la cual Sero estaba subiendo a la morena se rompió por uno de los metales que era parte de los anuncios, el cual dio de lleno contra la cabeza de la ojinegro, proyectándola más rápido hacía el suelo.

-'' ¡YAOMOMO!''—gritó el pelinegro mientras sacaba su cinta en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla. La lengua de Asui se estiró igual pero no logró rozarla. Midoriya ya se había lanzado fuera del edificio estirando sus brazos en un intento de agarrarla.

La chica gritó mientras caía de espaldas, veía como los edificios se cerraban sobre ella, y como la fricción del aire no le permitía respirar. Sintió algo caliente escurrir de su cabeza, y notó esas gotas escarlatas quedar suspendidas mientras ella caía. Divisó a Deku estirando sus brazos en un intento por alcanzarla, ella hizo lo mismo mientras unas lágrimas se salían de sus ojos. _''No quiero morir''_ se dijo a sí misma. Al ver que Midoriya se le salían las lágrimas también pensó lo peor, y cerró los ojos frustrada. Había acabado con el enemigo, pero a un alto precio, sus cálculos habían fallado. La adrenalina no le dejaba pensar, por su mente cruzó la idea de intentar crear algo que pudiese ayudarla, pero no tenía algo en específico en mente. Trató, pero su kosei se encontraba al límite. No había comido y además lo había utilizado demasiado.

La chica sintió que su corazón se detuvo mientras caía, antes de dedicarle una última mirada a sus compañeros a los cuales ya no escuchaba, tal vez por la caída que le zumbaba los oídos, o tal vez por la pérdida de sangre, la chica cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el shock del momento, desmayándose mientras seguía cayendo.

Midoriya propulsaba su cuerpo hacía adelante en un intento de alcanzar a Yaoyorozu, la cual al parecer había quedado inconsciente _. ''Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda''_ se decía mentalmente mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañera para ver si la hacía reaccionar, pero no obtenía respuesta por parte de ella, Momo parecía caer cada vez más rápido. El peliverde se maldijo mentalmente pues sabía que no golpeó al Nomu con su 100%, pues aún no era capaz de controlarlo completamente, era su culpa el que el plan de la Morena fallara de esa manera, si hubiese usado su cien, el Nomu hubiera salido casi a la estratosfera, haciendo que la bomba estallara allá y no solo a unos metros por encima de ellos. Las lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas siendo arrastradas por la fricción de la caída. La chica se encontraba a solo unos metros del suelo, Midoriya gritó su nombre una vez más en un intento por hacerla reaccionar.

De pronto vio que unos brazos atraían el cuerpo de la morena protegiéndola. Levantó el rostro y agarró una posición para aterrizar sin dañar su cuerpo, Midoriya sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era Todoroki quien había interceptado la caída de la morena, deslizándose en su hielo. La tomó entre sus brazos y creo una rampa para deslizarse y amortiguar la caída de ambos. El bicolor, rodó sobre esta con la morena entre brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, cuidando de que la cabeza no golpeara nada.

-'' ¡Todoroki-kun!''—escuchó al ojiverde gritar a todo pulmón con alegría. Cayó igual sobre el hielo, que le ayudo más a amortiguar la caída, rodando sobre si mismo. Se puso de pie rápidamente mientras iba hacía donde se encontraban ambos. Shōto seguía tumbado en el suelo con Momo entre sus brazos, presionando la herida que se había hecho en su cabeza.

-'' Midoriya, una ambulancia, ¡rápido!''—ordenó el bicolor exasperado. El ojiverde asintió mientras salía corriendo por una. Sus amigos no tardaron en llegar hacía donde estaban ellos. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que Todoroki había salvado a Momo.

-'' Yaomomo está bien, gracias al cielo''—suspiró Hanta mientras se le salían las lágrimas. Pero un silencio sepulcral los invadió al ver a Todoroki cubierto en sangre.

-'' Esta sangrando demasiado, ¡haz algo, tú mierda de mitad- mitad!''—exclamó Bakugō exaltado al ver toda esa sangre salir de la cabeza de su amiga. –''Congélale ahí, ni para presionar sirves, imbécil''—dijo Bakugō lleno de rabia intentando quitarle a Momo de los brazos, Todoroki activo su mitad de fuego, haciendo a Bakugō retroceder. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira.

-'' No te atrevas a tocarla''—espetó entre dientes con la mandíbula tensa, mientras presionaba más fuerte la herida de Yaoyorozu con su mano. Los ojos heterocromáticos penetraron con rabia los del rubio, el cuál empezando a enojarse. Se acercó peligrosamente hacía el bicolor con la intención de propiciarle un golpe.

-'' ¿Qué estás diciendo pedazo de…?''—pero fue detenido por Uraraka. Mientras que Sero lo sostenía con una cinta impidiéndole que avanzara.

-'' Bakugō-kun, ¡basta, este no es el momento de pelear!''—le mencionó la castaña. —'' Deja que la ambulancia llegue, ellos se harán cargo''—ambos chicos aún no se despegaban la vista el uno del otro. El rubio refunfuñó, pero no le quitó la vista de encima a Yaoyorozu en ningún momento. Todoroki no hacía más que enojarse más al ver a Bakugō ahí. Asui sacó una compresa de su equipo de primeros auxilios que traía amarrado a su cintura, y se la extendió al bicolor, este la tomó y la colocó sobre la herida de la morena, haciendo mayor presión sobre esta. El chico agradeció sin despegarle la vista a su compañera aún inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Creati escuchaba voces a los lejos, poco a poco estas comenzaron a resonar más fuerte y la oscuridad se iba disipando _. ''No estoy muerta''_ pensó, y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Primero la luz cegadora del día le dio de lleno, haciendo que los ojos le dolieran, poco a poco los conos y bastones de su retina se fueron adaptando a la luz y lo primero que vislumbró fueron unos ojos heterocromáticos que la miraban con preocupación palpable. La pelinegro le lanzó una mirada de reojo, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-'' ¿Lo vencimos?''—cuestionó la chica con un dejo de voz. Asui, Ochako y Hanta comenzaron a llorar de alivio, el ver a su compañera consciente les había quitado un peso de encima a sus corazones.

-'' Idiota''—refunfuñó Todoroki escondiendo su mirada de los demás, sin embargo, la morena logró apreciarlo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos de este con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto—'' deja de pensar por un momento en los demás''—inconscientemente el chico comenzó a presionar un poco más la herida. Tomó aire audiblemente y exhaló intentando acompasar sus emociones por la adrenalina del momento. El corazón que por un momento se había detenido al ver a Momo cayendo, había comenzado a latir en ese momento. Yaoyorozu noto como la mano de Todoroki temblaba sobre su cabeza.

-'' Bien hecho, exhibicionista. Lo has logrado''—felicitó Bakugō con una sonrisa en su rostro. La chica apenas pudo verlo pues las manos y brazos de Todoroki la cubrían. Esta sonrió dulcemente, sin inmutarle el hecho del apodo que el rubio tenía para ella.

-'' Menos mal''—murmuró. Su vista volvió a nublarse y sucumbió nuevamente a la oscuridad. Sus compañeros nuevamente se alteraron y comenzaron a llamarla por su nombre. Todoroki comenzó a sacudirla con cuidado, pero Momo no respondía.

-'' Déjenla descansar''—dijeron los paramédicos que llegaban al lugar cargando una camilla –'' el shock debió ser demasiado fuerte, simplemente esta cansada''—le quitaron a Yaoyorozu de los brazos, este no dijo nada y simplemente se las entregó, aunque no quitó la mano de encima de la compresa.—'' No se preocupe, Shōto-san, nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí''—le quitaron gentilmente la mano mientras ellos brindaban todos los primeros auxilios, colocándole una mascarilla de oxígeno y buscando posibles fracturas. Colocaron una nueva compresa sobre la herida vendándola para crear mayor hemostasia. Checaron pupilas, y signos vitales. -'' Tiene la presión alta''—mencionó uno de ellos—'' deprisa hay que apurarnos. Coloquen una vía venosa permeable…''—la llevaron directo a la ambulancia mientras uno de los paramédicos daba órdenes. Todoroki iba detrás de ellos, pero una mano lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro. Volteó su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos verdes rojos e hinchados, la cara de Midoriya lucia demacrada, con rastro de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-'' Déjales hacer su trabajo, ellos se encargarán de ella''—el bicolor crispó las manos en puños y asintió levemente. Todos miraron hasta que la ambulancia dobló la esquina, perdiéndola de vista.

Inquietos y deprimidos comenzaron a recoger los pedazos de Nomu que habían quedado regados por el lugar. Al contrario del otro este no parecía regenerarse, sin embargo, necesitaban evidencia para saber los kosei que este poseía, porque no pudo ser vencido fácilmente por los tres héroes más prominentes de la U.A.

Al parecer Endeavor y su grupo venció a otros dos Nomus, pero ninguno había sido tan fuerte como los que les habían tocado a ellos, según las palabras del mismo héroe número uno. Checaron el laboratorio que iban a confiscar por la noche, y se encontraba totalmente vacío. Esos Nomus que los habían atacado, y los que habían hecho que una de sus compañeras terminara en el hospital había sido distracción para poder escapar. La liga de villanos había avanzado nuevamente y habían predicho sus pasos. No se sentían para nada victoriosos a pesar de haber acabado con cuatro Nomus en corto tiempo, al contrario, sentían una amarga derrota.

-'' Creati realmente es increíble, hizo un buen trabajo''—dijo Trece asombrado, llamando la atención de los muchachos—'' dio ordenes perfectas para evacuar gente, gracias a ella no hay bajas, y los heridos no son de gravedad. Los edificios, no tuvieron daños en la estructura de casi ninguno. Es asombroso. Hasta para un héroe profesional eso es casi imposible''. — todos sonrieron con tristeza.

-'' Yaoyorozu siempre ha sido una líder innata, piensa rápido, no comete errores y sabe tomar buenas decisiones''—respondió Todoroki mientras seguía limpiando el lugar, buscando más pedazos del Nomu.

Midoriya se sorprendió por el comentario de su amigo, jamás había escuchado al bicolor alabar a alguien así. Solo él y Bakugō se mostraron sorprendidos, sin embargo, ninguno hizo esta observación en voz alta.

-'' Y es gentil, amable, inteligente y bella''—agregó Hanta un poco sonrojado—''gracias a Yaomomo estoy en tercer año''—todos soltaron una risa apagada. Continuaron haciendo su trabajo en silencio.

La tarde caía y el atardecer bañaba con sus rayos dorados los edificios. Los alumnos de tercer año de la U.A. que habían estado presentes en el siniestro rindieron su declaración uno a uno de lo que había acontecido. Llenaron un reporte para la investigación policiaca y con frustración y dolor se dispusieron a colocarse su ropa de civil para irse de nuevo a los dormitorios dentro de los terrenos de la escuela.

En frente de la agencia de Endeavor esperaba la camioneta que había ido por ellos, fuera de esta les esperaba Aizawa con una mirada demasiado seria. Los chicos sabían a que se debía la mirada, ellos se sentían igual.

-'' Aizawa-sensei, ¿podemos ir al hospital a visitar a Yaomomo?''—preguntó Uraraka mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la altura del pecho, reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

-'' Yaoyorozu aún está inestable, al parecer al llegar al hospital convulsionó, pero lograron controlarlo, así que, por el momento no se aceptan visitas''—contestó con tono tranquilo. Los chicos bajaron la mirada derrotados—'' en cuanto los doctores nos confirmen que está estable los llevaremos a visitarla''—aseguró. Los chicos aún con mirada triste asintieron. La respuesta no los convencía del todo, pero nada era peor que eso. –'' Aún me cuesta trabajo entender como es que una chica como Yaoyorozu haya tomado ese tipo de decisiones''—inquirió el profesor con tono serio, esperando una respuesta de sus alumnos.

-'' Es mi culpa''—mencionó Midoriya cabizbajo. Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-'' No es tu culpa, Midoriya-chan''—dijo Tsuyu—'' El golpe que Yaomomo recibió la hizo caer más rápido, no era tu culpa no haberla alcanzado. Además, gracias a Todoroki-kun no pasó a mayores''. - El ojiverde aún con la mirada baja comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza. Sus hombros se tensaron visiblemente, y comenzó a temblar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo por su rostro, retomando el camino que hacía horas atrás habían trazado.

-'' Ella me dijo que golpeara con mi 100%, y yo le había dicho que sí. Sin embargo, mi brazo aún no ha sanado completamente, y no pude dar la patada a tiempo, por lo que golpee con el puño esperando mandarlo lejos, pero calcule mal''—Izuku se hizo un ovillo. Uraraka lo miró con tristeza queriendo acompasar su dolor.

-'' No es tu culpa, Mido…''—decía Sero, pero la voz de Bakugō lo interrumpió.

-'' Es tu culpa Deku-nerd de mierda''—espetó entre dientes mientras activaba su kosei, Aizawa lo detuvo con sus cintas y activo su kosei borrando el del rubio, este de todos modos alcanzó a darle un golpe en la mejilla al peliverde—'' Imbécil, ¿y así quieres ser el número uno?''

-'' Basta, Bakugō''—alzó la voz el pelinegro mientras tiraba de sus cintas –'' Yaoyorozu ya es casi una pro-hero y sabe los riesgos que el trabajo conlleva, ella debió considerar todas las posibilidades y decidió aún así correr el riesgo''—mencionó el profesor en reprimenda. Bakugō volvió a refunfuñar mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos, notando que su kosei había vuelto. El sensei ya no lo estaba mirando a él—'' tú también, Todoroki. Más vale que los dos controlen ese carácter tan nefasto que tienen''— el rubio giró sobre su hombro y vio como una pequeña llama del saco del bicolor se apagaba al ser borrado por el kosei de Aizawa.

Midoriya volteó hacía Todoroki el cuál se veía sumamente cabreado, y bajó la mirada avergonzado, haciendo más pesada la culpa. Se subieron a la furgoneta en silencio.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al llegar a los dormitorios cada uno se fue a su cuarto, solo Asui, Uraraka y Hanta se quedaron en la sala platicando con sus demás compañeros sobre lo que había sucedido, pues se habían enterado en las noticias del accidente de su compañera.

Midoriya intranquilo decidió ir a hablar con el bicolor. Sabía que con Kacchan le resultaría imposible hablar, sin embargo, sentía que le debía una disculpa a su amigo.

Llegó a la habitación de este y tocó la puerta pesadamente con los nudillos. El bicolor abrió la puerta desanimado.

-'' Midoriya''—dijo en voz baja viendo al peliverde cabizbajo—'' pasa''—dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y lo dejaba entrar. Este obedeció y se adentró a la habitación de su amigo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Hubo un silencio largo que lo incomodó—'' ¿sucedió algo?, ¿hay nuevas noticias de Yaoyorozu?''—cuestionó sin dejar notar la impaciencia en su voz. Para el ojiverde esto no pasó desapercibido, sin embargo, se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza. El bicolor le indicó que tomara asiento mientras él se sentaba en el piso frente a la mesita baja que tenía en medio de la habitación, en esta reposaba una taza de té, Izuku imitó la acción aún con la mirada baja. —'' ¿A qué es lo que vienes entonces?''—inquirió. Deku llenó sus pulmones de aire y exhaló sonoramente.

-'' Te debo una disculpa, Todoroki-kun''—mencionó el chico mientras inclinaba la cabeza—'' sé lo preocupado que estás por Yaoyorozu-san y sé que al igual que yo sabes que fue mi culpa. Vi cuando activaste tu kosei con Aizawa-sensei, sé que estas molesto''—el bicolor levantó la mano, dándole a entender de que se detuviera y dejará de hablar, a la vez que comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

-'' No te puedo mentir, Midoriya. En ese momento cuando te escuché si me molesté y si pensaba golpearte al igual que Bakugō''—el ojiverde tragó sonoramente mientras inclinaba más su cabeza, casi llegando su frente a tocar la mesa —'' sin embargo, Aizawa tiene razón. No es tu culpa. Yaoyorozu conoce los riesgos de su profesión, si ella tomó la decisión, sabía a lo que se atenía. Ella no contaba con que aún seguías mal de los brazos''—supuso el joven mientras recargaba su mejilla sobre su mano derecha. –'' En todo caso, a quien le debes disculpas es a ella, ¿no?, así que quita esa cara tan lamentable y dile eso a ella''—Midoriya levantó la mirada asombrado por las palabras de su amigo, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer más lágrimas, con su antebrazo intentó detenerlas. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su amigo.

La culpa no se lo iba a dejar en paz jamás, pero el bicolor tenía razón. No podía estarse lamentando y victimizando mientras su compañera luchaba en el hospital por recuperarse. Con quien debía hablar era con Yaoyorozu. Las palabras de su amigo lo sosegaron demasiado, y aunque jamás se lo iba a perdonar a sí mismo, buscaría una forma de compensar su error.

-'' Muchas gracias, Todoroki-kun''—dijo Midoriya intentando calmarse mientras con su antebrazo tallaba sus ojos, ya más tranquilo. El bicolor sonrió de lado de manera imperceptible.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, al peliverde le llegaron varias preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, pero no sabía si sería adecuado preguntarlas en ese momento. Sintió esa tensión palpable entre su amigo y Kacchan cuando llego con los paramédicos. El ambiente se le había hecho demasiado tenso, además, aunque fueron a la cafetería a que Shōto se desahogara y dijera que era lo que tenía tan intranquilo e iracundo, no entendió cual había sido el problema.

Prestó atención al semblante de este. Sus ojos heterocromáticos no se posaban en un punto en concreto de la habitación, parecían más bien perdidos en su propio mundo. Su perfil se veía relajado y distante como siempre, sus ojos se mostraban recelosos, aunque lo quisiera aparentar el chico seguía preocupado por Yaoyorozu. Midoriya sonrió con ternura.

-'' ¿Estas bien? Estas haciendo una cara muy rara''—musitó Shōto aún con su mano en la mejilla, con la mirada viendo a su compañero. Midoriya se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-'' Solo pensaba que eres increíble, Todoroki-kun''—dijo esto con una sonrisa—'' El que te preocupes por tus compañeros. Créeme me siento más tranquilo después de hablar contigo''—le dedico una mirada de soslayo y noto como ni se inmutaba por su comentario, al parecer seguía con la mente en otro lugar—'' Contigo es fácil hablar, al igual que con Iida, Uraraka y en veces Kacchan, aunque él solo se moleste cuando le dirijo la palabra''—rio por su último comentario, pero se detuvo al ver como este se tensó al escuchar que se mencionaba al rubio. Midoriya guardó silencio, aunque quisiese saber cuál era la razón del enojo de Todoroki, sabía que no era el momento adecuado. –'' Bueno, me iré a dormir, Todoroki-kun, gracias por escucharme''—se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida. Dudo por un momento si debía irse sin preguntarle nada más, volteó sobre su hombro y vio que su amigo ni siquiera le estaba prestando mucha atención, solo lo vio asentir con la cabeza mientras un _''igual''_ salía de sus labios. El peliverde no quiso hostigar y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El bicolor vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de si y se quedó sumido en el silencio. Tomó un sorbo de su té, el cuál le había quedado más amargo de lo usual. No se inmuto por esto y continúo bebiéndolo.

Por su mente solo se cruzaba la imagen de Yaoyorozu cayendo y el de sus compañeros gritando desesperados por hacerla reaccionar. Recordó la adrenalina del momento y todo lo que sintió. Esa imagen lo iba a perturbar toda la noche. Resopló frustrado al no tener noticias sobre ella y el sentirse impotente por no poder ir a visitarla.

Se puso de pie y revolvió en sus cajones, sacando una hoja y una pluma. Volvió a sentarse frente a la mesa. Aunque su madre ya podía mandar mensajes, y le enviaba en cada tanto, aún tenía la costumbre de escribirle cartas, pues en opinión de ambos era algo más intimo y que apreciaban más que un frío mensaje de texto. No sabía con quien desahogarse y sobre que hacerlo, así que escribió todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días esperando que su madre lo entendiera un poco mejor.

Termino la carta ya pasada la media noche, y la metió en su mochila. Mañana que saliera a patrullar la dejaría y en su día libre iría a hablar con su madre, como siempre lo hacía en sus días libres, con permiso especial de la escuela.

Aunque las cosas estaban mejor en su familia y su padre visitaba y frecuentaba a su mamá, esta aún no quería regresar a su casa. La seguridad de las cuatro paredes del hospital la reconfortaban y el trauma de lo que vivió en el pasado seguía ahí, tenue, pero presente. Sabían que la terapia y rehabilitación tomaría aún más tiempo.

Sonrió al pensar que, aunque la relación de sus padres había sido horrible, al parecer las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos. Aún odiaba a su padre por todo el daño que le hizo a su madre y a sus hermanos, sin embargo, sabía que el viejo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar y enmendar su error.

Sacó su futón del closet y lo colocó en el suelo. Apagó la luz y se recostó sobre este. Aunque estaba intentando dormir, no podía conciliar el sueño. Habían acontecido tantas cosas esos últimos días que lo tenían demasiado intranquilo. Se preguntó por un momento infinitesimal si hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera si cualquiera de sus compañeros hubiera estado cayendo. La respuesta era un _''si''_ muy obvio. Todos le preocupaban por igual, hubiese sentido lo mismo hasta por Bakugō, aunque últimamente su presencia le molestase.

Su mente nuevamente se centró en Momo. Siempre la había admirado y la había respetado por su inteligencia y su valor, pero últimamente había algo que la inquietaba sobre ella que no podía dejarlo pasar. Ella había cambiado, pero no sabía que había cambiado tanto, era más determinada y más madura que cuando la conoció. A su mente vino un flash back de ese mismo día donde la vio con los senos aire. Se sonrojo por esto y se puso una mano en la cara por andar pensando de esa manera, estando ella en el hospital y siendo de su circulo cercano. Se dio una reprimenda mental y alejo esos pensamientos sobre esa situación. Tardo en conciliar el sueño, pero cuando lo logró lo último que pensó fue en la sonrisa que Yaoyorozu le dedicó al despertar de la caída, y pensó entre sueños que esperaba volver a ver esa sonrisa pronto.

To be continued.

Pues bueno, ahí tienen el segundo capítulo.

Este es un fic que empecé a hacer sin una historia en mi mente. Ósea, empecé a escribir, así que estoy casi como ustedes, sin saber que va a pasar al siguiente capítulo. Hay cosas que quiero que pasen, pero me quiero tomar mi tiempo para hacerlo, quiero desarrollar más la historia para que no sea todo de golpe, y ponerle un poco más de emoción. Ya estoy como Masashi Kishimoto, diciendo que sé que pasará y como acabará pero tengo que pensar el como llegar hasta esos momentos. Así que escribir cada nuevo capítulo será una aventura.

A lo mejor no va al ritmo que a ustedes les gustaría, pero como dije en el primer capítulo, para mi ellos dos son personajes muy literales, no entienden las indirectas, no entienden lo que sienten, son torpes. Románticamente torpes. Así que denles tiempo.

Todoroki es un personaje ''frío'' de actitud, pero en la serie se ha mostrado en diversas ocasiones que siente, que se enoja, que bromea, etc. Y es de las cosas que quisiera poder plasmar en mí historia. No deja que sigue siendo un adolescente.

Y con Momo, pues igual es un adolescente, pero al ser un personaje femenino es un poco más fácil poder desarrollarla. Así que aquí no tengo mucho problema.

Igual, no quiero poner a Midoriya todo intuitivo hablando de amor, porque igual siento que no es un personaje que entienda mucho de esas cosas. Es intuitivo pero muy inocente y torpe cuando se trata de cosas de chicas. Al menos así lo veo yo.

Así que eso es lo divertido de escribir y de leer (por lo menos para mí) el ver como la pareja se formara y llegarán a la conclusión de que sienten algo el uno por el otro.

Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por leerme 😊!


	3. Capítulo 3- Confrontación parte I

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Narrador:**

Tercera persona

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Musutafu, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Aclaración:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

Capítulo 3.- Confrontación parte I.

Las noches parecían más largas y los días avanzaban más tranquilos a comparación. Esa noche en particular la luna parecía desaparecer entre nubes, aún así su fulgor lograba llegar a todos los rincones. Midoriya veía por fuera de su balcón pensativo. Ese mismo día Aizawa les había avisado que Yaoyorozu ya se encontraba estable y fuera de peligro, sin embargo, no se aceptaban visitas pues aún no recobraba consciencia. En palabras de Aizawa, los doctores habían dicho que la chica había sufrido una hemorragia cerebral, que no requería de cirugía ni drenaje, simplemente esperarían a que se reabsorbiera por si misma con algo de ayuda de Recovery Girl, y el sangrado activo que presentó no había sido más que causa directa del pedazo de metal que se impactó contra ella causando el sangrado tan escandaloso que vieron cuando Todoroki la sostenía en brazos, siendo esto porque se habían roto unos vasos sanguíneos superficiales de la piel que tardan demasiado en coagular. Afortunadamente nada pasó a mayores. Habían pasado unos cuantos días de angustia, pero al escuchar esas palabras su corazón se sosegó un poco. Esperaba con ansias el despertar de su compañera.

Recordó las palabras que Kacchan le había dedicado el día que sucedió el incidente, y aunque le dolían, sabía que tenía razón en todos los aspectos. Debía mejorar para ser más fuerte, y poder salvar a todas las personas que sus brazos pudiesen alcanzar.

Agarró una pesa que se encontraba a su costado, y comenzó a ejercitarse. Sin darse cuenta con el transcurso de los años, pasó de unas simples mancuernas a unas pesas enormes, que habían sido modificadas por Hatsune, porque las que vendían en las tiendas ya le eran insuficientes.

Por su mente volvió a cruzar Todoroki, el cuál seguía igual que el día que ocurrió el incidente. Más callado de lo usual, más serio de lo normal, y con una mirada de tristeza que hacía tiempo no veía en él. Bakugō igualmente, se encontraba más irritable que de costumbre. Jirō lloró mucho el primer día, y los días posteriores se dedicaba a limpiar la habitación de su amiga para cuando saliera del hospital. Se veía triste y sin ganas de convivencia, aunque a veces soltaba una risa apagada cuando Kaminari buscaba hacerla reír. Aún así quien más le preocupaba era el bicolor, y aunque muchas veces intentó hablar con él nunca encontró algo adecuado que decirle. Hablaban de clases, a veces de la situación actual de salud de Yaoyorozu, pero más allá de eso todavía no, y no entendía el por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo. Recuerda haber hablado con sus amigos sobre eso, sin embargo, Iida mencionó que, aunque lo veía preocupado era normal, una compañera faltaba en el salón y todos compartían el mismo sentimiento de angustia, Asui concordaba con él, diciendo que hacía tiempo no pasaban por una situación traumática de ese calibre. Pensó que a lo mejor y le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto por lo cual desistió de pensar en ello por unos cuantos días.

Sin embargo, recordó que Todoroki le había mencionado que había tenido unos mal entendidos con Momo, además de con Bakugō. Tal vez y se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado entre ellos, que al igual que él, quería que la chica recobrara la consciencia para ir a disculparse. Mencionó también ver a la chica de manera diferente, y recordó como la había adulado cuando hablaban con Trece. Shōto es de pocas palabras, y pocas veces externa sus pensamientos. El que haya hablado de la forma en la que lo hizo sobre Yaoyorozu era algo que lo había impresionado. Sin duda, la chica era alguien a quien el bicolor reconocía y admiraba, eso se notaba desde primer año, y él lo sabía. Pero el modo en el que la miró cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, el modo en el que miraba a Kacchan con enojo palpable, su mirar decaído de estos últimos días, le hacía pensar que Todoroki apreciaba profundamente a la chica, al igual que todos, pero él tenía una admiración demasiado grande por ella. Lo comparó por un momento con su admiración por All Might, aunque sabía que el chico no era un fanático empedernido como él. Sonrió nostálgico.

Seguía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Aoyama a un lado de él.

-'' Esas son cosas del amor, Midoriya Izuku''—interrumpió con una sonrisa la concentración del peliverde. Este dio un brinco del susto.

-'' Aoyama-kun, me asustaste''—dijo el peliverde mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho intentando acompasar los latidos de su corazón. Aunque para el rubio ya se había vuelto un hábito llegar cuando Izuku hacía ejercicio. Simplemente el portador del _One For All_ aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia. –'' ¿Cosas del amor, dices?''. – El rubio asintió.

-'' Si, esa mirada lo dice todo, ¿no lo crees?''—El ojiverde se comenzó a sonrojar de sobremanera, claramente confundido por los comentarios del rubio.

-'' ¿A qué te refieres?''—tartamudeó mientras desviaba la mirada, claramente avergonzado. Pensó por momento que tal vez el verdadero kosei de Aoyama era leer el pensamiento, o saber desconcertar a las personas. A su mente vino la imagen de Todoroki sosteniendo a Momo en brazos.

-'' Esa, ¿no la ves?''—sonrió el rubio apuntando al frente. El peliverde le siguió el dedo con la mirada y vio a Aoyama con un espejo tapizado de swarostki frente a él, al cual le sonreía y le lanzaba un guiño. Al parecer el chico estaba demasiado enamorado de sí mismo. Midoriya soltó una risa incómoda al ver a su compañero haciendo poses. Un pensamiento lo desconcertó.

-'' Enamorado…''—pensó con un dejo de voz. Soltó la pesa de golpe, sorprendido y sonrojado hasta las orejas, asustando al rubio, haciendo que brincara y se le resbalara el espejo de las manos, cayendo desde el segundo piso en el que se encontraban, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Midoriya no reparó en eso, ni siquiera escucho el ruido del espejo al romperse, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mientras que Aoyama miraba el suelo mientras unas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos. –'' Entonces, él… ''—se interrumpió mientras llevaba su mano a la altura de la boca, estupefacto por el camino en el que estaban yendo sus pensamientos. –'' No, no, no, él no es de ese tipo de persona, jamás ha mencionado nada, ni se ha visto que se moleste en esas cosas''—comenzó a hablar tan rápido y tan bajo que Aoyama no le pudo seguir el paso, se encontraba tan enojado porque su espejo se había quebrado, que volvió a su habitación sin que Midoriya lo notara.

El peliverde salió de su habitación a paso veloz, y se dirigió al cuarto piso del edificio de las chicas. Tocó la puerta al estar frente a la habitación de quien buscaba.

Estaba claramente confundido y sobresaltado, ya que no podía concebir la idea de un Todoroki enamorado. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tal vez era solo su imaginación, aunque todo tuviera sentido ahora y tal vez era esa la pieza que le faltaba para armar el rompecabezas del estado de ánimo de Shōto esos últimos días. No podía decir que esa era la verdadera razón. Para empezar, él desconocía lo que era estar enamorado. Necesitaba respuestas, y esas las podría tener de alguien que conozca cosas del amor. Una castaña abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que notó la cara roja de Izuku, quien agarraba pequeñas bocanadas de aire para recobrar la respiración. Trago saliva sonoramente.

-'' Deku-kun, ¿qué sucede?''—mencionó Ochako mientras se preocupaba por el semblante de su amigo.

-'' Vengo a hablar de amor, Uraraka-san''—la chica se quedó anonadada después de escucharlo decir esto. Su rostro se tiñó de todas las gamas de rojos existentes, y cayó al suelo desmayada siendo atrapada por Midoriya, quien no entendía que era lo que le había sucedido a su compañera.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Últimamente se encontraba más irritado que de costumbre. Casi todo y todos alrededor le molestaba. Las misiones no salían como él las planeaba. Los días eran más largos de lo usual, y aún no podía entender las causas de sus problemas. Casi siempre el culpable de todo su enojo era Deku, pero después de haber hablado con All Might sobre ellos dos, su coraje se había apaciguado un poco. Se molestó al recordar esto. Su meta no había cambiado, se convertiría en el héroe número uno, y nada ni nadie lo alejaría de su objetivo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta. Se inclinó hacía el frente apoyándose sobre sus codos y vio a Kirishima entrando a la habitación. Bakugō le lanzó una pequeña explosión a la cara.

-'' Mierda, Kirishima, te he dicho que toques la puta puerta antes de entrar''—espetó mientras volvía a recostarse con sus manos detrás de su nuca, mirando el techo.

-'' Lo siento, se me olvido''—dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. –'' igual, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia''—empezó a empujar el humo de la explosión con su mano, restándole importancia. Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero si había notado que esta fue un poco más fuerte que en ocasiones pasadas.

-'' A que carajo vienes, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado?''—refunfuñó mientras fruncía aún más el ceño. El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación al saber que simplemente lo quería fuera de la habitación y en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, más que estar tumbado viendo el techo.

Había notado a su amigo más distante que otras ocasiones, y más estresado de lo usual. Cuando intentaba preguntarle sobre lo que sentía o porque se encontraba con ese estado de ánimo, solo explosiones y groserías tenía como contestación. Resopló resignado. Sabía que a Bakugō simplemente se le terminaría pasando el coraje.

Pensó en invitarlo nuevamente a practicar con él, generalmente su humor cambiaba mucho cuando entrenaban juntos, pues solo él y su kosei podían soportar las explosiones de frustración del rubio, sin embargo, al día siguiente del incidente de Momo lo había invitado, pero este le rechazó con una mirada de muerte, así qué deshecho la idea de volver a intentar invitarlo.

-'' Te toca cortar las verduras para la cena de hoy, ¿recuerdas?, ya puse la carne a cocer, ve adelantando lo demás''—El rubio resopló molesto.

-'' No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, maldita sea. Ya lo sabía. Iba a ir cuando a mí se me diera la puta gana''- dijo poniéndose de pie. Kirishima sabía de antemano que se le había olvidado. Estos últimos días su amigo había estado despistado, algo difícil de ver en el rubio y creía saber la razón. Así que se aventuró a intentar sosegarlo, aunque sea un poco.

-'' Bakugō, ella va a estar bien''—mencionó el pelirrojo a su amigo, y notó en los hombros del rubio como este se tensaba. –'' Todos estamos preocupados, es normal...''

-'' Yo no estoy preocupado por nada, imbécil''—le interrumpió el rubio mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina por arriba de su hombro—'' Deja de estar jodiendo tratando de adivinar lo que pienso, y no me estorbes, tengo verduras que cortar''—dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él de golpe. Kirishima se encogió de hombros.

El día que sucedió el accidente, notó que Bakugō llegó echando lumbre. Tuvo que calmarlo e intentó hablar con él, pero el rubio comenzó a lanzar explosiones al aire mientras maldecía una y otra vez. Se veía claramente frustrado.

Todos en la casa habían llorado el accidente de Momo y todos se encontraban sumamente preocupados por no tener suficientes noticias sobre la morena. Más que amigos eran como una familia. Y sabía que, aunque su amigo no supiera exteriorizarlo se preocupaba por los demás.

Se sentó un momento en la cama del rubio y exhaló sonoramente. No sabía cuál era la razón exacta por la que Bakugō se encontraba en ese estado emocional tan caótico, y quería encontrar una forma de ayudarlo y aconsejarlo, pero sabía que iba a ser demasiado difícil conseguirlo. El rubio casi nunca se mostró vulnerable ante nadie. Rascó su cabeza esperando que le llegara una pista sobre como ayudar en esa situación.

Bakugō se encontraba bajando las escaleras en parsimonia con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. El recordar los comentarios de su amigo lo ponían demasiado molesto.

Decidió despejar su mente; hacer labores de cocina no le molestaban, le ayudaban a sacar un poco del estrés acumulado de los últimos días. Atribuía todo su coraje a que había fallado en las últimas misiones, y que el ambiente alrededor de él aún se encontraba tenso por la situación de salud de su compañera de clase. El pensar en ella volvió a irritarlo. Desconocía por qué ella lo ponía de esa forma. Enlistó en su cabeza las posibles razones: su forma de hablar y creerse una sabelotodo, el gran avance que ha tenido en esos años escolares, el que sea una exhibicionista sobre todo si él esta presente, el que haya sido tan estúpida como para hacer ese plan tan alocado, que no midiera el peligro. _'' ¡Mierda!''_ exclamó mentalmente mientras tensaba sus manos en puños. Se detuvo en seco mientras trataba de entender cuál era la razón en específico de su molestia. Y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo estaba preocupado, porque fue una de las pocas veces que vio a un compañero caer delante de sus ojos a punto de morir y él no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Le frustraba pensar que había alcanzado la cima, llegar ahí y descubrir que aún le faltaba camino que recorrer. Aparte seguía molesto con Deku de que no la haya alcanzado a rescatar, porque con un kosei tan poderoso como el que tiene, era inadmisible esa clase de error.

Recordó la última misión que tuvo contra un ladrón de una tienda de electrónica, el cuál tenía el inútil kosei de controlar la salida de líquidos fuera del cuerpo, pudiendo llegar a intoxicar a una persona con dióxido de carbono al no dejar exhalarlo. Para su mala suerte bloqueo la salida de su sudor con alto contenido de nitroglicerina en él, no permitiéndole usar sus explosiones. Intentó detenerlo a toda costa, pero se encontraba tan molesto que cometió el error de usar su granada, cargada con nitroglicerina con anterioridad, en un lugar cerrado. Aunque había atrapado al villano, la pérdida de varios artículos electrónicos fue descontados de la agencia donde trabajaba, además de ser regañado y castigado por la escuela por los gastos. Todo esto solo lo irritó más en ese momento.

Su irritación se incrementó al entrar a la cocina y ver a Todoroki preparando fideos para la cena. Siempre le había molestado la presencia de su compañero, pero estos últimos días había sido un suplicio el solo verlo. Le molestaba. Más que molestarle, odiaba cuando se encontraba con él. A su mente vino la imagen del bicolor mirándolo iracundo diciendo que no se acercara a Yaoyorozu. Se frustró, pero decidió no dirigirle la palabra, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo emanaba esa incomodidad de estar a solas con él. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó las verduras que necesitaba para la cena, pero se percató que no serían suficientes.

-'' Trajimos más verdura. Las bolsas están sobre la mesa''—mencionó Shōto sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento, dedicándose a su labor.

-'' Cállate mitad-mitad, nadie te preguntó''—gritó molesto mientras iba por las bolsas, a checar que todas las verduras que ocupara estuviesen ahí. –'' ¿Dónde está el idiota de Pikachu? A él es a quien le toca hacer esto''—mencionó. Sus tareas casi siempre le tocaban compartidas con Kaminari y Kirishima, y lo decía con toda la intención de que el bicolor saliera de esa habitación. No soportaba el hecho de tenerlo cerca.

-'' Esta con Jirō. Le debía un favor y por eso estoy aquí''—respondió de más, intuyó que la pregunta del rubio se debía a que su presencia ahí lo irritaba. Todoroki también se encontraba incómodo con la presencia de Bakugō, pero tenía su mente tan ocupada en otras cosas que preocuparse por lo que, el que él estuviera cerca le daba igual.

-'' Ese bastardo de chispitas me las pagará caro''—pensó con un dejo de voz. No le preocupo el que el bicolor lo hubiese escuchado. Aún así, el otro tampoco dijo nada. Permanecieron en silencio más tiempo, mientras solo se escuchaba el cuchillo del rubio siendo estrellado contra la verdura y la tabla de cortar.

-'' Es cortar, no trozar''—se burló Todoroki aun conservando la templanza de su voz. Todos esos años conviviendo con el rubio le habían hecho ver que era demasiado fácil sacar a Katsuki de sus casillas.

-'' Las estoy cortando bien, carajo, cállate y déjame trabajar a gusto''—espetó en un grito, claramente irritado. El bicolor volteó por encima de su rostro y vio que la verdura estaba siendo muy bien picada por su compañero, de mala manera y no perfecta, pero mínimo estaba haciendo su parte.

-'' Al parecer el ayudar en el comedor de la escuela está rindiendo frutos''—recalcó Shōto. Sabía que Bakugō estaba castigado ayudando en el comedor, entre otras tareas más, por la deuda que causo a la agencia y en parte a la escuela por sus descuidos.

-'' ¡Cállate pendejo o te mato! No tuve la culpa de que esa mierda pasara''—gritó exasperado el rubio, lanzando una pequeña explosión al aire.

-'' Al parecer tu nunca tienes culpa de nada''—murmuro por lo bajo, pero con la intención de que este le oyera. El rubio le escucho, pero sabía a lo que iba, y no tenía ganas de seguir peleando. Ya estaba suficientemente molesto con lo que le estaba pasando esos últimos días, que soportar el humor del bicolor era de las últimas cosas que quería hacer.

-'' Hoy estás excepcionalmente parlanchín, Icy-Hot, ¿acaso quieres morir?''—masculló Katsuki en un intento de que ya no le dirigiera la palabra. Shōto ya no le contestó, pues estaba buscando como decir sus próximas palabras.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras se distraían cada uno en su tarea. Aunque lo intentaran no parecían poder hacer de lado la situación. El ambiente ya era de por si tenso, y el rubio solo estaba buscando terminar lo más pronto posible para salir de ahí. Pensó el decirle a Kirishima sobre ir a entrenar juntos, pero últimamente prefería ir a entrenar solo, tanta tensión y preocupación por parte de su amigo le molestaba.

Se escuchaban las voces de sus compañeros haciendo otras actividades en la sala o en el comedor. No estaban animados como siempre, pero mínimo se distraían en cosas triviales.

A la mente del rubio volvió la imagen de Momo, y pensó que el que no estuviera presente cambiaba radicalmente el ambiente. No había nadie regañando, corrigiendo ni mandando a nadie, y todos extrañaban eso. Intentaban participar en clases, pero no era la misma, hacía falta esa persona que siempre quisiera lucirse con la respuesta correcta. Suspiró audiblemente molesto. Estaba pensando nuevamente en ella y eso le desagradaba más.

-'' Bakugō''—interrumpió Todoroki sus pensamientos. El rubio no se inmuto en contestarle, y decidió ignorarlo—'' Le debes una disculpa a Yaoyorozu''. —sentenció con voz autoritaria.

-'' Pedazo de mierda, no te metas en lo que no te importa. Yo no le debo ninguna jodida disculpa a nadie, y mucho menos a ella''—espetó entre dientes, conteniéndose de no gritar.

-'' ¿El faltarle al respeto por haberla visto en una situación vulnerable no es motivo de una disculpa?''—su tono de voz grave aún no cambiaba, se mantenía inescrutable ante la situación. –'' Deja de ser una mierda por una vez en tu vida''. – Bakugō no quiso perder los estribos, respiró hondo por lo bajo y soltó aire sin que el bicolor lo notara.

-'' Ella tiene la culpa por no haber visto por donde caminaba, si ella quiso enseñarme las tetas es su problema''— Notó como Shōto se comenzaba a molestar por el comentario, así que decidió echar sal a la herida que había abierto. —'' Aunque no la culpo, tiene buenas tetas que presumir''- Una llamara cruzó por un costado de su cabeza, rozando su mejilla izquierda. Bakugō en ipso facto volteó a su derecha e intento propiciarle un puño en la cara al bicolor, pero un pequeño muro de hielo se interpuso entre ellos. El rubio notó esto e hizo una pequeña explosión, rompiendo el hielo y estirando el brazo, alcanzando a agarrar al bicolor de la solapa de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacía él. Todoroki no pudo responder a tiempo, en cuanto a reflejos Bakugō le ganaba en creces. —'' Deja de estarme jodiendo, esto no tiene que ver contigo''—espetó entre dientes. Se encontró con su mirada iracunda heterocromática, y lo irritó más, lo soltó y lo empujó dándole la espalda, continuando con su tarea de cortar verduras.

-'' ¡Bakugō-kun esta es la 5, 314 vez que te digo que no explotes nada aquí en la casa''—entró Iida irritado alzando la voz, regañando al rubio. Se detuvo en seco al ver que también había hielo en el suelo de la cocina y al ver como sus dos compañeros se veían uno al otro, furiosos—'' ¡Todoroki-kun, tú también! Recoge ese hielo''—espetó molesto—'' No puedo creer que se estén peleando a estas horas, par de rebeldes''—iba a continuar con el regaño, pero fue interrumpido por el bicolor.

-'' No me estés jodiendo, Iida. No estoy de humor.'' —murmuró entre dientes Todoroki mientras derretía el hielo con su mano izquierda. El mencionado tragó saliva sonoramente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación, al parecer su amigo estaba peor de lo que pensaba, pero no quiso decir nada para no agravar la situación. Ahorita no era el momento adecuado para hablar con él. El bicolor salió de paso firme de la cocina por un trapeador, y notó que fuera de esta estaban algunos de sus compañeros escuchando lo que sucedía. No se molestó en voltearlos a ver. Al regresar, terminó de secar el piso.

-'' Todoroki…''—Le llamó Tokoyami en un intento de calmarlo, pero se congeló al sentir la fría mirada de este.

-'' Ahí dejé soba lista, perdí el apetito''—mencionó saliendo de la cocina sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que dejaron de escuchar sus pasos.

-'' Maldita sea, Bakugō, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste esta vez?''—cuestionó Mina con un extraño tono mezclado entre burla y miedo. El rubio no le contestó a la pregunta y ni siquiera la volteó a ver cuándo fue, lavó el cuchillo en el fregadero, dando su tarea por terminaba. Se disponía a irse—'' ¡Hey! Bakugō''—le volvió a llamar, pero se encontró con unos ojos rojos oscurecidos, cargados de ira.

-'' Quítate extra, me estorbas''—masculló en tono más bajo de lo normal, sin gritar. Mina se hizo a un lado por instinto, sintiendo miedo por la intimidación del chico. El rubio le pasó por un costado, dejando a todos sus compañeros anonadados por el aura tan oscura cargada de ira que llevaba encima. Claramente pudieron escuchar cuando el rubio estrelló la puerta de su habitación.

-'' ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió por lo que Bakugō iba tan molesto?''—preguntó Kirishima entrando al ambiente pesado que tenían en la cocina. Nadie le respondió, seguían sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. El pelirrojo volvió a preguntar, pero se distrajo al ver a Mina con unos ojos llorosos. Se acercó a ella, y esta solo pudo cobijarse en el pecho de su amigo, ocultando sus lágrimas. Kirishima guardó silencio y solo colocó su mano en la cabeza de la pelirrosa en un intento de sosegarla.

Sin ánimos y con el apetito perdido, los compañeros de la clase A se dispusieron a intentar cenar, para no irse con los estómagos vacíos a la cama, pero la comida les sabía demasiado amarga, además de que la soba que había preparado Todoroki estaba demasiado caliente. Iida pensó en que su amigo estaba más allá de molesto. Se dispusieron guardar los sobrantes de la cena para, a lo mejor, utilizarla al día siguiente.

En su habitación, Bakugō solo pudo aventar la silla que tenía para estudiar, se contuvo de lanzar explosiones, y se tiró en la cama. Estaba furioso, y no sabía controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Odiaba con todo su ser que le dijeran que hacer, y más que le marcaran sus errores, y odiaba más reconocer que probablemente Todoroki tenía razón. Le molestó más la idea de disculparse con la morena. Volvió a mirar al techo, mientras pensaba en algo que lo abstuviera de pedir disculpas o por lo menos encontrar un motivo y demostrar que él tenía razón.

Mientras que en la habitación del quinto piso Todoroki no podía dejar de pensar que la última frase que le dedico Bakugō fue la misma frase que le dijo Yaoyorozu hace días. Le molestaba, porque, aunque trataba de no meterse en situaciones ajenas a él, no podía dejar de lado el que su compañera haya sido molestada por el rubio. Su instinto de héroe no se lo permitía.

Sacó su celular buscando en su lista de contactos el nombre de Jirō, cuando lo encontró le mando un mensaje de texto, preguntándole si aún necesitaba ayuda para limpiar el cuarto de la morena. El día que a la chica le había tocado a hacer la cena le había ayudado a limpiar la habitación de Yaoyorozu junto con Kaminari. Ese día se había vuelto a ofrecer para volver a limpiar, pero Kaminari aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse de su responsabilidad en la cena del día de hoy, cambiando lugares con Shōto. Al bicolor no le molestó la acción, creía que con el hecho de ayudar a que su compañera llegara a una habitación limpia el día que saliera del hospital era más que suficiente, y no importaba quien realizara esta acción. Kyōka contesto casi de inmediato, negando la oferta, alegando de que ya habían terminado. El chico respondió el mensaje diciendo que había dejado Soba lista abajo. Al enviarlo bloqueó el celular y lo dejó en su mesa. Lo escuchó vibrar y vio un ''ok'' como respuesta de Jirō.

Sacó su futón y lo colocó sobre el tatami, se recostó sobre él mientras miraba el techo. Se encontraba furioso, pero sabía que tenía que sosegarse. No podía caer en las provocaciones de Bakugō. Se recriminó mentalmente por esto.

Después de varios minutos se estaban dormitando aún con la ropa que llevaba puesta, hasta que escucho nuevamente su celular vibrar. Dudo en ver el mensaje, y después de hesitar por algunos segundos, se puso de pie, perezosamente y tomó el celular de la mesita, leyendo en la mente el mensaje que le quitó el sueño.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uraraka estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba acompasar la taquicardia que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Seguía sonrosada de recordar las palabras con las que la sorprendió Midoriya, aparte del hecho de que se encontraban solos en su habitación. Últimamente la tensión entre ellos era más notoria, pues no podían ocultar lo que sentía él uno por el otro. Sin embargo, eran demasiado inocentes como para dar el siguiente paso y admitir sus sentimientos. Levantó la mirada y vio al peliverde aún haciendo reverencias mientras pedía disculpas, diciendo que no había sido su intención asustarla. Ochako se sintió un poco decepcionada, pues, aunque se haya desmayado, su corazón se había llenado de jubilo y se sentía feliz pensando en una posible declaración de su amigo, pero ahora, no podía sentir más que decepción combinada con tristeza e incomodidad. Deshizo sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia esperando que esos pensamientos se fueran de su mente, y poder concentrarse en todo lo que él le estaba diciendo, pues desde que empezó a disculparse, no les había prestado atención a sus palabras. Se sonrojo al volver a verlo, más alto, más musculoso, y más lindo de lo usual. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos. Él era su amigo, de sus mejores amigos, tenía que empezar a madurar y dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

-'' Deku- kun''—decidió interrumpirlo. El chico la miró con pena—'' No te preocupes, no debes disculparte por nada. Simplemente estaba algo mareada, no desayune el día de hoy''—mintió mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-'' ¿Por qué no desayunaste, Uraraka-san?''—le recriminó con pena—'' El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, no puedes hacer eso''—la chica sonrió mientras volvía a colorearse su rostro de rosa, pensando que tal vez él pudiera descubrirla en su mentira.

-'' Dieta''—volvió a mentir con pena. –'' Estoy en una dieta para bajar de peso y comer más proteína para tornear mis músculos''—extendió la mentira esperando que con esto el chico le dejara de llamar la atención.

-'' ¿Dieta?''—cuestionó sorprendido—'' Pero, Uraraka-san, tienes un buen cuerpo, muy bien torneado''—dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada claramente avergonzado por sus palabras, las cuales no las había pensado bien antes de decirlas—'' No creo que necesites hacer dieta''—finalizó mientras se ponía la mano sobre la barbilla, cubriendo su boca con sus dedos, sin mirarla a los ojos aún. La chica solo se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, se sintió un poco mareada por el calor que subía hacía su rostro nuevamente. Se despabiló. Decidió centrar la atención en otro tema de conversación que no fuera vergonzoso para ambos.

-'' Deku-kun, ¿pasó algo?, dijiste que querías hablar de amor, ¿a qué te referías?''—preguntó mientras con sus dedos hacía pequeños círculos en la alfombra, intentando sosegar sus emociones, con sus mejillas rojas claramente apenada y sin dirigirle la mirada. Midoriya salió de su vergüenza.

-'' Si, es que no lo entiendo muy bien''—comenzó mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su nuca, rascándose—'' Creo que Todo… que tengo un amigo que pudiera estar enamorado''.

-'' ¿Enamorado?''—reiteró Ochako con duda, a lo que Izuku se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-'' Si, bueno, no lo sé, es solo una suposición. No le he preguntado directamente, pero antes de hacerlo quisiera saber, ¿cuáles son los síntomas de estar enamorado?''—La chica soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta, Izuku la miró confundido.

-'' ¿Síntomas? Deku-kun, lo dices como si estar enamorado fuera una enfermedad''—volvió a reír. El peliverde se sonrojo nuevamente. —''No lo sé muy bien, pero...''—comenzó levándose la mano apuñada a la altura del pecho—'' Estar enamorado es… es sentir que cada vez que ves a esa persona sientes como el corazón te late tan rápido que pareciera que en cualquier momento se saldrá de tu pecho. Que sientas que no puedes respirar bien. Sientes vergüenza hasta de tu propia sombra. Pero mucho más que eso, enamorarse es preocuparse por la otra persona. Admirarla. Querer estar cerca, y querer ver a esa persona salir adelante y que cumpla sus sueños. Que te inspire a querer mejorar, es…''—levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Midoriya, que brillaban con un fulgor singular, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Las mejillas del peliverde se encontraban ligeramente sonrosadas, mientras clavaba su mirada intensa en los ojos de Ochako. La chica se sonroso también, y le entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Lo tenía ahí de frente, mirándola, hablando de sus emociones. Sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo no era algo sacado de un manga shōjo, eran sus sentimientos que habían tomado posesión de su boca. Lo sabía, desde el primer año escolar juntos, lo sabía, estaba enamorada de Midoriya, con todo y sus imperfecciones, y le dolía que no podía decírselo abiertamente, por temor al rechazo, y más que el rechazo, ser un obstáculo en los sueños de él. Sentía como las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir le quemaban los ojos, volvió a bajar la mirada ocultándola del chico hacía la alfombra, y exhaló sonoramente para terminar de decir—'' estar enamorado es un bello caos que pone tu mundo de cabeza''.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, que parecieron minutos. El tiempo carecía de sentido en esos momentos, ambos estaban tan absortos en sus propios mundos, que el silencio no era incómodo a pesar de la situación, si no reconfortante.

-'' ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Uraraka-san?'' –preguntó Midoriya después de tragar saliva sonoramente. Vio que la chica se sobresaltó por su pregunta y comenzó a ponerse roja. _''Como un tomate''_ pensó para sí mismo. Ella comenzó a negar con vehemencia.

-'' ¡No! Por supuesto que no, yo, yo no conozco nada de eso''—comenzó a reír de los nervios—'' Son cosas que las chicas vemos en los mangas shōjos, ¡sí, eso! Mangas''—comenzó a rascarse la nuca nerviosa mientras reía un poco más alto. El peliverde sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que la chica calmara sus nervios.

-'' Lo que dijiste, creo que lo he sentido antes. Pero no sé si aplica igual para Todoroki-kun, hasta ahorita, todas son conjeturas mías. Y no soy nadie para interpretar los sentimientos de las demás personas, menos para cuestionarlas''—dijo mientras suspiraba un poco aliviado y aún con las mejillas rosadas.

-'' ¿Todoroki-kun?''—preguntó Ochako sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo. –'' ¿El amigo que crees que está enamorado es Todoroki-kun?''—volvió a cuestionar estupefacta por las conjeturas de Izuku. Este se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. –'' ¿Por qué piensas eso?'' –el chico guardó silencio por un momento tratando de reunir sus ideas en la cabeza. Aunque no lo haya demostrado, las palabras de la chica lo habían dejado anonadado y con un torbellino de emociones arrasando dentro de él. Sentía que su corazón saldría disparado en cualquier momento de su pecho, porque mientras ella hablaba los pensamientos sobre Shōto se disiparon, y solo la imagen de la castaña venía a su mente. Lo había dejado confundido, aunque entendió la explicación se pregunto que era lo que realmente sentía él. Pero ahora que la plática había regresado al centro de sus conjeturas, la razón por la que había ido a ver a Uraraka para pedirle consejo, su confusión pasó a segundo plano. Ya tendría momento de ordenar sus ideas respecto a él mismo y sus sentimientos, por el momento estaba más centrado en ayudar a su amigo.

-'' Últimamente Todoroki-kun ha estado muy serio y lo he notado algo triste, y pienso que es por la situación de Yaoyorozu-san''—dijo un poco más relajado—'' Al principio pensé que estaba exagerando, pero días antes había tenido unos malos entendidos con ella y estaba muy preocupado por ello, llegando al punto de estar distraído, como si fuera lo único que tuviera en la mente. Además de otras actitudes que ha mostrado. Como cuando alabó a Yaoyorozu-san mientras limpiábamos con Trece. Él no suele ser así, y sin embargo lo dijo muy normal. Sinceramente me sorprendí, son cosas que no me espero de él. Entonces, pensé que tal vez, solo, no lo sé''—sonrió avergonzado—'' Pensé que a lo mejor Todoroki-san tenía un crush en Yaoyorozu-san''—se mostró más convencido con su resolución. La castaña lo miraba aún dubitativa.

-'' No lo sé, Deku-kun, creo que podrías estar malinterpretando todo''—objetivó la chica mientras se mostraba con su actitud normal de siempre—'' Todos en la casa estamos preocupados por la situación, y todos nos estresamos. Ya teníamos tiempo sin vivir algo así. Creo que pudo ser el shock del momento, no deja que él fue quien la salvó, es normal que este preocupado pensando que a lo mejor puede ser su culpa el no haber llegado a tiempo''—dedujo mientras no trataba de darle vueltas al asunto—'' Todoroki-san y Yaoyorozu-san son muy cercanos desde primer año. Les toca muchas prácticas juntos, ambos son los recomendados del salón, y hacen buen trabajo en equipo''—Midoriya asintió dándole la razón a su amiga. Pensó nuevamente en la castaña, y sabía a que se refería, el compartía ese mismo sentimiento de amistad y de trabajo en equipo. La castaña continuó hablando sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—'' No estoy negado un crush, al final del día, yo no conozco lo suficiente a Todoroki-kun como para interpretar sus acciones o sus palabras. Solo trato de ser lo más lógica y objetiva posible''—Tal vez y esto la hizo sonar un poco como el peliverde, pero no quiso reparar en eso.

-'' Creo que tienes razón, tal vez y si lo malinterprete''—reflexionó el chico mientras colocaba sus dedos en sus mejillas, queriendo volver a adentrarse en sus conjeturas.

-'' Y si aún no te convences, puedes hablar con él''—le aconsejó Ochako. El chico se sonrojo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-'' Yo no sabría que decirle, como preguntarle, no sé nada de esas cosas''— comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, claramente nervioso, la chica lo tranquilizó tomándolo de la mano. No se percató demasiado de su acción, y no notó lo nervioso que se puso Midoriya al contacto, comenzando a sudar un poco más de lo normal.

-'' Es tu amigo, ¿no? Algo que si sé es que Todoroki-kun es un chico muy raro. Se toma todo tan literal, que a lo mejor ni él sabe lo que siente''—rio mientras le brindaba a Midoriya una sensación de sosiego. El chico sonrió y en respuesta apretó levemente la mano de ella. Uraraka ahí fue cuando reparo en su acción. Su sonrojo era tan escandaloso que se quedo hecha piedra de la vergüenza. El peliverde no reparo en eso, se sentía tan relajado que se dejó llevar.

-'' Muchas gracias, Uraraka-san. Hablar contigo siempre me da valor''—declaró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. La chica, en su petrificación solo puso asentir levemente con la cabeza, mientras se dejaba enredar en esa atmosfera que el chico había cambiado con su simple sonrisa, relajándola.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esperaba poder alcanzar a sus compañeros para cenar, pero se le había hecho tarde hablando con Ochako. Le preguntó sí comería, y la chica negó justificando su dieta. Él no quiso insistir más y se retiró de su habitación. Tenía la mente atiborrada con las palabras de la castaña. Sentía su corazón lastimándole el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella, causándole una extraña sensación de miedo y emoción a la vez. Se miró la mano con la que apretó la de ella, recordando lo suave que era su piel al contacto, cosa que le llamo demasiado la atención haciendo que un calor se acumulara en sus mejillas, reflejándose un ligero sonroso. _''Su piel es suave, y su mano pequeña''_ pensó para si mismo haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Nuevamente la chica le había enseñado algo nuevo, y le había dado el valor que necesitaba para hablar con su amigo de un tema incómodo para ambos. Ella había cambiado su mundo y la forma de ver la vida, que lo hizo sonreír emocionado. Compartir tiempo con una chica era demasiado genial para él, y no dejaba de pensar en ello, y si esa chica era Uraraka lo emocionaba más. Su sonrisa reflejó la nostalgia del día que la conoció, ese día donde creyó que probablemente no entraría a la escuela de sus sueños.

Llegó a la sala común y notó a sus compañeros más deprimidos de lo normal. Se respiraba un ambiente tenso, que fácilmente hubiese podido ser cortado con el filo de una navaja. Se sorprendió al ver a Ashido lagrimeando en el hombro de Kirishima.

-'' Cálmate, Mina, no te lo tomes a pecho. Bakugō simplemente está siendo Bakugō''—sonrió mientras la chica moqueaba un poco sobre su playera. –'' Ignóralo, solo está estresado''—escuchó justificar el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-'' Ashido-san, ¿qué sucedió?''—preguntó Midoriya acercándose a la sala donde se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros.

-'' Ah, Midoriya, no fue nada, simplemente es que Bakugō ha estado muy explosivo estos últimos días''—mencionó Kirishima rascándose la nuca. El peliverde asintió levemente. Él conocía a su amigo y rival de la infancia, y sabía que desde el incidente del otro día había estado estresado, llegando al punto de fallar misiones simples. Al parecer el acontecimiento de Momo lo había afectado más de lo que él creía.

-'' Eso fue culpa de Todoroki, algo debieron de haberse dicho''—supuso Mineta mientras se distraía cambiándole a la televisión de canal, sin dejar ninguno en especial.

-'' Eso no lo sabemos, a lo mejor fue Bakugō quien provoco a Todoroki''—le justificó Shoji mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados en el sillón a un lado de Mineta, quien al parecer quería pagar por los canales para adultos. Maldijo por lo bajo a U.A. por colocar el parental control. Shoji simplemente negó con la cabeza por su acción. Todos los años intentaba lo mismo.

-'' No, Todoroki estaba demasiado enojado. Nunca lo había visto así''—murmuró Iida quitándole el control a Mineta y apagando la tele.

-'' ¡Me estás matando, viejo! Ocupo material para masturbarme el día de hoy''—reclamó Mineta mientras que Iida alzaba el control para que no pudiera alcanzarlo—'' Si estuviera Yaoyorozu aquí no tendría que recurrir al porno. Las yaoyoroppai son suficientes para mis fantasías''—insistió haciendo que el ambiente alrededor se pusiera más tenso. Sero usó kosei, poniéndole una cinta en la boca para que dejara de hablar. Shoji le recordó lo asqueroso que era, mientras el moreno trataba de quitarse la cinta de los labios. Midoriya ignoró todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor, sentándose a un lado de Tenya.

-'' Iida-kun, ¿podrías explicarme qué sucedió?''—preguntó el peliverde, suponiendo más o menos lo que había sucedido entre sus dos amigos.

-'' No sé qué se dijeron, si eso es a lo que te refieres, Midoriya-kun''—aclaró Tenya mientras acomodaba sus lentes con un dedo. –'' Yo entré a la cocina y Bakugō tenía agarrado de la solapa de la camisa a Todoroki-kun. Ambos habían usado sus kosei, porque había hielo regado por el piso de la cocina, y Todoroki-kun dejó la soba ardiendo''—recriminó el delegado de la clase. –'' Todoroki-kun fue el primero en subirse a su habitación enojado, después Bakugō subió a la suya tratando mal a Mina por cuestionarlo''—finalizó haciendo ademanes con las mano mientras que la pelirrosa ya se había quitado del hombro de Kirishima y se mostraba solamente triste.

-'' Maldito Bakugō, tiene problemas para hacer amigos''—recriminó la pelirrosa mientras con el cuello de su pijama secaba el rastro de lágrimas que se había trazado en sus mejillas. Kirishima solo resopló por el comentario sin decir ninguna palabra, pues sabía que, aunque era su amigo, si tenía problemas para relacionarse con las personas.

-'' Chicos, ¿ya leyeron el mensaje de Aizawa- sensei?''—preguntó Jirō quien bajaba las escaleras con Kaminari detrás de ella. El rubio traía en sus brazos una escoba y una bolsa de basura. Todos los demás se voltearon a ver y sacaron su celular de su bolsillo.

 _A las 21:40hrs estén en el área común._

 _A_.

-'' ¿Qué querrá?''—preguntó Mina desconcertada.

-'' No lo sé, a lo mejor serán instrucciones sobre un nuevo entrenamiento''—supuso Tokoyami quien terminaba de comer una manzana.

-'' Lo que sea, no tarda en llegar, ya casi es hora''—afirmó Kirishima mientras mostraba a los demás la hora en su celular.

Se escuchó que a la sala llegaban los demás compañeros que faltaban, entre ellos Todoroki y Bakugō. Cada uno se fue a un extremo de la habitación, alejado uno del otro. El ambiente se respiraba aún más pesado que antes. Todos guardaban silencio esperando que llegara el profesor al dormitorio.

-'' Diablos, Todoroki, ¿calentaste esto en el mismo infierno o que rayos''—gritó Kaminari desde la cocina. Había agarrado la soba que sus compañeros habían guardado en el refrigerador.

-'' Y eso que ya lleva en el refrigerador varios minutos''—dijo Hagakure por lo bajo. El bicolor no respondió nada y se quedó en silencio. Le dedico una mirada a su mano izquierda. Al parecer había quemado el caldo sin querer cuando estaba discutiendo con Bakugō.

-'' Al parecer me deje llevar''—murmuró para sí mismo. Nadie lo escucho. Midoriya le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al bicolor que seguía mirando su mano izquierda. Sonrió de lado al adivinar los pensamientos que este estaba tenido ante el comentario de Kaminari.

La última en llegar a la sala fue Uraraka, pero nadie reparó en esto porque llegó y se sentó a un lado de Asui, no prestando atención en el ambiente que se tenía. La chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que los pensamientos que tenía Midoriya sobre Shōto se disiparan.

-'' Ochako-chan, tardaste en bajar''—recalcó la chica rana, esperando a que su amiga le contara la razón. Esta le contestó con una sonrisa, alegando que estaba adelantando tarea.

Exactamente a la hora mencionada en el mensaje de Aizawa la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Todos guardaron silencio mientras veían a su profesor colocarse delante de ellos, vestido aún con su traje de héroe.

Eraserhead palpó el ambiente tenso, le dedicó una mirada a cada uno de sus alumnos y se percató de Todoroki y Bakugō, cada uno en una esquina con un semblante tenso y hastiado. Se pudo dar una idea de más o menos lo que acontecía, después de haber visto como se comportaron los dos después de la declaración de culpa de Midoriya con respecto a su alumna Yaoyorozu. No quiso aventurarse a nada, pero por algo había decidido ir a esa hora.

-'' Esto que les diré se los iba a decir hasta probablemente mañana, pero creí conveniente hacerlo ahorita por diferentes motivos''—comenzó mientras sus alumnos escuchaban atentos y serios—'' Yaoyorozu está consciente y fuera de peligro''—Las caras de alivio no se hicieron esperar. Los alumnos sintieron como el estrés salía de todo su cuerpo, siendo ahora llenado de alegría. Su compañera que llevaba inconsciente desde hace varios días al fin había despertado. Algunos chicos se les salieron las lágrimas. Jirō, por ejemplo, se abrazó de Hagakure no pudiendo ocultar su emoción. Algunos ya comenzaban a celebrar. Se notaba que Mineta era de los más dichosos con la noticia.

Midoriya sintió un jubilo embargarle desde lo más profundo de su ser. No cabía en la dicha de que su compañera de clase al fin haya despertado. Iba a mirar sobre su hombro, pero se encontró con la mirada de Ochako, quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja como si supiera todo lo que él estaba sintiendo. Le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, y esto lo hizo sentir emocionado.

Aizawa les dedicó especial atención a las reacciones de dos de sus alumnos. Primero notó como Bakugō relajaba completamente sus hombros mientras sus ojos aún seguían estupefactos por la sorpresa. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y después rasco su nuca, mientras resoplaba de alivio. El profesor sabía que le había quitado un peso de encima.

Por otro lado, Todoroki aún seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras parecía que había dejado de respirar por varios segundos, no pudiendo dar crédito a las palabras que había dicho. Midoriya lo sacó de su ensoñación al colocar su mano en su hombro. El bicolor tardó en reaccionar, pero solo pudo voltear para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su amigo. Después de esto bajo la mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa de lado se dibujaba en su rostro.

Curiosamente al profesor le habían llamado la atención ambas reacciones, pero no dijo nada.

-'' La razón por la que decidí hacerlo ahorita fue porque son buenas noticias. Yaoyorozu ya mostraba signos de consciencia desde el tercer día, pero por razones médicas la mantuvieron sedada unos días más y hoy mostró mucha mejoría. A partir de mañana les darán permiso de poder visitarla''—se escucharon murmullos por toda la sala con ideas de como alegrar la estancia de Momo, que podían llevarle a una chica tan adinerada como ella y como la pudieran hacer sonreír por su mejoría. –'' Que esto sirva de lección para todos, presten atención en sus internados. Si, lo digo también por tu caso, Bakugō''—se escuchó solo un chasquido de lengua por parte del rubio, los demás seguían tan contentos, que se olvidaron de todo lo que había pasado ese día. –'' Eso es todo, vayan todos ya a dormir, ya es toque de queda. Mañana planean todo lo que quieran. Los llevaremos al hospital después de clases''—Dijo el profesor mientras esperaba que todos sus alumnos se pusieran de pie. Iban tan pasmados por estar hablando de la recuperación de la morena, que no notaban que su profesor comenzaba a exasperarse –'' Suban a sus cuartos de una vez o me encargo de no darles permiso para ir mañana''—sentenció. Más tardo en contar hasta tres que en ver como todos subían a sus cuartos.

El moreno suspiró aliviado y salió del dormitorio del grupo 1-A, pensando que, a pesar de ser tan estricto, no podría prohibirles el derecho de ir a ver a su compañera y amiga. Después de noches de angustia, por fin sus alumnos podrían dormir en paz.

 **To be continued…**

Pues bueno, ahí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que me motivan mucho.

¡Y de nuevo, gracias por leerme :D!


	4. Capítulo 4- Consciencia

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Narrador:**

Tercera persona

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Musutafu, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Aclaración:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

Capítulo 4.- Consciencia.

Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza al ver aquella cegadora luz, que se dejó envolver en aquella burda oscuridad en la que la sumergía su mente. Se resistía, pero podía sentir como tiraban tan fuerte de ella que se dejaba vencer. Se sentía cansada, la fuerza para luchar contra aquella pesantez que la hacía sumergirse en el sueño más profundo aún no la dejaba ir. Dejo de ver a sus padres, quienes tenían el ceño fruncido en preocupación, notó los ojos rojos de su madre y como el maquillaje se le había corrido por debajo de sus pestañas, su padre aún con ese semblante de miedo plantado en su rostro, notó que llamaban su nombre, pero no pudo escucharlos porque una nube la envolvió en sus fauces sumergiéndola más profundo en la oscuridad y sin darse cuenta dejo de escuchar lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a moverse violentamente por los espasmos que sufrían sus músculos. Sus extremidades se sacudían simétricamente arriba y abajo, mientras su mirada se iba hacía atrás.

-'' Padres, salgan de la habitación por favor''—indicaba el médico que se ponía a un costado de la cama de la morena, mientras la colocaba de lado. Presionó el botón de emergencia y dos enfermeras entraron a auxiliarlo—'' Pasen un ámpula de diazepam y preparen todo para impregnarla''—ordenó, y como si de un baile duramente coordinado se tratara las enfermeras hacían el trabajo, moviéndose por toda la habitación. La familia Yaoyorozu salió preocupada de la habitación al ver a su única hija convulsionando de esa forma. Sabían los riesgos que corría la profesión que habían escogido, y no les quedaba de otra más que apoyar sus decisiones. La mujer ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su esposo mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo, viendo solamente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su hija, rezando para que nada le pasara, mientras esperaban nuevas noticias sobre ella.

.

.

.

La chica recobraba la consciencia en ocasiones, pero como su hemorragia aún no revertía tendía a despertar con convulsiones. Para esto los médicos decidieron mantenerla bajo sedación, esperando a que el sangrado se reabsorbiera. Llamaron a la columna vertebral de la U.A., Recovery Girl, quien ayudo que la estancia intrahospitalaria de la morena disminuyera drásticamente. Después de su tratamiento la dejaron sedada solo un día más, y después de una tomografía, se dieron cuenta que el sangrado se había reabsorbido casi por completo. Después de revertir la sedación la morena había despertado, ya sin convulsiones y fuera de peligro. Se encontraba aún obnubilada por acción de los sedantes. Sus padres hablaron con ella y permanecieron a su lado, pero Momo fue incapaz de recordar exactamente lo que le dijeron, se sentía tan cansada que se dejo vencer por el sueño. Ambos adultos la dejaron descansar con una sonrisa en el rostro, su hija estaba fuera de peligro y nada era más importante que eso. Siguieron el consejo del doctor de irse a su casa a descansar, pues no se habían movido del hospital hasta ese día que la chica despertó.

.

.

.

 _En su sueño un calor la reconfortaba mientras se encontraba flotando. Copos de nieve le bañaban mientras que la puesta de sol enmarcaba la ciudad a sus espaldas. Se sentía ligera, como una pluma sintiendo ser arrastrada por una ráfaga de aire, que lleno con violencia sus pulmones no permitiéndole respirar. Sentía que la gravedad la jalaba de regreso a donde pertenece, y aunque quisiera gritar nada salía de su garganta. La boca seca con esa acritud a metal oxidado, mientras que las gotas escarlatas de su sangre permanecían suspendidas, no obedeciendo las leyes de la física. Todo se hizo más oscuro, hasta que sintió haberse detenido, ya no caía, si no que nuevamente comenzaba a flotar volviéndose más ligera. Notó su cuerpo aprisionado y levantó la vista encontrándose con un semblante conocido. La mitad derecha siendo mecida por el viento, mientras ese ojo gris que era el único que lograba ver, junto a esa mirada de preocupación que la atravesaba como un cuchillo. La imagen se hizo completa cuando se topo con ojos completamente diferentes en una sola persona. ''Todoroki-san'' susurro ella mientras veía a su compañero gritándole cosas que sus oídos no lograban percibir, la imagen se fue difuminando mientras ella caía presa nuevamente de la oscuridad, cerró y abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose a su misma en su habitación de la casa de sus padres. Estuporosa sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar tratando de asimilar todo lo que había acontecido. Su corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra su pecho, que llegó a sentirlo retumbando en sus tímpanos. Inspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, y sintió ese confort que le daba respirar, pensando que se había privado de ese pequeño placer desde que se durmió, como si hubiese estado sumergida en agua salada todo ese tiempo. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar coherencia a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, nada venía a su mente. No podía recordar nada. Se colocó de pie, y se miró en el espejo, su cabello caía grácil por su espalda, lacio casi pegándosele a todo el cuerpo. Trato de buscar algún indicio de sus últimos recuerdos, pero no encontró ninguna marca o cicatriz en su rostro. Acaso, ¿había soñado todo lo acontecido con la última misión? Salió de su habitación y recorrió la extensa mansión en busca de sus padres. Recorrió todos los metros cuadrados de la casa en busca de alguien que le dijera que era lo que le había sucedido, pero parecía que esa casa se encontraba abandonada desde hace muchos años, pues notó como varios muebles se encontraban cubiertos con sábanas blancas ya manchadas por el polvo. Ni sus padres, ni los sirvientes que suelen estar ahí, nadie que ella conociera se encontraba derredor. Llamó a todos los que conocía, pero solo el silencio le respondió. Comenzó a sentir ansiedad, sudando frío mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, echándose a correr desesperada, mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos, por lo que volvió a entrar a su habitación. Azotó la puerta tras su espalda, y se recargo en esta tratando de acompasar el dolor que le provocaban los latidos de su corazón. Deslizó su espalda contra la pared hasta llegar al suelo, donde tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y enterró sus ojos en sus rodillas. No había nadie. Estaba completamente sola. Sus sollozos retumbaron en la amplia habitación, sintiendo esas lágrimas quemar su rostro cada vez que salían, durando así lo que a ella le pareció horas, hasta quedar dormida ahí mismo en el suelo. Y pudo recordar aquellos años en los que tenía que estudiar en casa, en donde por culpa del trabajo de sus padres siempre se encontraba sola. Odio sentirse nuevamente de esa forma, como cuando era niña. Le aterraba la idea de volver a encontrarse así._

 _Cuando volvió a despertar levanto su rostro mientras aún se encontraba en el suelo. Volvió a salir de la habitación con la esperanza de que alguien hubiese llegado, pero nadie estaba ahí._

 _Entró al cuarto de estudio, su refugio desde siempre, pues ahí tenía más libros que en su habitación, pero su sorpresa fue tal que se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta. Ahí se encontraba su ''YO'' de seis años, leyendo una enciclopedia ilustrada. Se colocó detrás de si misma, viendo como creaba su característica matrioshka. Todos los intentos que le tomó hasta lograr la perfección. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y de nuevo volvió a encontrarse con Todoroki, quien aparentemente la miraba sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos, sin embargo se vio reflejada, y en una sonrisa imperceptible le repitió las mismas palabras que le habían devuelto su confianza en primer año de preparatoria, durante la prueba con Aizawa; ''...Pensé que eras excelente para ese tipo de cosas'' a diferencia de hace dos años sintió un calor postrarse en sus mejillas, claramente avergonzada por lo que este le dijo. De pronto escucho de los labios de su niña de seis años aquellas palabras que disiparon toda la neblina dándole nuevamente esperanza. Sonrió avergonzada de sí misma, nuevamente, por haber desconfiado en su capacidad. Sintió una mano sobre ella, se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la mano de Todoroki tomando la suya. Su sonrojo aumento, llegando a sentir ese calor acumulado en su rostro propagarse como electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Este la jalo hacía él rodeándola en un abrazo y diciendo con su voz ronca su apellido. Momo abrió los ojos como platos, y después de salir de su ensimismamiento relajó sus hombros; ''Estoy soñando'' susurró en voz quebrada, mientras todo el escenario de su habitación se comenzaba a caer a pedazos, derritiéndose como nieve. Con esa vista miró hacía en frente esperando a que Shōto desapareciera también, sin embargo, este seguía tomándole de la mano, animándola a despertar con una frase que sus oídos no dieron crédito, sintiendo todo su corazón y su cuerpo sacudirse de la impresión. Y con ese palpitar y esas últimas palabras se animó a abrir los ojos al mundo real._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Le costó trabajo despertar. La luz entraba de lleno al cuarto, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran de golpe ante el dolor que esta le causaba. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando adaptar a su retina nuevamente a la luz. Cuando los mantuvo más abiertos se deleitó con la vista que entraba por su ventana.

El cielo azul le daba la bienvenida _. ''Es tan azul, que me recuerda al ojo izquierdo de Todoroki-san''_ pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros al sentir un calor que la invadía de confort. Fue sintiendo poco a poco su cuerpo, acalambrado y entumido, percatándose que no se encontraba en su cama. Levantó la vista al techo y vio unas luces incandescentes. Se percató de sus brazos, donde sus venas eran invadidas por catéteres. Sintió el suero pasar por entre estos a su cuerpo y pronto cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital. Se preocupo pensando en lo que había pasado, y preguntándose como estarían sus compañeros de clase.

A su mente llegaron de golpe todos los momentos vividos ese día del ataque de la liga de villanos. Su corazón se sobresalto tanto que quiso incorporarse inmediatamente para preguntar por sus amigos, pero una voz la detuvo- **'** _'Bien hecho, exhibicionista. Lo has logrado''-_ Recordó la voz de Bakugō con su sonrisa triunfal. Una imperceptible sonrisa adorno los labios de Momo al recordarlo, al pensar que habían derrotado al Nomu gracias a su plan. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, sintiéndose más pesada, poco a poco volvió a recostarse mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza, intentando calmarse por todas las imágenes que le llegaban de golpe. Su pulso se aceleró de pensar en sus amigos, ¿Cómo estaría Midoriya? Se cuestionó al recordarlo queriendo salvarla. Se desesperó tanto que comenzaba a faltarle la respiración, deseaba saber cómo estaban sus compañeros.

'' _Idiota, deja de pensar por un momento en los demás''_

Esos afligidos ojos heterocromáticos, ese semblante lleno de preocupación ocupo todos sus pensamientos. Poco a poco rememoró todo lo que había pasado ese día, desde que se encontró con Bakugō y justo antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos del compañero que se sentaba a un lado de ella desde primer año. Se sonrojo ante esto último, pues también que recuerda que lo último que vio antes de sucumbir ante la oscuridad, eran los labios de Shōto llamándola. Ahora lo entendía, ahora sabía lo irresponsable y lo arrebatado que había sido su plan. Ella salió herida. Y si no hubiese sido ella, hubiese podido ser alguno de sus compañeros. No se percató como las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras una opresión en su pecho crecía, todo esto siendo apreciado por unos ojos grises que le miraban con preocupación.

-'' ¿Yaoyorozu-san?''—la mencionada escuchó su nombre en una voz muy suave. La morena viró su rostro de golpe, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su cabeza, más trato de ocultar el dolor. Miró a una mujer muy hermosa, de blanca cabellera y ojos grises, como alguien sacada de un cuadro invernal, sentada con una manzana a medio pelar, al parecer se encontraba haciendo su tarea antes de que ella despertara. –'' ¿te encuentras bien?''—preguntó la mujer con suma preocupación. Momo guardó silencio por varios segundos, hasta que atinó solamente a asentir muy levemente con la cabeza. Una sonrisa fue lo que recibió a cambio –'' Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla, ¿no es así?''—la chica no atinó a contestar. Eran demasiadas emociones y recuerdos recibidos que su mente no lo procesaba por completo aún. Quiso responder, pero nada salía de su garganta. La sintió seca y rasposa. Le dolía. Intento aclarársela, pero apenas si salían algunos monosílabos.

Momo se percató de como la mujer se puso de pie, y salía de la habitación dejando la manzana y el cuchillo sobre un plato que se encontraba en la mesa a un lado de ella. Para luego entrar con lo que era un vaso con agua. Momo vaciló por un momento, pues no conocía a la mujer que se encontraba ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, sin embargo, al ver su duda esta le ofreció una sonrisa que la reconforto, llevándola al punto de sonrojarse por haber pensado mal en ese momento. Quiso incorporarse para tomarlo, pero un dolor en sus brazos la hizo detenerse. Miró de nuevo donde se encontraban las venoclisis, no permitiéndole incorporarse completamente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, tanto que comenzó a marearse.

La mujer le indicó que se acostara, que no se levantara y que ella le daría el agua, la chica aún vacilante terminó por aceptar. La mujer de blanco cabello le sonrió en contestación. Le tomo de la nuca, levantándole un poco e inclino el vaso de agua sobre sus labios. Momo sintió el agua deslizarse por su garganta, haciendo que su cerebro se volviera a activar, reclamándole más y más. La chica tomó con desespero sorbo tras sorbo. –''Tranquila, Yaoyorozu-san, trata de no tomar tan rápido. Respira hondo. Tranquila''—le repetía mientras poco a poco terminaba de inclinar el vaso, dejándolo vacío sobre la mesa. La recostó con cuidado, mientras colocaba un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja de esta. Momo sintió esos dedos helados acariciarle, haciendo que se le erizara la piel, que, aunque sintiera frio el tacto de la mujer no le molestaba, al contrario, extrañamente la hizo sentir cálida.

-'' Gracias''—dijo con voz ronca y baja. Al parecer ya había recobrado el habla. Tomar agua tan rápido hizo que le doliera la garganta. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, tragando saliva, intentando que el dolor pasara un poco más rápido, intentando adaptarse a este. Su vista fue a parar nuevamente en esa mujer, que ya había tomado la manzana y el cuchillo nuevamente de la mesa, terminando de pelar la manzana por completo. Comenzó a cortarla en trozos pequeños.

-'' Cuando puedas trata de comer la manzana, necesitas recuperar fuerzas''—le sugirió mientras dejaba pequeños pedacitos de manzana sobre el plato. Momo agradeció el gesto. La mujer le estiró un pedazo y lo coloco entre sus dedos, la chica se lo llevo a la boca y lo masticó lo más que pudo, pasándoselo y sintiendo como iba abriendo paso por su tan estrecha y lastimada garganta. Sin embargo, se le hizo tan deliciosa y jugosa que le abrió el apetito. –'' Siempre batalle con mis hijos para que comieran fruta''—confesó como un pequeño secreto travieso, mientras un rosa pálido adornaba sus mejillas. Momo sintió que su corazón se calentó un poco más ante lo dicho.

Momo le miró por unos breves instantes aún sin comprender que era lo que hacía esa mujer tan bella en su habitación. No le desagradaba, su primera impresión fue la de una mujer muy amable y linda, sin embargo, no podía evitar dudar, aunque en su corazón sabía que no corría ningún peligro. Era muy hermosa, su piel pálida y su cabello tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos grises como cuadro invernal. A su mente vino la imagen de uno de sus compañeros de clases. Aceptó la compañía con una sonrisa, después de todo esa mujer le dio de beber.

Su mirada viajo del rostro al regazo de la mujer, donde vio que reposaba un pequeño libro azul. Concentró toda su atención al libro, tratando de enfocar sus ojos en el título de este, sin embargo, aún sus conos y bastones no se adaptaban completamente a la luz, y su retina batallaba en enfocar objetos pequeños. Pestañeó varias veces esperando revertir este fenómeno sin éxito. No podía evitarlo, ella amaba los libros demasiado, recordó todas las tardes que pasaba en la biblioteca de su casa, buscando algo que leer, siempre perdiéndose por entre las líneas de alguna historia. Siempre que veía un libro no podía evitar que su atención se fuera completamente sobre este, olvidando el mundo que existe a su alrededor. Y ese libro en particular captaba su atención, porque, aunque a ella le encantan las enciclopedias ilustradas, ese libro se veía demasiado pulcro. Pequeño, pasta dura que parecía de piel, con letras doradas sobre este. Nunca le había tocado ver un libro pequeño color azul como ese.

La mujer se percató de la mirada curiosa de Momo y bajo la mirada a su regazo, tomo el libro y lo levantó hacía ella viéndolo y sonriendo con nostalgia. En esos ojos grises se podía distinguir el fulgor de las añoranzas del pasado, haciendo que se escapara un suspiro travieso por entre sus labios. Sus ojos grises se encontraban clavados en el libro, pero sin embargo estos no estaban viendo nada. Ante estos se vislumbraron miles de recuerdos que hizo que su corazón se estrujara de solo recordar. Sacudió levemente su cabeza regresando al mundo real, notando que la chica aún la miraba con suma atención. Sonrió de lado y extendió el libro a sus manos. La morena dudo por un momento, viendo el libro y luego volteando a ver a esa mujer de cabellos plata que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

-'' Es un cuento de amor''—declaró la mujer mientras trataba de sonreír ocultando su dolor.

-'' Debe ser un cuento hermoso, entonces''—sopesó Momo mientras su mano se alzaba dubitativa en agarrarlo o no. Se decidió al final y lo tomó con su mano izquierda. Leyó el título en su mente, y pensó que jamás lo había leído, ni había escuchado de el.

-'' Lo es a su manera''—confesó en respuesta—'' Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido, ahí es cuando nos damos cuenta de lo egoístas que podemos llegar a ser''—levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los ónix de Momo, quien la miraba algo confundida—'' No todas las historias de amor tienen final feliz, ¿no? Esta extrañamente tiene ambos finales''—soltó una pequeña risa.

-'' Se escucha interesante''—declaró la chica en voz baja mientras pensaba en si debía abrirlo o no.

-'' Lo es''—un suspiro escapó de sus pulmones—'' Te lo regalo''— dijo con una sonrisa. Momo intentó replicar, pero se adelantó diciendo—'' Sería un honor que una alumna de la U.A. acepte este humilde obsequio, como muestra de gratitud por todo lo que hace para la sociedad''—Momo vaciló por un momento, después de haberle dicho eso, sentía que era su responsabilidad aceptar el presente. Aún no sabía quién era esa mujer y porque la conocía tanto. No sospechó cuando le mencionó que era alumna de la U.A. pues ya estaba acostumbrada que la reconocieran en la calle por los festivales deportivos. Luego de meditar por unos instantes cerró los ojos y se abrazó el libro sosteniéndolo sobre su pecho.

-'' Gracias''—murmuro roncamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera a la mujer de cabellos plateados, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por un momento por su calidez, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-'' No hay de que''—finalizó mientras se dejaban envolver por una atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad. Momo sintió pena por un momento, porque a pesar de estar compartiendo esos momentos con ella, no podía recordar si era alguna conocida por parte de su familia, o si era alguien que con anterioridad conocía y no lo recordaba. Se sintió muy maleducada por no poder recordarlo, pero su cabeza dolía lo suficiente como para evitar seguir pensando en los lugares donde pudo haberse cruzado con esa mujer. Además de todo le había regalado un libro, uno de los mejores regalos que pueden hacerle a alguien como ella. Después de vacilar por unos momentos, se tragó su vergüenza y decidió mejor preguntarle de donde le conocía.

-'' Disculpe, pero no recuerdo haberla visto antes, ¿nos conocemos?''—preguntó la chica aún ronca y en bajo tono, de la forma más educada posible. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-'' No, no tenemos ese placer, Yaoyorozu-san. Deja me presento, mi nombre es Rei, encantada de conocerte''—declaró mientras le volvía a dedicar una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar hablando—'' Soy paciente en este hospital, solo que yo estoy unos pisos más abajo''.

-'' ¿Tú también tuviste algún accidente, Rei-san?''—cuestionó la morena a lo que la mujer solo negó levemente con la cabeza.

-'' Yo estoy internada aquí desde hace años, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo. Parte de mi terapia incluye visitar pacientes y hacerles compañía''—decía la mujer, mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa maternal—'' Te reconocí de inmediato porque eres alumna de la clase A en U.A., y he escuchado mucho sobre ti. Y cuando me enteré de que estabas internada en este hospital sentí que debía de venir a verte''—hablaba mientras le dedicaba una cálida mirada. Momo sintió por un momento que se encontraba hablando con su propia madre—''Tengo que agradecerte por tu esfuerzo, debió ser duro''—al escuchar esas palabras una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la chica. Se sintió feliz de que le agradecieran, demasiado, sentía que cada vez más estaba cerca de su sueño de ser una pro hero. Su corazón se sintió aun más cálido, y deseo tener a sus padres ahí para poder abrazarlos.

-'' Gracias a usted''—respondió con ronca y quebrada voz, apretó el libro más cercano a su pecho y sonrió abiertamente—'' por hacerme compañía''.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Siguió mirando por la ventana mientras se acababa el último trozo de manzana que Rei había dejado para ella. Sonrió al recordar el gesto. Había disfrutado tanto la compañía que la mañana le pasó en un parpadeo.

Sus padres habían regresado al hospital para ver despierta a su hija, ya consciente. No pudieron ocultar sus lágrimas de alegría al verla ya hablando y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. La preocupación que les había quitado el sueño había salido de sus cuerpos, para ser rodeados nuevamente de ese aire de alegría que siempre les había caracterizado.

Llevaron flores, ropa y libros para celebrar la ocasión, a lo que Momo se sintió abrumada por todas las atenciones. Siempre las había tenido, pero hoy la hicieron sentir diferente pensando que era demasiado lo que estaban haciendo por ella, pues ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con lo mínimo que le ofrecían los dormitorios de la escuela. Ahí fue cuando entendió que su vida había peligrado, y que estuvo cerca de no haber despertado nunca. Ver a sus padres ahí de pie frente a ella, con manchas negras debajo de sus ojos, estos hinchados de tanto llorar y de horas de desvelo. Ver el cabello mal arreglado de su madre, los dedos llenos de lesiones por tanto mordisquearlos de su padre. A pesar de que ya se habían bañado y arreglado, los días posteriores a su accidente habían dejado estragos en ellos, y ahí comprendió con pesar de que había arriesgado su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, y aunque su sueño por ser la mejor heroína de Japón seguía siendo el mismo, también debía de pensar en como se sentirían las demás personas que la rodeaban si ella llegara a faltar. Era por esto que miraba como el sol se iba bajando lentamente, faltando poco para el atardecer. Debía hacerse más fuerte para no preocupar a sus seres queridos, tenía que prepararse mejor si quería ser una pro-hero como siempre se lo había propuesto.

Se sentía acalambrada, trataba de moverse lo más que podía tratando de seguir las ordenes del doctor lo mejor posible. Aún no podía levantarse de la cama, y si llegaba a hacerlo tenía que ser con la ayuda de una enfermera o alguien capacitado. Hace unas horas, cuando sus papás aún estaban ahí con ella, intentó ir al baño con la ayuda de un enfermero. Sus piernas no le respondieron de la mejor manera, las sentía pesadas, como si de dos bloques de concreto se tratasen. Aparte le comenzaban a temblar como gelatina recién hecha. Dio unos pasos, pero sentía que la fuerza la abandonaba, queriendo llevarla al suelo, siendo detenida por el enfermero capacitado en rehabilitación. Al final, con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuvo que usar una bacinica.

Le indicaron que moviera las piernas cada tanto, para intentar acostumbrarlas, dijeron que lo más seguro es que mañana ya pudiera caminar como si nada, y más con la ayuda de los encargados de rehabilitación, alegando que se encontraba aún en ese estado dado que el efecto de los sedantes no se había ido por completo. Después de un masaje y comprensas calientes en sus piernas las sentía mejor, acalambradas, pero le eran más fácil de mover.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y dejó de lado la vista que la ventana de su habitación ofrecía para encontrarse con varias sonrisas. Ella instintivamente sonrió igualmente. Parados en el umbral se encontraban todos sus compañeros de clase, entrando uno a uno a la habitación y tomando lugar, para tener de vista a Momo.

-'' Chicos…''—susurró ella de la impresión.

-'' Nos alegra que ya estés consciente, Yaoyorozu-kun''—habló Iida como representante de la clase en nombre de todos—'' Nos tuviste sumamente preocupados, pero el verte bien, créeme que anima a cualquiera''—la vicepresidenta sonrió ante lo mencionado, recibiendo una sonrisa de vuelta de su compañero.

-'' Me alegra que ya estés bien, Yaomomo, nos tenías muy preocupados''—mencionó Ashido con pesar en sus ojos y una sonrisa—'' Jirō se dedicó a limpiar tu habitación todos estos días de lo preocupada que la tenías''—La morena buscó la mirada de su amiga, la cual comenzó a negar con la cabeza para después sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

-'' Sé que no te gusta el desorden ni el polvo''—mencionó esta mientras la morena le agradecía con una leve inclinación de cabeza, acción que hizo a Jirō sonrojarse más.

-'' Te trajimos una cesta de frutas''—mencionó Mineta mientras la dejaba al pie de la cama donde estaba la mesita con sus indicaciones médicas. En la cesta llamaba la atención un melón de gran tamaño. La chica volvió a agradecer el gesto de sus compañeros.

-'' Te trajimos flores también, Yaomomo, aunque al parecer ya te habían traído antes''—mencionó Hagakure mientras todos se dedicaban a ver todos los arreglos florales distribuidos por toda la habitación. —'' ¿Acaso todo esto es de algún pretendiente?''—La chica comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras su amiga invisible y Mina se entusiasmaban preguntándole sobre los detalles. Casi aún parados en el umbral de la puerta se encontraban Todoroki y Midoriya, mientras miraban como todos sus compañeros reían. El peliverde miró el semblante del bicolor todo el tiempo, como de pasar de una sonrisa y alegría reflejada en sus orbes a una seriedad al notar las preguntas sobre el pretendiente de Yaoyorozu.

-'' Ni novio, ni pretendiente, todos estos arreglos son de mis padres y de algunos asociados a su agencia''—mencionó la chica mientras colocaba sus manos por delante de su cuerpo, tratando de detener así el interrogatorio de sus amigas.

-'' ¿Awase, no es el chico de la clase B, el que suelda cosas?''—preguntó Kirishima quien veía la tarjeta de un pequeño jarrón con lilas en ellas, era el jarrón más humilde de la habitación.

-'' ¿Awase-san?''—mencionó más como un susurro para ella misma.

-'' ¡Momo, tienes novio y no nos habías dicho nada!''—mencionaron ambas chicas junto con Kaminari, claramente sorprendidos.

-'' He perdido y frente a alguien de otro salón, maldito Awase, es astuto''—dijo Mineta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, meditando la situación.

Uraraka volteó hacia el umbral de la puerta, notando como Midoriya salía de la habitación, al parecer siguiendo a alguien. La chica se acercó a él, y lo detuvo del brazo, este le dedicó un semblante de preocupación mientras ambos veían como Todoroki se perdía entre el bullicio del pasillo.

-'' Deku-kun, ¿sucedió algo?''—preguntó la castaña mientras seguía sosteniendo el brazo de este. El chico se pasó la mano por la nuca hasta el cuello mientras soltaba un resoplido.

-'' Dijo que iría a ver a alguien aquí mismo, que de todas formas no había traído nada en especial''— contestó preocupado aún con la mirada puesta por donde se había visto su amigo. Dentro de sus pensamientos, estaba la imagen del bicolor más serio de lo normal, con una mirada ensombrecida, que no logró a apreciar por completo al ver como este se daba la vuelta y le decía esto cuando intentó detenerlo.

-'' Tal ves y fue por algo, ahorita regresará''—le animó la chica con una sonrisa, la cual el peliverde devolvió para dejarla tranquila, aunque aún se encontraba preocupado.

Se dejó guiar por su amiga de regreso a la habitación de Momo.

-'' Hitoshi-san utiliza tu kosei para sacarle la sopa''—mencionó Ashido mientras jalaba la manga de su compañero.

-'' Eres tonta, ¿verdad? ''—cuestionó este mientras zafaba su brazo del agarre de la pelirrosa.

-'' Ya les dije que dejen ese tema de lado, Awase-san es solo un amigo''—espetaba la chica claramente molesta por el hostigamiento de sus amigos—'' Le ayudo en tutorías y no deja que es alguien a quien le estoy eternamente agradecida por haberme salvado''— les dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a sus compañeros, los cuales bajaban la mirada claramente avergonzados.

-'' Dejen a Yaomomo en paz, no ha pasado más que un día despierta y ya debe de estar soportando sus estupideces''—dijo claramente molesta Jirō mientras jalaba la oreja de Kaminari, y este solo repetía disculpa tras disculpa.

-'' Disculpa Momo, es que me gustan estos temas''—declaró Ashido avergonzada mientras Hagakure también se disculpaba con su amiga.

-'' Esta bien, solo absténganse de ese tipo de comentarios, ¿quedó claro?''—mencionaba Momo mientras recobraba la compostura.

-'' Cola de caballo no tiene tiempo para noviazgos, ¿no?''—dijo Bakugō quien se encontraba recargado en la pared del cuarto. Desde que llegó no había dicho nada, dedicándose a ver solamente como sus compañeros hostigaban a la morena y como Deku permanecía con una cara de preocupación en el umbral de la puerta después de haber ido detrás de Shōto. –'' Eres dura, exhibicionista, en todos los sentidos''—mencionó este mientras una sonrisa de lado se dibujaba en su rostro. Momo entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras y solamente se limitó a sonrojarse levemente por el comentario, no sabiendo si tomarlo como un cumplido o con vergüenza.

-'' Gracias, Bakugō-san''—mencionó la chica mientras hacía de lado sus pensamientos dedicándole una sonrisa—'' Para todo hay un momento y un lugar, ¿no crees?''—el chico bajo la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-'' Ese plan para vencer al Nomu fue brillante, Yaoyorozu''—alagó Tokoyami al sentir el rumbo que la plática estaba tomando.

-'' Si, eres increíble, a mi nunca se me hubiese ocurrido algo así''—mencionó con vergüenza Sato mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón sopesando la idea.

-'' Aún así fue demasiado peligroso, Momo-chan''—declaraba con vergüenza Asui mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga.

-'' Fue estupendo''—dijo Bakugō de la nada sorprendiendo a sus compañeros—'' Lograste el objetivo y lo venciste, ganaste la pelea''—dijo el rubio claramente satisfecho.

-'' No creo que sea ganar si es a costa de su vida''—mencionó Uraraka a lo que varios de sus compañeros bajaron la mirada—'' sé que somos héroes, y es nuestro deber, sin embargo, ¿no crees que fue un poco atrevido de tu parte, Yaoyorozu-san?''—mencionó la castaña a lo que la cuestionada bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

-'' Gano y es lo que cuenta''—espetó Bakugō—'' Si el idiota de Deku hubiese actuado en tiempo nada de esto hubiese ocurrido''—todos guardaron silencio, la atmósfera que se había creado por los comentarios del rubio era tan densa que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

-'' Eso no es verdad, Aizawa-sensei…''—comenzó a aclarar Ochako con sus manos colocadas a la altura de su pecho, siendo interrumpida abruptamente por el peliverde.

-'' Es verdad''—declaró Midoriya mientras bajaba la mirada. El salón se hizo a un lado para voltearlo a ver después de su declaración—'' Yo era quien más rápido podía llegar a ti, Yaoyorozu-san, y sin embargo no lo hice a tiempo. Decidí seguir tu plan aún sabiendo que todavía no estoy en mi 100%, no después de aquella pelea contra la liga de villanos. No quise verme débil, y decidí seguir tu plan. Por mi insensatez y mi orgullo casi pierdes la vida, yo… yo…''—inclinó su cabeza y todo su torso hacía el frente en una reverencia—'' te debo una disculpa, debí decírtelo cuando me dijiste tu plan''—las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas. Se sentía tan avergonzado y tan culpable que empezó a soltar todo lo que no había soltado desde el día del incidente.

-'' Deku-kun…''—susurró Ochako al ver la acción del peliverde, sintiendo una quemazón en sus ojos que amenazaban con hacerla llorar a ella también.

-'' Yaoyorozu-kun''—Musitó Iida asombrado. Todos detuvieron el aire que inhalaban de la impresión, haciendo que Midoriya levantara la mirada hacía su compañera. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver la escena. Su compañera estaba de pie, inclinando su cabeza profundamente hacía él. El chico se asombró tanto que dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

-'' Discúlpame tú a mí, Midoriya-san''—declaró la chica con voz firme y más seria de lo normal—'' Yo fui la que ideó ese plan tan arriesgado y yo fui la que dio por hecho tu condición de salud sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias''—su voz sonaba tan firme que todos la miraban anonadados—'' Agradezco que hayas intentado salvarme y que siempre estés poniendo tu vida en juego por el bien de todos. Como vicepresidenta de la clase 3A te agradezco por ello. Como héroe en formación agradezco tu ayuda en la participación de ese plan tan arriesgado, pero que sin ella no hubiese podido ser concretado. Y te agradezco como ciudadana el que me hayas salvado''—La chica seguía realizando una reverencia.

-'' Yaoyorozu-san yo soy quien debe pedir disculpas''—volvió a decir el chico mientras se inclinaba—'' Además yo no fui quien te salvó''—mencionó avergonzado—''Fue…''

-'' Lo sé''—mencionó la chica con una voz un poco más quebrada. Midoriya levantó la mirada frente a la morena y aunque no pudo ver sus ojos, pudo ver el piso debajo de estos, el cual ya estaba dibujado con unas lágrimas de ella—'' Y se lo agradeceré cuando esté aquí, pero ahora, déjame agradecerte a ti por ayudar a mi plan y por haber intentado salvarme. Y por favor, discúlpame nuevamente por no haberte preguntado el si estabas de acuerdo o no''—Midoriya volvió a bajar la mirada mientras más lágrimas corrían de sus ojos. Afirmó casi en un grito la petición de su amiga.

-'' Entonces estamos a mano''´- mencionó Momo quien nuevamente se erguía, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro. Se mareó al levantar tan rápido la cabeza, pero fue sujetada por Bakugō y Kirishima quienes ya se habían colocado a un lado de ella, pensando en lo que podía ocurrir.

-'' Maldita sea, cola de caballo''—chasqueó la lengua el rubio mientras le ayudaba junto a su amigo a regresar a Yaoyorozu a la cama—'' eres demasiado terca y obstinada''—dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada al peliverde el cuál sonreía por la acción de su amigo el rubio.

-'' Sabes, Bakugō, creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso''—mencionó Kaminari a lo que el rubio empezó a hacer pequeños destellos en la palma de su mano claramente molesto.

-'' Yo no soy terco y obstinado, pikachu''—declaró.

-'' Si, Kaminari, solo es un amargado y engreído''—rio Kirishima y más al recibir una pequeña explosión en la cara por parte de su mejor amigo después de que le haya gritado un _''Muere''_. Todos comenzaron a reír por la actitud de su compañero.

Yaoyorozu reía, aunque para sus adentros se encontraba consternada. Había visto a Todoroki salir de la habitación, sin nada más que decirle. Esperaba tener una oportunidad para agradecerle el haberla salvado.

'' _Idiota, deja de pensar por un momento en los demás''_

El recordar sus palabras la ponían nerviosa, haciéndola sentir peor que como se sintió con Midoriya hace algunos instantes. Recordar su rostro y su voz en el momento que le había salvado la abrumaban, pues sentía lo mismo que sintió con sus padres, esa responsabilidad de no tomar en cuenta las emociones de las demás personas sobre ella _. ''Al parecer sigue molesto conmigo''_ pensó para si misma mientras bajaba la mirada y miraba nuevamente hacía el umbral de la puerta, por donde lo había visto irse. Este gesto fue notado por Bakugō, quien solo chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

Momo se alejó de sus pensamientos al seguir contestando las preguntas de sus compañeros de acuerdo a su estado de salud actual.

-'' ¿Cuándo regresarás a la escuela?''—preguntaba Tokoyami de brazos cruzados mientras la morena le dedicaba una sonrisa apretada.

-'' Si las pruebas salen bien, lo más seguro es que sea en dos días''—contestó pensando en las palabras de su médico y su enfermero en rehabilitación—'' Les prometo que me esforzaré para estar lo más pronto posible en mis labores, sé que hay exámenes ya a la vuelta de la esquina, y no puedo dejar de lado nuestro grupo de estudio''—dijo con un sonrojo que calentó el corazón de varios de sus compañeros.

-'' Yaomomo, ¡eres la mejor!''—declaró Hanta mientras una lagrima salía de uno de sus ojos, aliviado por que la morena lo salvara en su próximo examen.

-'' No te exijas demasiado, necesitas descansar''—recalcó Jirō con preocupación mientras le dedicaba una mirada de consternación a su amiga, esta comenzó a negar levemente con la cabeza.

-'' Es mi deber como compañera y vicepresidenta''—recalcó con una sonrisa—'' además me servirá para ponerme al corriente por estos días perdidos''—varios sonrieron aliviados de poder volver a ver a su compañera sonreír y de además de su valor por querer regresar pronto a la escuela para ponerse al corriente con las clases.

-'' Si, ya me urge que regresen, Yaoyorozu''—dijo Mineta mientras veía fijamente los pechos de la morena, que se acentuaban más por la bata de hospital. Asui le reprendió con su lengua en la oreja de este.

-'' Mineta-chan, eres despreciable''—mencionó la rana mientras veía a su compañero hecho un ovillo en el suelo por la sensación de tener algo pegajoso en su oreja. Sero aprovecho esto para envolverlo y mantener sus manos quietas.

-'' Te prepararé un pastel para cuando regreses''—dijo Sato con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba a su comentario.

-'' Si, si, y tendremos preparado de ese té caro que te gusta''—agregó Kaminari también con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, siendo golpeado en las costillas por el codo de Jirō.

-''Muchas gracias por su atención y disculpen por haberlos preocupado''—Momo inclinó levemente la cabeza al decir esto, todos comenzaron a sonrojarse y a decirle que no se molestara y que levantara su cabeza.

-'' Créeme que el que te encuentres sana es más que suficiente, ¿verdad chicos?''—dijo Kirishima mientras todos alrededor de él, con excepción de Bakugō, asentían por el comentario.

A la habitación entró Aizawa, a lo cuál todos guardaron silencio creando una atmósfera de tensión a su alrededor. El profesor le dedicó la mirada uno a uno y se percató que uno de sus alumnos no estaba presente. No dijo nada, pues intuyó donde pudiera encontrarse Todoroki en esos instantes. Sabía que tendría que llamarle la atención, pero eso sería después.

Le dedicó la mirada a su alumna postrada en cama, la cuál le miraba impasible, solo con la boca algo abierta por la sorpresa de su llegada.

-'' Me alegra verte ya despierta, Yaoyorozu, tenías una pinta terrible la primera vez que te vi''—el profesor habló sereno, notando como el rostro de la chica comenzaba a mostrar sorpresa por sus palabras.

-'' ¿Usted vino a verme, Aizawa-sensei?''—cuestionó la chica en un susurro, pregunta que fue contestada por el mismo, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-'' Fue irresponsable lo que hiciste, eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?''—increpó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le dedicaba una mirada fría. La chica bajo la mirada y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza—'' Hacía rato que alguno de mis alumnos no se lastimaba de esa forma''—dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Midoriya, el cual también se sonrojo y bajo la mirada recibiendo nuevamente esa llamada de atención –'' Espero que con esto pienses más en las consecuencias de tus actos, y que pronto regreses a clases, ya que hay mucho por hacer''—mencionó este mientras comenzaba a sonreír. La chica levantó el rostro y en su mirada se podía notar ese fulgor de determinación, esa llama por empezar de nuevo. Asintió vehementemente mientras apuñaba sus manos entre las sábanas. El profesor se llenó de orgullo ante la mirada que su alumna le estaba ofreciendo. –'' Bien, entonces que esto sirva de lección para todos. Vámonos''—ante lo dicho todos afirmaron, y felices comenzaron a despedirse de Momo uno a uno mientras comenzaban a salir de la habitación directo al camión que los había traído. Aizawa se adelantó a estos para irlos a esperar en el autobús escolar, sacó su celular mandándole un mensaje a ese alumno faltante. _''Date prisa''_ , tecleó rápidamente, guardando el celular nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras comenzaba a marcar en su carpeta los alumnos que iban subiendo al camión escolar.

Bakugō fue el último en quedar en la habitación, se paró frente a la morena, la cuál le miraba con duda, no sabiendo por qué su compañero seguía ahí.

-'' No te debo ninguna disculpa''—comenzó a decir este mientras comenzaba a sacar una hoja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, extendiéndoselo a la chica. Ella lo tomó con ambas manos viendo el pedazo de papel de cuaderno que tenía entre sus dedos. Levantó su rostro nuevamente a su compañero, esperando que le dijera que era lo que le había dado, este solo volteó su mirada hacía otro lado mientras chasqueaba la lengua—'' Solo lo diré una vez, ¿ok?''—dijo mientras tomaba aire para prepararse para sus próximas palabras –'' Te debo una''—dicho esto colocó nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

Momo abrió el papel y en este se encontraban escritos todos los temas que habían visto en la escuela estos días en los que había estado ausente. Hasta había formulas de aquello que el rubio le parecía más complicado de entender, para hacerle la tarea más fácil. Momo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras su corazón latía exaltado por el gesto. Levantó la vista topándose con la espalda de Bakugō que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-'' ¡Muchas gracias, Bakugō-san!''—dijo casi en un grito mientras se llevaba el papel al pecho, y volvía a mirarlo de nuevo. Al menos ya no se aburriría mañana que le quedaban estudios de laboratorio y de rehabilitación por hacer. El rubio solo levanto la mano despidiéndose sin dedicarle la mirada en ningún momento.

Al salir de la habitación Bakugō se topó con Todoroki el cuál le veía mosqueado. Al parecer sostenía algo en su mano derecha, pero no pudo divisar que era. Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, ambos molestos. Por el semblante del bicolor, el rubio pudo adivinar que este había alcanzado a escuchar lo que Yaoyorozu le había dicho al final. Sonrió de manera imperceptible y comenzó a caminar pasando por un lado de él.

-'' Como te gusta perder el tiempo''—le dijo con voz seria, pero sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en su rostro. Shōto no se dio cuenta de esto pues tenía su mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-'' Espero no hayas sido una mierda de persona y mínimo te hayas disculpado''—increpó el chico mientras su mirada heterocromática aún seguía clavada al frente. Escucho los pasos de su compañero detenerse por un momento.

-'' Eso no te incumbe, Scarface''—masculló el rubio mientras comenzaba nuevamente su andar. Shōto iba a decirle algo más, pero decidió callar, recordó el mensaje que había recibido de Aizawa, así que debía de apresurarse. Siguió caminando hacía la habitación de su amiga.

.

.

.

Se olvidó llamar a la puerta, así que entró de golpe a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La cerró un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pues aún se encontraba molesto por su pequeño encuentro con Bakugō. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Momo, la cuál le miraba con sorpresa. Notó como el cabello de esta caía grácil sobre su espalda, más lacio de lo que recordaba, y como este brillaba aún más con aquél atardecer que se colaba por la ventana, bañando la habitación de colores naranjas y morados. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal ante la imagen, y pensó que tal vez eso sentía al ver que la persona que salvaste se encontrara sana y salva.

-'' Todoroki-san''—susurró la chica mientras no le despegaba la vista. Notó como los ojos de este brillaban más de lo usual, e inquirió que se debía a la luz de la habitación.

-'' Veo que ya estas mejor, Yaoyorozu''—dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Su tono neutral no lo dejaba de lado, pero por algún momento Momo creyó haberlo visto sonreír de lado.

-'' Si, gracias a los doctores y a la ayuda de Recovery Girl me siento mucho mejor''—bajo la mirada y comenzó a sentir su cara caliente, aún sin saber la razón—'' y por supuesto todo gracias a ti''—dijo mientras veía como este se sorprendía por sus palabras. Muy pocas veces veía a su amigo sorprendido. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza—'' Muchas gracias por salvarme, Todoroki-san, si no hubieses estado ahí, créeme yo no estaría aquí''—el chico la miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Ver a Yaoyorozu inclinando su cabeza hacía él lo hacía sentir sumamente incómodo, sin saber que hacer colocó el objeto traía en su mano derecha sobre el regazo de ella.

La chica bajó la mirada hacía el objeto y notó una camelia cristalizada por el hielo hecho por su compañero. La flor estaba tan abierta y tan hermosa que captó toda su atención.

-'' No sabía que se tenía que traer un regalo''—comenzó a decir mientras llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos, apuñándolas dentro de estos—'' por eso salí, pero no pude encontrar algo mejor, y cuando venía hacía acá, por accidente la enfrié''—dijo mientras recordaba el tropiezo que había tenido con Bakugō hace algunos instantes.

La chica tomó la flor con ambas manos, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. La luz del atardecer se reflejaba sobre el hielo cristalizado, haciendo a la flor lucir más hermosa de lo que era, pudo notar sus detalles, esos pétalos que parecían de satín, y como las gotas que tenía en sus pétalos, ya cristalizadas, brillaban como diamantes.

-'' Es hermosa''—murmuró más para sí misma que para su amigo. El chico solo atinó a encogerse un poco de hombros. –'' Es la flor más bonita que he visto nunca''—dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro de Todoroki.

-'' No crees que estas exagerando''—dijo este mientras su mirada viajaba por toda la habitación, viendo todas las flores que rodeaban esta. Sintió un picor en su garganta, pensando que a lo mejor oler y ver tantas flores juntas le provocarían alergia.

-'' No, no estoy exagerando''—la voz de Momo captó nuevamente su atención, volviendo la mirada hacía ella. Sostenía la flor con ambas manos cerca de su pecho—'' Muchas gracias, en serio, es un bello gesto de tu parte''—su mirada no se quitaba encima de él, haciéndolo sentir incomodo nuevamente.

-'' Se derretirá en unas horas…''—comenzaba a hacer menos su regalo cuando notó que su compañera comenzaba a negar con su cabeza mientras sonreía. Comenzó a crear una pequeña campana de cristal, con una base tecnológica de color blanca, la cuál tenía un periodo de vida. Al terminar de realizarla colocó la camelia dentro de esta y la colocó a un lado de su cama. Todoroki intuyó lo que era, pues notó humo viniendo de la base hacía la campana. Al parecer había creado una base de refrigeración, y la campana de cristal era lo que iba a mantener cerrado y circulando el frio, y así poder seguir apreciando la flor y evitar que se derritiera. Miró el invento sorprendido por la capacidad creativa de su compañera, pero su gesto se deshizo al notar como esta respiraba pesadamente –'' Yaoyorozu…''—le llamó mientras se acercaba a esta, colocando sus manos en los hombros de esta para sostenerla, al ver como se comenzaba a deslizar por la cama hacía el suelo –'' Aún estás débil como para estar usando tu kosei, no deberías esforzarte por un detalle tan pequeño''—dijo con un dejo de reproche en su voz. La chica aún no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro. Colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo del chico que aún la sujetaba.

-'' Pero es el regalo que Todoroki-san se preocupó y consiguió con tanto esfuerzo y en un corto periodo de tiempo, no podía hacer menos''—le dedicó una sonrisa a lo que el chico sintió nuevamente ese palpitar molesto y doloroso que venía de su pecho.

-'' Tonta, preocúpate primero por tu salud''—mencionó este mientras desviaba la vista hacía el atardecer, pues el ver la sonrisa tan sincera de Momo lo ponía más incómodo de lo habitual.

-'' Prometo que de aquí en adelante lo haré, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Todoroki-san''—El chico volteó nuevamente hacía ella encontrándose de nuevo con su sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, algo en ella hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarla. Sus manos aún seguían en sus hombros y los notó demasiado frágiles para su gusto. Bajo un poco más sus manos hacía sus brazos, y notó como estos eran un poco más delgados que la última vez que la tocó. Habían pasado solo unos cuantos días y no podía creer como en esos días el hospital casi la había consumido.

-'' Ojalá hubiese podido llegar antes''—murmuró en voz alta su pensamiento, no dándose cuenta de esto. Momo le miró con preocupación y colocó su mano en la mejilla de este, obligándolo a que levantara su mirada hacía ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y ninguno pudo despegar la vista del otro.

-'' Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo, yo no estaría aquí''—aunque sus dedos eran fríos, tal vez por el aire acondicionado frio del hospital, tal vez por la sangre que perdió, tal vez y por lo blandengue de su constitución en esos momentos, pero para él era un gesto tan cálido, que le calentó todo aquél frio que había estado sintiendo esos últimos días. Inclinó inconscientemente un poco su cabeza para poder sentir más el contacto de la mano de ella. Cerró los ojos ante el roce. –'' Así que deja de lamentarte, este fue un error de mi parte y te prometo que haré lo posible por enmendarlo, me convertiré en una mejor heroína, ya lo veras''—el chico abrió los ojos ante sus palabras y le miró. Aunque sus labios seguían formando una fina línea, Momo pudo jurar ver que sus ojos heterocromáticos sonreían y reflejaban esa convicción hacía ella.

Y al ver como esa línea que eran sus labios, comenzaban a formar palabras se sobresaltó, comenzando a recordar el sueño que había tenido y que ya había olvidado. Entre las lagunas de su subconsciente se abrían paso esas palabras que su niña de seis años le había dedicado su yo actual, y que también habían sido las últimas palabras que el hombre, el cuál no pudo recordar bien en esos momentos, le dedicó animándola a despertar de su letargia. Esas palabras que hicieron que su corazón estallara como un cañón siendo activado. Sintió en sus ojos esas ganas de llorar, y también como sus labios comenzaban a temblar formando una sonrisa llena de dicha. Esas mismas palabras se las estaba dedicando Todoroki en ese mismo momento.

-'' Creo en ti'.

 **To be continued...**

Gracias por leerme :)  
Se aceptan comentarios, sobre todo aquellos que me ayuden a mejorar en mi escritura. Se los agradecería mucho y me motivarían a seguir con esta historia.


	5. Capítulo 5- Calabaza y canela

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Narrador:**

Tercera persona

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Musutafu, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Aclaración:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

Capítulo 5.- Calabaza y canela.

 _-'' Una señorita no debería comportarse de esa forma''—se encogió de hombros, mientras se dejaba llevar por el agarre de su madre. Sentía el escozor en sus ojos amenazando con dejar expuestas todas esas emociones que arremetían en su pecho. Poco a poco comenzó a desmoronarse en lágrimas –'' Una señorita y futura heroína no llora por tonterías, por favor, compórtate. Esta no es la educación que nosotros te hemos dado''—se sentía aún más pusilánime que antes, pero era su madre después de todo, no le quedaba más opción que obedecer lo que le decía, aunque la hiciera sentir tan miserable._

 _Se la encargó a su nana, quien era quien siempre andaba al pendiente de ella, mientras la señora Yaoyorozu salía de la habitación con espalda recta y sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada a su hija de cuatro años._

 _Momo, por su parte aferraba sus manos a la falda de su vestido, el cuál se encontraba todo rasgado y manchado de lodo. Después de haber leído toda la enciclopedia que le habían dejado de tarea, con un informe de cuatrocientas palabras explicando el teorema de Pitágoras, y como aplicarlo como heroína en la vida real, la niña tenía la oportunidad de jugar en el jardín._

 _Ese día había estado lloviendo a cantaros, pero ese no fue impedimento para su curiosidad. Tenía energía rebozando, queriendo ser aplicada en pequeños juegos infantiles. La niña jamás asistió a una escuela, toda su educación había sido impartida en casa. Había empezado a estudiar casi desde el momento en el que comenzó a hablar. Esa era la educación de su familia, era por su bien, lo entendía. Era, como su madre decía, por su futuro._

 _La señora encargada de ella, su nana, comenzó a quitarle el vestido, y a secar sus lágrimas mientras le decía que todo lo que su madre le había dicho era porque se preocupaba por ella. No entendía de que debía preocuparse, ella simplemente había gozado de su tiempo libre jugando como cualquier niño normal. Como cualquier niño de su edad, como leía en todos aquellos libros. Eso era normal, ¿no lo era?_

 _La niña sollozo aún más cuando vio como su vestido favorito iba a ser tirado a la basura, alegando que le comprarían uno más bonito y de mejor calidad. Fue ahí cuando Yaoyorozu Momo a la edad de cuatro años comprendió que ella debía acatar todas las reglas de su madre al pie de la letra, para ser mejor heroína y mujer. Fue ahí cuando su libertad se encerró en una jaula amplia, llena de lujos y de caprichos solo porque así lo decía su madre._

.

.

.

-'' ¿Estás segura de poder practicar en tu estado actual?, podemos dejarlo para otro día''— cuestionaba el héroe profesional Snipe a Yaoyorozu, quien comenzaba a utilizar su cuerpo para crear una pistola similar a la FNX 45.

-'' Perdí mucho tiempo por mi irresponsabilidad, Snipe-sensei. No quiero seguir retrasándome''—contestó la chica mientras su mano se aferraba a la empuñadora de la pistola –'' Nunca pensé que usaría mi kosei para crear algo tan peligroso''—sus ojos mostraron cierta frustración, a pesar de que una sonrisa triste se encontraba dibujada en su níveo rostro. El héroe miró a su alumna con cierta preocupación, bajando su mirada hacía a las armas que se encontraban en sus costados. Con su mano izquierda empuñó una de ellas.

-'' No mentiré al decir que no he usado esto para quitar la vida de algunos villanos''—Momo bajo la mirada y abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo, las palabras de su sensei se adelantaron—'' Y, aunque me arrepiento de ello pienso en todas las vidas que logré salvar por haber apretado el gatillo''—La chica miró al héroe con cierta sorpresa, aunque le desagradaba la idea de tener que utilizar una pistola, era consciente de la responsabilidad con la que tenía que cargar, y las ventajas que tendría con ello.

-'' Aún debo pasar el examen para su uso, y no podré hacerlo hasta la mayoría de edad''—reflexionó un poco—'' Me encuentro en conflicto con su uso, pues estoy en contra de ello, pero…''—detuvo un momento sus pensamientos, consciente de la persona con la que se encontraba hablando. El profesor tomó un momento la pistola que la alumna había creado entre sus manos. Exhaló pesadamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo, viendo ese semblante deprimido de la chica buscando en refugio en el suelo.

-'' No la veas como un arma que quita vidas…''—devolvió la pistola a la chica, la cuál la recibió con ambas manos—'' mírala como un arma que salva vidas, un arma de defensa''—subió su mirada sorprendida por las palabras de su profesor. Aunque le sonaba a una vaga excusa, sabía a lo que se refería. —'' Tengo fe de que pasaras ese examen. Hay menos de veinte pro- heros en Japón que tienen permiso a las armas de fuego. De ahí es la policía. Hay koseis mucho más peligrosos que este''—sus palabras eran ciertas, meditaba Momo. Ella tenía un permiso especial por parte de la escuela, la agencia en la cual hacía su internado y del gobierno para crear bombas y demás materiales peligrosos. Cuando tomaba esa perspectiva y veía el mundo en el cuál le estaba tocando vivir, su razonamiento carecía de validez.

Por eso solicitó la ayuda de Snipe, porque sabía que con su habilidad podría avanzar más en su sueño de ser una de las heroínas más reconocidas de Japón y del mundo. La número uno. Legalmente no podía crear una pistola y usarla en combate hasta que fuera mayor de edad, y pasara todos los exámenes que el gobierno le imponga, tanto físicos, psicométricos y de conocimiento en el cuidado y mantenimiento de un arma de fuego. Pero en palabras de su sensei, ella estaba más que preparada para tenerla, y tal vez, por sus contactos y por ser quien era podría obtener ese permiso antes de su mayoría de edad, que es a los veinte años.

-'' Muchas gracias por ayudarme a entrenar''—dijo mientras cargaba el arma con municiones—'' Tiene mi palabra de que usaré esta arma con cuidado, y espero tener la sabiduría para utilizarla en el momento preciso''—cerró el compartimento y colocó el seguro para que no se disparara sola. El profesor se conmovió con las palabras de la chica y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-'' Bien, desde ahorita te advierto que no seré gentil contigo solo porque estas recién egresada del hospital''—Amenazó el profesor mientras empuñaba sus dos armas. Momo inclinó levemente su cabeza, a lo que un gracias salía nuevamente de sus labios, para echarse a correr por el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban mientras que Snipe comenzaba a dispararle. Esquivaba escondiéndose entre los muros de concreto que conformaban el campo.

Agradeció mentalmente la discreción del profesor, pues no sabía cómo se sentiría si sus compañeros se enteraran de uno de sus entrenamientos secretos. Sabía que su debilidad era la práctica física, y debía de llenar ese hueco entrenando arduamente para equilibrar los demás aspectos que la conforman como heroína. Y no era de que viera su entrenamiento como algo malo, pero sabía que el uso de armas de fuego estaba algo mal visto por parte de la sociedad donde le había tocado vivir.

'' _Lo siento, madre''_ —pensó para sus adentros mientras apuntaba hacía su sensei. En su mente se encontraba la imagen vívida de su madre reprimiéndola. El día que salió del hospital su madre le llamó la atención todo el camino de regreso a la UA, diciendo lo peligroso e irresponsable de su plan, señalando todos sus fallos y lo que debió de haber tomado en cuenta. Recordó sus palabras _'una bomba, que vulgar y de mal gusto'_ sintiendo esa punzada en el pecho, con la incertidumbre si lo que estaba haciendo realmente era heroico y digno de la heroína que aspira a ser _—'' Sé que no estarías nada orgullosa de esto''_ —suspiró audiblemente y jalo el gatillo.

.

.

.

 _ **OOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

Observó la flor dentro de la campana que le había construido, y notó como los bordes comenzaban a perder forma queriendo derretirse. Se puso la nota mental de comprar unas baterías y cambiarlas, para ver si podía alargar su regalo solo un poco más.

Obedeció las ordenes de su fisioterapeuta al pie de la letra, y gracias a esto había avanzado demasiado. Pudo moverse mejor y levantarse de la cama para caminar. Sus calambres se habían ido. También el doctor le había comentado que su sangrado se había reabsorbido por completo, y que tendría que acudir a chequeos rutinarios para ver que todo siga en orden y poder darla de alta apropiadamente. Luego de unas semanas, la dieron de alta, recibiendo un pastel por parte de Sato por su exitosa recuperación, como le había prometido.

Los días habían transcurrido sin reparo, al parecer al tiempo no le gustaba tener que esperar a nadie, mucho menos a ella. Recordó ese momento donde el tiempo pareció detenerse, ese momento a solas con Todoroki. Pensó que eso volvería a establecer la amistad entre ellos, como en los viejos tiempos, y tal vez al salir de la UA podrían seguir conservando su amistad. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente ante la idea. El simple hecho de poder hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado la mantenía contenta. Además de que su comunicación por teléfono había vuelto a mejorar, pues le mandaba mensajes para preguntarle cuando la darían de alta y regresaría a los dormitorios de la escuela. Igualmente, había estado manteniendo comunicación con Bakugō, pues cuando tenía dudas que surgían al leer sus apuntes, le mandaba mensajes preguntándole cada una de ellas. Aunque tardaba más en contestar que Todoroki, siempre respondía.

Tomó la bufanda color mostaza y se la colocó en el brazo. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, encaminándose hacía el área común. Al parecer alguno de sus compañeros apenas se encontraban desayunando, mientras otros se iban levantando. Algunos llegaban de entrenar para prepararse para ir a clases.

Ese día a ella le tocaba llegar temprano, tenía que acomodar los pupitres, así como llevar al salón de clases todo el material que les tocaría usar el día de hoy.

Se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello antes de salir, al abrir la puerta sintió ese viento frío de la mañana golpearle de frente, sintió sus mejillas helarse y la sangre comenzó a acumularse en su nariz, en un intento vago de darle calor, coloreándola de rojo. Aun así, su nariz ya se encontraba demasiado helada. Se acomodó mejor la bufanda, tratando de refugiarse mejor del frío y salió, prestando atención al paisaje a su alrededor. Las hojas de los árboles estaban cayendo lentamente, quedándose desnudos. El frío le corrió por su piel hasta llegarle al tuétano, haciéndola tiritar. Se estaba llegando a esa época del año donde todo olía a pasteles de calabaza y chocolate endulzado con canela. No había desayunado, pensaba hacerlo llegando a la escuela después de hacer sus labores como encargada de ese día, pero ese pensamiento de comida hizo a su estómago recordarle que tenía que alimentarse bien para las prácticas, y estaba casi exigiéndole por un té caliente con canela y una rebanada de pastel de calabaza. Se ilusionó con la idea de ese desayunado y entusiasmada, apuro su paso para llegar pronto al salón. No era fan de la canela. De hecho, casi siempre la evitaba, pero había momentos donde era el mejor postre y el mejor aporte calórico que pudiera tener. En esa época del año en especial se le antojaba un buen chocolate caliente endulzado con canela. Al pensar en esa extraña combinación, no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento vivido con su compañero rubio explosivo, ahora amigo, Bakugō. Al menos ella así lo consideraba.

Les había tocado ir a una misión juntos, como parte del ejercicio de Aizawa, donde todo un trimestre trabajaría en equipo, para aprender a trabajar con todo tipo de héroes. Baso los equipos en personas con las que casi no le hubiese tocado convivir, y sobre todo que sus kosei no fueran muy compatibles entre ellos. Sin embargo, para ella era fácil adaptarse con los demás, incluso con una personalidad tan explosiva como la de su compañero de ojos rojos y sonrisa sádica. Debió admitir, que Bakugō había cambiado a lo largo de esos últimos tres años, tal vez seguía siendo un arrogante en ocasiones, pero era consciente de sus debilidades, y trabaja en ellas conforme la marcha. Aunque el trabajo en equipo seguía sin ser su fuerte. Fue por eso que Aizawa confió en el liderazgo de Yaoyorozu para lograr que el rubio fuera capaz de conservar su temple y aprendiera a acatar reglas, trabajando en equipo. Fue por eso que confió la pesada tarea a la alumna número uno de la U.A.

Su trabajo en equipo seguiría hasta las vacaciones decembrinas. Pensó en invitarlo a la cafetería por un pastel de chocolate cuando salieran de la misión que tenían preparada para ese dia pero detuvo sus pensamientos al recordar aquél incidente que tuvo con el rubio cuando la dieron del alta del hospital.

.

.

.

 _Las clases habían terminado ese día. Había vuelto a la escuela sin ningún contratiempo y realizado sus exámenes pendientes aprobándolos todos con excelencia. Decidió agradecer a Bakugō, quien gracias a sus apuntes había podido estudiar sin problemas. Sus breves explicaciones le ayudaron a comprender todo lo que se había perdido esos días._

 _Era por eso que le pidió a su madre que le trajera una caja de chocolates finos de su próximo viaje, en agradecimiento por el detalle de haberle ayudado a estudiar para sus exámenes. Su madre lo aprobó y compró una caja de los chocolates más finos y caros que encontró._

 _La chica sostenía la caja, envuelta delicadamente en un papel de regalo color marrón con un moño anaranjado adornándolo. Tenía detalles dorados en los bordes, dando a la caja la esos toques de lujo que le hacían falta._

 _Como vicepresidenta de la clase sabía que al rubio le tocaba recoger todo el material utilizado a lo largo del día al finalizar las clases, por lo que se iría más tarde que los demás. Espero a que todos sus compañeros se retiraran del aula, haciendo tiempo completando apuntes de la última clase que tuvieron con el profesor Cementos._

 _Escuchaba al chico refunfuñar a pulmón abierto el hecho de que sus compañeros no pudieran recoger su propia basura y dejar sus asientos ordenados y alineados. Se acercó al pizarrón para agarrar la tiza y guardarla en donde correspondía junto con el borrador. La chica tomó la caja entre sus manos, aferrándose a ella como si fuera directo al matadero y esa fuera su única ofrenda para poder salir de el viva. Se acercó a él en completa parsimonia, como si fuese una cazadora acorralando a su presa._

 _-'' Bakugō-san''—extendió la caja frente a el chico, el cuál le miró estupefacto, bajando la mirada hacía la caja que ella sostenía entre sus manos, y subiéndola de regreso a ella, esperando a que continuara. Al ver que ella no decía nada, se dio la vuelta, encaminando sus pasos hacía la salida—'' Espera, por favor''—el chico detuvo su paso y metió su mano libre dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón sin decir palabra alguna. Yaoyorozu entendió esto como el gesto de esperar que tenía de decir. Sabía que el chico era alguien con poca o casi nula paciencia, así que debía ser concisa con sus palabras—'' Yo traje este pequeño detalle para ti. Gracias a tus apuntes pude aprobar sin complicaciones''—murmuró al ver que el chico dirigía su mirada gélida hacía ella. Su ceño fruncido no hizo más que ponerla más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba. Trago saliva sonoramente y continúo hablando—'' Son chocolates''—afirmó mientas su voz bajaba aún más de volumen, pero aun así el rubio fue capaz de escucharla._

 _Chasqueo la lengua, visiblemente molesto. ¿Por qué esta chica se empeñaba en recordarle que le había ido mejor en los exámenes que a él? En esos tres años ha intentado superarla, académicamente hablando, pero en ninguna ocasión ha tenido resultado. Y este año que pensó que por fin podría superarla, debido a sus faltas y al poco tiempo que tuvo para estudiar, lo sorprendió nuevamente quitándole el primer puesto. Lo peor del caso es que fue con sus propios apuntes. Por un momento tuvo la imagen mental de él dándole una pistola cargada a Yaoyorozu, lista para que solo apretara el gatillo y lo acabara. Y en su imaginación, así fue._

 _-'' No sé que mierda sea eso, son laxantes, ¿verdad?''—preguntó con desconfianza mientras su mente reverberaba la ocasión en donde Kaminari y Mineta le jugaron una broma con unos chocolates._

 _Le habían dicho que una chica le había dejado esos chocolates, su instinto le hizo pensar en aquella chica de Shiketsu, la de los labios grandes._

 _Había estado cursando sus clases especiales para obtener su licencia de héroe en ese entonces, y en todas aquellas ocasiones le había tocado convivir con ella, junto con Todoroki y el tipo tornado, Inasa. Ella le había dicho que le daría chocolates en el día de san Valentín, para ver si así le endulzaba el carácter. Le sorprendió el hecho de que lo recordara, pues se le hacía que era demasiado tonta como para saber en que día vivía. Sin embargo, esos chocolates no habían sido más que una muy mala broma._

 _-'' ¿Laxantes?''—cuestionó confundida._

 _-'' El bastardo de Kaminari te lo dijo, ¿verdad? No volveré a caer en lo mismo''—espetó furioso mientras comenzaba a alejarse hacía la salida, con la caja de las tizas en una de sus manos._

 _-'' Es una muestra de agradecimiento, por hacerme pasar los exámenes gracias a tus apuntes''—'' la chica lo tomó del saco, a la altura del codo, alcanzándolo para que no se fuera. El chico le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira, haciendo que un pequeño puchero se formara de manera inconsciente en los labios rosados de Momo. Tragó saliva y bajo la mirada buscando que decir, sin encontrar nada en su léxico que le ayudara a salir de esa situación en la que ella misma se había metido._

 _-'' A veces eres demasiado idiota, no te dije que con eso estábamos a mano, ¿eh?''—A pesar de que su semblante era duro, su voz sonaba neutral. Incluso, si lo conociera más diría que Bakugō se estaba comportando de forma amable con ella. Levantó su mirada encontrándose con los rubíes de sus ojos. Nuevamente su mente quedó en blanco sin saber que decir para que aceptara su regalo._

 _-'' Pero…''—fue lo único que su cerebro consiguió inquirir. Bakugō rodó los ojos hacía atrás hastiado. Dejó las tizas sobre uno de los escritorios y arrebató la caja de las manos de Yaoyorozu. Se sorprendió de la acción, pues fue tan rápida y tan repentina que la tomó desprevenida._

 _-'' Mierda, si me vuelve a pasar lo mismo que aquella vez te juro que te buscaré y te haré pagar por ello''—abrió la caja y tomó un chocolate entre sus dedos. Se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo. Las facciones de su rostro comenzaron a cambiar, para Momo fue como verlo en cámara lenta. Su ceño fruncido comenzó lentamente a relajarse, al igual que su mandíbula. Sus facciones suavizadas parecían un poema sacado de un libro de chistes—''Esto está demasiado dulce''— murmuró mientras volvia a fruncir el ceño –'' Pero, no están mal''—extendió la caja a la chica, y ella no entendió que le estaba ofreciendo. No por ser amable, si no para ver que realmente no les hubiera echado nada. Desde el día de la broma, donde no salió del baño por seis horas, se juró que jamás se confiaría de los regalos de sus compañeros de clase. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que él no le debía nada a nadie._

 _-'' Por favor, acéptalos como muestra de mi gratitud y amistad''—sonrió ampliamente, y un tinte discretamente rosado adornó sus mejillas, combinando con sus labios. El chico no prestó atención a ese detalle y simplemente tomó otro chocolate y lo masticó._

 _-'' ¿Amistad?''— dijo con el chocolate aún en la boca. Nunca pensó que la pelinegro lo considerara un amigo. Esta palabra resonó de forma tétrica en su cabeza._

 _-'' Perdón, a lo mejor no me consideras de esa forma, fue algo rudo de mi parte asumirlo por mi cuenta, pero es lo que siento''—el rosado paso a un rojo más vivo. Desvió la vista mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su nuca, mostrando vergüenza. El chico sintió un calor subirle por el cuello. Desvió la vista hacía la caja de chocolates que tenía ahora en sus manos. Se percató que ya se había comido varios de ellos._

 _-'' Cállate exhibicionista, das demasiadas explicaciones estúpidas para algo tan pequeño''—claramente incómodo el chico volvió a agarrar otro chocolate y a llevárselo a la boca. No entendía el porque siempre que se cruzaba con esta chica tenía que pasar por situaciones tan vergonzosas. Y lo peor del caso es que sabía que ella no lo hacía intencionadamente. Todo era parte de su torpeza natural. Sintió algo punzarle el pecho, pero no prestó atención al sentimiento. Estaba disfrutando realmente el chocolate, que todos sus sentidos se centraron en eso._

 _-'' Lo siento''—murmuró mientras una sonrisa volvía a dibujarse en sus labios—'' Esos chocolates los trajo mi madre de un viaje que realizó a Europa estas últimas semanas''—por la mente del chico cruzó la palabra extravagante y torpe—'' son deliciosos, hay desde chocolate oscuro hasta con leche. De hecho, hay algunos que tienen trufas. Son de la más alta calidad. Fueron preparados meticulosamente por un chef reconocido a nivel internacional, con un restaurant de postres que cuenta con tres estrellas Michelin''—no le estaba prestando realmente atención. El no entendía la mitad de las cosas que había dicho. Solo sabía que sonaba a cosas ridículas de gente rica._

 _-'' No me interesa''—contestó honestamente. La chica volvió a bajar la mirada, y soltó el agarre que había impedido que Bakugō se fuera y no aceptara su regalo. No se lo dijo de la forma en la que siempre le contesta a los demás, eso lo notó de antemano. Y apreciaba de todo corazón que el chico la estuviese tratando de esa igual forma. Para su ver, él la estaba tratando como trata a Kirishima, el mejor amigo del rubio. Y al hacer esta comparación se sintió sumamente feliz, pues sabía que eso significaba que su idea no estaba errónea y que él verdaderamente la consideraba una amiga, así como ella lo consideraba a él un buen amigo. Tal vez en el pasado hayan tenido sus fricciones, pero gracias al trabajo en equipo que le había impuesto Aizawa, estaba descubriendo cosas del rubio que no hubiese podido notar antes._

 _-'' Espero lo disfrutes''—inclinó levemente la cabeza en una ligera reverencia, y sonreía de oreja a oreja. El chico se limitó a asentir, de igual forma. Para desviar su atención de sus propios pensamientos, llevó otro chocolate a su boca, encontrándose con un sabor peculiar, el cual nunca había experimentado._

 _-'' Me gusto este chocolate, aunque es amargo tiene un sabor dulce al final''—dijo mientras volvía a agarrar otros dos del mismo, llevándoselos a la boca. El sabor le cosquilleaba la nariz y la garganta, haciendo que lo disfrutara un poco más. Volvió a tomar otro intentando adivinar cuál era el ingrediente extra._

 _-'' ¡Ah! Ese es muy bueno, ese sabor a canela al final cambia todo el sabor del chocolate''—su sonrisa se dibujo más. Llevó su mano a su mejilla, claramente satisfecha de que haya halagado sus chocolates de regalo._

 _-'' ¿Canela?''—cuestionó dejando de masticar. Su cuerpo claramente se tensó, mientras estupefacto bajaba la mirada al chocolate. Prestó más atención a sus síntomas, haciendo que el picor fuera aún más intenso que antes._

 _-'' Si, canela, es una especia muy…''—comenzó Yaoyorozu a explicar en el tono que usa en sus sesiones de estudios con sus compañeros._

 _-'' Soy alérgico a la canela''— murmuró en voz baja, y con dejo de voz. Se llevó la mano a la garganta sintió como esta se inflamaba, provocando que no entrara la misma cantidad de aire que antes. Cerró la caja de chocolates y miró con furia a la chica._

 _-'' ¡Bakugō-san!''—alarmada tomó el brazo del chico, y se acercó a él en busca de síntomas. Muchas veces había leído sobre alergias en sus enciclopedias y libros de primeros auxilios. Se abrió la camisa, quedando expuesta en un sostén negro. Bakugō abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Ya había fantaseado el otro día con los pechos de la chica, y esa escena se parecía a uno de sus sueños. Sentía el calor de su rostro querer bajar a otro lugar mejor ubicado entre sus piernas. El chico desvió la mirada de manera brusca._

 _De su abdomen Yaoyorozu creaba un pequeño tanque de oxígeno con una mascarilla, colocándola sobre la boca de Bakugō. El chico quitó la mano de la chica de encima y apretó más la mascarilla a su nariz, tratando de agarrar con fuerza el aire que no le estaba llegando por la inflamación de su tracto respiratorio._

 _-'' Lo sabía, tratabas de matarme, maldita cola de caballo''—espetó furioso, comenzando a respirar más rápido, intentando tomar más oxígeno. Colocó la caja de chocolates debajo de su axila, para que no le estorbaran._

 _-'' ¡Te equivocas!''—soltó en un pequeño grito, mientras creaba un cinturón y se colgaba el tanque en la cintura. Tomó el brazo del rubio y se lo pasó por detrás del cuello—'' Apóyate en mí, te llevaré con Recovery girl''—salieron del salón encaminándose hacía la enfermería. La chica iba lo más rápido que podía, pero el peso del rubio era más del que creía. Tenía que apurarse, pues este comenzaba a jadear cada vez más rápido._

 _Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Momo, la cuál iba con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, mordiendo su labio inferior. Los ojos carmín de Bakugō brillaron ante el gesto, y pensó en que otras circunstancias la chica podría hacer esas facciones. Desvió la mirada avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos. No era que no pensara en esas cosas, él sabía que era normal, seguía siendo un adolescente. Pero lo que jamás le pasó por la mente es que fantaseara con una compañera de clase. Y mucho menos Yaoyorozu, la cual encontraba irritante y molesta. Se frustró por sus propios pensamientos, metiendo presión a sus nudillos, por esto sintió la mascarilla más apretada a su rostro, y en su otra mano apretaba el hombro de la chica. Su mirada viajó hacía esa mano de forma alarmada. Dejó de jadear por un momento, y quiso quitar la mano de su hombro de manera abrupta, como si hubiese tocado por accidente la estufa caliente. Pero su mano fue llevada de regreso al hombro, por la mano de la chica. El agarre no era muy fuerte, pero en ningún momento lo soltó—'' Ya casi llegamos, Bakugō-san. Resiste un poco más''—su voz sonó una octava por arriba de lo normal. Al parecer si estaba asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Por la mente del rubio cruzó la posibilidad de que ella hubiese pensado que el apretarle el hombro había sido una forma de apurarla. Pero no, se equivocaba. Su reacción se debía al hecho de que le sorprendió lo blandengue y huesudo que se encontraba su hombro al tacto. Era por eso que esa mirada de fuego no se despegaba de la constitución de la chica, mirándola con más detenimiento. Recordó por un momento sus senos cuando creó el tanque, con apariencia algo desinflada y poco flácidos. Su mirada viajaba con escrutinio dándose cuenta lo demacrada que se encontraba, asustándolo de que se encontrara en esa situación. Bajó la mirada y chasqueo la lengua frustrado. Al parecer no había sido escuchado por la chica, la cuál abría la puerta de la enfermería indicando a su superior lo que había ocurrido con el chocolate y la canela._

 _Se encontraba molesto consigo mismo, por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar lo que había sucedido. Y no haber podido haber hecho más por ayudarla. Se frustró mientras se dejaba caer en la camilla, comenzando a recibir un beso por parte de Recovery Girl, mientras le extendía una pastilla junto con una paleta._

 _La pelinegro se sentó a un lado de la camilla, con las piernas juntas y sus manos empuñadas en la bastilla de la falda. Miraba hacía el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante de toda la habitación. Mordía su labio buscando las palabras indicadas para hablar con Bakugō, sin que este explotara por solo dirigirle la palabra. Levantó su mirada encontrándose como este se mantenía inescrutable con los ojos cerrados y su pulgar e índice presionando el puente de su nariz. Soltó un suspiro cansado. Regresó la vista hacía debajo de la axila del chico, donde aún traía los chocolates. Volvió a bajar la mirada con un severo sonrojo en su rostro._

 _-'' Realmente lo siento''—siseó por lo bajo. El chico abrió los ojos y enterró su mirada en la de ella—'' Estoy demasiado avergonzada por todo esto, desconocía tus antecedentes de alergia''—no lo había notado más que él, pero un pequeño puchero se formó en los labios de la chica. Bakugō desvió su mirada hacía la ventana, vislumbrando el sol del atardecer, con un semblante de que tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar antes que estar ahí. Por un segundo, encontró el perfil del rubio siendo delineado por colores violetas y naranjas alrededor. Pensó para sus adentros, que le hubiese gustado poder pintar ese instante y mantenerlo por siempre en su memoria, pues esa imagen le podía quitar el aliento a cualquiera. Si mal no recordaba, había visto una pintura así hace varios años atrás de un artista callejero de Venecia._

 _-'' ¿Estás comiendo?''—murmuró._

 _-'' ¿Disculpa?''—preguntó pues no estaba segura si lo había escuchado o se lo había imaginado._

 _-'' Si estás comiendo, tú sabes, por tu kosei''—su mirada aún se encontraba en el atardecer. Pensó que ya no alcanzaría a llegar a su entrenamiento con Kirishima y Sero. Y que tampoco tendría tiempo de prepararse su curry super picante del que tanto antojo traía ese día._

 _-'' Si''—contestó con un dejo de extrañeza. Su garganta le molestaba un poco por los días que permaneció intubada para ayudarle a respirar. Llevó inconsciente una mano a su garganta, bajándola luego a la altura de su pecho—'' Cosas blandas, pero estoy comiendo bien''—no entendía la pregunta tan repentina del chico. Intentó buscar un indicio en su mirada, pero este seguía con la vista puesta afuera de la ventana, con expresión mosqueada. Notó como tomó la caja de chocolates, abriéndola nuevamente y extendiéndosela para que la agarrara._

 _-'' Toma''—ordenó. Volvió su vista de nuevo hacía ella, para encontrarse con unos ojos abiertos de par en par mirándolo incrédula. La luz que se escabullía por la ventana se reflejaba en esos ojos color ónix, haciendo que brillaran aún más de lo que ya lo hacían. Bakugō sintió por una fracción de segundo que su corazón se había detenido._

 _-'' Pero son tu regalo, yo no podría… no sería apropiado''—la voz de Bakugō la interrumpió abruptamente._

 _-'' Cállate de una vez y agarra un maldito chocolate antes de que te atasque la caja completa en la garganta''— Como si de un ninja se tratara, tomó uno de los chocolates con canela y se lo llevó a la boca, masticando apresuradamente. Después de haberle llevado a la camilla de la enfermería por su ineptitud de no haber tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de una alergia, lo que Momo menos quería era hacer enojar más a Bakugō- '' Estás demasiado delgada''—refunfuñó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sus ojos aún no la miraban, pero notaba ese pesar en su voz. Ese mismo pesar que escucho en la voz de Midoriya cuando se disculpó. Y ese mismo pesar que escuchó en la voz de Todoroki cuando le reclamó que debía pensar más en si misma. '¿A cuántas personas les provoqué ese sentimiento?' se cuestionó así misma._

 _-'' Ya veo''— murmuró con una sonrisa tímida. Estaba más convencida que nunca, debía de retomar de nuevo su entrenamiento, buscar a Snipe-sensei y prepararse para ser una mejor heroína, y así no mortificar a nadie más a su alrededor—'' Gracias por preocuparte por mí''._

 _-'' ¡No me preocupo por ti, exhibicionista!''—espetó molesto—'' Aún somos equipo en el grupo de Aizawa, sería un dolor en el trasero que estuvieras desmayándote en plena misión''—Momo no dijo nada más. Por la forma en la que el Bakugō le había hablado estaba más que claro, él realmente había cambiado desde el primer año, pensando más en sus compañeros._

 _Sonrió ampliamente de poder, por fin, llamar al rubio su amigo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sentada en su asiento leía la clase que impartiría Midnight ese día, si lo leía antes sabría como contestar a sus preguntas. Era un hábito que se había hecho desde que entro a la escuela. Y lo hacía a pesar de que una noche antes estudiaba las clases del día siguiente. Poco a poco al salón arribaban sus compañeros, con una actitud más enérgica de lo normal dado que era el último día de la semana. Dos días de descanso no le caían mal a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella.

-'' Buen trabajo''—escuchó decir a un lado de ella. Levantó su rostro encontrándose con Todoroki, quien acomodaba su mochila en su pupitre para tomar asiento. Momo solo le dedicó una sonrisa en contestación—'' ¿Desayunaste?''—ese tipo de preguntas se habían hecho habitual en el léxico del bicolor. Siempre que la veía le preguntaba si ya había tenido su alimento del día. A pesar de que ya la habían dado de alta, y a pesar de que ya había regresado a su peso normal desde hacía varias semanas, Shōto conservó la costumbre de preguntarle los más mínimos detalles que ella pasaba de largo. No le molestaba, todo lo contrario, se había acostumbrado a esas pequeñas muestras de preocupación por parte de su compañero.

-'' Si, gracias por preguntar''—contestó con amabilidad.

-'' Espero no hayas comido de lo que sobró de cena. Ese curry de Bakugō encerraría a cualquier villano de por vida en el baño''—Momo soltó una pequeña carcajada. Al principio le sorprendió que Todoroki pudiese ser tan elocuente, pero pasado ya casi tres años, se había acostumbrado a ese sentido del humor.

-'' No te preocupes, las chicas y yo preparamos un poco de pan de nuez con chocolate caliente. Nos apetecía mucho por el frío que ha hecho últimamente''— el chico no dijo nada, simplemente coloco una mano en su mejilla y miró al frente para ver el reloj que se encontraba por arriba del pizarrón. Al parecer ya faltaba poco para que empezara la clase. Desvió su mirada hacía afuera de la ventana.

-'' Ya está llegando el invierno''—articuló sus pensamientos en voz alta. Momo siguió su mirada hacía los árboles casi desnudos que rodeaban la academia.

-'' Si''—siseó—'' Cuando venía hacía acá no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en ir a la cafetería por pan de calabaza y chocolate caliente con canela''—Todoroki le dedico una mirada un poco consternada—'' ¿Lo has probado antes, Todoroki-san?''—cuestionó mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla e inclinaba la cabeza.

-'' No es algo que realmente me apetezca''—contestó con sinceridad.

-'' A nadie le apetece esa mierda''—Ambas miradas se levantaron para encontrarse con un rubio de ojos rojos que los miraba con su semblante natural, que era ceño fruncido, claramente molesto por el simple hecho de tener que dirigirles la palabra.

-'' ¿No te apetece un chocolate caliente con canela, Bakugō-san?''—bromeó la pelinegro mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro.

-'' ¡Deja de burlarte, estúpida cola de caballo!''—vociferó a todo pulmón. Nadie volteó su mirada hacía ellos. Todos estaban acostumbrados a los gritos de Bakugō a la primera hora de clase—'' después de que casi me matas, ahora te burlas''—después un _'lo siento'_ por parte de Yaoyorozu, Bakugō aventó los papeles del reporte a su cara. La chica los cachó en el aire mientras volvía a desprender un _'lo siento'_ de sus labios nuevamente. El rubio se dio la vuelta y se fue a su lugar refunfuñando palabras ininteligibles.

-'' Sabes, nunca creí que fueras del tipo que hace bromas, Yaoyorozu''—expresó Todoroki mientras seguía a Bakugō con su mirada. Sabía el antecedente de la canela, la chica se lo contó el mismo día que sucedió cuando estaban en la cocina preparando la cena de los demás.

-'' No lo soy''—dijo un poco ofendida, pero volvió a sonreír—''simplemente con Bakugō-san todo es más fácil''—giró su vista al frente cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par siendo Present Mic dando los buenos días en inglés.

Todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención a lo que el profesor comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón, mientras otros sacaban sus libros y abrían en la página en la que este les indicaba.

Todoroki hacía todo esto, pero manteniendo sus ojos postrados en los movimientos de Momo. Y por un segundo infinitesimal por la mente del bicolor pensó si Yaoyorozu lo consideraba también fácil de tratar, y la incógnita de si a que sabría el pan de calabaza con chocolate y canela.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

El domingo para muchas personas no era día de descanso. Para algunos era día de ver deportes. Para otros era día donde se apresuraban para hacer la tarea que no hicieron durante el fin de semana. Para otros era día donde realizaban ejercicio. Para algunos cuantos era día de visitar a la familia. Y eso aplicaba a él. No tenía el permiso de la escuela para ir, más que se tratara de una ocasión extraordinaria o especial. Pero, ahora que ya estaba cerca de graduarse y que sus estudios eran más en campo práctico que dentro de la escuela, aprovechaba oportunidades para escabullirse e ir a visitarla. Su padre siempre se daba cuenta cuando Shōto se perdía o no respondía al localizador. Pero sabía hacía donde iba, y no hacía nada para detenerlo. El que visitara a su madre estaba perfectamente aprobado por él.

Escribió su nombre en el libro de visitas y se encaminó por los pasillos que conocía casi mejor que su propia casa. Abrió la puerta y vislumbró a su madre metiendo flores a el florero que tenía en la mesa. Al parecer lo estaba acomodando mejor, y adornándolo para que se viera más bonito.

-'' Buenos días, mamá''—dijo Shōto mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Su mamá le contestó con el mismo saludo y una sonrisa—'' El viejo volvió a traer flores''—supuso más que preguntar.

-'' Algunas son del jardín, otras han sido unas que me traen familiares o pacientes de cuando yo les hacía compañía cuando estaban enfermos''—una pelinegra surcó la memoria de Rei, haciéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja. El bicolor por un momento tuvo la sensación de que su mamá ocultaba algo, pero decidió pasarlo de largo.

-'' El viejo no se rinde''—inquirió mientras levantaba una ceja. Las flores favoritas de su madre eran el centro de todo el florero, mientras narcisos la adornaban a su alrededor.

-'' Yo le dije al doctor que ya estaba lista para verlo desde hace dos meses''—confesó. Notó como el rostro de su hijo paso de lo neutral o lo sorprendido. Una sonrisa nostálgica surcó el rostro de la mujer.

-'' Entonces, ¿tú y el viejo ya se dieron la cara?''—cuestionó inclinando su cuerpo hacía el frente, expectante de la respuesta de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-'' Al parecer, él es quien aún no está listo''—pensó en la ironía de toda la situación. Siempre creyó que era ella quien tenía que estar lista para verlo, sin embargo, por su mente nunca pasó la posibilidad de que Enji tal vez, aún tuviera fantasmas del pasado a los cuales hacerle frente y no era capaz de verle la cara. Por lo menos aún no.

-'' Quien lo diría''—dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras posaba su vista en la ventana, no teniendo un punto fijo o algo que ver. Ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello, pero de solo verlo Rei podía adivinar que era lo que surcaban sus pensamientos. Decidió cambiar el tema para no preocupar al chico por problemas que no eran más que la ineptitud y problemas maritales de sus padres.

-'' ¿Yaoyorozu-san ya volvió a la escuela?''—conocía perfectamente que podía desviar la atención de su hijo de la tensa relación familiar de los Todoroki. Y una de ellas era hablar de sus amigos como Midoriya, Iida o en un caso más singular, Yaoyorozu. Descubrió esto la primera vez que le habló de ella. Que fue cuando le contó de la ocasión que hicieron un examen contra su profesor titular. Pocas veces había escuchado a su hijo elogiar con tanto empeño a una persona. Notó por entre los cabellos del fleco de su hijo como sus ojos brillaron al mencionar a la muchacha. Sin embargo, su semblante aún permanecía impasible y sereno.

-'' Si, ya tiene semanas que regresó''—contestó devolviendo la vista al frente—'' Mamá, ¿a ti se te antoja el pan de calabaza con chocolate caliente y canela?''—cuestionó. La peliblanca notó como su hijo se tensó cuando realizó la pregunta. No podía decirse que era experta en Shōto, era cierto que había pasado muchos años sin verlo, y además se perdió de aquellos años de crecimiento. Sin embargo, el poco tiempo que llevaban cambiando cartas y visitándola, había aprendido a leer a su hijo. Y al final, ese instinto maternal no le fallaba.

-'' Recuerdo que una vez tu padre y yo probamos esa combinación en un menú occidental durante nuestra luna de miel''—se sonrojo un poco al acordarse de aquellos días—'' es una buena forma de quitarse el frío''—una sonrisa volvió a adornar sus labios. El bicolor bajo la mirada incómodo por las palabras de su madre. Volvió a escuchar las palabras de su madre, tergiversándolas para pensar en algo más allá. Se reprendió mentalmente y pensó que la influencia de Mineta lo estaba alcanzando. —'' ¿por qué preguntas?''—ahora era una sonrisa la que se dibujaba en los labios de Shōto. El simple hecho de recordar la sonrisa de Momo al confesarle su antojo matutino lo ponía de buen humor.

-'' Yaoyorozu dijo el otro día que tenía antojo de eso. Se me hizo una combinación extraña, es todo''—dijo mientras alejaba sus pensamientos con un ademán de mano.

-'' Sabes, hay una cafetería de estilo occidental tres cuadras abajo. He escuchado a muchas enfermeras decir que los postres de ahí están exquisitos''—una idea sembrada en la cabeza de su hijo. Shōto levantó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre, mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Después de ponerse al día, Todoroki sintió su celular vibrar viendo mensajes de Endeavor llenar su pantalla de inicio. Suspiró algo exasperado, pero se despidió de su madre prometiendo que volvería en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Sabía que su padre era alguien de nula paciencia, pero no era como si le contestara en seguida. Después de verificar que entre los mensajes que no había ninguna emergencia se dispuso a ir a la cafetería que le había mencionado su mamá. Quería sorprender a alguien con un antojo, aunque sea para cenar. Y con la imagen de Momo sonriendo corrió tres cuadras abajo para conseguir un poco de pan de calabaza y chocolate caliente con canela.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

.

.

.

.

Yo: Este capítulo lo voy a hacer más corto. Tal vez unas 2000 palabras.

Capítulo: *se carcajea* LOOOOOOL.

Tuve muchos problemas para este capítulo. Pero muchos. Me resultó sumamente difícil y no encontraba inspiración para escribirlo. Para lo único que encontré inspiración fue para un lemon todomomo de +6000 palabras. Se los juró era lo único que podía escribir por estos días, y pues nada que ver con los capítulos previos. Aún no sé que haré con ese lemon. No me decido si anexarlo o no en la historia.

Prometo no tardarme con los próximos capítulos, porque serán casi exclusivamente TodoMomo, y me es mucho más fácil escribir que las escenas con Bakugō. Aquí tengo que pensar en que forma explotaría cada vez que le dirigieran la palabra y de qué forma reaccionaria Momo ante esto. Y con Todoroki no me pasa eso, es más fácil escribirlo porque es algo…monótono, no sé si esa sea la palabra para describirlo. Simplemente tengo que pensar más literal cuando escribo sobre él.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Por favor, comenten, créanme que leerlos me motiva mucho a seguir con esta historia. De nuevo, prometo no tardarme tanto esta vez.


	6. Capítulo 6- Fuyumi

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Narrador:**

Tercera persona

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Musutafu, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Aclaración:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

Capítulo 6.- Fuyumi

.

.

.

No era normal que lloviera en esa época del año, pero si el razonamiento de su madre no fallaba significaba que el invierno ya había llegado. Podía comprobarlo en las vestimentas de sus compañeros, el como se abrigaban con bufandas, suéteres debajo del uniforme escolar, sacos más gruesos y algunos hasta guantes. Para él era su estación favorita. Le gustaba ver el blanco de la nieve bañar la ciudad, y le gustaba ver como las personas se divertían jugando en ella. Es una de las cosas que siempre quiso hacer cuando era pequeño, jugar en la nieve en compañía de sus hermanos mayores. Sin embargo, su padre esos días era cuando más se empeñaba a entrenar y a obligarlo a usar su lado izquierdo. Soltó un suspiro cargado de melancolía, mientras escondía el gesto de los demás ocultando sus labios en la bufanda que llevaba puesta. No era como si realmente la necesitara ya que podía regular su temperatura corporal, pero por recomendación siempre mantenía su cuerpo a los treinta y siete grados centígrados, naturales de cualquier ser humano promedio. Era por eso que había decido usar la bufanda que su madre le tejió el año pasado como regalo de navidad, tenía ese pretexto de que se cubría del frío.

Ese día era más frío de lo normal a pesar de la lluvia. Las gotas golpeaban todo lo que se atravesara ante su paso, reflejando ese cielo gris de donde provenían. Shōto miraba como las gotas chocaban contra la ventana del salón de clases, siendo divididas en varios pedazos hasta que una fina línea de agua se formaba. No hacía demasiado viento, pues no era capaz de mover las ramas de los árboles, pero el poco que hacía era suficientemente frío para hacer a sus compañeros tiritar. El cielo no tenía intenciones de dejar salir el sol ese día, pues celosamente lo ocultaba tras sus mantos algodonosos.

Bajó la mirada hacía la compañera que tenía a un lado de él, quien mantenía su columna encorvada hacía el frente mientras frotaba sus manos debajo del pupitre, buscando darse un poco de calor. Al parecer, el estar a un lado de la ventana hacía que le diera más frío. _'¿Por qué no se crea unos guantes?'_ pensó para si mismo. Luego a su mente vino el recuerdo de Yaoyorozu explicándole sobre cómo usar su kosei de manera segura sin perjudicar a la economía del país. _'Tal vez la economía no debería importar en este tipo de situaciones'._

Su concentración se encontraba inmersa en el libro que tenía frente a ella, al parecer todavía no había notado que él le estaba mirando con interés. Probablemente porque él tampoco era consciente de que su mirada se encontraba enterrada en la silueta de la chica. Su atención se desvió a Tokoyami quien le miraba un poco avergonzado. Había notado como el bicolor no despegaba su vista de la pelinegro, y pensó en que tal vez quería decirle algo y no se animaba. Intento llamarlo por su nombre, pero simplemente Todoroki no lo escuchaba, siguiendo con la mirada clavada en Momo. El portador del dark shadow se exaspero un poco, así que espero hasta el momento en el que el chico mitad fuego- mitad hielo se dignara a postrar su mirada al frente. El bicolor levantó la mirada hacía su compañero del asiento frente al suyo, a quien no entendía porque tenía ese ceño fruncido en su rostro. Tokoyami se limitó a pasarle unos papeles a Shōto junto con un lápiz que le había prestado la clase anterior. Shōto lo recibió y lo guardó en su mochila volviendo su vista de regreso a la ventana, esperando a que la siguiente clase iniciara.

Nada de esto pasó desapercibido por unos ojos verdes que le miraban desde el frente. Midoriya había escuchado como Tokoyami le hablaba en susurros a Todoroki por su nombre, y este simplemente no lo miraba por tener su vista postrada en su compañera de a lado. El peliverde se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, comenzando a sobarse mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Tenía el pendiente de hablar con su amigo desde hacía varias semanas. Pero como había notado que Yaoyorozu y él habían arreglado sus diferencias decidió pasar todo aquello de largo. Había tomado el consejo de Uraraka a pecho, y llegó a reprocharse a sí mismo que no debía tergiversar las situaciones de los demás, y menos meter su nariz donde no le correspondía. Haber pensando en que el bicolor tenía un pequeño _crush_ en Momo lo hizo sentir demasiado tonto e infantil. Pues era cierto que Todoroki trataba a la pelinegro a como trataba a todos los demás. Y no buscaba estar cerca de ella ni nada por el estilo.

Todo estaba bien hasta que un día lo vio regresar con una caja y un vaso de café en la mano. Sabía que se había escabullido en una de sus guardias de patrullaje por la ciudad para ir a visitar a su madre, lo sabía, porque era él quien lo cubría cada vez que se iba. Cuando le preguntó que era lo que traía ahí le dijo que era para cumplir un antojo de Yaoyorozu, quien se veía demasiado emocionada por ello cuando se lo confeso y pensó que podría sorprenderla para que se sintiera mejor después de todo lo que le toco vivir. No dijo nada, y tal vez lo hubiese tomado como simple camarería por parte del bicolor, pero al tener todos esos pensamientos de romance surcándole la cabeza no pudo pensar más que sus suposiciones debían de ser ciertas.

Sabía que si le preguntaba directamente él le respondería con completa sinceridad, pero su misma timidez le impedía hacer tal interrogatorio, así que decidió apartar todas sus conjeturas. Fue el único en presenciar en como Shōto le dio el detalle a Momo, y notando que ella no se había sonrojado nada, si no todo lo contrario, se había alegrado efusivamente por el detalle, que decidió poner un alto a todos sus pensamientos relacionados a los sentimientos del bicolor por la chica con el kosei de creación. Inclusive le tocó que Yaoyorozu compartiera su antojo con ambos, sorprendiéndose de la combinación de sabores de los postres.

Sin embargo, estaba esa sensación que no le dejaba tranquilo. La misma sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Todoroki con Yaoyorozu en brazos el día del incidente. La misma sensación que tuvo cuando su mirada heterocromática lo fulminó por su ineptitud de no haber podido salvarla. La misma sensación al escucharlo elogiar a la pelinegro. Esa misma sensación que se siente cuando algo está fuera de lugar, como una última pieza de rompecabezas, que juras que ya creaste, hasta que intentas colocarla y sabes que no calza en el lugar que le tenías designado por más que lo intentes. Casi, como si fuera parte de otro rompecabezas. Concordaba con Uraraka de que debía de hablar con Todoroki y ser franco con él, pero _¿y luego?_

Él no tiene conocimiento del romance, nunca ha tenido una novia, ni nada que se le parezca como para darle su punto de vista al bicolor. Como sería capaz de llegar él con esa conjetura cuando ni él sabía como se veía alguien enamorado. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza e inconscientemente sus orbes esmeraldas viajaron hacía el otro extremo del aula, para encontrarse con una castaña quien se disculpaba con Iida por estar pateando, inconscientemente, su asiento. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente para el chico con pecas, que desvió la mirada vehemente hacia el frente, sintiendo su rostro tan acalorado y su corazón latiendo más frenético que antes.

Su atención volvió a desviarse cuando escuchó a Shōto preguntarle a su compañera de asiento por qué no creaba guantes si tanto frío tenía, siendo contestado por la misma levantando sus manos para que Todoroki pudiera verlas, notando que ya llevaba guantes puestos. Y en vez de ofrecerle su chaqueta o su bufanda el chico simplemente le preguntó el porqué no creaba entonces un suéter. Midoriya golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano en señal de frustración _. '¡Ah, Todoroki-san! Eso no es algo que le debas decir a las chicas'_ pensó mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, nerviosamente, en una sonrisa. Sabía que el bicolor era alguien muy denso cuando se trataba de emociones ajenas, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de descubrir un nuevo nivel de apatía de su parte. E igual, él no se consideraba un experto en la materia que se refiere a hablar con las mujeres, pero sabía por películas y por su madre que se tenía que ser un caballero, ante todo.

Escuchó sisear su nombre, volteando hacía todas direcciones para ver de donde provenía, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Ochako, quien levantaba las manos para que pudiera verla. Al notarse descubierta por el peliverde sonrió efusivamente, agarrando una libreta y señalando a Midoriya. El chico entendió el mensaje y tomó la libreta que tenía frente a él y la hojeó, llegando hasta la última hoja, donde encontró un mensaje con el puño y letra de la castaña: _'Deku-kun apuesto que no esperabas encontrar esta nota. Si la encuentras quiere decir que te tuve que decir para que la encontraras. Te quería preguntar desde ayer, pero llegaste tarde de tu internado. De nuevo gracias por prestarme tu libreta para completar mis apuntes de la clase de Ectoplasm-sensei. ¿Quisieras entrenar conmigo hoy?'_ había encontrado su libreta de bajo de su puerta cuando llegó de patrullar con su agencia, él mismo le había dicho que la dejara ahí. El chico sintió su corazón latir en sus tímpanos. Sentía el aire más pesado que antes. El calor lo abrumó haciendo que se mareara un poco. Podía adivinar la intensidad de rojo que tintaba su rostro en ese momento.

Levantó el pulgar hacía Uraraka, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su propuesta, escuchando un _yupi_ como contestación. No se animó a mirarla, sentía que se hubiera desmayado si la hubiera visto sonreír de nuevo de esa forma. Era la primera vez que una chica le dejaba notas en su libreta y esa sensación lo hacía delirar. Pensó en lo genial que era Uraraka por esto y en todo lo que le había hecho sentir por solo dejar una nota casual sorpresa en la última hoja de su libreta.

-'' ¡Midoriya!''—levantó el rostro saliendo de su ensoñación. Al hacerlo notó a todos sus compañeros viéndolo con cara de escepticismo, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Aizawa quien lo miraba con ojos rojos y el cabello alzado hacía arriba, notándose más amenazante de lo usual. El ojiverde atinó a contestar con un sí, pero fue recibido por el llamado de atención de su profesor—'' Cuando regreses al mundo real quiero que me des un resumen de tres páginas del porque no es bueno soñar despierto en clases''—varios soltaron una risita por lo bajo, mientras el regañado se hundía en su asiento sumido en la vergüenza mientras asentía levemente, dándole a entender al pelinegro que había acatado su orden. El último regresó a la oscuridad de sus ojos y de su mirada de desinterés, y su cabello volvía a caer desparpajado sobre sus hombros—'' Hagakure''—llamó esta vez recibiendo un 'si' por parte de la chica indicando que lo estaba escuchando—'' Tu solicitud para el festival Ennichi de este año fue denegada''—dijo.

-'' ¿Qué?, ¡no lo puedo creer!''—vociferó el primer asiento de la fila de donde se encontraba Midoriya, claramente decepcionada.

-'' Al parecer ha habido actividad delictiva por la zona estas últimas semanas, y preferimos no exponer estudiantes a eventos ''recreacionales'' innecesarios, o como tú les llames''—su voz sonaba algo aliviada de que el evento haya sido cancelado, lo que Aizawa menos quería era salir al público a hacerla de niñera.

-'' ¿Habías pedido permiso para ir al festival?''—preguntó Jirō a Hagakure, la cual se había volteado hacía el lugar de la chica para contestarle. Kyōka sabía esto porque vio el uniforme de la chica de frente a ella.

-'' Si, pedí el permiso para ir a disfrutar todo el grupo A juntos del festival, ya que no pudimos ir el año pasado, así que pensé que esta vez sí me darían permiso por ser el último año que estaremos juntos''—su voz se fue apagando, claramente desanimada.

-'' Eso significa que mi solicitud también fue denegada, ya que solicité lo mismo''—musitó Ochako desde el fondo.

-'' ¡Eso es injusto!''—exclamó Ashido molesta desde su lugar—'' Parece que estamos en una prisión en lugar de una escuela''—la chica se cruzó de brazos.

-'' ¿Cuál es la diferencia?''—susurró Kaminari por lo bajo a lo que hizo a algunos compañeros reír y otros suspirar audiblemente en frustración.

-'' Hubiese sido lindo volver a ver los fuegos artificiales''—susurró Momo por lo bajo. Unos ojos heterocromáticos la escrudiñaban, viendo como la morena bajaba la mirada algo decepcionada y sus hombros decaían al decir estas palabras. Recordó el primer año que fue al festival y como ambos compartieron la experiencia de ir juntos. Como habló con la chica sobre su familia y sobre todo el cómo conservaba vívidamente aún esa imagen de ella con el Yukata puesto, recuerdo que había perdurado en su memoria hasta esos días. Pensó por una milésima de segundo que le hubiese gustado volver a compartir ese evento con ella una vez más, porque fue todo lo que espero y más. Le hubiese gustado haberla visto con yukata una vez más antes de concluir la escuela, porque sabía que después sería difícil volver a coincidir con la chica una vez que ya sean héroes profesionales _. 'Aunque ya existe la mensajería instantánea'_ , pensó para sí mismo.

-'' Al parecer tendrás que guardar tu yukata por un año más''—fue lo único que atinó a decir el bicolor aún con su mirada postrada en Yaoyorozu. La morena ni se molesto en voltearlo a ver, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a levantar su vista al frente hacía el profesor.

-'' Es por su seguridad. No creo que quieran volver a vivir las mismas experiencias de hace años''—un silencio sepulcral inundó la atmosfera del aula de clases. Si ya estaban deprimidos por el clima del día de hoy, el solo escuchar y reverberar los recuerdos de años anteriores donde tuvieron que luchar contra la liga de villanos en diferentes ocasiones los hizo entrar en razón.

Se respiraba la melancolía en el salón de la clase A de tercer año. Solo había de fondo musical las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana, dando diferentes tonos y matices, como una orquesta mal colocada pero funcional. Todos sabían que el tiempo estaba contado y se estaba acabando. Todos querían atesorar y crear momentos inolvidables de todos.

Aizawa notó el cambio abrupto del estado de ánimo de sus alumnos y se sintió un poco culpable por romper sus ilusiones, pero sabía que se estaban preparando para ser héroes profesionales y debían entender que no todo era diversión. Debían también entender que no podían siempre salirse con la suya. Aunque con la siguiente noticia, de una forma u otra sabrían que al final si se saldrían con la suya. –'' Además, si les hubiésemos autorizado el permiso se hubiesen perdido del viaje escolar de invierno de los alumnos de tercer año''—notó como a pesar de que la lluvia azotaba fuera, el sol brillaba adentro, pues los rostros de sus alumnos brillaban con intensidad por las sonrisas plasmadas en sus labios.

-'' ¡Una actividad escolar completamente normal!''—Todos vitorearon la noticia comenzando a perder la disciplina, llena de paz y fuera de gritos que al pelinegro tanto le gustaba.

-–'' ¡Silencio!''—espetó furioso volviendo a hacer que sus ojos brillaran en un rojo carmesí amenazante, alzando nuevamente su cabello y desatando las vendas que utilizaba alrededor del cuello para el combate. El orden volvió a establecerse.

-'' ¡Hubiera empezado por ahí!''—gritó Mina en una combinación extraña entre indignación y alegría.

-'' Los de tercer año tienen el privilegio de que los llevemos fuera de la prefectura. No son vacaciones''—al decir estos varios alumnos soltaron resoplidos de indignación. Al parecer la escuela no era capaz de darles un viaje en grupo como cualquier otro instituto normal. —'' Este será su último año. Es aquí donde deben de demostrar todo lo que han aprendido de la U.A.''—su voz sonaba más dura y estricta de lo habitual. Al escuchar esto Midoriya tragó saliva sonoramente.

-'' ¿Dónde será el viaje escolar este año?''—preguntó Kirishima luego de levantar la mano para que Aizawa le cediera la palabra.

-'' Hokkaidō''—vitoreas hicieron cimbrar el suelo del aula. Ashido se había levantado junto con Kaminari de su lugar a celebrar y brincar, pero se encontraron con la bufanda de el profesor envueltas en su cara y torso regresándolos de un tiro a su asiento. El cabello de Aizawa se encontraba levantado para no bloquear su línea de visión y su ceño fruncido indicaba que toda su paciencia se había colmado—'' Ashido, Kaminari, si siguen así les juro que les pondré tarea extra para que no asistan al viaje, ¿quedó claro?''—ambos solo se limitaron a asentir sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

-'' ¿Pero no es sumamente nevado durante esta temporada?''—cuestionó con tono de preocupación Asui con un dedo colocado en su mejilla, pensando seriamente en como podría salir adelante si es una temporada en el que ella podría hibernar.

-'' Exacto, por lo que será un buen entrenamiento para todos ustedes. Ser capaz de adaptarse a cualquier cambio climático que se les presente''—ahí descubrieron la verdad de su viaje escolar. Sus hombros bajaron cansados en frustración—'' Sus padres han sido informados y nos han firmado los permisos para que puedan asistir. Hubo algunos que nos tomó un poco más de trabajo convencer''—viendo el lado positivo, todos sonrieron y más que desanimados estaban extasiados en que por fin saldrían fuera de los muros de la escuela y hasta irían a otra prefectura. Era lo que necesitaban para convivir como grupo, aunque sea una última vez.

-'' Me alegra que la U.A. nos esté tomando verdaderamente enserio para ya no mentirnos sobre las excursiones escolares. ¡Digno de una escuela de alto prestigio!''—declaró Iida firmemente como delegado de la clase. El corazón del chico no hubiese podido soportar que le volvieran a tomar el pelo una vez más.

.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

Ser la hermana mayor no es fácil. Tal vez es la tarea más pesada dentro de la jerarquía familiar después del de los padres. Y eso lo sabía muy bien. El cuidar de tus hermanos, el preocuparte por ellos desde donde andarán cuando están fuera de casa, el preocuparte casi como una madre por saber si se alimentaron, sobre todo si tus hermanos menores te llevan más de dos años de diferencia, el ser el ejemplo a seguir para que ellos transiten por el camino del bien. Si, definitivamente ser la hermana mayor era difícil, y más si tu rol se desenvolvía dentro de una familia disfuncional como la de ella. Agregando el factor de que ese no era un rol que a ella no le había tocado desenvolver desde el principio, pero que debido a las circunstancias aceptó a la fuerza.

Era por eso que se mantenía en contacto con sus hermanos menores, mandándoles mensajes diariamente preguntándoles por las cosas más cotidianas posibles. Casi como una madre. Y siendo la única mujer en una familia de puros hombres era comprensible que ella tomara las riendas de la familia, más si su madre no había estado presente por muchos años.

Cuando su padre no estaba entrenando con su hermano menor, o cuando tenía una misión importante que cumplir ella se escabullía a curar sus heridas y a prepararle cena. Sabía que su padre no quería que el resto de sus hijos, _sus fracasos_ , estuvieran cerca de su obra maestra. Pero el ver a Shōto sangrar y llorar hasta quedarse dormido no podía concebirlo, un instinto casi maternal la dominaba en esos momentos, en ausencia de madre, en ausencia de un hermano mayor, ella tenía que ser ese balance en su núcleo familiar.

Su padre se había dado cuenta en varias ocasiones de que su hija hacía estas tareas a sus espaldas, pero no podía decirle nada. No a ella. Era por eso que guardaba silencio y pretendía que no era consciente de la situación. A sus otros hermanos sí, les gritaba y les prohibía estrictamente que se acercaran al menor de los Todoroki, pero Fuyumi tenía el privilegio de acercarse a curar sus heridas, a darle alimento, porque sabía que esa era una tarea que él no podía hacer, y que ahora ya no tenía tampoco esposa que pudiera hacerlo.

No estaba absenta de gritos, de llamadas de atención, de reprimendas y castigos. Simplemente cuando el humor de Enji estaba fuera de control arremetía con todo lo que tuviera en su paso, incluyendo su hija. Había días que verla proteger tanto a Shōto lo enfermaba, gritándole que si seguía cuidando así de él lo haría débil, que el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para curar sus heridas, que por eso ella era como su madre, ambas eran débiles. Y ese era el problema, su hija le recordaba tanto a _ella. A esa persona cuyo nombre no se animaba a pronunciar._ Hasta que llegó el día en el que Shōto, le pidió a su hermana que ya no curara sus heridas, que él solo sabía hacerlo por si mismo, y que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Un intento por mantenerla alejada del _monstruo_ de su padre se convirtió en una fractura más en el corazón de Fuyumi. El rechazo era algo que su frágil corazón no podía soportar. Por eso limitó el trato con ella con mensajes de texto, llamadas, y aceptar lo que le había dejado de cena para ese día. Poco a poco Shōto se aisló de su misma familia, en un intento de protegerlos, pero para gusto y conveniencia de Endeavor, había conseguido lo que había intentado lograr hacer por todos esos años, aislarlo.

Eso no quitaba los sentimientos del corazón de Fuyumi. Aunque la alejara, ella todavía se preocupaba por él, velaba por él, veía por él. Porque si no era ella, _¿quién?_

Si, ser hermana mayor era una tarea muy difícil. Pues no era solo velar por Shōto, era velar también por Natsuo, al cuál se pegaba como mugre, intentando que sus sentimientos no se salieran de control como los de su padre, que no resguardara tanto odio, para que no se desviara del buen camino que su madre, cuando aún estaba presente, les había enseñado.

Su relación con Natsu era más la relación que esperas entre hermanos. Jugándose bromas de vez en cuando, molestándolo con alguna chica que le gustara a su hermano, regañándolo cuando tenía que hacerlo, ser la voz de la razón en los ataques de furia hacía su padre, y ser su muro cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de derribarse.

Era por eso que le fascinaba llegar a reunirse con Natsu cuando tenía la oportunidad, aunque este llegaba tarde por quedarse hablando con alguna chica o por andar terminando tarea extra de la universidad, aprovechaba la oportunidad para hablar con él y visitar a su madre juntos cuando llegasen a coincidir. Seguía siendo su confidente, y seguía velando por él, aunque su hermano ya fuera todo un hombre. Pero ver esa sonrisa, casi permanente, enmarcada en su rostro la llenaba de dicha, pues sabía que había ayudado a influir en ella.

Y el ver que Shōto también ya sonreía más y era más expresivo la llenaba de alegría. Lo único que le gustaría es que a su hermano menor se le quitara lo mal hablado.

No solo se tuvo que adaptar a los gustos de sus hermanos varones para tener con quien jugar cuando era pequeña. También tuvo que aprender a abrazar su feminidad con la ayuda de su madre. Por eso, Fuyumi también tuvo que aprender a ser una buena confidente para ella. La mentalidad de la chica era demasiada madura para su tan corta edad, algo que también tuvo que forjar cuando velaba por el bienestar de sus hermanos. Era por eso que conforme iba creciendo su madre fue más comunicativa con ella, expresándole sus miedos, sus frustraciones y el como deseaba poder reunirse con su hijo menor para poder pedirle disculpas, aunque el miedo la abnegara y la hiciese desistir de la idea. Fuyumi siempre estuvo ahí para escuchar a su madre, porque la mujer no tenía a nadie más con quien desahogarse. Su abuela no era de esa ciudad y vivía muy lejos. Además de que ya era bastante mayor. Sus hermanos tenían tanto resentimiento hacía su padre que no hubiesen podido llegar a entender los sentimientos de su madre hacía su progenitor. De nuevo, ella tenía que ser ese punto de balance en su familia. La mediadora entre ambos bandos. Fue por eso que ella pudo llegar a perdonar fácilmente a su padre, porque a pesar de todo el daño que les había hecho seguía siendo su padre, al final de cuentas. Las palabras de Rei cuando llegaban a hablar del tema habían ayudado a moldear ese pensamiento en ella, haciéndolo casi una plegaria que se repetía cuando la regañaba.

Por eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad visitaba a su madre. Sabía que el estar sola en una habitación podía ser sofocante para ella, así que le gustaba ir a hacerle compañía. Además, su madre también era su confidente, podía hablar con ella sin los regaños de por medio y podían hablar de cosas que con su padre hubiese sido imposible hablar. Cosas de chicas.

Ese día le había tocado junta con padres de familia, por lo cuál se había desocupado temprano, y quería aprovechar ese tiempo para poder visitarla. Le gustaba porque su madre ya llevaba meses visitando pacientes y haciéndoles compañía como parte de su terapia. La había visto sonreír más y expresarse más. Lo cuál le ocasionaba felicidad. Si bien era cierto que Rei había dado un paso hacía adelante por fin pidiendo poder ver a su padre, le costaba trabajo creer que este aún no haya ido a verla. La culpa es una pesadilla para cualquier ser humano, pues uno puede aceptar las desgracias, aunque las crea injustas, pero la culpa creada a partir de las desgracias que uno mismo provoca es estar en una pesadilla donde no puedes llegar a salir con solo despertar, pues el despertar es lo que te recuerda aquella agonía que tienes que cargar sobre tus hombros. Y aunque el perdón llegara a aligerar esa carga, era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar por el resto de sus días. Al parecer, su padre, se había quitado la venda de los ojos para encontrarse dentro de un abismo lleno de fantasmas del pasado, que le recordaban con fervor los errores que su insensatez nunca le dejo ver. Estaba orgullosa de él. Ella creía en las segundas oportunidades, y haya hecho lo que haya hecho, no sabía el porque se le debía negar esa oportunidad a él, sobre todo si estaba demostrando con creces sus esfuerzos por redimirse y cambiar.

Apoyo sus brazos en el módulo de recepción, preguntando a las enfermeras por su madre mientras apuntaba su nombre en el libro de visitas del hospital. Le indicaron que su madre no estaba en su habitación, que al parecer tenía otra visita y estaba hablando con ella en el jardín. Extrañada la chica pensó que a lo mejor alguno de sus hermanos se había dado la oportunidad de ir a visitarla, lo cuál era extraño porque ninguno le había avisado. Sabía que Natsuo tenía examen el día de hoy, el pobre había pasado tres semanas enteras estudiando hasta el punto de quedarse dormido de pie mientras iba y se preparaba café para poder mantenerse despierto. Por otro lado, sabía que la escuela de Shōto le daba permiso una vez al mes, pero igual sabía que el chico aprovechaba sus patrullas durante tiempo de su internado para escaparse e ir a visitarla. Le había llamado la atención una vez, pero al igual su padre le dijo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que, siempre y cuando alguien lo cubriera y no hubiera problemas, no le decía nada, por lo que ella solo le pidió que fuera con cuidado y por poco tiempo para no aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de sus amigos al cubrirlo durante sus ratos de ausencias.

Camino dirigiéndose hacía al jardín cuando pudo divisar a su madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras una pequeña risita apretada hacía sus hombros sacudirse de arriba a abajo, en un intento de reprimirla. Frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser una chica de cola de caballo negra como el plumaje de un cuervo. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero no podía recordar en donde la había visto. Rei desvió su vista hacía el umbral de la entrada, viendo a Fuyumi parada con sus dedos entrecruzados entre sí, dubitativa si debía llegar a saludar o irse, claramente nerviosa.

-'' ¡Ah! mi hija vino a visitarme''—anunció mientras hacía un ademán con la mano hacía Fuyumi para que se acercara.

-'' Entonces no le quito más tiempo, Rei-san. Yo estaba justo por despedirme''—dijo colocándose de pie, haciendo una última reverencia hacía la peliblanca. Fuyumi llegó posicionándose a un lado de su madre—'' Luego vendré a saludarla. Que tengan una linda tarde, con su permiso''—hizo una leve reverencia hacía madre e hija, para después salir de ahí por el mismo lugar por donde la chica de lentes había llegado. Ambas mujeres miraron a la morena salir de ahí mientras agitaban sus manos en señal de despedida.

-'' Dios, esa chica es verdaderamente hermosa''—comentó en voz alta, notó que había dicho sus pensamientos sin si quiera haber pensado en ello—'' ¿es paciente o trabaja aquí?''—preguntó a su madre la cuál miraba hacía donde se había ido la chica que la estaba acompañado antes de que ella llegase.

-'' Estuvo internada aquí hace ya varias semanas, fue de las primeras pacientes que me tocó hacerle compañía''—contestó mientras regresaba su rostro a su hija, la cuál tomaba el asiento en donde, con anterioridad, había estado sentada la pelinegro.

-'' Es tan alta y hermosa que parece una modelo, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado para que terminara aquí internada''—conjeturo intentando sacarle información a su madre. Sabía que ahora ella hablaba con mucha más gente gracias a su terapia, y saber con quien hablaba y gente conocía la hacía feliz. Y ver que esa chica la hiciera sonreír de esa forma le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

-'' Ella tuvo un accidente en una misión de rescate. Está estudiando en la U.A. para convertirse en heroína''—sus manos descansaron junto al libro que le había traído la morena, en su regazo.

-'' Me pregunto si Shōto la conocerá''—se cuestionó la chica más para sí misma, pensando en que podría preguntarle más tarde a su hermano por mensaje de texto.

-'' Claro que la conoce, si van en el mismo salón''—soltó la peliblanco mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar el libro que le había prestado la pelinegra. El libro era pequeño pero la cubierta era muy suave, causando un poco de piel de gallina en la mujer, a quien su hija miraba como si tuviera un signo de interrogación en la frente.

-'' ¿En serio?''—contestó Fuyumi levemente confundida, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Al parecer hoy hacía más viento del usual. - ''Shōto nunca dijo que tuviera una compañera tan bella, ¿Cómo se llama?''—cuestionó, sintiendo un viento helado colarse por su cuello hacía su espalda.

-'' Yaoyorozu Momo''—Rei se pregunto si esa piel de gallina había sido por la sensación de la pasta del libro en sus dedos o por la expectación de querer ver la cara de su hija cuando le dijera quien era esa chica que estaba hablando con ella no hace tantos minutos atrás.

-'' Yaoyorozu…'' – susurró Fuyumi intentando asimilar el nombre. No tardó ni una fracción de segundo en que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, brillando con incesante astucia al entrelazar el nombre de la chica con sus pensamientos pasados sobre ese nombre dicho por su hermano menor–'' ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Es _ese_ Yaoyorozu del que Shōto tanto habla?! ''—exclamó en un grito las preguntas como sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Sorprendida miró a su madre con claro asombro, como quien por fin llega a la solución de una pregunta plateada en una hipótesis de física cuántica.

-'' Siempre ha sido _esa_ Yaoyorozu de la que Shōto tanto habla''—aclaró la madre haciendo énfasis en el sexo de la chica. Por más obvio que fuera.

-'' No lo puedo creer, pero si parece una diosa, ¿por qué Shōto no había dicho nada?''—su voz ya había bajado de tono de acuerdo a sus últimas preguntas. Notó como varias personas que se encontraban hablando en el jardín habían volteado a verla cuando grito la consideración a la que había llegado. Después de tres años, venía descubriendo que uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano era un _ella_ y no un _él._

-'' Yo creo que nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que Shōto hablara de una chica. Además, ¿cuál sería la diferencia?''—sabía a lo que su hija se refería, pero no estaba de más preguntar. A lo mejor sabía algo que ella desconocía.

-'' Pues es que me ha hablado de otros amigos. Pero si Yaoyorozu es una mujer eso cambia muchas cosas. Shōto prácticamente la alaba, siempre menciona su inteligencia y demás. Cuando fue al festival Ennichi me dijo que había ido con Yaoyorozu, pero nunca pensé que fuese una _ella_. Simplemente lo omití, porque, digo, mi hermanito es algo denso para esas cosas''—confesó a lo que su madre soltó una risita entre dientes mientras venía a su mente la imagen de su hijo contándole en cartas de todas aquellas situaciones, y como ella misma se emocionaba cada vez que las leía, pues se imaginaba a Shōto a lado de una chica. Y el por fin ya tener una imagen de esa chica tan especial para su hijo, la llenaba de alegría y expectación.

-'' Si, yo también me lleve una sorpresa cuando me entere''—confesó recordando la primera vez que Shōto le habló sobre Yaoyorozu y como había notado, entre conversaciones, su admiración hacía esa chica. Por eso, había llegado a la conclusión de que su hijo mantenía sentimientos profundos hacía Momo, siendo la primera conjetura el día que le contó sobre el incidente que la llevó al hospital. Lo aseguró cuando notó la belleza de la chica el primer día que la vio despertar. Y los reafirmó después de hablar con ella.

-'' ¿Cuándo te enteraste?''—preguntó su hija sacándola de sus propias remembranzas.

-'' Desde su primer año que me contó sobre su examen contra Aizawa sensei''—confesó mientras veía la cara de decepción que se estaba formando en el rostro de su hija.

-'' Todo este tiempo y nunca me dijiste nada''—recriminó en un pequeño puchero mientras su ceño se fruncía hacía la frustración. Tanto tiempo, y ella nunca tuvo idea de que su hermanito ya estaba creciendo.

-'' Pensé que ya sabías''—mintió mientras una sonrisa volvía a dibujarse en su rostro.

-'' Quien iba a pensar que Shōto tendría tan buenos gustos''—dijo la hija intentando cambiar el tema. No tenía nada que recriminar, era ella quien nunca pensó en otras opciones. Siempre lo había escuchando hablar de Midoriya e Iida, y durante varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando estaba sacando su licencia de héroe, hablaba sobre un tal Bakugō. Pero a quien más reconocía era a esa chica. Tantas veces le hablo de lo capaz que era en prácticamente cada aspecto de la vida cotidiana. No hacía mucho hincapié en esto, pero ahora que había llegado a ese punto, todo cambiaba.

Recordó una vez que le preguntó a Shōto, antes de entrar a la U.A., si tenía novia. Su mirada y su desprecio hacía el tema le habían respondido sin que él dijera palabra alguna. Sabía que su hermano había cambiado en estos años, pero nunca pensó que a tal punto. Sintió una incomodidad en su pecho al darse cuenta que su hermano ya estaba grande, y ya era casi un adulto.

-'' No creo que Shōto sepa lo que siente''—confesó Rei posando la palma de su mano en su mejilla, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacía su hija esperando ver si ella tenía algo más que decirle que ella desconociera. Fuyumi negó lentamente con la cabeza despabilándose de sus recuerdos.

-'' No lo dudo. Mi hermano es tan lento para las cosas que tengan que ver con sentimientos. Debería hablar con él para que la invite a salir''—inquirió la chica mientras hurgaba en su bolsa en busca de su celular.

-'' No lo hagas, Fuyumi''—advirtió su madre en un tono serio, mientras miraba a su hija con el ceño un poco fruncido en reprimenda.

-'' Pero, mamá. Si espero a que Shōto se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos me quedaré sin sobrinos y tu sin nietos. En serio, el chico es muy lento.'' – al parecer la vida amorosa de su hermano menor la estaba entreteniendo más que aquellas novelas extranjeras que veía mientras calificaba trabajos de sus alumnos.

-'' El tiene que darse cuenta de lo que siente, sin presiones''—creía fervientemente en que su hijo se daría cuenta por si mismo. Se llevó la mano de la mejilla al pecho, demostrando ese sentimiento.

-'' ¿Te recuerdo cuanto tiempo tardo Shōto para venir?''—inquirió no pensando sus palabras. Por un momento una pizca de remordimiento había punzado en su pecho, pero al ver a su mamá contestaba como si nada, el sentimiento pasó de largo.

-'' Esto es diferente. Muy diferente''—aseguró Rei volviendo a acariciar el lomo del libro que tenía en sus manos. Ya era un libro que había leído antes, pero le gustaba tanto, que no le pesaba volverlo a leer.

-'' Bueno, tienes razón, capaz ella no siente nada por él''—no había pensando en esa posibilidad. Los ojos de Fuyumi apagaron su fulgor y se desviaban hacía las flores del jardín.

-'' Ella también siento lo mismo por Shōto, estoy completamente segura de eso''—el fulgor regresó a los ojos grandes de Fuyumi, quien miraba a su madre perpleja no dando crédito a sus palabras.

-'' ¿En serio? Que te hace decir eso''—murmuró por lo bajo como enterándose de un secreto que no debía ser descubierto, se acercó más a su madre esperando la respuesta de esta.

-'' Ella no sabe que soy la mamá de Shōto''—la chica se sorprendió por el comentario de su madre. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero espero a que la mujer de cabello blanco como la nieve siguiera hablando. –'' Ella siempre me habla de él, simplemente siento ese cariño hacía mi hijo. Llámalo sexto sentido o instinto maternal''—decía mientras en sus ojos grises se reflejaba esa emoción de querer decir sus pensamientos en las palabras adecuadas para que no se perdiera ni un solo detalle. Pero era algo con lo cual aún tenía trabajo que hacer, el poder describir sus emociones con palabras no era uno de sus talentos—'' Me contó como Shōto siempre la anima a salir adelante, a que se esfuerce. La hace ver las pequeñas cosas que ella no logra apreciar en si misma. Y dice que valora mucho eso, que él sea capaz de ver lo que ella no''—recordó todas las pláticas que había tenido con la morena. Después de que la dieron de alta la visitó en diferentes ocasiones, tanto como para hablar de libros, como para platicar de las cosas triviales que acontecían en el día a día. Le preguntaba sobre sus compañeros de clases, y hablaba de todos por igual, pero al escucharla hablar de su hijo con tanta fraternidad y con ese brillo indescriptible en el fulgor de sus negros ojos, lo supo. Eran como un par de agujeros negros que la arrastraban a la innegable conclusión. Esa chica estaba, irremediablemente, perdida en la persona que era su hijo.

-'' ¿Shōto hizo eso?''—preguntó su hija, quien la sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Al parecer ella tampoco podía creer que su hermano hubiese desarrollado ese lado empático que creían perdido. El estaba creciendo, y esa era una de las tantas pruebas que habían asombrado a Fuyumi, llegando a pensar que Shōto era incluso más maduro que Natsuo. Bueno, en casi todo Shōto era más maduro que Natsuo.

-'' Si. Además, el día que Yaoyorozu-san despertó de su accidente, vino Shōto con su grupo a visitarla. Lo hubieses visto, estaba tan frustrado cuando vino a buscarme, diciéndome que no le había llevado nada para regalarle. No había llevado nada para poder hacerla sentir mejor''—enternecida por el recuerdo de su hijo sin saber que hacer. Sin saber que otro nombre etiquetar a sus sentimientos, aparte del de fraternidad. Su hijo no era alguien que callara lo que cruzara por su mente, pero de que forma podía él hablar algo de lo cuál jamás ha sentido. Algo que careció desde pequeño, tanto por su debilidad como la insensatez de su esposo. Como podía ella hablarle de afecto, cuando ella se lo negó por tantos años. Rei sonreía, pero detrás de esos labios ya algo arrugados por la edad, se escondía el temor de no poder ayudar a su hijo a darse cuenta de ese torbellino de sentimientos que resguarda en su pecho. El temor de perder algo que puede darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida, que puede ser el escalón que le falta para alcanzar su felicidad, y, sin embargo, ella no sabía como llegar a él y hacerlo entrar en razón. Que realizara y etiquetara cada uno de los latidos de su corazón.

-'' ¿Qué le dijiste que hiciera?''—cuestionó la chica de pelo blanco con rayos rojos, mientras clavaba sus pupilas en el semblante melancólico de su madre, intentando desenterrar una respuesta. Su madre le regreso la mirada, y en ella brillaba una verdad absoluta.

-'' Yo no le dije nada. Fue Yaoyorozu-san la que me contó que él le había regalado una flor. En sus palabras, _el mejor regalo que ha tenido nunca_ ''—sonrió ante esto último. Tal vez y ella solo necesita decir nada. Tal vez y esta chica, con cabello como plumaje de cuervo y ojos grandes como agujeros negros era la que le haría que su hijo se diera cuenta. Ella no tenía que intervenir en el destino de ambos, pues sabía que irremediablemente el destino se encargaría de juntarlos cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Todo a su debido tiempo.

-'' Shōto está perdido, completamente perdido, todo para mi esta más que claro, no dudo que Yaoyorozu-san solo este esperando a que mi tonto hermanito la invite a salir''—todas aquellas escenas de sus novelas extranjeras le habían dado un concepto erróneo del romance, su madre soltó una risita en respuesta, atrayendo hacía su pecho el libro que yacía en su regazo.

-'' Ella tampoco tiene idea de lo que siente''—confesó. Volvió a soltar otra risa entre dientes, de tono más juguetón cuando vio el rostro de su hija volverse un poema lleno de perplejidad y enigma. Lleno de preguntas que sabía que la respuesta no la satisfaría como ella esperaba.

-'' …''—Fuyumi se quedo perpleja, al punto de parecer que se había quedado congelada en su asiento. Entrecerró los ojos a su madre, no creyendo lo que le decía. —'' Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?''

-'' No''—contestó con una sonrisa pícara enternecida por sus párpados que cayeron sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos—'' Ella tampoco se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía tu hermano''—Fuyumi abrió la boca, formando una clara _O_ al hacerlo. Pero volvió a cerrarla al deshacerse su idea y decir otra cosa totalmente diferente a lo que diría al principio.

-'' Los dos son igual de densos y crédulos, simplemente no van a poder estar juntos''—decepcionada por el drama de la vida real de su hermano menor, Fuyumi desvió su atención hacía el jardín buscando algo más interesante que ver.

-'' Densidades similares se combinan''—susurró su madre mientras se colocaba de pie. Fuyumi la siguió con una interrogante pegada en la frente, poniéndose de pie y caminando detrás de ella hacía la habitación de su madre.

-'' ¿Instinto maternal?''—preguntó intentando alzar una ceja. Sabía que no podía, así que solo su entrecejo se frunció en el intento. Al ver que su madre solo asentía dejo de insistir. Por más fascinante que encontrara las relaciones que entretejían el circulo social de su hermano, sabía que no iba a sacar más información. Aún le faltaba madurar para entender a que era lo que se refería su madre.

Caminaron hacía la habitación hablando de cosas triviales referentes al trabajo de Fuyumi. Aunque su mente se encontraba enfocada en hablar para hacerle compañía a su madre, una parte de ella insistía en regresar el tema a su hermano menor. Por más elocuente y emocionada que se haya mostrado, era indudable que estaba impresionada por el progreso de él, al igual de asombrada de que aún no pudiera ser capaz de darse cuenta del significado oculto detrás de las alabanzas y las palabras dedicadas a Yaoyorozu. Aunque le hubiese gustado hablar con él, sabía que su madre tenía razón y no debería intervenir. Conocía también a su hermano por todo el tiempo que veló por él, que casi podía notar todas los sentimientos y emociones ocultos detrás de la cara tan impasible de su hermano menor. Aunque mostrara el mismo rostro al mundo, en sus ojos se podía ver la diferencia entre emociones. Desde la indiferencia hasta la alegría. Tal vez no contaba con el instinto maternal, pero contaba con un instinto muy similar. Su instinto de hermana mayor.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y ambas mujeres se quedaron perplejas en el umbral de la puerta. En medio de la habitación, se encontraba el héroe número uno de Japón, el hombre más importante en sus vidas. Endeavor. Vestido de civil, se encontraba inclinado poniendo las flores favoritas de su mujer en el florero que reposaba sobre la mesa.

El rostro de Todoroki Enji se desencajó al ver a ambas mujeres mirarlo con expresiones contrariadas. Rei con un rostro serio, enterrando su mirada en las pupilas de su esposo. Y Fuyumi asombrada, claramente sonrosada de la escena.

Por fin, después de tantos años, sus padres estaban juntos en una misma habitación. Su padre se irguió colocando su cuerpo de frente a ellas.

-'' Enji''—escuchó a su madre murmurar el nombre de su progenitor. Se sintió tan fuera de cuadro cuando vio como ambos se miraban con tal intensidad, sintiendo como esas miradas podían derretir el más grandes de los glaciares del ártico en solo segundos.

Su padre se veía nervioso, se le notaba a leguas. Estaba sudando mientras no encontraba donde colocar sus manos. Con su corazón palpitando con frenesí en su pecho, Fuyumi decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-'' Madre, yo ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a revisar exámenes''—mintió mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a su padre—'' Te guardaré la cena''—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se despedía con un movimiento simple de mano. Ambos padres miraron la puerta cerrarse detrás de la silueta de su hija, quedando ambos inmersos en el silencio rodeado de palabras que se habían guardado durante tantos años, y que por fin ese día iban ser capaz de ser liberadas de sus gargantas.

Fuyumi corrió por el pasillo, llegando hasta el jardín nuevamente. Se sostuvo con las manos en sus rodillas intentando acompasar su respiración. Por más agitada que se encontraba una sonrisa en su rostro resplandecía, mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus grises orbes, deslizándose sin pudor por sus pómulos hasta su mentón. Ese día había estado cargado de emociones y revelaciones que la hacían querer brincar como niña de cinco años a la que le compran su juguete favorito en un día no festivo. Solo porque sí.

Su mente se abnegó de imágenes ficticias de su familia reunida, sonriendo, todos alrededor de un kotatsu, como siempre debió haber sido. Todos sus hermanos sonriendo, sus padres abrazados, como siempre debió haber sido. Como ella siempre soñó que debió de haber sido. Sus labios dejaron escapar un susurro al compás de los latidos de su corazón.

-'' Oh, Tōya, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para verlo''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

.

.

.

.

Yo lo sé, apenas ha pasado una semana y ya les subí nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo no estaba planeado de esta forma, simplemente la inspiración fluyó y este fue el resultado. Sinceramente estoy contenta con este capítulo porque tiene un significado especial para mí.

Espero no les moleste que escriba los nombres así Shōto en vez de así ''Shouto''. Disculpen es parte de mi toc, debo respetar la gramática de los idiomas, si no, no puedo dormir por la noche.

Ya estoy por escribir el siguiente capítulo, y espero tenerlo para antes de que finalice el año. En unos tres meses más mi mundo cambiará de forma muy drástica.

En mis años mozos cuando escribía más, recuerdo que los autores podíamos tardar en actualizar meses, créanme, yo esperaba una actualización de mis historias favoritas entre dos y tres meses. Espero ustedes también puedan entender esto cuando llegue a atrasarme, yo daré todo mi esfuerzo para actualizar lo más pronto posible, porque tengo toda la sana intención de terminar esta historia, porque creo en ella.

Yo tengo perfil en wattpad, fanfiction y en archiveofourown. Por favor, pido de regalo de navidad que por favor compartan esta historia. Sus comentarios me motivan demasiado a seguir esforzarme. De hecho, una de las razones por las que me motive mucho con este capítulo fue por la recepción del anterior. Un capítulo que yo pensé no tendría mucha respuesta, porque me tarde, y porque además no había tanto todomomo como en anteriores, y ver sus comentarios y sus favs me inspiro de una forma que no puedo describir.

Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Los leo en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias totales :D!


	7. Capítulo 7- Hokkaidō bajo cero

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Narrador:**

Tercera persona

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Hokkaidō, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Aclaración:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

Capítulo 7.- Hokkaidō bajo cero

.

.

.

.

El paisaje mutaba por cada estación que llegaba. Cambiaba conforme más se iban acercando al norte. De árboles desnudos y edificios colosales que intentaban tocar el cielo, iban desapareciendo entre más avanzaban, dando paso a lo austero y rural de su país. Poco a poco se apreciaba que en el norte el invierno había llegado pues finas capas de nieve se iban acumulando a las orillas de la carretera, y, más capas de cobijas iban cubriendo los cuerpos de los alumnos de la clase A, sobre todo a aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a los climas invernales.

Momo recordó sus vacaciones en los Alpes suizos cuando aún era una niña, lo hacía con tal cariño que sonreía inconscientemente mientras su vista se perdía en los campos agrícolas bañados de blanca nieve en la carretera. No podía evitarlo, pues la hacía feliz. El haber podido aprender a esquiar en la nieve, el poder ensuciarse sin reprimendas de su madre al respecto. Y el poder jugar en la nieve, aunque haya sido practicando deportes, como cualquier niño normal era uno de los tantos sueños que la chica tenía que cumplir. Aunque se quedó con las ganas de construir un mono de nieve, el haber podido jugar en el blanco manto del invierno se había convertido en uno de los recuerdos más preciados que jamás hubiese tenido. De los más felices en su vida. Al final de cuentas, el resto de actividades que le habían quedado pendientes por realizar no hubiese podido llevarlas a cabo, dado que solo ella era la única niña en todo el sector turístico, y no había nadie con quien haber podido construir un mono de nieve. Su sonrisa se torno levemente pícara al pensar que podría, después de muchos años, realizar su lista de pendientes de actividades en la nieve, ahora que tenía todo un salón de clases con quien realizarlo. _'Déjate de cosas, Momo, todos somos casi adultos. Dudo que quieran hacer cosas tan infantiles como esas'_ pensó para si misma, deshaciendo su sonrisa mientras mordía su labio inferior.

— '' Ojalá lleguemos a Otaru, he visto fotos tan hermosas''—suspiró Hagakure mientras se venías capas de cobijas sobre la muchacha.

— '' Creo que Otaru estaría mejor en verano, si no, no apreciaríamos nada''—aclaró Shoji mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se veía frío sin embargo un poncho era todo lo que cubría su impresionante figura.

— '' Pero las aguas termales estarían geniales''—brincó Ochako desde su asiento.

— '' Apruebo la moción''—gritó Mineta a un lado de ella—'' Propongo baños mixtos''—chocó las cinco con Kaminari quien también gritaba ' _'apoyo la moción''_. Ochako hizo una cara de asco diciendo que prefería no ir en todo caso. Y _''que vulgar''_ salía de los labios de Yaoyorozu por lo bajo mientras volvía a desviar su vista hacia la carretera.

— '' ¡No!''—gritó Ashido mientras se levantaba de su asiento para llamar la atención de sus compañeros—'' Hay que ir a esquiar''—propuso mientras varios asentían apoyando las palabras de la rosada.

— '' Les patearé el culo a todos''—musitó en una sonrisa Bakugō mientras Kirishima le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro, dudando si su amigo, con esa actitud tan explosiva que tenía pudiera sobrevivir a la nieve. Siendo sus suposiciones afirmadas al ver que el rubio era quien más capas de cobija llevaba encima.

— '' Ashido-kun regresa a tu asiento''—regañó Iida desde el frente del autobús con movimientos robóticos de manos. La mencionada regresó a su asiento con un puchero mientras su cabeza se recargaba sobre la ventana.

— '' Salimos desde ayer en la tarde y aún no llegamos, ¿cuánto más falta?''—preguntó Midoriya quien tenía a Aoyama recargado en su hombro, dormido.

— '' Ya casi llegamos, haremos una última parada''—contestó Aizawa poniéndose de pie. –'' Vayan todos a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y regresen al camión en diez minutos''—todos los alumnos bajaron del autobús escolar. Se dirigieron a los baños que se encontraban en la orilla de la carretera, mientras que el resto se bajaba a estirarse y quitarse esa sensación de entumecimiento que traían en sus cuerpos desde que despertaron en la mañana. Dormir en un autobús no era lo más cómodo del mundo.

— '' ¡Ah, nieve!''—murmuró Hagakure mientras se agachaba, viendo los derredores—'' Hace años que no veía nieve, es tan hermoso''—volvió a decir con unos guantes flotantes acariciando la nieve. Era bello, no podían negarlo, ver las montañas alrededor y estar rodeados de nieve era demasiado hermoso. Parecía de esos paisajes sacados de calendarios y agendas. Cosas que solo ves en fotografías. Pero verlo en persona realmente quitaba el aliento.

— '' Es realmente bello''—siguió Ochako colocándose a un lado de ella mientras comenzaban a apilar la nieve un poco.

— '' ¡Date prisa pedazo de mierda!''—gritó Bakugō esperando a que se desocupara un baño para entrar.

— '' Es lo mismo que le estoy diciendo, pero no quiere salir''—contestó Sero desde dentro del baño. Varios hombres soltaron la carcajada mientras las chicas los miraban con ojos entrecerrados por los comentarios tan desagradables y explícitos.

— '' Debes enfriar ese carácter, Bakugō''—dijo Kaminari aventando una bola de nieve al rubio. La bola se deshizo en cuanto tocó su cabello, sintiendo el agua correr por su cuello hasta su espalda. Fue cuestión de segundos, todo al parecer había sucedido en cámara lenta, pero sin embargo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Kaminari de escapar. Bakugō volteó con los hombros hacía arriba y con mirada fulminante hacía el otro rubio de la clase, con una mano encima sacando a relucir sus explosiones. Antes de que este pudiera darse la vuelta para huir, Bakugō ya lo tenía agarrado del collar del suéter y le estaba dando vueltas para sacarlo volando hacía uno de los árboles cercanos. La espalda de Kaminari chocó contra este, haciendo que la nieve acumulada cayera encima de él, enterrándolo bajo capas de nieve.

Bakugō salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que otra bola de nieve se había impactado nuevamente en su nuca.

— '' ¡Es que acaso quieren morir!''—gritó exasperado—'' ¡¿Quién fue el pendejo que me aventó una bola de nieve?!''—Ochako miraba al rubio con temor, pero ese temor no había llegado hacía sus labios, los cuales se torcían en una sonrisa reprimida. Sus manos detrás de ella ocultado otra bola de nieve—'' ¡Maldita cara redonda pagarás por esto!''—amenazó el rubio comenzando a hacer una bola de nieve gigante, que solo podía ser sostenida con dos manos.

— '' Espera, Kacchan…''—las palabras de Midoriya quedaron sepultadas bajo la gran bola de nieve de Bakugō, cuando el peliverde se había puesto frente a Uraraka para cubrirla del ataque. Una carcajada por parte de Bakugō comenzaba a inundar los oídos del resto de la clase. Otra bola de nieve volvió a impactarse en el rubio dándole de lleno en la boca. Esta vez había visto quien había perpetuado el ataque—'' ¡No aprendes nada puta cara redonda!''—vociferó volviendo a hacer otra bola de nieve entre sus manos.

— '' ¡Frente unido contra Bakugō!''—gritó Sero, quien había salido del baño cuando Kaminari fue a parar debajo de las capas de nieve. Comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve contra el rubio.

— '' ¡Espera!''—Kirishima se interpuso en el ataque de Hanta protegiendo a Bakugō. En una sonrisa este comenzaba a hacer una bola de nieve para ayudar a su amigo.

— '' ¡Yo te ayudo, Sero!''—animó Ashido mientras lanzaba bolas de nieve contra el par de amigos, que comenzaban a correr y cubrirse de los ataques. Varias bolas de nieve impactaron contra otros compañeros, los cuales se fueron uniendo a la batalla de todos contra todos.

Yaoyorozu volteaba a todos lados con sus manos puestas en las mejillas, no dando crédito a sus ojos. Por más que intentaba calmar a todos con su autoridad de vicepresidenta de la clase, aún no podía entender, el como sus compañeros podían estar riendo mientras se estampaban los rostros unos a otros con bolas de nieve. ¿Esto era lo que hacían los niños para divertirse? Un cosquilleo se suscitaba en su estómago, ¿acaso emoción?

Una bola de nieve pasando rosándole por el rostro, y dio un gritito mientras comenzaba a esquivar bolas de nieve. Iida tenía ahora nieve en la boca al intentar callar a sus compañeros, los cuales le contestaron con ataques coordinados para que los dejara seguir con su pequeña guerra civil. La chica volteó viendo a Todoroki que iba saliendo del baño, sacudiendo sus manos de arriba hacía abajo para quitarse el exceso de agua después de haberse lavado. Levantó el rostro interrogante hacía la morena, la cual vio como este fue atacado con una bola gigante que llegó a cubrir toda la mitad izquierda de su rostro. Una risa quería escapar de los labios de la pelinegro, cuando notó que Mineta venía detrás de ella con varias bolas de nieve para atarla. La risa fue sustituida por un pequeño grito, dando la vuelta sobre sus talones para escapar del pequeño chico en el que se vislumbraban sus ojos llenos de malicia y malas intenciones.

— '' ¡ALTO!''—gritó a todo pulmón Koda sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Todos pararon en seco para voltear a verlo. El chico tenía cara de preocupación, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por su rostro normal, claramente sonrojado y avergonzado por su acción previa—'' El camión ya no está''—murmuró por lo bajo, pero siendo escuchado perfectamente por el resto del grupo. Todos voltearon a su alrededor en busca de su camión escolar, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, y que probablemente llevaba varios minutos de haberse ido sin ellos.

— '' Había un sobre en el baño''—rompió el silencio que se había formado en el grupo.

Iida tomó el envoltorio entre sus manos. Era simple, color blanco, que tenía escrito la palabra _'ábreme'_ en grande y con plumón negro. Se dispuso a abrirlo y a sacar una nota que venía dentro.

.

.

.

 _ **Héroes vs Villanos.**_

 _Como suponían esto es un entrenamiento de supervivencia, héroes. Ha llegado el momento de que demuestren que es lo que han aprendido en U.A. Formaran los equipos con los que iniciaron el semestre y pondrán a prueba su resistencia. Tendrán que atravesar el bosque y subir más de dos mil metros de montaña para poder llegar a su destino. Solo un equipo debe de llegar. Los villanos serán sus compañeros de los equipos contrarios, será su deber derribarlos para que puedan llegar a la meta._

 _Habrá recompensa para el equipo ganador, y para los perdedores, la derrota y agonía les hará parecer el infierno un sitio turístico a comparación._

 _Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!_

.

.

.

— '' Esto es una locura, viejo''—murmuró Kaminari con cara de terror, mientras miraba a la nada con el ceño fruncido.

— '' U.A. siempre tiene que romper mi confianza en ellos. Como se esperaba de una escuela de alto prestigio que me ha hecho perder la fe en las segundas oportunidades''—espetó Iida mientras arrugaba el sobre en sus manos.

— '' Pero hay un mapa, ¿no? No nos pueden dejar a la buena de Dios''—gritó Ashido mientras tomaba el sobre que el representante de la clase había arrugado entre sus dedos, en busca de algo más.

— '' No, esta hoja era lo único que venía dentro''—dijo Iida empujando sus anteojos con el índice y el dedo medio, deslizándolos por arriba del puente de su nariz.

— '' Ya veo, esa fue la razón principal por la que nos hicieron vestirnos con nuestros trajes de héroe cuando salimos de los dormitorios''—comentó Yaoyorozu tomando su mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que salieron de Musutafu.

— '' Debemos entonces rodear la montaña''—murmuró Izuku, adoptando la misma posición que Yaoyorozu, analizando la situación en su cabeza.

— '' Eso es algo que no deberías estar diciendo en voz alta, Midoriya''—razonó el bicolor, haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros se voltearan a ver. El peliverde meditó las palabras de su amigo, y sabía que tenía razón. Sus compañeros ahora eran sus enemigos, y podrían saber y utilizar lo que había dicho para tomar ventaja.

De repente, el suelo comenzó a cimbrarse, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio. Momo sintió su cuerpo sacudirse desde la planta de sus pies hasta llegar la vibración a su cabeza. Tomo un segundo infinitesimal, pero la chica sintió verlo todo en cámara lenta.

En una fracción de segundo sus pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo, por el contrario, se encontraba flotando varios metros en el aire. Pudo ver como el lugar donde estaban los baños se iba alejando para dar paso al abismo del precipicio sobre el que ahora se encontraba. El terror la invadió llegando a sus facciones, Sintió su cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma, hasta que sintió el efecto de la gravedad sobre ella, empujándola de regreso hacía el suelo.

Fue una caída libre, a su mente vino el recuerdo de su última experiencia en la misión que la dejo inconsciente en el hospital por días. Sentía las ganas de llorar, sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo la piel, pensaba que era el frío, pero sabía muy en el fondo que era ese miedo de que le volviera a pasar lo mismo. Aunque su raciocinio le decía que la escuela no los pondría en ese peligro, la cicatriz ya estaba abierta nuevamente, drenando su veneno de terror a su torrente sanguíneo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que vendría con la caída.

— '' ¡Abre los ojos, mierda!''—escuchó a Bakugō cercano a ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacía arriba- El rubio venía amortiguando la caída con sus explosiones mientras cargaba a Asui en su espalda. La chica rana rápidamente enredó su lengua en su compañera atrayéndola hacía ellos. –'' ¡Eso no te volverá a pasar porque yo estoy aquí ahora, metete bien eso en la puta cabeza, cola de caballo!''—Momo abrió los ojos como plato ante sus palabras y un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Anonadada se cuestionaba a si misma como es que el chico había sido capaz de leerla y más a la velocidad a la que iban cayendo. _¿Tan obvia soy?_ Pensó para si mientras se recriminaba a si misma por nuevamente ser débil y no confiar en su talento.

Como héroe sabía que pasaría por situaciones similares en demasiadas ocasiones, y sabía que debía estar preparada para lo peor. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era humana, y que no podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos, aunque tratara. Se dio un golpe mental mientras agachaba la mirada, escondiéndola en su flequillo. Sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo, el cual se veía cada vez más cerca, y sorprendentemente, ya no sentía miedo. Bajo el brazo del rubio solo un sentimiento prevalecía en su interior. Se sentía _segura._

Bakugō utilizó una explosión de gran magnitud antes de impactar en el suelo para disminuir la velocidad a la que iban cayendo, utilizándola como algún tipo de freno. Al disminuirla nuevamente sus cuerpos volvieron a ser vencidos contra la gravedad, cayendo inevitablemente sobre la nieve, evitando gracias al rubio una caída que pudo haber terminado con consecuencias fatales.

Rodó hacía un lado, miró hacía arriba y sintió el pecho apretado. Después de unos segundos, la pelinegro se acordó de inhalar nuevamente, agarrando grandes bocanadas de aire. Cerró los ojos, llevando un puño cerrado hacía su pecho en un intento vano de acompasar su respiración. Volvió a abrir lentamente la mirada, para encontrarse con una sombra gigante viniendo a gran velocidad sobre ella. La chica volvió a rodar hacía un lado sobre sus codos, evitando el ataque. La sombra chocó contra el suelo y luego la siguió en un intento de atraparla. Volvió a rodar, y creo un escudo con su brazo derecho para repeler el ataque que venía nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. Al chocar contra ella, la empujó hacia atrás, dándole la oportunidad de volver a rodar una vez sobre sus codos para ponerse de pie. Blackshadow nuevamente se dirigió a gran velocidad, y la pelinegro solo pudo atinar a crear un bō en su mano derecha. Lo colocó al frente de forma retadora hacía la sombra.

— '' No es nada personal, Yaoyorozu''—habló Tokoyami desde atrás. Los ojos de la chica lo miraron, pero volvieron a fijarse nuevamente en black shadow por si volvía a atacar. La sombra sintió el arma de la chica amenazante, así que voló en un intento de atraparla nuevamente. Se defendió con su bō hábilmente, defendiendo ataques que le llevaban de izquierda a derecha.

En otro intento de someterla, la sombra cambió de dirección el ataque, agarrando a la chica desprevenida, golpeándola contra el tronco de un árbol. Soltó un grito ahogado, y la sombra aprovechó esto para tener la oportunidad de capturarla, pero cuando estiró uno de sus brazos, la chica levantó el bō interponiéndolo entre sus cuerpos. Empujó hacía el frente en un intento de quitarse a black shadow de encima, sin embargo, este empujaba persistente en querer capturarla.

La pelinegra levantó su pierna y ayudo a empujar el bō, haciendo tanto a Tokoyami como a su kosei retroceder. En ese espacio libre que consiguió creó una matryoshka que lanzó a los aires.

— '' Black shadow, ¡no!''—gritó Tokoyami, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. La sombra había golpeado la matryoshka, pensando en una bomba. Pero solo dejó al descubierto una granada cegadora, que lo hizo retroceder y hacerse pequeño, ocultándose detrás de la capa de su dueño.

El chico se sentía aturdido por la luz que desprendió la granada, y quiso volver a adaptarse de nuevo a la luz natural que se colaba entre las hojas de los pinos alrededor de la montaña. Pero la luz nunca llegó completamente, ya que perdió el suelo bajo sus pies, al sentir como el bō de Yaoyorozu lo tacleaba haciéndolo caer de bruces. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, fue solo para ver el bō amenazante de Yaoyorozu clavarse frente a sus ojos, sintiendo la rodilla de la chica sobre su cuerpo.

— '' No es nada personal, Tokoyami-san''—declaró la chica mientras respiraba agitadamente. Creo unas esposas con las cuales sujetó las muñecas del chico por detrás de su espalda. Pensando que quedara la posibilidad del que chico escapara o le quedaran un poco grandes, también colocó precintos alrededor de las muñecas, para mayor seguridad.

Volteó a su alrededor y notó el porque ninguno de sus dos compañeros de equipo la habían ayudado, y era porque cada uno se encontraba combatiendo con los integrantes de equipo del chico que acababa de esposar. Bakugō se encontraba peleando con Sero, mientras este se columpiaba entre pinos y árboles. Mientras que Asui escapaba del rayo de Aoyama.

El rubio alcanzó a agarrar el pie de Sero, agarrándolo y jalándolo hacia abajo, cuando estuvo cerca impactó uno de sus explosiones en el abdomen del chico, haciendo que cayera varios metros hacía el suelo. Afortunadamente la nieve amortiguo el golpe, pero lo dejó aturdido e inconsciente.

Asui por su parte se encontraba esquivando el rayo incesante de Aoyama, quien lograba hacerlo disparar sin tener como efecto adverso el dolor de estómago. Fue entonces que Bakugō lanzó una explosión hacía el rubio, aturdiéndolo en el ataque, cuando quiso recomponerse Bakugō ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello mientras con la otra le llevaba uno de los brazos hacía la espalda, haciéndolo caer de frente hacía el suelo. Yaoyorozu llegó para amordazarlo al igual que hizo con Tokoyami.

— '' Gracias, Bakugō-kun''—agradeció la chica rana, soltando un suspiro mientras volvía a tocar el suelo. Sus ojos se veían claramente cansados y sus párpados amenazando con cerrarse.

— '' Este clima no te favorece, rana''—contestó el rubio mientras volteaba a su alrededor para ver si venía alguien más a atacarlo. Cruzó mirada con Sero y Tokoyami—'' Ustedes pedazos de mierda no pierden el tiempo''—tuvo la intención de querer golpearlos, pero Yaoyorozu puso sus brazos al frente para detenerlo. Negó levemente con la cabeza, como si estuviese leyendo los pensamientos del rubio. Este se limitó a chasquear la lengua—'' Bien, ¿ahora qué?''—cuestionó más para si mismo que para sus compañeras.

— '' Lo ideal sería atarlos en árboles separados para que no tengan posibilidad de escapar''—sugirió la chica de cabello negro, volteando derredor con Bakugō—'' Supongo que la escuela debe de estarnos vigilando, así que vendrán por ellos. Nosotros debemos de avanzar.''—cuando notó que la zona estaba segura creo cuerdas. Una se la extendió a Asui y la otra al rubio, quien la tomó molesto mientras caminaba hacia Sero. Dijo algo entre dientes para luego darle una patada en la boca del estómago—'' ¡Bakugō-san!''—le reprendió Yaoyorozu. El chico hizo oídos sordos y agarro al chico de pelo negro del collar de su traje de héroe arrastrándolo al árbol más cercano. Comenzó a atarlo. Momo no hizo más que lanzar una mirada de soslayo al rubio claramente molesta, mientras agarraba a Tokoyami de su capa de héroe llevándolo a otro extremo para atarlo a otro árbol.

— '' Has mejorado considerablemente, Yaoyorozu''—murmuró el poseedor del dark shadow—'' Tu entrenamiento ha dado frutos''—la chica se limitó a sonreír con aire melancólico. Se sentía culpable el tener que amarrar a uno de sus compañeros. Asintió levemente mientras apretaba el amarre, ayudándose con una pierna colocada en el tronco para mayor tracción.

— '' Chicos, debemos apurarnos''—aconsejó Asui—'' No me gusta esto, el clima está cambiando drásticamente''—La morena volteó al cielo, notando un cúmulo de nubes grises acercarse peligrosamente hacía ellos.

— '' ¿Será parte de la prueba?''—se cuestionó mientras una brisa helada corría a sus costados, congelándole hasta el tuétano. Llevaba su capa de invierno, la cuál era demasiado caliente. Aún así, no era suficiente.

— '' Eso no importa, debemos movernos de una vez''—dijo Bakugō encaminándose hacía el norte.

— '' Bakugō-san, primero debemos trazar un plan. Además, si una tormenta viene no podemos solo dejarlos amarrados a los árboles''—el chico la interrumpió con una mirada cargada de furia. La chica calló abruptamente, dando un paso hacía atrás ante la mirada imponente del rubio.

— '' El plan es movernos y ganar antes de que nos alcance la tormenta. Y no sé porque te preocupas por ellos. Si están en tercer año es porque saben como escapar de esas ataduras. Las hemos practicado ciento de veces. Y si aún quieres tenerles compasión, déjales la puta llave o bien crea un dispositivo para que sepan su localización''— apuntó hacía una de la copa de los árboles. Al principio lo tomó como una señal de molestia, ya que el rubio se encontraba claramente enojado, pero a Yaoyorozu le tomó una fracción de segundo adivinar el pensamiento de su amigo. Siguió con la mirada la dirección hacía apuntaba el índice del rubio encontrándose con un pequeño reflejo en la punta con un punto rojo tintineante _'una cámara'_ pensó para sí misma. Ahora entendía la razón por la que Bakugō le dijo todo aquello. Era de suponer que la escuela no los dejaría a la deriva por más estrictos y salvajes que fueran sus pruebas de supervivencia. Seguía siendo una escuela de alto prestigio que velaba por el bien de sus estudiantes. Aun así, no se encontraba conforme con la toma de decisiones de su amigo. La chica volvió a dar un paso al frente.

— '' Ese plan no va a funcionar, no sabemos hacía donde debemos de ir''—nuevamente volvió a guardar silencio al ver como Bakugō se acercaba a ella, quedándose a centímetros de distancia. Momo tragó saliva de los nervios, pero el chico no alcanzó a escucharla.

— '' ¿Para qué mierdas sirve tu kosei?''—la chica abrió los ojos, entendiendo sin más palabras la convicción de su amigo. —'' Deja de hacerte la idiota y comienza a caminar''—la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras de su palma comenzaba a crear una brújula. El rubio caminó hacía Asui, quien se tambaleaba de un lado a otro—'' Rana, sube a mi espalda''—la chica se sonrojó e intento protestar, pero se sentía tan adormilada que no hizo más que obedecer. Bakugō se colocó en cuclillas y de espaldas hacía ella, dejando que Tsuyu se dejara caer sobre su espalda. La sostuvo bien y comenzó a caminar. —'' Esto es injusto, dejarnos en equipo con una chica que no le favorece en nada el clima''—murmuró por lo bajo, y aunque sus palabras sonaban duras, no se escuchaba molesto.

El viento frío corría cada vez con más fuerza, anunciando entre susurros la tormenta que se avecinaba.

.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

Seguía desde atrás a sus otros dos compañeros, los cuales tiritaban por la brisa helada que traía consigo la tormenta por venir. Controlaba su temperatura con su calor, pero aún así, no podía negar que el clima era demasiado crudo e intenso. Después de ayudar a sus compañeros a aterrizar del terremoto que ocurrió en el acantilado, había decido seguir el plan de Midoriya, el cuál iba al frente dirigiéndolos, murmurando por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles.

Ya casi habían terminado de salir del bosque, afortunadamente se alejaban del peligro de tener que enfrentar a algún compañero de clase. Cuando escucharon las explosiones de Bakugō tomaron el camino opuesto más alejado de él. Sabían que el rubio sería un problema si llegaban a confrontarlo y más si era desde el inicio.

Igual desistieron de atravesar el bosque rodeando la montaña como al principio había propuesto Midoriya, ya que sabían que todos sus compañeros se concentrarían en esa área, y que había varios que eran buenos espiando y escuchando a distancia. Por eso eligieron subir unos metros por arriba del pie de la montaña y rodear desde ahí, haciendo que la nieve les hiciera más fácil el trabajo, y ahorrarse el escalar. Nadie los vería desde ahí, además que el aire que corría les ahorraría que los espiaran. Aún así, el clima no se las estaba poniendo fácil.

Había soportado entrenamientos crueles desde corta edad, estaba acostumbrados a cambios bruscos de temperatura. Sin embargo, todos ellos se relacionaban con el calor, no con el frio. Pues, dado que la mitad de su kosei, su hielo, era solo para controlar la intensidad de su otra mitad. No era algo que su padre hubiese estado orgulloso al principio, pero al ver el posible potencial y menos efectos adversos, se había convencido de haber creado el kosei perfecto. En equilibrio perfecto. Sin embargo, él nunca logró verlo de esa forma.

Miraba alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiese estarlos siguiendo, pero el aire comenzaba a hacerse más intenso, comenzando a llover copos de nieve.

Pocas veces había visto nevar, pero aún así, le encantaba. Para la mayoría de las personas, el invierno representa la crudeza de la naturaleza, el frío que te recuerda a la soledad. En donde los días son más oscuros y las noches más largas. En donde el sol no sale a brillar siempre, si no que se oculta resguardando su calor. Pero para él, el frío lo hacía sentir en casa. Lo hacía recordar a su madre, el calor que ella le transmitía a pesar de lo frio que era su cuerpo, el blanco que le hacía pensar que su ser no era tan desagradable, que lo hacía recordarla y añorarla con mayor intensidad.

Si, para Todoroki Shōto era mejor el frío. El frío hacía que su padre no le exigiera tanto. El frío era el calor de esa madre ausente por años. El frío había sido lo único a lo que estuvo acostumbrado por más de diez años. A pesar de todos los sentimientos negativos que traía el frío consigo, lo hacía sentir melancólico. Lo hacía sentir que pertenecía a un lugar. Lo hacía sentir libre.

— '' No creo que lleguemos en un día''—murmuró Midoriya haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. —'' Si mal no recuerdo, el lugar más cercano de aquí está a varios kilómetros de distancia. Nos tomará más de un día. Dos como mínimo''—Uraraka sostuvo un suspiro en sus pulmones, intentando entender la situación.

— '' Entonces lo ideal sería buscar algún lugar donde acampar''— propuso el heterocromático mientras posaba sus ojos en la chica, que frotaba sus manos sobre sus brazos en un intento de darse calor. Midoriya también la miraba con un semblante de preocupación en sus ojos.

— '' Si, será mejor que busquemos un lugar, debe haber alguna cueva por aquí, si no tendremos que regresar al bosque a buscar refugio. Lo más seguro es que todos estén haciendo lo mismo''—el peliverde comenzó a murmurar mientras el viento se intensificaba cada vez más.

— '' Debemos avanzar''—sugirió Ochako mientras la determinación se veía reflejado en sus ojos color avellana. Ese brillo que desprendían hizo que el peliverde dejara de tiritar por varios segundos—'' Si nos movemos mientras los demás buscan refugio tendremos ventaja. Además, dudo que Bakugō se detenga''—Apuñó sus manos a los costados mientras clavaba su mirada en la de Deku.

Tenía cierta rivalidad con el rubio, que no había podido saldar porque cuando pensaba que lo había alcanzado el salía con alguna nueva técnica, más fuerte que antes. Recordó la primera vez que lo enfrentó y el como perdió a pesar de poner todos sus esfuerzos en ello. Es ahí cuando Uraraka aprendió una valiosa lección: No importa cuanto te esfuerces, nunca es suficiente. Y para eso estaba Midoriya, para hacerla esforzarse más allá de sus capacidades físicas, haciéndola ver que el esfuerzo no tiene límite, era cuestión de seguir intentando hasta lograr el objetivo trazado.

— '' Bakugō tiene un freno llamado Yaoyorozu''—Todoroki los sacó de sus pensamientos con voz queda—'' Ella no arriesgaría la integridad del equipo para seguir a Bakugō, y es la única que lo puede hacer entrar en razón''.

— '' Cierto. Aparte, Asui se encuentra con ellos, a ella no le favorece en nada este clima''—agregó Midoriya colocando su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras reflexionaba en la mejor forma de salir de la situación en la cual se encontraban.

— '' Entonces, están en desventaja, tienen a alguien menos''—Uraraka tenía una leve esperanza de poder ganar ese encuentro.

— '' Lo dudo. Yaoyorozu es demasiado fuerte e inteligente. El equipo está muy bien balanceado gracias a ella''—su voz sonaba indiferente, pero sus palabras denotaban todo lo contrario. Ochako soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo al escuchar a un chico indiferente a su derredor, como Todoroki, hablar así de su compañera. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacía Midoriya, el cual entendió, pero hizo caso omiso a las pesquisas que comenzaban a formarse en la imaginación de la castaña.

— '' Además está Kacchan para equilibrar más esa balanza. Ambos podrían acabar con más de la mitad del salón si se lo proponen. Además, el kosei de Yaoyorozu es demasiado útil para este tipo de misiones de supervivencia''—Agregó el peliverde, a lo que Shōto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Copos de nieve comenzaron a caer uno tras otro bañándolos. Siguieron caminando en busca de alguna cueva que encontraran en el camino. Sin embargo, la tarea se estaba complicando. Los copos comenzaron a caer sin cesar, mientras frío helado les congelaba el tuétano. Cada paso nuevo dado, era más difícil que el anterior. Se estaban poco a poco congelando.

El aire hacía casi imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos, la nieve comenzaba a enterrar más sus pies, y su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada.

Los pasos de la castaña eran cada vez más lentos, provocando que tropezara en varias ocasiones por no ver donde iba caminando. En la última caída Shōto la tomó del brazo, pasándolo por detrás de su cuello, acomodándola a su izquierda. La chica articulo un débil gracias al sentirse más caliente, gracias al calor que proyectaba el chico. Midoriya asintió con la cabeza en dirección en Todoroki, agradeciendo la acción de cuidar de ella mientras el abría camino al frente.

Disfrutaba del frío, eso era cierto, pero este clima no era frío. Era cruel. Subía su temperatura lo más que podía para no calentar a su amiga, su línea de visión se difuminaba con cada paso que daba. La tormenta los estaba azotando con la crudeza de la naturaleza, y ellos no podían hacer nada para detenerla. Notó a Midoriya caer de rodillas, mientras intentaba ponerse nuevamente de pie.

— '' Es inútil, debemos bajar y buscar refugio''—gritó por encima del viento, notó al peliverde asentir con la cabeza mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie, dirigiéndose hacia él.

En cuestión de segundos Midoriya había desaparecido de su línea de visión, para encontrarse con una explosión. Cayó de espaldas con Uraraka aún entre sus brazos. El estruendo de la explosión le hizo vibrar los tímpanos, escuchando solo el tinnitus. Su cabeza dio vueltas, intentando de nuevo adaptar sus sentidos al lugar que se encontraba. Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Midoriya gritar, poco a poco intensificándose, viendo su silueta acercarse hacía ellos.

— '' ¡Bazuca!''—volvió a gritar. Cuando Todoroki había intentado ponerse nuevamente de pie junto con Ochako, otro estruendo lo había sorprendido. Esta vez, siendo evitado por Midoriya, quien se había abalanzado sobre ellos para taclearlos lejos de la explosión.

Parpadeo varias veces intentando enfocar la imagen. Sus oídos aún zumbaban. Uraraka ya no estaba a un costado de él, si no unos metros más adelante en el suelo. Midoriya, se encontraba cerca del lugar de la explosión, intentando ponerse de pie. Todo era borroso y sus sentidos se encontraban perturbados por el ataque sorpresa _. ¿Villanos?_ Pensó por un momento intentando recobrar la compostura, pero su corazón aún se encontraba latiendo con intensidad, pudiendo sentirlo casi a la altura de su garganta.

Se puso en cuatro patas, buscando un equilibro por la inclinación natural de la montaña, cuando sintió sus botas fijas en algo firme intento ponerse de pie. Al hacerlo volvió a tambalearse cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas. Aún su oído interno no se había acoplado, seguía vibrando por la intensidad de las explosiones, haciendo su equilibrio parecer el de un niño que apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

Trato de respirar para acompasar sus latidos y calmar a sus sentidos, pero nuevamente una explosión llegó a sus oídos esta vez, la explosión se iba acercando con velocidad. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con Bakugō acercándose peligrosamente hacía él.

— '' ¡Fíjate donde miras, bastardo mitad-mitad!''—intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero aún sus tímpanos vibraban, aún podía escuchar ese tinnitus. Activó su mitad de fuego esperando poder contraatacarlo, pero antes de que el rubio le diera el golpe de gracia, vio la silueta de su compañera de equipo posicionarse frente a él.

Uraraka se colocó frente a Todoroki, teniendo a Bakugō tan cerca logró tomarlo del brazo que estiraba para impactar su explosión, y lo alzó llevándolo de espaldas contra el suelo. El mismo brazo del que lo había tomado lo puso detrás de su espalda.

— '' ¡Todoroki-kun!''—vociferó la castaña. El bicolor entendió e hizo aparecer hielo, logrando aprisionar al rubio.

Sin embargo, dos explosiones simultaneas colisionaron nuevamente en sus oídos. Una había sido la explosión de Bakugō para liberarse del hielo. La segunda había sido nuevamente el cohete disparado de una bazuca.

— '' Bien hecho, cola de caballo''—rio Bakugō mientras se impulsaba contra Ochako, la cuál consiguió quitarse gravedad para poder brincar alto y evitar el golpe del rubio. Los ojos rojos carmesí de este titilaban aún en la oscuridad que el cielo les ofrecía. Entre la tormenta podías ver su decisión de ganar este encuentro. Su sed de triunfo. —'' No huyas, puta cara redonda''—dijo mientras alzaba su brazo hacía donde se encontraba la castaña flotando—'' ¡muere!''—gritó con una sonrisa.

Un rayo verde logró vislumbrarse por entre las ráfagas de viendo y nieve que corría por lo largo de la montaña. Escuchando un grito desgarrador cortar el viento helado.

— '' ¡Smash!''— Impactado directamente en el estómago de Bakugō, este salió volando varios metros hacia abajo.

De pronto, Todoroki dejó de sentir el frio y comenzó a activar su lado izquierdo, entrando nuevamente en calor, haciendo a sus sentidos regresar a la normalidad. Volteó hacía el cielo y logró vislumbrar otro proyectil acercarse hacía donde ellos se encontraban. Logró crear un muro para protegerse.

El proyectil impactó causando que el muro se viniera abajo y que miles de fragmentos de hielo volaran alrededor, siendo también arrastrados por el viento. Colocó sus brazos delante de él en forma de cruz para protegerse de aquellos fragmentos que pudiesen lastimarlo.

Cuando bajó los brazos para volver a recuperar su línea de visión, Asui aprovecha la oportunidad para rodearlo, rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad de pensar ni usar su kosei, lo eleva aventándolo lejos de sus compañeros. Todoroki impacta unos metros más debajo de donde había caído Bakugō, intentando recobrar el aliento que le fue robado en ese ataque.

.

.

.

El peliverde salió volando hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Asui en un intento de taclearla y notó como esta lleva un nuevo atuendo, viéndose más protegida del frío mientras una máscara descansa alrededor de su nariz, suponiendo él, para mantener aún más el calor y no dejarse vencer por el frío que tanto la perjudica. Sopesó de igual forma, que debió ser idea y creación de Yaoyorozu, pues el atuendo se veía demasiado improvisado.

La chica rana saltó, ganando segundos, pero Midoriya logró tomarla del pie, capturándola antes de que pudiera esconderse entre las ráfagas que la tormenta de nieve les ofrecía. Sin embargo, soltó la pierna de Tsuyu al sentir un objeto romo incrustarse en su abdomen, alzándolo unos centímetros y aventándolo lejos de la chica rana, para darle oportunidad de escapar. Cuando viró su rostro se encontró con Yaoyorozu la cuál sostenía su bō en las manos, colocándolo delante de ella por si venía a volver a atacarlo.

— '' No puedo creer que hicieras un ataque sorpresa como este, Yaoyorozu''—sonrió el peliverde mientras se paraba sobre una de sus rodillas, tomando su abdomen entre sus brazos, en un intento de calmar el dolor y acompasar su respiración.

— '' Llámalo improvisación, Midoriya-san''—contestó con otra sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras sus cejas se inclinaban hacía abajo casi llegando casi a tocarse. Comenzó a crear de su pierna una pistola que uso para apuntar al peliverde. Este por un momento se congeló al sentirse amenazado con un arma tan rústica como la que había creado. Miró como la morena alzó el brazo con el arma apuntando hacía el cielo, lanzando un disparo.

Deku sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante al darse cuenta que la chica había disparado hacía Ochako, quien había liberado su kosei para caer sobre Momo en un ataque sorpresa, sin embargo, soltó el suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo al ver como la castaña caía a un lado envuelta en una red.

— '' ¡Uraraka-san!''—gritó el peliverde colocándose de pie, lanzándose hacía ella para rescatarla.

Yaoyorozu volvió a cargar su arma, esta vez apuntando el arma hacía Deku en un intento de capturarlo también. Un disparó cimbró los oídos de los presentes, pero la red fue detenida por una gran ola de hielo que se interpuso entre esta y el peliverde.

La pelinegra volteó hacía abajo para ver a un abotagado Todoroki intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido en el último ataque.

Midoriya continuó corriendo hacía Ochako para liberarla, pero fue nuevamente detenido por Bakugō, quien con una explosión comenzó a atacarlo en un intento de capturarlo.

— '' Tsuyu-chan, llévate a Uraraka-san de aquí''—ordenó Yaoyorozu, a lo que la chica rana obedeció tomándola de la cintura y comenzando a brincar colina abajo.

Shōto lanzó una nueva ola en dirección hacía la chica rana, en un intento de evitar el escape y de que no se llevara a su compañera de equipo con ella, sin embargo, sintió el aire producido por el blandir del bō de Yaoyorozu impactarse en sus costillas, y logró producir hielo a su alrededor para evitar el ataque directo que la morena había perpetuado.

— '' Eso estuvo demasiado cerca''—murmuró para si mismo mientras dirigía su vista hacía la pelinegra, quien lo miraba con determinación franca directamente a los ojos.

La chica no le dio oportunidad de pensar, pues comenzó a lanzar ataques con su bō, uno tras otro, sin darle oportunidad de brecha de poder contraatacarla. Era experta en bōjutsu, tenía el rango más alto que una chica de su edad pudiese tener, y aún así, el heterocromático se las ingeniaba para bloquear cada uno de sus ataques. Frustrada sus ataques comenzaron a hacerse fáciles de predecir.

Shōto alzó su mano izquierda para lanzar una llamarada, la cual Momo logró esquivar lanzándose al suelo y rodando por debajo del ataque de fuego del bicolor.

Sintió pisar su capa con uno de sus tacones al intentar ponerse de pie, y él aprovechó este desliz para intentar atacarla nuevamente pero ahora con su lado derecho, en un intento de aprisionarla.

Yaoyorozu logró a alzar su capa justo antes de que el hielo llegase a capturarla, revelando un lanzallamas que había formado de su abdomen y parte de su tórax. Lo activó hacía el hielo de Todoroki derritiéndolo en un santiamén.

— '' Que astuta''—dijo en una sonrisa entre dientes mientras volvía a lanzar otra ola de hielo gigante hacía la chica a mayor velocidad, no dándole oportunidad de poder activar nuevamente su lanzallamas.

Lo único que Yaoyorozu atinó a hacer fue lanzarse a un costado y rodar para evitar que la ola la impactara. Sin embargo, volteó hacía arriba y se dio cuenta que el ataque no había sido para ella, si no hacía Bakugō, el cual se encontraba en pelea a puños cerrados con Midoriya varios metros más arriba de ellos.

Indignada, un sentimiento de frustración la invadió haciendo que sus manos se crisparan en puños. Esta acción la hizo pensar que Todoroki no se estaba tomando la pelea contra ella demasiado en serio. En su lógica, si se encontraba peleando con ella, tenía que vencerla a ella antes de lanzarse contra el oponente mayor que era su compañero de equipo. Volvió a tener ese sentimiento de inferioridad nuevamente palpitando desde su corazón, y cada latido le recordaba lo pusilánime que era al no poder superar esa barrera que su misma mente le imponía cada vez que se comparaba con Shōto.

Sintió su estómago revolverse, sin embargo, frunció su ceño sin poder ocultar sus emociones. Y volvió a levantar la mirada hacía él, más determinada tomo el valor para afrontar ese muro que ella misma se había impuesto desde el día que lo conoció. Ese sería el día que ella vencería a Todoroki Shōto.

De su pierna comenzó a crear un nuevo bō mientras con la otra mano creaba de su muslo un par de esposas que sujeto en su cinturón por debajo de su capa. Se lanzó corriendo hacía el bicolor, el cual seguía con su vista clavada en sus dos compañeros de clase, siguiendo a Bakugō con su ola de hielo.

Sin darse cuenta, el heterocromático sintió de lleno el impacto del arma de Yaoyorozu sobre su mejilla llevándolo de nuevo hacía el suelo. Hábilmente, Yaoyorozu lo colocó pecho tierra, trayendo sus dos brazos por detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndolas con una de sus manos. Con la otra se dirigió al cinturón y tomó las esposas colocándoselas y capturándolo.

— '' Muy ingenuo e irrespetuoso de tu parte, Todoroki-san. Bajando la guardia contra tu oponente''—dijo mientras se colocaba de pie. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios, alcanzando sus ojos, los cuales brillaban como lo hacían cada vez que se encontraba explicando un tema difícil que los demás no llegaban a comprender del todo. Esos mismos ojos que él ya había atesorado en diversas ocasiones y que reconocía muy bien. Esos ojos destellantes de triunfo.

— '' Muy ingenuo de tu parte, Yaoyorozu, el creer que baje la guardia, y el creer que no podré liberarme de tu juguete''—activó su lado izquierdo, haciendo a la chica retroceder, para intentar ablandar el metal de las esposas para poder romperlas con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta, que no estaba funcionando. Estupefacto lanzó una mirada furibunda hacía la morena la cual le miraba con cuidado.

— '' Me subestimas, Todoroki-san. Esas esposas son diferentes a las convencionales, tienen una aleación de níquel, hierro y cobalto, estando recubiertas de renio, que aguantan las más altas de las temperaturas''—en su desespero Todoroki intento aumentar el poder de sus flamas, sin poder aún liberarse de las esposas de Yaoyorozu—'' al igual que contiene moléculas de materiales resistentes a las bajas temperaturas''—el chico parecía no escucharla, pues sus flamas continuaban haciéndose cada vez más salvajes y más calientes—'' ¡Detente! Te lastimarás si sigues así''—sin embargo, el chico continúo aumentando más su calor.

Levantó la vista al escuchar dos gritos desgarradores desde arriba. Desde su ángulo lograba a apreciar como Midoriya, con varias líneas de sangre que caían de su frente, cargaba en su puño el casi cien por ciento de su poder, mientras que por el lado contrario estaba Bakugō activando su ataque en espiral hacia el peliverde. Ambos se toparon con el muro de hielo que había hecho el bicolor momento previo a que lo capturara, sin embargo, continuaron empujando sus brazos en un intento de derrotarse él uno al otro. Todoroki por su lado, hizo sus flamas tan fuertes y altas que hizo a Yaoyorozu caer sobre su espalda. Al ver esto notó las intenciones de Shōto, enviar sus flamas en un intento conjunto con Midoriya para hacer caer a su compañero de equipo, Bakugō.

— '' ¡Smash!''—

— '' ¡Howitzer impact!'' —

—'' ¡No!'' — fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar Momo antes de que sus ojos fueran cegados por la luz desprendida, y sus oídos tapados por la explosión que cimbró toda la montaña.

La onda expansiva se sintió primero caliente, como una brisa que la acaricio y la resguardó del frío abismal, seguido de esto, el viento de la tormenta que le recordaba donde se encontraba parada, y de lo que se avecinaba.

Creó dos ganchos de las palmas de sus manos, los cuales clavo con fuerza en el suelo para poder sujetarse. El aire creado de la explosión, combinado con el de la tormenta la hicieron volar varios metros de donde se encontraba. Notó la cabellera del bicolor moverse, para luego ver su cuerpo salir disparado por los aires. El aire volvió a arrasarla otros metros más y ella intentó nuevamente clavarse en el suelo, aplicando mayor sujeción. Al notar que el bicolor pasó rodando a un lado de ella alzó la mano para tomarlo del cuello de su traje. Aún permanecía esposado, así que Momo tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza en mantenerse clavada en el suelo y mantener al chico con el kosei mitad hielo, mitad fuego, agarrado fuertemente para que no volviera a salir volando.

El viento se controló, dejando solo al viento de la tormenta azotando fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Soltó al chico y se colocó de pie. Entrecerró sus ojos en un intento de enfocar mejor su vista para buscar a su compañero de equipo, pero el intento fue inútil, la ventisca no le dejaba ver nada más que la nieve volando de un lado hacia otro de forma brusca, como si el mismo viento estuviese buscando con desespero algún refugio.

.

.

.

El suelo bajo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, notó como Yaoyorozu perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas a unos metros alejada de él. Todoroki volteó hacia arriba donde vio columnas de nieve desprenderse de la montaña.

Abrió los ojos como platos, atónito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se paralizó por un momento, pero luego comenzó a mover las manos. Al recordar que se encontraba aún esposado, intento rodar y ponerse de pie.

El suelo comenzó a cimbrarse con mayor violencia, corrió hacia la chica de cabello negro, que miraba con ojos abiertos, y llenos de terror, el tsunami de nieve que venía rápidamente hacia ellos.

—'' ¡Avalancha!'' — fue lo único que atinó a gritar en su intento desesperado de sacar a la morena de su trance. Solo notó como esta rápidamente se puso de pie para voltear a verlo con cara de horror.

Corrió hacia ella, y notó como esta estiró su brazo en un intento de sujetarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La avalancha, como si de una ola se tratase, lo arrastro desde los pies hasta el suelo, sumergiéndolo con fervor entre sus fauces. En cuestión de milésimas de segundos se encontró envuelto en la oscuridad de la blanca nieve.

Sintió su cuerpo ser arrastrado y sacudido, su cabeza botaba contra todo aquello que se encontraba en su paso. Piedras, ramas, nieve congelada y hecha hielo, dura y resbaladiza que pertenecía a lo alto de la montaña.

No veía nada, todo era oscuro. El aire no entraba a sus pulmones, lo único que entraba invadiendo su boca, su nariz, era nieve. vil, cruda nieve.

Por más que intentara respirar, no había oxígeno por aspirar. Por más que intentara gritar, solo nieve entraba a su cavidad oral. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, estrujándolo, haciendo su corazón latir desenfrenado en desespero por el oxígeno que comenzaba a escasear en su torrente sanguíneo. Lo único que podía hacer era rodar, porque ni las manos podía mover para lograrse zafar.

Desconocía si fueron segundos, minutos, o cuanto tiempo había pasado. Mareado, intentaba buscar una forma de alzarse, antes de que más capas de nieve siguieran cayendo encima de él.

Para su suerte, salió rodando hacia una pendiente, que logró quitar un poco de capas de hielo encima. Como pudo alzó la cabeza, logrando sacar solo su rostro por unos breves segundos. Con desespero, sin desperdiciar tiempo, agarro grandes bocanadas de aire, para volver a oxigenar a sus tejidos. Sintió sus pulmones expandirse con dolor hacia la nueva entrada de aire, insuflándose de forma agresiva contra su caja torácica. El placer de respirar duró lo suficiente, para volver a soportar la nueva ola de nieve que empezaba a caer sobre él, nuevamente arrastrándolo.

Lo único que alcanzó a divisar antes de sucumbir nuevamente a la penumbra de la nieve, fue el tronco de un árbol con el cuál su cabeza golpeó. Después de esto, Shōto era incapaz de reconocer si la oscuridad en la cual se había sumergido era por la nieve, o por la inconsciencia ocasionada por el golpe.

El frio volvió a invadirlo, metiéndose sin pudor por entre todos los poros de su piel. Notó el frio en forma líquida entrar sin permiso a sus pulmones, llenándolos haciendo que le hiciera imposible respirar. La sensación de arrastre y de rodar se había detenido para ser reemplazada por la caída. Como si se estuviese hundiendo. Su mente intranquila se dejó vencer entrando en un momento de paz consigo mismo, teniendo solo un pensamiento resonando en todo su ser. _'Moriré'_ se repetía en la tranquilidad que su alrededor le ofrecía, mientras se encontraba en el punto medio entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Sintió sus labios abrirse por otros labios, y sintió el aire correr nuevamente por sus bronquios hasta insuflar nuevamente sus alveolos, expandiendo sus pulmones en el acto.

Lo último que sus ojos lograron apreciar antes de entregarse por completo a la oscuridad de su inconsciencia fueron unas manos intentando sujetarlo y unos ojos negros brillando como luz en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy New Year! Si, lo sé, les había dicho que intentaría tener el capítulo listo para antes de que se acabara el año, pero las fiestas me quitaron tiempo. Mi mamá se rehusaba a hacer cena y la tuve que hacer yo. Me da pena admitirlo, pero quedó deliciosa.

Este año no inició muy bien para mí, fue un inicio muy amargo. Año nuevo es una fecha que jamás había disfrutado, porque es algo que mi familia no está acostumbrada a celebrar en grande, así como navidad, pero de un tiempo hacía acá ese sentimiento había cambiado, pero este año regresó en forma de decepción. Pero es algo con lo que ya estoy lidiando. Soy optimista, creo que este 2019 será un año de muchos cambios.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, aunque creo que disfrutaran más el que viene. Yo lo sé, porque yo ya lo estoy disfrutando. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, me gusta leerlos, y aparte me motivan a escribir más. Pueden también buscarme o dejarme comentarios en FFnet, AO3 y wattpad.


	8. Capítulo 8- El frío no existe parte I

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Hokkaidō, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8.- El frío no existe, es la ausencia de calor (parte I)

.

.

.

.

No era un secreto que odiaba estos viajes escolares, sabía que para este entonces había demasiados chistes de él sobre ser la niñera de uno de los salones más polémicos que ha tenido la U.A., era por eso que permanecía callado mientras sus alumnos hablaban a sus espaldas sobre lo grandioso que sería este viaje y los lugares que querían visitar.

Pobres ingenuos, no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que los esperaba. Este año se había esforzado en subir el grado de dificultad para esta prueba de supervivencia. Sabía que era estricto, pero su disciplina daba buenos resultados. Aunque su grupo era polémico, no habría duda que sería la generación más poderosa que saliera de la escuela. Ese tipo de generaciones que no se dan a menudo. Tenía fe en que aprenderían lo necesario para convertirse en los héroes profesionales que aspiraban ser. Él solo les daría un pequeño empujón hacía el éxito.

Pidió al chofer realizar la parada para que bajaran a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. Para su fortuna todos bajaron del autobús, plan que él ya tenía planeado desde el principio. Por algo no había hecho ninguna parada en todo lo que llevaban de viaje.

Dio la señal al conductor, y este echo a andar el camión con el mayor sigilo posible, para que los alumnos no se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones.

— '' Por fin silencio''—murmuró Aizawa mientras se acomodaba en su bolsa de dormir. Sonrió por lo bajo ante la sensación de mutismo, con solo el ronronear del camión de fondo.

— '' ¿Ya puedo salir, Aizawa?'' —escuchó al fondo la voz de una mujer. Dentro de la cabina que se encontraba atrás, donde los conductores guardaban material de limpieza y refacción, se escuchaba el pequeño golpear y una voz distorsionada.

—'' Si, Pixie-Bob, puedes salir ya''—dijo con tono de enfado mientras abandonaba la comodidad de su asiento. —'' Desde aquí puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?'' — inquirió mientras el camión se detenía, permitiendo a la rubia bajar.

—'' Claro, pan comido''— una sonrisa ladina curvo sus labios y colocando sus manos en el suelo activo su kosei, mandando un terremoto a la distancia. —'' Esos niños no sabrán que los golpeó''— dijo colocándose de pie mientras volvía a subir al camión.

—'' Agradezco tu ayuda, ahora vayamos a alcanzar a los demás para ver los combates''— volvió a acomodarse en su asiento adoptando nuevamente su actitud taciturna.

—'' Creo fervientemente que el equipo de Iida ganará este encuentro''— la rubia optó por sentarse a un lado de él. No era que le incomodara su presencia, pero el hecho de que se haya sentado ahí no le iba a permitir dormir lo que quedaba de camino.

—'' Los equipos están muy bien balanceados, así que será cuestión de aptitud''— resopló mientras volteaba hacía la ventaba perdiendo la vista en nada en específico.

—'' Entonces no entrarás a la apuesta este año''— tentó sacando su celular mientras comenzaba a teclear. Se imaginó que los profesores ya habían hecho sus apuestas, como lo hacían todos los años.

Escogían apostar en esa misión porque era cuando mejor balanceaban equipos, cuando sus alumnos ya casi estaban por graduarse y por el grado de dificultad que tendría. Nunca había participado en el club de apuestas entre profesores, pues siempre creía que cualquier alumno podría dar la sorpresa ese año, lo cual siempre pasaba.

Fue como el año de Amijiki Tamaki, nadie le había apostado a él y sin embargo fue el que se llevo los aplausos y la gloria. Fue lo que lo convirtió en uno de los tres grandes.

Ahora que él era el maestro titular de la apuesta de ese año le resultaba impensable el apostar por algún equipo.

—'' Mil al equipo de Yaoyorozu''—contestó en automático sin voltear a verla en ningún momento. Pixie-Bob no necesitó más y con una sonrisa comenzó a mandar mensaje a los demás profesores, cerrando así las apuestas.

Siempre había una primera vez para todo, y aquella bolsa de dormir necesitaba ser sustituida por una más térmica.

.

.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

.

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. El tiempo circundante pareció detenerse en ese momento, perdiendo valor. Todoroki estaba hace un instante cerca de ella, casi pudo rozarlo con sus dedos. Pero su cuerpo fue engullido ante sus ojos por una ola de nieve que arrasó contra todo aquello que encontró a su paso.

Sus ojos aún no habían captado que su presencia se había desvanecido. Su mente se encontraba tan abnegada y sobrecargada en esos momentos que ni cuenta se había dado de que había dejado de respirar por varios segundos.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse, pero esas lágrimas duraban poco pues comenzaban a congelarse. Su corazón se volcó hacia sus pies, dejando en ese momento de percibir el exterior que la rodeaba. Incapaz de moverse y de gritar, poco a poco la nieve alcanzó sus rodillas, y desde su capa la jaló hacía abajo, enterrándola en la oscuridad de la blanca nieve.

El frío es cruel. Más si es ese frío húmedo que te congela, haciendo tus articulaciones rígidas y tu piel roja como una cereza. Sus pulmones se aferraban al oxígeno que les quedaba, haciendo que Momo no fuera capaz de respirar. Su nariz no era capaz de calentar el aire, entrando solo frío a su cavidad torácica. Su piel quemaba, de una manera tan dolorosa que no pensó que la nieve sería capaz de ser así.

Su cuerpo, arrastrado por una pendiente fue capaz de encontrar la luz, lo único que sus ojos pudieron apreciar era una rama encima de ella, y sin pensarlo, más como un instinto de supervivencia, sus brazos se alzaron aferrándose al único pedazo de tierra que encontró. Se alzó sobre estos, y logró quedar colgada del árbol sin hojas que había crecido rebelde más arriba del resto de sus compañeros, que miraban desde abajo.

Abrumada comenzó a jadear, intentando cobrar el oxígeno que no había podido inspirar mientras era asfixiada por la avalancha. Su pecho dolía con cada inspiración violenta que hacía. Sin embargo, esto no le importó. Logró salir de ahí con vida, el dolor era solo un inconveniente.

Levantó la vista intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz que se entremetía entre nubes, pudiendo vislumbrar unos mechones rojos que salían por entre la nieve, cayendo por la pendiente. Y con todo el dolor que sus pulmones soportaban, logró inspirar el suficiente aire para agarrar fuerza y gritar el nombre de su compañero. En vano, ya que vio como este fue zambullido nuevamente entre las olas de blanca nieve que bajaban como cascada hacía el bosque.

Despabilándose de sus pensamientos abstractos de terror e incertidumbre, sacudió su cabeza. No dejó sus pensamientos hilarse pues sabía que si hacía eso sería muy tarde para su compañero de clase.

De su abdomen comenzó a crear una cuerda lo más larga que imaginó sujetándola al tronco del árbol. Lo amarró a su cintura. Nuevamente volvió a crear unos ganchos las cuáles usaría para aferrarse sin que la corriente volviera a arrastrarla. Con ese pensamiento de rescate en su cabeza, se sumergió nuevamente entre la nieve, sin darle cabida al miedo.

Trató de nadar entre la nieve, pero se dedicaba más a moverse a través de los ganchos que sujetaba fuertemente con sus palmas. No tentaba el terreno para ver si los estaba clavando bien, dejándolos caer donde la suerte la dejara. Se encontraba apurada, sintiendo su cola de caballo congelada chocar contra su espalda, el viento golpeando sus facciones mientras intentaba forzar su retina para intentar ver donde había caído su amigo. Aunque la nieve intentara arrastrarla nuevamente, se aferraba a sus ganchos, abriéndose camino hacía donde había visto por última vez a su amigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la imagen que se posaba bajo la pendiente que se alzaba dando paso a un pequeño acantilado. Pero ella lo pudo apreciar a pesar de la espesa neblina y de la nieve que seguía corriendo como si se encontrase escapando de algún peligro.

La pendiente se inclinaba hacía arriba, para luego dar una caída en tipo cascada, ya abajo la nieve continuaba corriendo como olas unos metros más hasta desembocar a un lago. El lago, a pesar del clima, se encontraba resquebrajado, y Momo pudo apreciar con sus ojos el como había olas de nieve que iban y caían al agua congelada. En esa fracción de segundo, donde los conos y bastones de sus retinas hicieron el esfuerzo sobrehumano de poder apreciar más allá de lo blanco y oscuro que estaba el día, pudiendo vislumbrar unos mechones rojos caer dentro del agua.

—'' Todoroki-san''— susurró entre dientes.

Momo olvidó respirar, sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas mientras con su cabeza comenzaba a negar las imágenes que su vista le había mostrado. Palabras ininteligibles salían de su garganta. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco brusco en su pecho, causándole más dolor que el aire que entraba a sus pulmones.

Sin pensar en algún plan, con una de las cuchillas que había creado con anterioridad logró cortar el amarre que la mantenía atada al árbol. De su pierna comenzó a crear una pequeña tabla de plástico con la cual se ayudó a deslizarse, hincada, por la pendiente sobre las olas de nieve con ayuda de los ganchos que aún sostenía con fervor en sus manos.

Era demasiado difícil mantener el control de la tabla, sin embargo, lograba evadir obstáculos que se le atravesaban en el camino. Chocó contra una piedra que se encontraba escondida debajo de la nieve, haciendo que se volcara rodando cerca del lago. Golpeo nuevamente su cabeza, e inmediatamente se colocó de pie tratando de no darle oportunidad al dolor de manifestarse. En cuanto vio que no estaba en el trayecto de la avalancha se puso de pie y corrió hacia el lago. Se quitó su capa quedando solo en su traje original de heroína.

El frio golpeó de lleno contra las partes desnudas de su traje. Su leotardo, aunque cubría lo esencial, no era suficiente para resguardarla del frío. Y aunque era doloroso el sentir sus articulaciones rígidas y ver su piel ponerse roja, no le dio importancia. Llevó la mano al cinturón y se lo aventó hacía a un lado, curiosamente, sintiendo más frío del que ya sentía.

Se encontraba desesperada. Ver a su mejor amigo ser engullido por la nieve, verlo caer a un lago, cerca de la muerte la había abrumado demasiado. Su palpitar desenfrenado eran olas de adrenalina que la incitaban a actuar y rescatarlo. Su mente apenas podía pensar en algo coherente, pues todo lo que pensaba era en el chico y el miedo de que le pudiese ocurrir algo. Su traicionera imaginación se encargó de mostrarle las diferentes facciones que su corazón atesoraba de él. La cara de Todoroki mirando a la nada. La cara de Todoroki somnolienta. La cara de Todoroki enojado. La cara de Todoroki indiferente del medio. La cara de Todoroki frunciendo el ceño a alguna pregunta difícil. La cara de Todoroki preocupado. La cara de él sonriendo de medio lado de manera tan imperceptible, que casi el verlo te hacía pedir un deseo de la buena suerte. La cara de él cuando le había ayudado a recobrar la fe en si misma. Se llevo una mano hecha puño al pecho, en un intento de acompasar los latidos de su corazón. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro, mientras sentía su cabello golpear contra su espalda.

Con ese sentir se sambutió en el agua, y si no hubiese sido por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas hubiese muerto de frío al instante, sin embargo, el frío fue la última de sus preocupaciones. Nadó impulsándose hacia abajo. Estaba oscuro, helado, no podía respirar, y sentir el agua ya era dolor suficiente. Aún así el rostro de la persona que se sentó a un lado de ella por tres años, todos los días, era lo único presente en sus cavilaciones.

Logró alcanzarlo, al parecer se encontraba inconsciente, pues no se esforzaba por nadar y sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras se hundía hacía lo más oscuro y profundo del lago. Sus facciones eran tan finas y su semblante reflejaba una tranquilidad que si no hubiese sido por la situación que se encontraban Momo se hubiese sonrojado de solo pensar en lo adorable que se veía. Sus mechones cayendo rebelde hacia el frente, sus pestañas bicolores gruesas reposando sobre sus pómulos. Sus labios cerrados en una fina línea. Pero no, todo lo que pudo sentir era un miedo indescriptible que de solo pensarlo le erizaba la pie. Lo tomó del brazo y lo alzó, sacudiéndolo para ver si respondía o despertaba de su trance. Aun así, Todoroki no abrió los ojos.

' _Piensa, Momo'_ se dijo a si misma; _'Piensa en el manual de soporte vital básico. Lo leíste varias veces para tus misiones de rescate. Lo más importante es ABC (Air, Breathing, Circulation), no, eso ya cambió, CAB (Circulation, Air, Breathing)'._ Coloco su dedo índice y medio bajo el mentón del chico, y pudo sentir el pulso débil del chico. Separo sus labios con sus dedos, y coloco su boca entre estos soltando dentro de la cavidad oral del chico el poco oxígeno que tenía en sus pulmones. Sin pensarlo, y ahora ella buscando por oxígeno, lo tomó en un abrazo y enredó en su cintura la cuerda que había creado bajo el agua, haciendo lo mismo en ella. Nadó hacía la superficie, sin soltarlo. Sentía su nado como engranaje mal aceitado, dificultándose más al realizar una nueva brazada. Sabía que su sangre comenzaba a escapar hacía los órganos vitales, y más al sentir sus brazos entumidos. Apuro el nado con la energía que le quedaba hacía la superficie.

Lo primero en salir fue su rostro, agarró una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo el aire frío entrar nuevamente a sus pulmones. Aún así, no le importó, nado hacia la orilla, jalando a Todoroki también con ella. Al encontrarse en la orilla lo soltó y se impulsó para salir del agua. La superficie era tan resbaladiza que la quiso regresar al agua, usando aún la adrenalina que bombeaba su corazón hacía todos los músculos de su cuerpo, logró crear otro gancho de la palma de su mano, encajándolo sobre el hielo congelado que cubría la mayor parte de la superficie del lago. Apoyándose sobre este, logro salir por completo del agua, rodando en dos ocasiones para alejarse de la orilla. Usando toda su fuerza jaló más la cuerda en la que en el otro extremo se encontraba atado su amigo.

La cuerda se había deslizado hasta topar con las axilas del chico, al jalar tan fuerte, logró que la cara y los hombros de este salieran fuera del agua. Ya siendo un poco más fácil, colocó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas del chico y tiro de él con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía. El chico era delgado, pero nunca en su vida Yaoyorozu pensó que fuese tan pesado. Aún así logró sacarlo del agua. Lo arrastró hasta llevarlo debajo de uno de los árboles que rodeaba el lago, alejándolo de la orilla.

Con desespero creó una llave para liberar a Todoroki de las esposas que ella misma le había colocado. Para su fortuna no estaba tan torpe a pesar de cómo su cuerpo temblaba con violencia por el aire frío golpeando sin piedad contras las zonas desnudas de su traje. Colocó su oído en el pecho, donde escucho el leve palpitar del chico. Miro su pecho y notó que este no estaba respirando. De su mejilla creó un pequeño tubo azul, con un pequeño filtro. Cuando tomó su curso de soporte vital básico le habían dado uno igual. Lo había utilizado para poder dar respiración sin la necesidad de presionar su boca contra la de la víctima. Bajo el agua no tenía otra opción, era una medida desesperada. Ya estando ahí comenzó a ventilar los pulmones del chico, haciendo entrar aire en ellos. No dio ni tres ventilaciones cuando el bicolor comenzó a toser sacando el agua que sus pulmones habían estado reteniendo. El chico volvió a respirar. Pero aún no abría los ojos.

Yaoyorozu soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr nuevamente por su rostro. Sintió su cuerpo fallarle, recargándose sobre el tronco del árbol. Tenía demasiado frío pero el alivio que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo había relajado sus músculos después de haber estado contraídos por tanto tiempo. Sus sollozos eran tragados por el rugir del viento que le recordaba que aún tenía que buscar refugio, sin embargo, eran esos segundos las que la habían tranquilizado al ver a su mejor amigo respirar nuevamente. La situación había sido aterradora, aun así, había podido rescatarlo de la avalancha y del ahogarse en el lago. Posó su frente en el pecho del chico, haciendo que sus lágrimas corrieran contra los movimientos respiratorios de su tórax y ahogar sus sollozos en él.

Respiró hondo tres veces, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia él, notando que permanecía inconsciente. Sabía que su capa era muy caliente y que era perfecta para ese tipo de clima, sin embargo, no era suficiente. El chico estaba congelándose ahora que lo había sacado del lago. Notó su traje con varios pedazos de tela con una fina capa de hielo cubriéndolas, mientras sus botas y sus piernas hacían lo mismo. Se puso de pie, antes de que la tormenta terminara por congelarla, y se colocó nuevamente su capa entrando nuevamente en calor. Instinto de supervivencia, si no se protegía del frio ella también perecería ante él no pudiendo rescatar ni a Todoroki ni a ella. Aunque sintió la fuerte necesidad de cubrirlo a él primero, debía ser racional, y sabía que debía salvarse a ella primero para poder proteger a esa persona que tanto le importaba. Se mordió el labio inferior en recriminación hacia si misma por ser tan objetiva en esos casos tan extremos, controlándose al pensar en la esperanza de volver a ver esa mirada heterocromática sonriéndole y brillando, aunque sea una última vez. Sacudió su cabeza, enterrando los pensamientos deprimentes en el fondo de su mente. No había tiempo para llorar, primero debía salvar a Todoroki.

Tenía que encontrar refugio. Pensó en hacer una tienda, pero no le quedaba suficiente energía para hacer uso de su kosei. Y lo poco que le quedaba sabía perfectamente en que quería y debía de usarlo, así que tomó a Todoroki de los brazos y comenzó a jalarlo adentrándose un poco más al bosque, acercándose cerca del pie de montaña.

No sabía donde sería, ni como lo haría, pero en su mente solo prevalecía el instinto de supervivencia. Y lo único que su instinto gritaba era que debía resguardarse del frío.

Seguían amarrados por la cuerda por si algo pasaba, mínimo así podrían estar juntos y no perderse. Tenía la preocupación del resto de sus compañeros de clase, pero el hecho de estar arrastrando a un inconsciente Todoroki ya era mucho trabajo para su mente y su estrés en esos momentos. La nieve seguía buscando su camino por entre los árboles, como si quisiera encontrar nuevamente su hogar. Los brazos de Momo dolían, sentía los músculos de sus hombros dolerle mientras seguía jalando del bicolor. Se colocó detrás de una cascada de nieve que bajaba de la montaña, por la misma pendiente por donde habían caído, y se colocó detrás de esta, evadiendo así los ríos de nieve que en varías ocasiones intentaron derribarla.

Soltó al chico por un momento e intento respirar hondo. Sintió nuevamente sus pulmones expandirse con dolor, pero no le dio importancia, esa sensación de dolor era soportable a comparación de cuando se encontraba dentro del lago. Y el estar detrás de esa cascada era mejor porque mínimo la tormenta no los estaba golpeando de lleno. Era frío, si, pero en ese momento era el mejor lugar que podía conseguir.

Pensó en tomar un pequeño descanso de un minuto, para darse el tiempo de pensar en algún plan. Ya no tenía que ver solo por ella, si no por el compañero el cuál seguía atado a ella. Y tenía que apurarse a idear un plan pues sabía que podrían morir congelados si no encontraban una forma de calentarse.

Un sentimiento de tormenta la abrumo y se dejó caer de espaldas hacía el muro de nieve que se encontraba pegado al pie de la montaña, buscando recargarse para poder pensar mejor, pues su adrenalina estaba ya saliendo de su sistema y los estragos de todo lo que habían pasado estaban comenzando a hacerse más evidentes en sus lentos movimientos, su vista nublada y la sensación de desvanecimiento la estaban arrastrando hacía las orillas de la inconsciencia.

Al recargarse sobre la nieve su espalda no encontró punto de sustentación, cayendo de forma libre en un hueco que estaba en el suelo.

Un grito escapó de su garganta, tomándola por sorpresa, mientras se deslizaba por lo que parecía ser un túnel. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, haciendo su espalda arquearse de dolor. Antes de soltar un nuevo alarido de dolor escucho el cielo abrirse y vio el cuerpo de Todoroki ser arrastrado hacía donde ella se encontraba. Reaccionó de forma rápida abriendo sus brazos lo más que pudo para amortiguar la caída con su cuerpo y evitar así que se lastimara la cabeza.

Lo sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras sentía su peso aplastarla provocando nuevamente otro alarido de dolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y frunció sus labios evitando gritar más, respiro profundamente tres veces tratando de ignorar el dolor. Sus músculos se volvieron a tensar en diferentes partes, e intentaron sacarle más gemidos, pero la morena pensaba en diferentes cosas que aparecían en su imaginación en un intento de sosegarse a sí misma.

Sintió sobre su cuello la respiración lenta y superficial de Todoroki, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Aún lo mantenía entre sus brazos, respiraba su aroma y se embriaga en él. Colocó su frente sobre la melena de este, intentando encontrar confort, haciendo que unas lágrimas furtivas escaparan de sus ojos. Respiro hondo por varios segundos para intentar pensar con claridad que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Con lo poco de lípidos que le quedaban creo un cobertor térmico con el que enredó al chico. Lo sentía temblar bajo su piel, e hizo lo mejor posible para resguardar un poco de su calor. Se quedó así por un momento e intentó mirar a su alrededor a pesar de la oscuridad.

Al parecer se encontraban en una cueva subterránea que estaba a los pies de la montaña. Lo más seguro es que no hubiesen podido verla porque había nieve cubriendo la entrada. Era lo suficientemente alta para ponerse fácilmente de piel y era lo suficientemente profunda para que el tamaño de sus cuerpos. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que este era el refugio que había estado buscando para resguardarlos de la catástrofe que acontecía afuera. La cueva era fría, pero para nada comparada con lo que estaba sucediendo fuera. Era más que perfecto, no hubiese podido encontrar una solución mejor a sus problemas. La esperanza le hizo sentir un calor que la reconforto haciendo que soltara un suspiro que no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado reteniendo.

Sintió la ropa del chico más pesada de lo habitual y húmeda aún. Los espasmos no se controlaban a pesar del cobertor. Levantó sus ojos y se encontró con la entrada siendo nuevamente cubierta por nieve. Suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que podía salir de ahí, pero esa cueva estaba resguardando bien su calor, calor que no habían podido resguardar afuera.

El castañeo de los dientes del bicolor la hizo despabilar. Lo miró y lo notó temblar más violentamente. Colocó el dorso de su mano en la frente del chico, y se encontró con una sensación térmica que jamás había sentido. Confundida, lo único que atino a hacer fue color los dorsos de sus manos sobre cada lado de las mejillas del chico. El lado derecho, el cuál se supone debía ser un poco más frio se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre, mientras que su lado izquierdo estaba frio, casi tan frio como la nieve, y una fina capa de hielo, como el que se forma en su lado derecho cuando lo usa en exceso, se encontraba formándose cubriendo como parches mal colocados diferentes partes de su rostro y de su traje.

Si no fuese por la situación en la que se encontraban lo hubiese encontrado intrigante y fascinante, pero en esos momentos lo único que hizo fue hacerla entrar en una angustia comparada a la que sintió cuando lo vio caer al lago.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, y deshizo el agarre de la cuerda que aún se encontraba sujeta en sus cinturas. Al encontrarse liberados, busco una forma de hacerlo entrar en calor. Sabía una sola forma de hacerlo, lo había leído en un manual de supervivencia en las montañas. De solo pensarlo hizo que la sangre comenzara a correr hacía sus mejillas y por detrás de su cuello, haciéndola sentir acalorada a pesar de la tormenta que azotaba afuera. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero al ver el hielo cubrir todo su brazo izquierdo no le quedó otra opción. Aún con mejillas encendidas se hincó a un lado de él y enterró su mirada en sus facciones. Notó el sudor acumularse en todo su lado derecho, con mejilla sonrosada y respiración agitada, mientras el hielo comenzaba a expandirse por su mitad izquierda.

 _Lo siento, Todoroki-san_ , fue lo único que pensó antes de empezar a desabrochar la chaqueta del traje del chico, quitándosela lo más rápido que su vergüenza le permitía. Le quitó la chaqueta, de ahí la playera blanca que estaba debajo de esta. Por unos segundos se encontró embelesada notando el torso desnudo de este, pero sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos y su mirada de este. Lo único que se decía a si misma era que no debía de mirar y que debía de apurarse, pues el hielo ya comenzaba a avanzar hacía su pierna. Cerró los ojos cuando colocó sus manos en los pantalones ya desabrochados, después de haberle quitado las botas y las calcetas empapadas y duras por lo frío del agua del lago. Respiró hondo y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo para deshacerse de ellos. Cuando supo que los había quitado por completo, tomo el cobertor y lo colocó encima de él. Intentando que entrara en calor.

Miró al chico y notó como este seguía temblando. A pesar de estar cubriéndose de la tormenta el frío se escabullía dentro. Él no dejaba de tiritar y castañear sus dientes a pesar del cobertor del material más térmico que Momo pudo haber creado. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir al notarlo tan indefenso, y se sintió culpable pues sabía que parte de lo que le había pasado había sido su culpa. Volvió a respirar hondo y limpió sus ojos con su brazo. Su ceño se frunció en determinación y comenzó a utilizar su kosei.

— '' Ya no me quedan casi lípidos por usar, después de esto lo más seguro es que sea una inútil, pero mínimo con esto podrás mantenerte con vida''— susurró mientras en su mente procesaba todos los compuestos químicos que necesitaba para crear.

Cuando lo terminó lo colocó a los pies de este para que no le diera de manera directa, pero lo calentaba lo suficiente, ella podía sentirlo también. El radiador se prendió al momento de ella presionar un botón, y el cronómetro comenzó a correr. Por las pilas que había creado, sabía que este duraría lo suficiente para que pasara la tormenta.

Sus piernas le fallaron ya no pudiendo sostenerla más, se dejó caer de rodillas aún lado mientras su respiración se volvía agitada. Sabía que su kosei estaba casi al límite, ya solo podría crear cosas demasiado pequeñas, pero sabía que si creaba algo más se desmayaría. Intento volver a respirar, pero al parecer sus pulmones no eran capaces de retener demasiado oxígeno. Su vista se nubló por un momento, y tuvo que sostenerse sobre sus brazos para no dejarse caer completamente al suelo. Todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, mientras el castañeo de los dientes de Todoroki se iba alejando de sus oídos.

— ''Ma-mm-má''— el sonido débil de su nombre salido de los labios de él fue lo único que le permitió permanecer en la playa de su consciencia. Notó la capa de hielo poco a poco desvanecerse, pero, aún así, el chico continuaba temblando a pesar del cobertor y la capa de ella que había colocado encima. Notó que el chico seguía dormido, pues no abría sus ojos y sus labios solo soltaban sílabas que siendo entrelazadas no tenían sentido alguno.

Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y ella también comenzó a temblar. A pesar del frío eso no era lo que hacía su cuerpo contraerse en espasmos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras apretaba sus ojos intentando encontrar palabras de confort en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, sabía que ella había tenido la culpa de que él se encontrara así. Si no lo hubiese esposado, tal vez él se hubiese podido liberar y no hubiese sido arrastrado por la nieve. Tal vez, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por su ambición y las palabras de Bakugō, hubiese podido evitar el encuentro. Hubiera podido evitar que se formara una avalancha. No debió confiar en el rubio cuando dijo que no usaría su kosei para evitar una catástrofe de esa magnitud, y que la dejaría a ella hacer el trabajo de captura. Sabía que no debió creer en su palabra. Él era una mecha muy corta hacía una explosión demasiado grande. Pero él no tenía la culpa, toda la culpa era de ella. De nuevo su irresponsabilidad de no poder cumplir bien sus deberes como subdelegada de clase, no poder controlar a un simple compañero de aula.

Si ella hubiese pensado más allá hubiese evitado hacer pasar a Todoroki por algo así. La persona que más admiraba se encontraba frágil por culpa de ella. No podía verlo en ese estado, temblando mientras en susurros pronunciaba su nombre.

Y con esos pensamientos sabía que no podía dejarlo morir. Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse su traje de héroe. Empezó por las botas, hasta llegar al leotardo y bajarlo por completo. Decidió dejarse la ropa interior, así como había hecho con el chico, mínimo guardar un poco el pudor que le quedaba. Notó las cintas que cubrían sus pezones hechos hielo, logró quitarlos con demasiada dificultad, pero sabía que si no lo hacía una tragedia pudiera pasar. Al jalarlos habían dejado su piel demasiado roja y sensible, haciendo que el poco aire que corría en la cueva le causara dolor en esa zona tan íntima. Deshizo su cola de caballo y volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba tendido el chico. Aunque la vergüenza se reflejaba en sus mejillas, sabía que si no lo hacía no podrían sobrevivir. Así tendrían una oportunidad. Pues en ese mismo manual de supervivencia había leído, que la mejor forma de mantenerse cálidos era con el calor humano.

—'' ¿Qué debo hacer?'' —cuestionaba en voz alta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro intentando poner sus emociones en orden—'' Mi madre me mataría si se llegase a enterar de esto, me desconocería como hija y…'' —su mirada viajo de nuevo hacía Todoroki, el cuál temblaba, y una fina capa de sudor bañaba su frente—'' ¿No estaría mal visto que dos personas que no están románticamente involucradas se metan semi desnudos bajo un cobertor?'' — su corazón comenzó al latir con fuerza ante estas últimas palabras. —'' ¿No estaría abusando de la confianza depositada en nuestra amistad?'' — colocó ambas manos en su rostro, intentando cubrirlo mientras se colocaba de cuclillas en una de las esquinas de la pequeña cueva. —'' ¿Qué debo hacer?'' —se volvió a repetir una vez más.

Sabía que no estaba siendo racional a como lo había sido momentos atrás. Sabía que el calor humano era una de las mejores fuentes de calor que podrían existir y sabía que era la única forma en la que podía controlar mejor el estrés térmico por el cuál Todoroki estaba pasando. Sabía que si fuera cualquier compañero haría lo mismo, pero no podía entender el porque le estaba tanto trabajo decidirse.

Por un lado, estaba el que repercusiones tendría si las autoridades escolares se enteraran de tal acto. Sería un escándalo que ameritaría la expulsión inmediata de ambos. No solo estaba poniendo en juego el currículum escolar de ella, si no también el de su compañero de clase. Era algo que no podía imaginar. Ya no podrían ser héroes reconocidos si hacía tal acto.

Luego estaba enfrentar a la junta directiva de la escuela que alegaría que se notificara a los padres de familia. Pensar en el rostro que sus padres harían después de enterarse de semejante falta de respeto hacía su apellido sería la vergüenza dentro de la sociedad donde la habían hecho crecer. Recordaba todas las veces que su madre le dijo que tenía que proteger su cuerpo para el matrimonio, que tenía que guardarlo para el hombre indicado. Que no debía pasear desnuda ni dejarse tocar por un hombre que no fuese su pareja. Y aunque Todoroki fue por mucho tiempo su pareja en varios proyectos y actividades escolares no era lo que su madre se refería. Ella hablaba de esa pareja como su padre, esa pareja que los une un lazo llamado amor. Y no solo era enfrentar a sus padres, era enfrentar a los de Todoroki. El solo pensar el bochornoso escándalo que se armaría por parte del hijo del héroe número uno de Japón por su insensatez era tanto que sentía su estómago revolverse.

Por último y más importante, ¿cómo haría todo eso sin la autorización y conocimiento previo por parte de su compañero de clase? Eso que pretendía ella hacer era abuso de confianza. Pondría en juego su amistad. Su relación siempre ha sido de respeto mutuo y buen trabajo en equipo. A veces hablando de cosas más allá de lo trivial, como aquella ocasión en el festival Ennichi. O aquella vez que perdió el festival deportivo. O cuando le mencionó sobre unas galletas que su madre solía hacer. Eran tantos sentimientos y momentos vividos que el simple hecho de alejarlo por su insensatez y el no haber tenido un mejor plan la estaba abrumando.

Además, le costaba tanto trabajo el pensar que sus cuerpos estarían juntos bajo un pedazo de tela. Era vergonzoso. Era escandaloso. Era impensable y abominable. Pero, sin embargo, sentía cosquillas recorrerle el abdomen de solo pensarlo. ¿Era eso pena? Además, ¿él querría compartir un momento tan íntimo con ella?, esa era la pregunta que más taladraba en su mente.

Con todo esto tendría el valor de traspasar esa barrera invisible y gigante de confianza, para hacer algo que nunca pensó hacer. Después de ver todo los pros y contras que su mente enlistaba para su decisión.

—'' Y-Yaoyo-yo-rozu''—susurró entre sueños, dejando de ensimismarse en sus dudas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco violento, sintiendo la sangre abandonando todo su cuerpo para irse a refugiar a sus mejillas. Lo sabía, los pros siempre derribaban a los contras y aquí solo había una verdad absoluta; tenía que dejarse de ser tan infantil, y como heroína que aspiraba a ser debía de salvar la vida de su mejor amigo.

—'' Lo siento de nuevo, madre. Ya te he decepcionado otra vez''— murmuró. Inspiró fuertemente para agarrar valor.

Se colocó a su izquierda, para intentar disminuir más el hielo, se metió bajo el cobertor y acercó todo su cuerpo a él. Colocó su brazo en su cintura, buscando abarcar más, resguardar el mayor calor posible.

Aspiró su olor a té negro con toques cítricos y madera quemada que él siempre despedía de su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera sucumbir ante la pena de encontrarse semidesnuda al lado de un chico, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

.

— '' ¿Qué está pasando aquí?'' — susurró entre dientes mientras veía las cámaras ser cortadas de la transmisión en vivo. El sonido de la distorsión hizo que sus oídos zumbaran, pero no le importó. All Might levantó la vista hacía Aizawa que se había puesto de pie mientras miraba las pantallas esperando a que regresara la señal. Sintió el bolsillo de su pantalón vibrar, y pronto comenzó a sonar con aquel timbre que hizo a Midnight voltear con una cara de enfado.

— ''Tenemos que ir por ellos''— espetó mientras se encaminaba hacía la puerta de salida.

— '' ¡Espera, Aizawa-kun!'' — le ordenó All Might mientras también se ponía de pie. Continuó hablando por teléfono y colgó de inmediato— '' Era Tsukauchi-kun, me dijo que le hablaron del departamento de la prefectura de Hokkaidō para ver si podías ir a ayudar. Al parecer la tormenta fue ocasionada por un niño que despertó su kosei, y no tiene control sobre este. Ya intentaron sedarlo, pero el efecto de su kosei no revierte, necesitan que vayas a borrarlo.''— Aizawa miró a All Might y de regreso a las pantallas, terminando por mirar a la puerta.

— '' Debes ir hacía allá, Aizawa''— reflexionó después de un silencio el director. Notó que el profesor estaba por replicar, pero levantó una mano para seguir tomando la palabra— '' Yo sé que estás preocupado por los chicos, pero debemos confiar en ellos. Ya están por graduarse y no podemos estar sobre ellos. Si terminamos con la tormenta podremos buscarlos''— el silencio inundó por un momento el lugar.

— '' ¿No hay otro héroe disponible, alguno que pueda volar o que controle el viento?'' — cuestionó Mic intentando ayudar a su mejor amigo. All Might comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

— '' Todos están más lejos de aquí. Les tomaría el doble desplazarse hasta acá y los que pudieran llegar rápido están en misiones fuera del país''— sus palabras sonaban cargadas de bondad, en un intento de tranquilizar a los demás, sin embargo, para Aizawa solo sintió la piel del cuello erizársele ante esa declaración.

— '' Intentaré comunicarme con ellos. No te preocupes, te necesitan''— interrumpió Mandalay colocándose a un lado del profesor.

— '' Se los encargo'' — contesto después de varios segundos de duda. Hizo una leve reverencia mientras volvía a erguirse. Volteó hacía el antiguo héroe número uno y este lo siguió hacía fuera del recinto.

— '' Yo también estoy preocupado, y más por lo que sucedió entre Midoriya-shōnen y Bakugō-shōnen, pero confió en que están los suficientemente preparados para resguardarse de la tormenta'' — comentó mientras doblaban la esquina hacía el estacionamiento.

— '' Eso no es lo que me preocupa''— murmuró entre dientes más para si mismo. All Might intentó preguntar, pero notó que Aizawa comenzaba a dar ordenes para dirigirse hacia el destino— '' ¿Hacía donde debemos ir, All Might?'' — cuestionó con imprudencia, pero el rubio no le dio importancia. Se notaba que su compañero estaba demasiado preocupado.

— '' Está a cinco horas en coche, es la ciudad al noroeste de esta montaña''—contestó tenuemente mientras bajaba la mirada preocupado.

— '' ¡¿Qué?!'' — exclamó iracundo mientras paseaba sus dedos por su cabello. Sabía que con la tormenta era imposible viajar en avión o helicóptero. En auto era la forma más segura. No había nada que pudiera hacer, se subieron al coche y salieron hacía la tormenta de la carretera.

All Might intentaba calmarlo, pero sabía que no había mucho que decir. Ambos confiaban en sus estudiantes, pero estaban preocupados que algo se les fuera de las manos. Y más después de ver esa avalancha destruir las cámaras que estaban filmando todo.

Al cabo de un par de horas, después de checar las cámaras que continuaban activas y de acuerdo a las órdenes que daba Mandalay para localizar a los alumnos, a los únicos que no podían ubicar era a Midoriya, Bakugō, Asui, Ochako, Yaoyorozu y Todoroki.

.

.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

.

Parpadeaba, pero sus ojos seguían viendo todo oscuro y difuminado, como si estuviese viendo a una fotografía borrosa, mal enfocada. Sus tímpanos percibían el sonido de una voz clamando su nombre. Sentía su cuerpo tan pesado que se le dificultaba ponerse de pie, como esa sensación que flojera que te da cuando te despiertan a la fuerza por la mañana. Él no tenía problemas para levantarse temprano, su reloj biológico estaba programado para levantarse en cuanto despertara, sin embargo, ahora su cuerpo dolía. Sus músculos se encontraban tensos, los sentía tan contraídos como si hubiese hecho ejercicio sin descanso hasta llegar a desgarrarlos. Aún así, la voz seguía llamándolo de forma desesperada, invitándolo a despertar.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños abnegados en lágrimas. Notaba los labios de la chica contraerse en un puchero intentando acompasar sus sollozos.

Sentía sus párpados como dos grandes rocas que era incapaz de sostener. Sin embargo, al sentir algo cálido y liquido caer sobre sus mejillas le ayudó a despabilarse. Comenzó a enfocar mejor para tener una imagen más nítida y pudo ver a Ochako llorando sobre él mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

—'' Bakugō, Bakugō, por favor, te lo suplico''—sollozaba mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en el canto de sus ojos hasta el momento en el que estas rebozaban escapando por sus mejillas—'' Despierta, por favor, Deku…'' —su voz se quebró al momento de decir el apodo que él había creado en su infancia, notando la cara compungida de dolor de la castaña.

—'' Quítate de encima, cara redonda''—logró articular con un dejo de voz.

La chica abrió los ojos y antes de que los ojos rojos de él le miraran con desdén se abalanzó sobre este, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo atrajo hacía ella en un abrazo, enterrando su quijada en el hombro de este.

—'' ¡¿Pero qué carajos…?!'' —exclamó sorprendido mientras agarraba los brazos de la chica intentando quitársela de encima. Pero como ya sabía desde primer año, la castaña tenía demasiada fuerza.

—'' Me alegro tanto que estés bien'' — dijo mientras se alejaba de él volviendo a mantener distancia. Sus lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar—'' Bakugō, Deku. No encuentro a Deku por ningún lado''— su voz volvía a quebrarse con cada palabra, mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse más.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido. Aún la tormenta seguía azotando con fuerza mientras se encontraban en la montaña. Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a la morena, la cuál traía a Asui recargada en su espalda, al parecer dormida.

Sabía que el hecho de ser una rana le iba a afectar para esa misión, considerando el frío que estaba haciendo, la chica debió de haber sucumbido cuando la tormenta se hizo más fuerte.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, intentaba ordenar sus recuerdos y los pensamientos, pero el llanto de Uraraka le estaba poniendo los vellos del cuerpo de punta. Si hubiese sido un hombre ya le hubiese metido un puñetazo en la cara para callarlo. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Menos con ella. Se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice a los ojos y comenzó a presionar sus ojos, intentando encontrar coherencia a sus pensamientos. Sus rubíes volvieron a posarse en el semblante de la chica frente a él, podía notar como estaba más fuera de control que él. Hablaba y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo mientras aferraba sus puños en sus muslos, sus hombros subían y bajaban temblando de incertidumbre. Mientras que su mirada se clavaba en un punto muerto del piso, como si estuviese buscando confort ahí. Tuvo el sentimiento de preocupación y alzó su mano hacía el frente con la intención de abrazarla. Se veía tan desamparada y frágil que algo dentro de su corazón le decía que tenía que tranquilizarla de alguna forma. Sin embargo, su mano se cerró vacía y bajo hacía su costado mientras desviaba la mirada hacía otro lugar donde ella no se encontrará. Si no la veía, podía ignorar ese sentimiento al cual no estaba acostumbrado.

—'' ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?'' —atinó a preguntar mientras inspeccionaba el alrededor en busca de sus compañeros.

—'' No lo sé, yo estuve inconsciente por unos segundos, pero cuando abrí los ojos la avalancha…'' —

—'' ¡¿Avalancha?!'' — cuestionó casi en un grito obteniendo como contestación un simple y lento asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la castaña.

—'' La avalancha arrastró a todos, no puedo encontrar a Deku, Todoroki ni a Yaoyorozu por ningún lado''— su voz volvió a quebrarse y las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a acumularse. Uraraka se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando acompasar su dolor.

Al escuchar mencionar el último nombre el rubio sintió algo dentro de su pecho estrujarse de una forma dolorosa. Casi tan dolorosa como cuando sus sentimientos de culpabilidad florecieron en la batalla que tuvo contra Deku por el retiro de su héroe número uno, All Might.

O eso pensó, porque ese dolor era aún más molesto, más doloroso de lo que podía recordar. No sabía si era culpa por no haber obedecido las órdenes de la morena, o que era sentimiento que le cortaba la respiración, pero sabía que tenía que encontrarla.

Se puso de pie en ipso facto comenzando a buscar en los alrededores para ver si podía distinguir una cola de caballo, una paleta bicolor o un arbusto mal cortado, pero nada, solo la blanca tormenta y el cielo gris era lo único que sus ojos escarlatas podían apreciar.

La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, haciendo que el frío pasara a un segundo plano.

—'' Debemos buscar un refugio y tratar de encontrar a la cola de caballo y al par de escorias faltantes''—proclamó haciendo que Ochako dejara de llorar mientras le dedicaba una mirada de escepticismo— '' Vamos, Uraraka, mueve el trasero y ayúdame a encontrarla''— dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar por entre la nieve.

La chica no pudo distinguir muy bien lo último que le había dicho pues las ráfagas de viento comenzaban a tomar nuevamente intensidad, haciendo que las palabras de Bakugō sonaran como susurros cortadas en silabas por el viento. Pero esos ojos rojos que tintineaban en la oscuridad nunca los había visto en él, y si lo conociera mejor podría jurar que reflejaban una angustia que parecía lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo. Ya regresé con un nuevo capítulo.

Sinceramente no quería dividir este capítulo, porque amo el título y quería a fuerzas que el capítulo ocho fuera este. Pero cuando comencé a escribir y llegué a la parte del punto de vista de Yaoyorozu sabía que si metía todo lo que quería meter en este capítulo sería de fácil 16K palabras, y para mí ya era demasiado hacerlos pasar por eso.

Sé de antemano que muchas personas encuentran mi historia un poco _''pesada''_ de leer por lo extenso de los capítulos, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo tuve que dividir en partes.

Sinceramente casi todos mis capítulos están saliendo de alrededor 8K palabras, algunos un poco más, otros un poco menos. Me he cuestionado si disfrutarían leer capítulos de 4K palabras y que subiera el contenido un poco más _''seguido''_ (aunque esto es algo ambiguo porque me tomo mi tiempo escribiendo) o como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahorita, que tienen que esperar un poco más, pero les entrego un capítulo extenso (sorry, es que ya me acostumbre a eso).

Pero bueno, eso lo valoraré en el futuro ya que tengo grandes proyectos de vida que vienen como avalancha sobre mí. Así que deséenme suerte.

Si les gusta o no la historia háganmelo saber en sus comentarios, créanme los aprecio mucho ya que me motivan a escribir más. Compartan esta historia con sus contactos fans de todomomo. No soy una persona que le guste Facebook o las redes sociales en general, conforme más crezco más me doy cuenta de lo cascarrabias que puedo llegar a ser. Así que agradecería mucho de su apoyo.

Los leo en el siguiente capítulo, que tengan un lindo día 😊.


	9. Capítulo 9- El frío no existe parte II

**Titulo:**

Sin Venganza

 **Autora:**

Vera Rouge

 **Adaptación:**

Tercer año, mundo de BNHA

 **Advertencias:**

-Puede contener spoilers.

-Esta historia irá avanzando en el tiempo.

-Puede haber escenas para adultos R+18.

-Puede haber lenguaje sensible para algunos usuarios.

 **Escenarios:**

Hokkaidō, Japón.

 **Pareja:**

TodoMomo

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro** **堀越** **耕平** **(** _ **Horikoshi Kōhei).**_

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9.- El frío no existe, es la ausencia de calor (parte II)

.

.

.

.

 _Siempre le gustó el invierno. Por algo era su época favorita del año._

 _Los copos de nieve cayendo traviesamente en su rostro, creando una cortina de destellos contra un fondo gris, cubriendo los pavimentos de blanco, como cuan lienzo preparado para fusionar colores y crear una obra maestra. El frío hacia la comida más deliciosa; el cocinarla, tenerla recién hecha, dejarla enfriar con el aire helado que corría hacia adentro de la casa buscando refugio, hacía que su sabor aumentara deleitando sus papilas. Era tan reconfortante, porque encontraba más calor en el frío que en sus mismas llamas. Esas llamas que ahogaban el frio, que arrasaban con todo lo bello que la nieve cubría para convertirlo en cenizas. Como todo lo que había tenido en su infancia._

 _Dicen que polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos. Que como aves fénix regresaremos a las cenizas que nos vieron nacer. ¿Y si él quería ser nieve en vez de polvo? Había nacido de la nieve, eran entre esos brazos finos y fríos donde había encontrado confort. Donde había podido refugiarse cuando el calor era endemoniadamente asfixiante. Era difícil poder vislumbrar un futuro más allá del gris con el que siempre creció._

 _Siempre esperó a que lo reconfortaran, era lo único que le permitía resistir la hostilidad de quien lo hacía entrar en calor. Siempre se encontró rodeado por el blanco frío quien siempre le dio todo aquello que no podía encontrar en otros brazos. Era lo único soportable. Verse reflejado en esos ojos grises que le profesaban amor, y sosegarse con aquellas palabras que enternecían su corazón. Porque siempre existía dolor detrás de un ''estoy bien''. Son palabras que jamás le gustó pronunciar, pero que se acostumbró a decirlas para evitar que esos orbes grises se oscurecieran. Le gustaba verlos tintinear como los copos cuando caen del cielo. Y era soportable mentir con tal de hacerla sonreír. Pero cayó en cuenta que esas palabras le desagradaban escuchar, y más cuando provenían de ella._

 _¿Cuándo se acostumbró su madre a mentir de esa forma? No se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos dejaron de brillar, donde los copos ya no cayeron contra el fondo gris, y abrieron paso a la tormenta invernal que la condujo sin reparo a la locura. No se dio cuenta cuando el amor se sustituyo por miedo. No entendió en que momento se encontró envuelto en un frío que ya no le daba calor. En un invierno crudo, despiadado, donde ahora se encontraba abandonado._

 _Levantó la vista y la silueta de la mujer que más amo se difuminaba entre la tormenta. Sus pies eran enterrados por la blanca nieve y la tormenta azotaba contra su rostro sin darle oportunidad de respirar su mismo aire una última vez. Tenía miedo. Ese mismo miedo que lo invadía cuando veía a su mamá ser sometida en el suelo. Donde intentaba ayudarla, de donde muchas veces intentó sacarla. Ese mismo miedo que se acumuló en sus ojos, y se desbordó. No podía perderla. No otra vez._ _—''Ma-mm-má''— intentó gritar, pero de su garganta apenas unas sílabas salían. En su zona de confort, estaba encontrando sus peores miedos._

 _Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía sus puños crisparse con cada nueva oleada de frío que azotaba contra su rostro. Su corazón latía frenético contra su pecho, recordándole que tenía que salir de ahí si no quería afrontar una muerte segura, pero se encontraba tan desesperado por encontrarla, que dejo en segundo plano su propia seguridad. Podía sentir los vellos de su piel erizarse, sin embargo, no le daba importancia, sus latidos le recordaban que era lo importante en ese momento. Sus ojos viajaban en todas direcciones, de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo. Giraba su rostro tratando de encontrarla, perdiendo rumbo y quedar sin salida._

 _Se sentía en el mismo dilema en que siempre se metía cuando no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía nuevamente dentro de un cuarto oscuro en donde no sabía si caía o flotaba en la nada. Todos sus músculos se contraían rítmicamente recordándole la agónica situación en la que se encontraba._

 _Que estaba solo, y que desde el principio estuvo solo._

 _Un calor lo sacó de su pesadumbre, abrumándolo. Verificó si su lado izquierdo había sido activado, sin haberse dado cuenta, como mecanismo de defensa, pero no. Levantó el rostro encontrándose con piel que lo envolvía en una atmosfera de confort. Sus ojos se cruzaron con una mirada obsidiana que le sonría con dulzura._

—'' _Y-Yaoyo-yo-rozu_ _''—susurró cuando su rostro se aclaró ante sus ojos. La chica sonreía, mientras volvía a abrazarlo como lo había hecho._

 _Su corazón latió frenético ante el acto, y dejo de sentir sus pulmones expandirse, olvidando algo tan básico como respirar. Luego, el aire comenzó a entrar de golpe en cortas cantidades, entrecortándola, a mega dosis. Y dejándose llevar por el momento, se abrazó a ella como si de el último pedazo de tronco se tratase, en un mar de decepciones y penurias. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro se encontraba enterrado en el pecho de la morena, ahogando las lágrimas que se rehusaba a que salieran. Ahí mismo, respiro profundamente seis veces, en cada exhalación dejando ir todo aquello que había retenido desde que tenía memoria. Recriminaciones hacía el mundo y hasta hacía su propia persona._

 _Levantó la mirada y atisbó una figura que se alejaba de él, y la reconoció desde lo lejano, pero en vez de salir desesperado a buscarla, la dejo ir. Se encontraba tan tranquilo por la presencia de su amiga ahí con él que sabía que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando tuviera amigos como ella a su lado. Si la tenía a ella a su lado._

 _La nieve comenzó a derretirse abriendo paso al escenario donde se encontraba, y resulto que la tormenta se había suscitado no en otro lugar más que el gimnasio de su escuela, donde entrenaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad._

 _Sintió a la morena ponerse de pie, y esta aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Sonrió de lado en contestación y alzó su mano abierta aceptando la ayuda._

 _Pero sus manos nunca se tocaron, sin darse cuenta, nuevamente, se encontraba en ese cuarto oscuro en medio de la nada donde no sabía si caía o flotaba. Desde atrás de él escuchó una voz conocida, que se había plantado en su memoria, como si de un cáncer se tratase, y se había propagado en su recuerdo hasta ese día._

—'' _Que triste, Todoroki Shōto''— escuchó desde atrás._

 _Se giró, y por encima de su hombro vislumbró unos ojos azules que tintineaban, antes de sentir la oscuridad hundirlo entregándolo nuevamente a las orillas de la nada._

.

.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

.

Antes de poder abrir los ojos el dolor de cabeza lo sorprendió, como si una ola a la orilla de la playa lo hubiese tumbado y tomado desprevenido. Sentía sus sienes palpitar, agudizando aún más esa sensación de mareo. Apretó sus párpados, antes de poder adaptarse a la realidad, pero se dio cuenta que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Sus ojos no podían distinguir nada, pero sus oídos aún podían escuchar el viento rugir desde afuera. Al parecer la tormenta aún no había cesado. Se iba a llevar las manos hacía el rostro para despabilarse cuando sintió un peso extra de su lado izquierdo, impidiendo sus movimientos.

Aún no podía distinguir las sombras a su alrededor o donde se encontraba, pero ese peso extra era sumamente cálido y suave. Buscó su mano derecha y a tientas comenzó a sentir que era lo que lo retenía. Por su tacto podía distinguir que se encontraba con una persona. Podía sentir su pierna izquierda aprisionada entre un par de muslos. Su torso siendo asegurado con un brazo.

Más asustado que sorprendido se removió tratando se zafarse del agarre, sin embargo, le resultó imposible moverse sin despertar a la otra persona.

Se alzó apoyándose con su codo derecho y volteó a su izquierda. De sus dedos activó su kosei del lado izquierdo, para poder crear un poco de luz que le ayudase a armar el rompecabezas dentro de su cabeza.

La llama se encendió, y las sombras se proyectaron a varias direcciones. La luz le lastimó los ojos. Cerró los párpados con fuerza al sentir otra nueva punzada de dolor, respiró hondo antes de abrirlos.

Notó que al parecer se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cueva, pues las paredes, el piso, y el techo eran de tierra. Notó que no había una entrada aparente, pues el fondo se encontraba cubierto por más tierra. Pero pudo percibir que el aire helado que inundaba su alrededor entraba desde arriba, así que supuso por ahí se encontraba la entrada. Parecía más un hoyo que una cueva, era una combinación de ambos conceptos.

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con un cabello negro revuelto, húmedo. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco mientras tragaba saliva sonoramente.

En la playa de su memoria se encontraba recién naufragado, no entendiendo que era lo que tuvo que haber sucedido para encontrarse en esa situación. Distinguió las facciones de Yaoyorozu, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados respirando lenta y profundamente. Sus largas y espesas pestañas caían casi tocando sus pómulos, proyectando una sombra bajo estas haciendo que relucieran más. La luz creaba una sombra que se deslizaba por su nariz respingada. Sus labios levemente entreabiertos. Su piel se notaba más blanca de lo habitual, como si toda la sangre hubiese abandonado su rostro y se estuviese escondiendo en otro lado. Bajo la mirada hacia su cuello, y de ahí hacia su clavícula desnuda y expuesta ante él. Fue en ese instante en el que reparó en el hecho de que se encontraba semidesnudo, a excepción por su ropa interior, y que el calor extra que recibía de su lado izquierdo no se debía a su kosei, si no al calor irradiado del cuerpo de su compañera de asiento.

Ante esa realización no pudo evitar sentirla. Su brazo derecho aferrado a su torso. Su pecho pegado completamente hacía su costado. Podía sentir el par de senos descansando sobre él, y pudo decir que era una zona que no esperaba se encontrara tan cálida. Sus piernas enredadas, sus muslos descansando sobre su pierna izquierda aprisionándolo, sintiendo más calor del que ya se encontraba sintiendo.

El calor no tardó en alcanzar sus mejillas, y podía adivinar que se encontraban casi de la misma tonalidad del cabello de su lado izquierdo.

Oleadas de confusión golpeaban en sus sienes, como si un impulso eléctrico golpeara su lóbulo frontal en un intento de hacerlo recordar que era lo que había sucedido. Recordó momentos de la pelea, pero de ahí todo se volvió borroso y oscuro. Se maldijo mentalmente mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, buscando una explicación lógica en la que él y Yaoyorozu estuviesen en una cueva, desnudos, bajo una sábana.

 _¿Acaso yo hice algo…?_ Pensó para si mismo. Levantó la sábana al detener el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando y notó su bóxer en su lugar, aún puesto. Pero se reprendió a si mismo al ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo, respondiendo su intimidad con entusiasmo por el hecho de encontrarse junto a una chica y haberle echado un vistazo.

—'' Tienes que estar bromeando''—espetó entre dientes un poco más alto de lo que había previsto en su mente.

Sintió la chica removerse en su brazo frunciendo el cejo. Notó la luz irradiada de la llama de su mano, sin haberse dado cuenta, pegarle de lleno en los ojos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces apagó su kosei, y permaneció inmóvil hasta que sintió a la chica tomar nuevamente el ritmo pausado de su respiración.

Se hubiese llevado ambas manos a la cara, pero una no podía moverla porque la cabeza de la morena descansaba ahí. Pero su mano derecha viajo a sus ojos, presionando ambos párpados con la yema de sus dedos índice y pulgar y tallar hasta llegar al puente de su nariz, presionando con fuerza. Inspiró hondo recolectando todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento. Frustrado soltó el aire extra que había agarrado en un suspiro sonoro.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era distraer a su cuerpo con pensamientos desagradables. Lo que menos quería es que la chica despertara y notara que el ya se había encargado de construir una casa de campaña entre sus piernas.

—''Soy un pervertido como Mineta. Mierda.''—murmuró regañándose a sí mismo.

Por más serio que pudiese ser, no dejaba que era un chico que apenas iba a cumplir dieciocho años. Y no era que era ajeno a esos sentimientos, era normal experimentarlos a esa edad, pero no dejaba que era demasiado vergonzoso e inoportuno en demasiadas ocasiones. Siempre se había mentalizado a engañar a su cuerpo para que respondiera a su voluntad, pero sus métodos de distracción estaban siendo vanos en esos momentos.

Nunca respondió al verla usar su traje de héroe, que dejaba poco a su imaginación. La primera vez que la vio le dio la impresión que Yaoyorozu era una especie de exhibicionista, pero al conocerla mejor, supo que era todo adaptado para su kosei. Así que esa era la forma de engañar a su cuerpo, respetando y que era por la necesidad de convertirse en la heroína que siempre aspiro a ser.

Claro, siempre tenía que pensar en cosas desagradables para evitar un accidente, sobre todo cuando había problemas con su traje. Como aquella vez en la que abrió su escote en el examen en conjunto para vencer a Aizawa en primer año. En la misión del pastel en segundo año donde notó el lunar en su seno izquierdo cuando rompió su traje por el bien de la misión. Y en la última ocasión donde había visto sus senos al aire cuando pelearon con el Nomu hace unos meses atrás.

'' _Bakugō tiene razón en llamarla exhibicionista''_ pensó Shōto para si mientras sus intentos estaban resultando inútiles. Las otras ocasiones era fácil distraerse, pero el tenerla a un lado de él, desnuda, sobre su cuerpo, irradiando todo su calor, la tarea estaba resultando prácticamente imposible. Era una tortura.

Intentó alejar su cuerpo, o por lo menos zafarse, pero la chica lo tenía tan bien amarrado del torso y sobre todo de su pierna izquierda. Sabiendo que la mejor opción para liberarse y evitar una escena bochornosa que le podría costar su amistad, era despertarla.

Al acercar su mano izquierda a la mejilla de la chica para despertarla la sintió temblar. Supuso que se debía al frío de su lado derecho. Natural en él. Inhumano para ella que se veía demasiado susceptible al frío. Acercó su mano derecha hacía su espalda baja, y pensó en tocarla para acercarla más a él. Pero sus dedos se quedaron inmóviles a unos centímetros de la zona de su espalda baja ubicada entre sus hoyuelos de Venus, sopesando mejor sus acciones. Sabía que debía despertarla, y si la tenía agarrada al momento de que ella abriera los ojos podría malinterpretarse más la situación. Así que optó por mejor no tocarla, y dejo su mano ahí mientras irradiaba calor. No era lo mismo, pero por lo menos había dejado de tiritar.

Necesitaba respuestas y la única capaz de poder darle una explicación de lo que había sucedido era esa mujer que se encontraba con su rostro acomodaba en tu torso.

Después de calmarse, poner en orden sus emociones y pensar en el profundo respeto y aprecio que guardaba por ella, colocó su mano libre en su mejilla comenzando a llamarla por su apellido.

Notó a la chica parpadear aún somnolienta, como si no hubiese salido completamente de su sueño aún. Soltó un pequeño bostezo que cubrió con el dorso de la mano, para volver a parpadear intentando adaptar su visión a la poca luz que había en la cueva gracias al radiador, que supuso, ella había creado.

—'' ¿Todoroki-san?'' —cuestionó en un murmullo aún arrullado por la somnolencia. Al escuchar un simple _''hmp''_ como contestación por parte de quien la que había estado llamando notó como esta despertó completamente—'' ¡Estas bien!'' —afirmó con voz quebrada, viéndola alzarse sobre sus codos, colocando el dorso de sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Sintió el calor traspasarle la delgada piel de las mejillas, haciendo su corazón latir en frenesí. No sabía si el calor que sentía era por ella o porque se estaba sonrojando y agradeció mentalmente que hubiese poca luz. Notó como frunció un poco el ceño mientras sus ojos se inundaban de consternación—'' Aún tienes un poco de fiebre e hipotermia, pero estas mucho mejor que hace rato''— tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero se encontraba atrapado en sus palabras de preocupación, y el roce de su piel con la suya.

Momo comenzó a bajar las manos, dejando libres sus mejillas, pero él las atrapo y las volvió a acercar hacía él. Ahora sus palmas descansaban sobre su rostro, acunando su mentón entre estas. No sabía que era lo que la magia que ella creaba para sosegarlo y hacerlo olvidar sus pensamientos. Ella comenzó a hacer círculos con sus pulgares, acariciando la piel, y él inclinaba su cabeza buscando prolongar ese roce. No sabía que era lo que le había impulsado actuar, si el hecho de que sintió en ella esa preocupación en su voz, haciendo que el sentimiento de reafirmarle que estaba bien. Con ese roce le estaba haciendo saber que estaba ahí y que nada pasaría siempre y cuando se mantuvieran así. Juntos. Y otra parte era su egoísmo, el saber que ella también estaba bien y podía sentirla. El poder tenerla a ella a un lado, llevándolo a una paz que nunca había experimentado, a pesar de tener su corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza, como si tuviese un tornado, y su corazón una casa que poco a poco estaba derribando esas paredes construidas de miedos, angustias y prejuicios.

Un sollozo que se escapó de los labios de ella lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, estiró su mano y tomó la barbilla de ella alzándola, obligando a que clavara su mirada en la suya. La heterocromía se encontró con esas piscinas obsidianas en las que el mil veces se había perdido. En esos agujeros negros que tragaban toda la luz a su alrededor y le mostraban los secretos del universo. Los notó cristalizados, y sintió algo mojado recorrerle por entre los dedos que aun mantenía posados en su barbilla. Sin dubitaciones, sus dedos viajaron de donde estaban hacía su mejilla, borrando el rastro de lágrimas. En su mente se suscitaban tantas preguntas y frases de confort, pero ninguna salía de su garganta. Fue ella, nuevamente quien llenó ese silencio confortable entre ellos.

—'' Me alegro que te encuentres bien. Tenía tanto miedo de que algo…'' —no pudo terminar su frase porque un nuevo sollozo la embargo. La chica llevó sus manos a su boca, desproporcionándolo de su calor. El aún no quitaba su mano de su mejilla, resguardando cada segundo extra que pudiese obtener su calor.

—'' Lamento haberte preocupado''—fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—'' No, no, todo esto es mi culpa''—rectificó—''Si no te hubiese esposado, no habría pasado nada. Si hubiera podido contener un poco más a Bakugō-san…'' —

—''Contener a Bakugō es como querer apagar un incendio con un vaso con agua''—interrumpió en un resoplido, haciendo que la chica soltara una pequeña risa amarga por lo bajo. Varios _flash backs_ cruzaron por sus ojos, pero aun así no podía recordar con claridad todo lo sucedido —''E hiciste lo correcto en esposarme, te hubiese dado guerra''—notó la sonrisa sincera por parte de la chica, y con pesar bajo su mano de donde la mantenía posada. Sintió el frío de la cueva erizarle la piel de detrás del cuello.

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. La chica aún continuaba limpiándose el rastro salado que sus lágrimas habían trazado, y pudo notar el par de senos turgentes al aire, siendo el frío reflejado en sus pezones. De nuevo el frío pareció ser el menor de sus problemas. En cuestión de milésimas de segundos levantó la mirada intentando escapar del poder hipnótico propio de su feminidad, y le costaba trabajo entender como es que un par de senos podían provocar todo eso en él, ¿en que momento de su vida los comenzó a notar?, o, ¿en que momento de su vida le empezaron a _atraer_?

Al intentar escapar su mirada se encontró con la de ella, y pudo notar la cara de incredulidad por parte de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de su desliz. En ipso facto tomó el cobertor y lo subió para cubrirlos, soltando un _'lo siento'_ en un murmullo. Dijo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—'' ¿No puedes crear algo?'' —preguntó clavando su mirada a un punto inespecífico, saliendo fuera del cobertor, recargándose en una de las paredes de la cueva.

—'' Use mi kosei demasiado, necesito comer para reponer lo consumido''—se escuchaba claramente avergonzada, pero Shōto pudo percibir un dejo de tristeza en su voz. O por lo menos era lo que él percibía.

—'' Yaoyorozu, sé que no eres una pervertida, pero, ¿por qué no tenemos ropa?'' —cuestionó mientras posaba sus manos cruzadas en sus brazos, frotándolos ayudando a darse más calor mientras buscaba termorregularse.

—'' Todo fue una sucesión de eventos desafortunados. Después de sacarte del lago, te dio una fiebre terrible. Delirabas. De nuevo, todo esto es mi culpa. Sé que no debí usar demasiado mi kosei, pero si no lo hacía no hubiésemos podido salvarnos''—Hablaba tan rápido, pero entendió todo lo que dijo. Se notaba claramente nerviosa.

—'' ¿Caí en un lago?'' —

—'' El calor emitido por tu kosei, sumado a la briza generada por el impacto de la pelea entre Midoriya-san y Bakugō-san, provocó una avalancha''— su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras hablaba, sin embargo, la chica no se movió de su posición—'' La avalancha te arrastró hasta un lago, estabas inconsciente y además esposado''—el bicolor intentó recordar, pero su mente permanecía en las penumbras. Pudo recordar vagamente la silueta de Momo llamándole, pero nada más venía a su mente —''Cuando logré sacarte intente buscar refugio y caímos aquí por accidente. Tu indumentaria se encontraba empapada, Todoroki-san y te pido disculpas por haber abusado de tu confianza y haberte desproporcionado de esta, pero tenías fiebre e hipotermia al lado contrario de tu kosei correspondiente. Nunca había visto nada igual. Vi como tu lado izquierdo se estaba, literalmente, congelando''—recordó que la última vez que le dio fiebre fue unos días después de que su madre fuera internada. No recordaba mucho, ya que Fuyumi era quien había cuidado de él esa noche. Lo único que podía recordar era el rostro de su hermana llorando y llamando el nombre de su hermano mayor pidiendo ayuda. Shōto sintió como su pecho se estrujaba ante el recuerdo. —'' Ya no tenía lípidos. No sabía que más hacer, y de acuerdo al manual de supervivencia el calor humano es lo mejor para entrar en calor. Disculpa por haber abusado de nuestra amistad y tu confianza''—dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza realizando una profunda reverencia.

—'' No tienes por qué disculparte''—la chica levantó la mirada, clavándose en sus pupilas. Por fin había volteado a verlo—''Si no lo hubieras hecho nos hubiéramos congelado hasta la muerte''—cerró los ojos al notar como la mirada de ella volvía a brillar por las lágrimas que amenazaban por volver a salir. —'' Y no tienes que preocuparte con que me acerque a ti. Puedes quedarte con el cobertor''— notó que la chica iba a protestar, pero él no le permitió articular su réplica—'' Puedo regular mi temperatura, soporto mejor el frío''— activó su lado izquierdo proyectando nuevamente un poco más de luz.

—'' Oh''— fue todo lo que recibió como contestación por parte de ella.

—'' Aún no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó, no puedo creer que no me haya ahogado.'' —Notó a la morena sonrojarse, casi al punto de que pareciera que iba a explotar. Se encontraba tan roja, ' _como un tomate'_ , pensó para sí y una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—'' Fue un golpe de suerte''— tartamudeo al principio de su frase. Todoroki seguía con la mirada posada en ella, y supuso que esto se debía al frío que había aún en la cueva.

—'' ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?'' — preguntó desviando el tema, esperando que a ella se le olvidase el frío.

—'' Por la carga de batería mostrada en el radiador, ya debería estar anocheciendo''— con éxito su atención se desvió, posando su barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice. —'' No creo que esta tormenta tenga intenciones de detenerse''— su mirada regresó hacía su compañero que mantenía su mirada en la creación de la chica.

—'' Por el momento debemos seguir aquí, podría volver a pasar un accidente'' — levantó sus piernas, llevándose las rodillas al pecho, buscando un poco más de calor. Al parecer Momo tenía razón y continuaba teniendo un poco de temperatura. Se sentía mareado, pero como pudo trato de mantenerse firme para evitar preocupar a su amiga.

—'' Todoroki-san, si quieres toma el cobertor. Aún no te has recuperado de tu fiebre''— comenzó a despojarse de este, pero la voz del bicolor la detuvo.

—'' No, estoy bien así'' — sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arder, desvió su rostro para intentar ocultar el sonrojo. —'' Créeme lo necesitas más que yo''— escuchó un _'hmp'_ de asentimiento por parte de esta, y notó que volvió a acomodarse el cobertor.

El silencio los envolvió en una atmósfera, donde el frío buscaba cabida. Shōto podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de la chica, haciendo que la suya se sincronizara con la de ella sin darse cuenta. Su corazón golpeaba aún rápidamente contra su pecho, y por un momento se preguntó si era capaz de escucharlo. Sus ojos viajaron y se posaron sobre la figura de la chica, podía ver sus clavículas en el entrever que dejaba el cobertor. Los dedos de los pies tratando de mantenerse dentro del cobertor, sintiendo la tierra debajo de estos. Su cabello, aún semi húmedo y enmarañado, caía sus hombros, dejando marcas sobre la tela que la mantenía cubierta. Aún por la poca luz, era capaz de vislumbrar esa nariz respingada, esos labios de una boca pequeña cerrados, pasando su lengua cada tanto para humedecerlos. La notaba más delgada de lo normal, pudo adivinar que se debía al uso excesivo de su kosei. Sus ojos negros absorbían toda luz, reflejando un fulgor que le hacía cuestionarse que era lo que podía estar pasando por esa mente llena de caminos y de puertas listo para ser descubiertos, preguntándose si podría tener la llave de acceso a alguno de sus pensamientos. Un suspiro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, notando los hombros de ella tensarse mientras volvían a relajarse.

—'' Estas preocupada.''— dijo más en una afirmación que en una interrogante. El rostro de la chica se viró hacia él, clavando su mirada en ella.

—'' Si. Solo espero de los demás se encuentren bien.'' — volvió a tomar aire, como queriendo volver a soltar un nuevo suspiro, pero lo retuvo.

—'' Deberías preocuparte primero por ti''— Interrumpió el bicolor en un tono más serio de lo usual—'' No sabes cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí. Nos estamos congelando y no tenemos comida.'' —notó como ella bajo la mirada mientras fruncía sus labios, como si quisiera decir algo y no se animara a hacerlo. Volvió a interrumpirla—'' Confía en tus compañeros, todos nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes. Estarán bien''— la morena asintió mientras se hacia un ovillo con el cobertor. Vio sus mejillas temblar y sus dientes castañar.

—'' Tienes razón''—dijo soltando un resoplido—'' Tengo fe en que velaran por su seguridad. Todos se han vuelto fuertes''— Se escuchó un fuerte rugido del viento desde afuera, y sintieron la briza colarse a la cueva. Sintió su piel erizarse, y activó un poco más su kosei, mientras que miraba a su compañera volver a tiritar y aferrarse con más fuerza al cobertor.

Percibía que había más palabras detrás de esas pestañas. Vio como esta aprisionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Le recordó la ocasión donde combatieron contra Aizawa en primer año, donde no sabía que ella tenía un plan o quería expresar sus ideas para llevar acabo la misión. Esta vez se sentía igual, se notaba que quería decirle algo, pero sopesaba si debía o no hacerlo, o mínimo buscando el valor para preguntar. No quiso presionarla, porque sabía de antemano que terminaría por decir lo que estuviese cruzando por su mente. Sonrió para sus adentros ante la realización de que conocía muy bien a la morena, más de lo que quisiera admitir. Se rio de si mismo en su cabeza, al conocerse ser demasiado observador para su gusto, y más cuando él mismo decía no serlo.

Se preguntó desde que momento comenzó a notarla. Si le preguntaran tal vez diría que, en el examen de admisión, pero sabía que esto no era cierto. En ese entonces se encontraba tan cegado por el rencor hacía su padre, que lo hacía tener visión de túnel, sin percatarse de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

¿En qué momento? Su segunda opción era decir el primer día de clases, cuando ella misma se presentó, afirmando lo obvio de que serían compañeros de asiento. Al principio le incomodó que ella tuviera la decencia de decirle su nombre y apellido. La encontró molesta. Él no tenía la intención de presentarse, no quería estar diciendo su apellido, pero con ella no tuvo otra opción así que, recordó, fue a la primera persona a quien le dijo quién era. Todoroki Shōto. Y fue la primera persona que, a pesar de saber quien era, no lo miró con esos ojos curiosos y hambrientos de preguntas sobre Endeavor. No. Ella fue la primera que lo vio a él.

O tal vez fue la primera vez que la escuchó participar en clase, dando un análisis completo sobre el tema leído, sus puntos de vista precisos, y comentario sobre el tema, dejando entrever lo inteligente que era.

Si no el primer día del examen físico del profesor titular con facha de _vagabundo_ de la clase, donde fue ella la única que había podido superarlo, y fue ahí cuando la realidad lo golpeo como un tren. Ahí fue cuando se percató que la cima no era tan accesible como creía, y fue la primera vez que su visión de túnel se abrió, dejándola entrar. Se sintió frustrado, enojado, y hasta molesto porque lo había superado, Pero todos esos sentimientos habían sido hacía él mismo. Al saber que había subestimado a los alumnos de la UA, y más al pensar que la había subestimado a ella.

Pero, ¿en que momento comenzó a notar las _yaoyoromanías_?, como él secretamente les apodaba a pequeños tics de su compañera. Después de escuchar que casi todos sus artilugios tenían como prefijo parte de su apellido, causándole un poco de gracia y rareza, el también decido apodar así a las cosas referentes a ella.

Las _yaoyoromanías_ se referían a situaciones, tics, propios de Yaoyorozu. Como el mover sus labios cuando se encuentra muy concentrada leyendo, y entre más difícil es el tema, más se remarca esto. O el de pasar su mechón por detrás de la oreja, aunque vaya a parar al frente de su rostro, irremediablemente. O cada vez que se mordía el labio inferior. O el mantener su espalda recta y permanecer como una estatua, haciendo solo movimientos cuando se lleva la taza de té a los labios. O el usar el romaji a un lado de los kanjis para practicar su letra manuscrita. El usar en exceso las palabras por favor y gracias. El sonreír siempre por más estúpida que sea la pregunta que le hacen. El fruncir el ceño cada vez que se frustra por no conseguir lo que quiere, junto con un puchero y un puño que muestran la determinación de volverlo a intentar. '¿ _En qué momento…?'_

—'' Todoroki-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?'' — sonó como un murmullo, pero por el lugar donde se encontraban la había escuchado a la perfección. El cuestionado solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —'' ¿Por qué atacaste a Bakugō si estabas peleando conmigo?'' —su voz tembló, al igual que su cuerpo. Se escuchaba cansada, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de todo lo que hizo y de repente una fatiga la invadiera. La chica juntó las piernas y las acercó más a su cuerpo, buscando darse más calor.

—'' Creo que me deje llevar. Tus tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo han mejorado con creces, pero pensé que podría detenerte con mi kosei''— notó a la chica bajar la mirada decepcionada—'' Eres una gran estratega, sabía que vendrías a mi de una u otra forma, pensé que no te acercarías y que usarías un ataque a distancia como hiciste al principio. Además, Bakugō resultaba un blanco fácil, tu no.''—Momo levantó la mirada clavándola en la heterocromía de sus ojos. Un músculo tiró de la comisura de sus labios, aún así su mirada se veía triste—'' Nunca te subestimaría. De una u otra forma ibas a encontrar la forma de someterme, era cuestión de tiempo, tenía que intentar derribar por lo menos a alguno de ustedes.'' —una risita era contenida por los labios de la chica. Todoroki dejo de hablar al escucharla, confundido de lo que pudo haber dicho para causarle gracia. Iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de Yaoyorozu.

—'' Muchas gracias, Todoroki-san. Siempre sabes que decir.'' — Más confundido que antes, se quedó a la espera de que dijera algo más que lo pudiese hacer comprender a que se refería. Él no tenía idea de que era lo extraordinario que había dicho, pues pensó que solo había remarcado lo obvio.

—'' De nada (?)'' — fue lo único que atinó a contestar en un murmullo.

Se volvieron a sumergir en el silencio, siendo arrullado por el sonido de la respiración del otro. Shōto sentía sus músculos dolerle, sabiendo la golpiza que se había metido con la avalancha entendía el porque su dolor. Sin embargo, le costaba entender como Yaoyorozu aún se encontraba despierta. Suponiendo la exigencia que sometió a su cuerpo por su kosei, pensaba debería encontrarse exhausta, casi al borde del desmayo y más por el frío que se colaba a la cueva.

Fue el castañeo de sus dientes lo que lo hizo cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia su figura y la noto nuevamente tiritar, veía sus ojos parpadear más de lo usual, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacía adelante y ella en un inútil intento regresaba a mantenerla erguida.

Su idea estaba en lo cierto, ella estaba exhausta. Y ese cobertor, por muy térmico que fuera, no le estaba ayudando al frío, y más por su cabello que continuaba húmedo sumado a los lípidos que le daban calor que había perdido por el uso de su kosei.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó de pie y se sentó a un lado de ella. Guardó su distancia, aun así, tomo parte del cobertor para cubrirse él también del frío.

—'' ¿Todoroki-san?'' —el cuestionado sintió esos grandes ojos negros clavarse en su rostro. El mantuvo su mirada fija al frente, intentando no pensar que había roto su palabra de que no se acercaría a ella, y que se encontraba nuevamente debajo del cobertor, semidesnudo, con Yaoyorozu.

—'' Tu pelo no te va a dejar conservar el calor. Y tu misma lo dijiste, la mejor forma de sobrevivir es esta''— de soslayo miró a la chica sonreír de oreja a oreja y sintió su corazón detenerse en ese preciso instante.

—'' Gracias''— dijo mientras se acurrucaba con el cobertor.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la vio quedarse dormida hecha un ovillo a un lado de él. Quería acercarse más, pues en ocasiones la notaba tiritar, aunque menos que antes, pero no dejo a sus acciones tomar posesión de él, pues no sabría como reaccionaría ella si él cruzase esa línea.

Admirando el rostro dormido de la morena, sintió sus párpados caer, sus músculos relajarse y su inconsciente ser llevado al mundo de los sueños. Extrañamente, de nuevo era Yaoyorozu quien lo había hecho dormir plácidamente, como en muchos años no lo había hecho.

.

.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

.

Parpadeo varias veces cuando se encontró con ese rostro familiar tan cercano al suyo. Parecía ya costumbre. No le incomodaba la cercanía, y ya no le sorprendía el tenerlo en un abrir de ojos. Veía el mechón caerle por delante del rostro, siendo mecido levemente por su propia respiración. Aún tenía frío, pero la cercanía de él junto con su kosei la mantenían cálida. Aunque admitía, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, que se encontraba más cómoda y cálida cuando estaban abrazados.

Desvió la mirada hacía la imagen que reflejaba la carga de la batería del radiador, dándose cuenta que se encontraba más abajo. Quiso adivinar que afuera el sol ya había sido engullido por la noche, y que, por el viento, que era aún más violento que en la mañana que comenzaron la prueba, no debía de reflejarse la luna ni las estrellas.

Exhaló el aire que no sabía que sus pulmones habían acumulado, y regreso su mirada a su compañero, el cual fruncía el ceño para luego sonreír de manera apenas imperceptible, haciendo que Momo sonriera en reflejo de la misma forma.

Nunca desearía ni a su enemigo pasar por la situación en la que se vio involucrada, porque fue sin duda una de las experiencias más aterradoras de su vida. Sin embargo, por el lado amable, agradecía que con quien le hubiese tocado vivirlo haya sido con Todoroki. Con su temple, y su personalidad era la mejor persona para ayudarla a afrontar esa experiencia.

Lo vi volver a fruncir el ceño, mientras parpadeaba intentando volver a acostumbrarse a la luz.

—'' Hola''— murmuró ella mientras se hacía a un lado. No se dio cuenta que se encontraba muy cerca de él. Así que tomo distancia, pensando que a él le disgustaba tenerla cerca, dado su comportamiento cuando despertó la primera vez.

—'' Hola''— contestó tallándose los ojos. —'' Me quedé dormido''— afirmó volteando hacía la batería del radiador—'' Al parecer estaremos aquí un rato más''—

—'' ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas?'' — susurró con preocupación cargada en su voz. Su garganta se sentía áspera así que se la aclaró después de hablar.

—'' Me duele menos la cabeza, pero el dolor del cuerpo es demasiado. Necesitaré ver a Recovery Girl para que sane mis heridas''— La morena cayó en cuenta en ese instante que estaban nuevamente recostados en el suelo, cuando se supone se habían quedado dormidos sentados. Pensó que entre su somnolencia debió de haberse recostado, obligando al bicolor a recostarse a un lado de ella. Un sentimiento de culpa la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—'' ¿Y tú fiebre?'' — preguntó alzando la mano para tocarlo, pero cerrándola en el aire, mientras se reprendía mentalmente a sí misma. No quería que pensara que lo estaba tocando sin razón. Para su fortuna el bicolor no se percató de su intención.

—'' Mejor.'' — Momo se sorprendió tanto en el tono que lo dijo que una risita escapó de sus labios. Le costaba trabajo creer que este chico tan serio y estoico fuera el mismo al que vio dormir hace apenas unos instantes. Su mirada se cruzó con el rostro de él, quien alzaba una ceja, incrédulo, mientras miraba de forma extraña a la morena.

—'' Eres más expresivo cuando estás dormido, Todoroki-san''— contestó sonando obvia, pero el chico alzó aún más la ceja, hasta el punto de ser cubierta por su cabello. Momo volvió a soltar otra risita por lo bajo—'' Todos tienen la imagen de que eres alguien serio. Sin embargo, dormido expresas demasiado. Sonríes más''— trató de explicar, obteniendo éxito al ver al bicolor posar su mirada heterocromática en el techo, mientras notaba que se debatía por contestar a sus palabras.

—'' Tu eres más expresiva despierta''— A Yaoyorozu le pareció obvio el razonamiento, pero no dijo nada— '' Nunca entiendo lo que dices cuando estás dormida''—confundida intentó arquear una ceja, sin embargo, sabía que era un talento que ella no poseía. Le miró con interés esperando a que su compañero terminara de aclarar a que se refería, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que optó en preguntar.

—'' ¿Lo que digo cuando estoy dormida?'' — inquirió a lo que Shōto asintió con la cabeza.

—'' No es mucho, pero en el rato que has estado durmiendo has hablado''— la morena recordó que una vez, una de las sirvientas de su casa le comentó algo similar, pero nunca le había tomado interés a esto, pensando que había sido cosa de una sola vez.

—'' ¿Hablo dormida?'' — cuestionó, recibiendo nuevamente solo un asentimiento de cabeza como contestación. Sintió un calor subirle las mejillas, por lo que decidió a hacer lo mismo que su compañero y desviar la mirada al techo.

Era algo que le preocupaba, sin duda alguna. No tenía idea que era lo que podía decir en sueños. De hecho, tenía muy mala memoria para estos. Sabía que al despertar este sería desechado por su cerebro, pues ya se encontraba saturado por compuestos químicos que tenía que aprenderse para hacer uso de su kosei. Recordó, de igual forma, a su madre llamándole la atención por no cumplir con las normas establecidas para ser una heroína de primera, y alguien digna de portar el apellido Yaoyorozu.

Intentó recordar que era lo que había soñado antes de despertar. Sabía que su cerebro siempre se encargaba de crear imágenes mientras dormía, y sabía todo lo que un proceso bioquímico y fisiológico que involucraba tal necesidad como el sueño. Sin embargo, era incapaz de recordarlo.

Sintió vergüenza de pensar que era lo que pudo haber escuchado su compañero de sus labios. Y no podía encontrar razonamiento lógico que le explicara el porque se encontraba sintiendo vergüenza si el dormir era algo tan natural como el respirar.

—'' Siento mucho el no haberte podido dejar conciliar el sueño, Todoroki-san''— murmuró por lo bajo.

—'' No te preocupes. A decir verdad, he dormido mucho mejor contigo a lo que duermo yo solo en los dormitorios de la escuela''— No tenía que adivinar el color de sus mejillas en ese instante, podía claramente sentirlas arder. Mantenía sus ojos en el techo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar la conversación. Era una de las cosas que siempre encontró admirables de su compañero, el poder hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin tapujos.

—'' ¿Dije algo en específico?'' — preguntó más para desviar el tema de conversación que por interés.

—'' Madre. Decepción.''— contestó con dejo de interés. Momo se limitó a soltar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta había estado sosteniendo.

—'' Mi mamá es una persona muy estricta''—confeso haciendo círculos en la tierra con su dedo, mientras su mirada se veía distante—'' Sé que todo lo que hace es para velar por mis intereses, y no ser una deshonra para mi apellido. Pero…'' — su voz se cortó de repente al caer en cuenta de que estaba diciendo todo eso sin haberlo pensado antes. Por un momento, recordó con la persona con la que se encontraba hablando, que no tenía nada de malo, pero no creía que estas fueran cosas de su interés. Y soltar ese tipo de información tan personal y pesada le resultaba incómodo, no por ella, si no por poner una carga sobre los hombros de alguien que ni siquiera le dijo si estaba de acuerdo en que le contara lo sucedido. Buscó la mirada heterocromática de su amigo en la oscuridad y cuando se topo con ella se dio cuenta que no había nada de que arrepentirse. Shōto la escuchaba con sumo interés, y un fulgor en sus orbes se vislumbrara, como alguien que está descubriendo un secreto que no sabía que quería descubrirlo. El chico asintió levemente con la cabeza invitándola a continuar. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de la chica. —'' Si ella llegase a verme así en estos momentos, o llegase a enterarse, no sabría que decir. Mi madre no entiende razones, por más lógicas que sean''—las palabras murieron en su garganta, deformando su sonrisa, haciendo que sus comisuras cayeran hacía abajo. Se reprimió el deseo de llorar al recordar tantas experiencias que había querido vivir y no había podido.

—'' Al parecer no soy el único con problemas familiares''— contestó él después de un suspiro.

—'' ¿A qué te refieres?'' — cuestionó la morena fingiendo ignorancia. Sabía que la situación familiar del bicolor era delicada. Desde que era pequeña escuchaba en las fiestas de sus padres hablar sobre el temperamento del actual héroe número uno de Japón. Nunca se animó a preguntarle directamente, ni cuando en el festival de Ennichi dejó entrever ese rasgo de su pasado marcado en sus ojos como una herida profunda. Nunca lo presionaría a contar algo con lo que no se sintiera cómodo.

Sin embargo, la atmosfera de confianza en la que ambos se encontraban envueltos la relajaba, haciendo que preguntara sin pensar demasiado en cual podría ser la reacción del bicolor. Además, el que estuviesen nuevamente acostados como al principio le había dado a entender que él confiaba en ella, y viceversa.

Lo notó tensarse mientras buscaba con sus ojos palabras con las cuales, probablemente, pudiese evadir su pregunta, pero un suspiro de derrota abandonó sus labios.

—'' Yo también fui una decepción para mis padres''— confesó con completa naturalidad—'' O al menos eso creía''— una sonrisa de medio lado sorprendió a la retina de la morena, tanto que su mente se quedo en blanco. Dos frases completamente contrarias entre sí, pero que hacían una sinergia que la hacía estremecer. Tragó saliva, y aunque ella lo escuchó retumbar en sus tímpanos, en realidad no se había escuchado. Sin saber que decir, porque no quería verse entrometida, decidió continuar con la conversación como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—'' Estar en esta situación me hace pensar en lo que mi madre pudiese llegar a decir. Seguramente algo como que no podré casarme ahora que he dormido con un hombre''— Todoroki ladeó su cabeza y clavó su mirada en su rostro, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Su mirada se clavó en la suya por varios minutos, intentando encontrar alguna pizca de burla. La chica se sintió abrumada, y comenzó a sentir sus mejillas arder.

—'' No creo que tu madre se refiera al ''dormir con un hombre'' a esto que sucedió''— contestó luego de ver que la chica no le estaba tomando el pelo con su anterior comentario. Desvió su vista a un punto inespecífico de la cueva. Por el contrario, ahora era ella quien ladeaba la cabeza, claramente confundida, intentando traducir sus palabras, como si de un idioma jamás estudiado se tratara.

—'' ¿Entonces a qué se refiere?'' —inquirió buscando los ojos bicolor, pero nunca logró alcanzarlos, pues seguían puestos en un punto muerto del lugar donde se encontraban.

—'' Sexo''—

—'' ¿Sexo?'' — cuestionó mientras en su mente volvía a repasar la conversación desde el principio, intentando encontrar lógica al comentario de Todoroki. Sin esperarlo era ahora él nuevamente quien le miraba con tal intensidad, y luego de observarlo por varios segundos la respuesta la golpeo como si de un tren la hubiese arrollado— '' ¡Ah!'' — musitó mientras se daba cuenta a que se refería el chico. Era obvio. Se sonrojo ante su incredulidad e inocencia y se sintió tan estúpida en ese momento, que, si pudiese, hubiese hecho un hoyo en la tierra y se hubiese metido ahí.

—'' Aún así no creo conveniente que tu madre se entere de lo que sucedió aquí''— comentó mientras le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo a la morena, quien había controlado su sonrojo escondiéndose entre los cobertores. Él solo recibió una muletilla '' _mmm''_ mientras asentía con la cabeza, en contestación. —'' Pero, no entiendo el porque eso debería de importar. Eres lista y bonita, no creo que exista alguien en su sano juicio que te rechace''— atónita por las palabras de Todoroki no supo que contestar. Sentía su rostro arder como mil soles en la oscuridad y por un momento infinitesimal dejo de sentir frío.

Lo dijo tan natural y quitado de pena, que ni si quiera le había dado chance de pensar en algunas palabras en forma de agradecimiento.

El silencio merodeaba entre las paredes de la cueva, queriendo inmiscuirse entre ambos, pero ella se resistía a estar envuelta nuevamente en ese frío de indiferencia, y mientras sus dedos jugaban con la tela de la sábana, en busca de palabras o de cualquier cosa que decir, el chico se adelantó nuevamente.

—'' No te preocupes, encontrarás a la persona adecuada para ti''— una risa escapó de la garganta de la chica, y notó como su compañero ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, mientras arqueaba las cejas, claramente confundido.

—'' Eres muy bueno para romper el hielo, Todoroki- san''— dijo entre risitas, alagando que el chico fuera capaz de leer entre su nerviosismo, sin darse cuenta, y continuara con la conversación tanto como ella quería.

—'' Eso es lógico, la mitad de mi quirk, literalmente, derrite el hielo''— una carcajada fue ahora la que se apoderó de las paredes de la cueva, y el silencio se diluyó, no encontrando cabida en una pareja tan cálida de estudiantes, buscando distraerse de la adversidad. Soltó más la carcajada, y quería detenerse pues notó que su nariz hacía sonidos de cerdo, ese sonido molesto que tanto le molestaba y por lo que siempre se abstenía de reír de esa forma. Su madre siempre se lo había prohibido. Sin embargo, estar con él era tan natural como respirar, que no podía detenerse. Inconscientemente sabía que él no la juzgaría, por lo que continúo riendo hasta que su estómago dolió. Guardó el silencio en su boca hasta que sus labios decidieron dejarlo ir.

—'' Los padres pueden ser demasiado estrictos, pero se supone todo lo hacen por nuestro bien, ¿no es así?'' — soltó mientras sonreía por lo bajo mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración. Sentía sus pulmones poco a poco expandirse con el aire nuevo que entraba, provocándole un poco de dolor, pero no le importaba, por un extraño motivo sentía que se había liberado del estrés.

—'' Los padres son egoístas. Intentan dar lo que ellos no tuvieron''— espetó el chico sin querer sonar rudo. Yaoyorozu lo encontró más bien melancólico y de nuevo, la cueva se rodeaba de un aire de tristeza y de incomodidad, como al principio.

—'' Perdón, Todoroki-san, pero… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?'' — notó como el guardaba silencio, a lo mejor esperando a que ella terminara que decir. Momo sintió como la mirada del chico puesto sobre ella la quemaba, y sentía ese calor que la hacía sudar, tratando de encontrar las siguientes palabras para poder hacer su pregunta, sin sonar entrometida—'' Cuando tenías fiebre estabas delirando, y entre delirios, llamabas a tu madre, y se notaba que estabas sufriendo… no quiero sonar como que sé todo sobre ti, por el contrario. Pero, hace tiempo escuche que tu familia era algo estricta y…bueno''— se estaba ahogando con sus palabras, lo sabía, estaba empezando a balbucear. Poco a poco el oxígeno fue insuficiente para llenar sus pulmones, sentía la cueva encogerse, y parecía que el chico se había quedado mudo, a lo mejor por su atrevimiento o era lo que ella creía.

—'' No es una historia agradable, Yaoyorozu''—contestó el chico después de un largo silencio.

—'' Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? — escuchó como un suspiro fue cortado abruptamente, y se imagino la cara de Todoroki, sin expresión alguna, pero con una mirada que lo delataba y decía que no encontraba las palabras para continuar.

—'' Confío en ti''—confesó—'' La historia de mi familia pocas personas la saben. La última persona que se enteró fue Iida y Uraraka, y créeme, lloraron tanto que me hicieron sentir incómodo. Hasta el día de hoy siento que me ven con lástima''— Ella tragó saliva sonoramente, y bajo la mirada a la oscuridad. Sin pensarlo mucho, estiró su mano y se encontró con la mano de él. Primero rozó con sus dedos su dorso, y luego, se animó y colocó su mano sobre la de él, apretándola levemente. Sabía que era un acto de atrevimiento y que estaba violando su espacio personal. Lo sabía, pues sintió como de una él se quedó estático, y sosteniendo la respiración.

—'' Por favor''—suplicó. Pero sabía, que, aunque lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo él tenía que sacar lo que fuera que era lo que le había perturbado en sueños, y se sentía con la suficiente confianza para insistir y ayudar a desahogar lo que él no podía. Porque conocía uno de sus defectos, era terco, y no iba a admitir que algo le molestaba. Y ella, se sentía la necesidad de quitar ese pesar de su corazón. —'' Prometo no llorar''—.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del chico. Notó como bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. Un puchero se formó en sus labios, o al menos fue lo que ella alcanzó a percibir en la oscuridad, y sintió su pecho estrujarse ante la congoja del rechazo. Iba a proseguir a soltar su mano, pero las palabras de él la sorprendieron.

—'' Mi madre y mi padre no se casaron por amor…'' — el relato del chico la envolvió como los libros de novelas románticas a las que ella se aferraba con vehemencia. Sin embargo, descubrió que no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada, y que aquello que parece color de rosa esconde un secreto oscuro y terrible. Sintió como poco a poco la historia de romance se fue convirtiendo en una historia de terror.

.

.

.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba frustrado, eso era obvio. Su pierna se movía de arriba hacía abajo, como si tuviese acatisia. Se colocó de pie, mientras miraba nuevamente su celular, y notaba que aún no tenía señal.

—'' Que mires el celular cada cinco segundos no lo hará sonar, Aizawa-kun''— mencionó All Might en un intento de sosegar a su compañero. Sabía que le había lanzado una mirada iracunda al ver como el rubio bajaba la mirada apenado. Definitivamente no se llevarían bien nunca.

Continuaron viajando el silencio. Aunque odiara darle la razón, sabía que se estaba preocupando demasiado por sus alumnos. Pero no podía evitarlo, realmente estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado. Y más por los alumnos que se encontraban desaparecidos. Mandalay le continuaba llamando al teléfono del coche cada vez que por la carretera agarraban un poco de señal. Derrotado, guardó su celular nuevamente en su bolsillo, no sin antes subir el interruptor para activar el sonido. Siempre lo traía en vibrador, porque le molestaba el ruido, y más el tener que andar revisando mensajes de cadenas que le llegaba a mandar Mic o Midnight. De hecho, ese celular lo había conseguido hace poco a regañadientes por órdenes del director y de las nuevas temáticas de estudio. Sin embargo, por primera vez agradeció que el director lo haya obligado a utilizar un artefacto como ese contra su voluntad.

—'' Se han invertido los papeles, ¿no lo crees, Aizawa-kun?'' — volvió a interrumpir el héroe número uno de todos los tiempos. El mencionado bajo la mirada y la clavó en el enclenque hombre rubio sentado frente a él. Notó sus blandengues hombros subirse a lo que su sonrisa se ampliaba, derrochando la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el moreno lo encontró desesperante.

—'' ¿A qué te refieres, All Might?'' — preguntó intentando que la exasperación no se notara en su voz, sin conseguirlo completamente. Sin embargo, sabía que el rubio dejaría de lado esto o ni siquiera lo percibiría, y lo confirmó al ver como este sonreía más ampliamente.

—'' Siempre decías que me preocupaba demasiado por los alumnos. Sobre todo por el joven Midoriya. Y ahora eres tú el que más se preocupa.'' —un resoplido hizo que le cosquillearan los labios. Ignoró la sensación y bajo la mirada derrotado, pues sabía que ahora era el rubio quien podía leerlo como un libro, y eso en vez de acompasarlo lo exasperaba más.

—'' Ellos tienen muy mala suerte. Solo a mi clase les pasa este tipo de cosas''—contestó cansado mientras se cruzaba de brazos —'' Nunca pueden tener una excursión normal sin meterse en problemas. Y siempre tienen que estar los mismos tres involucrados''— sabía que no hacía falta especificar a quienes se referían y más cuando notó como All Might soltaba una carcajada, más que de sorna, parecía de nervios.

—'' Son héroes, siempre se van a topar con este tipo de situaciones chuscas''— intentó apaciguar con sus palabras —'' además, esos tres se van a enfrentar muchas veces más en el futuro. Fueron irresponsables, pero tienen una competitividad que los hace ser así''— dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—'' El problema es que involucran a alumnos inocentes en sus tonterías. Uraraka es parte del grupo de amigos de ellos, casi siempre esta involucrada, y el problema es que a pesar de que es buena heroína la distraen de sus deberes escolares. Y Yaoyorozu…'' —guardó silencio por un momento meditando sus palabras—''Ha mejorado demasiado, parece irreconocible, pero no deja de ser una chica''— All Might intentó replicar, lo notó, pero el sonido de su celular los interrumpió. En un parpadeo el moreno ya había deslizado para contestar la llamada. —'' ¿Sí?'' — preguntó y escuchó a Mandalay del otro lado de la línea. —'' ¿Midoriya?'' —All Might se colocó completamente recto al escuchar el nombre de su pupilo, y esto no pasó desapercibido por los ojos del moreno. —'' ¿Y los demás?'' — preguntó mientras la mujer le explicaba apurada lo que sabían hasta el momento. —'' Bien, mantennos al tanto de lo que llegue a ocurrir''— terminó la llamada y volvió a colocar el celular dentro de su bolsillo. Notó la mirada expectante del rubio clavarse en su pecho. —'' Bakugō, Uraraka y Asui están juntos. No han logrado hacer contacto con Midoriya, pero lo vieron en uno de los monitores, al parecer se desmayó. Enviaron refuerzos para buscarlos…''—

—''Eso es un alivio, al menos están bien. ¿Y el joven Todoroki y la señorita Yaoyorozu?'' — preguntó All Might casi gritando, y claramente preocupado. Un pensamiento infinitesimal cruzo la mente de Aizawa, al pensar en el comentario previo del rubio sobre lo de los papeles invertidos. Al parecer unas cosas nunca cambiarian.

—'' No han podido localizarlos y no los han visto en ninguna de las cámaras…'' — el celular nuevamente sonó y Aizawa contestó rápidamente. —'' ¿Sí?'' — sintió la sangre helarse y su corazón dejar de latir por unos instantes.

—'' ¿Aizawa-kun?'' —cuestionó All Might. El moreno se limitó a levantar un dedo para que lo dejara escuchar lo que Mandalay tuviera que decirle.

—'' Mantenme informado''— dijo antes de colgar. Al contrario de la última vez se quedó con el celular entre sus manos, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—'' ¿Aizawa-kun?'' —volvió a cuestionar el rubio.

—'' Pudieron recuperar una grabación de una de las cámaras que se averió y en ella vieron como Todoroki caía inconsciente a un lago, y como detrás de él se metía Yaoyorozu. Pero la tormenta cortó la grabación. Y el problema es que era un lago que no aparecía en el mapa''— dijo lentamente, mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con la mirada de All Might, quien le miraba aterrorizado.

—'' Debemos darnos prisa''— contestó tragando saliva sonoramente.

El moreno regreso el celular a su bolsillo de manera pausada mientras su vista se perdía entre las ráfagas de viento blanquecino que azotaban contra los cristales del auto.

Nunca había sido un hombre religioso ni devoto a ninguna fe. De hecho, no era creyente a algo en particular. Pero confiaba en sus alumnos y creía en su potencial. Sobre todo, en el de su alumna, que tanto había crecido en esos años. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto muerto del paisaje, pero sin darse cuenta se encontraba rogando a todos los dioses que la vida le había enseñado, que sus alumnos se encontrasen a salvo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

.

No sabía exactamente que decir y más cuando los ojos de la morena se clavaban con tal intensidad en su rostro. Sabía que estaba semidesnudo, pero ella lo veía como si realmente pudiera verlo, como si pudiese ver más allá de lo físico. Se incomodó. Había contado esa historia a sus amigos, y siempre obtenía la misma reacción. Ese rostro arrugado por la lástima. Esos ojos abiertos de par en par por lo insólito. Esos labios entre abiertos queriendo pronunciar palabras de apoyo, y esas pupilas confundidas, bailando de un lado a otro, intentando encontrarlas. Y a veces acompañado de lágrimas. Pero ella era diferente. Su rostro no estaba arrugado, si no completamente sereno. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no estaban cargados de lástima, si no al contrario, era como si lo cobijaran. Sus labios se encontraban hechos una línea, siendo incapaces de leerlos.

Lo incomodó. El silencio de la morena lo incomodaba de sobremanera, sentía la piel enchinársele detrás de la nuca, pero sabía que no podía ser por el frío porque estaba regulando muy bien su temperatura. Noto un cambio al ver como su pecho se inflaba más de lo normal a la respiración acompasada que siempre manejaba, había agarrado aire por la nariz y lo exhalaba lentamente. Siete segundos contó de la exhalación.

—'' Shōto''—murmuró mientras notaba como su mirada brillaba, como si hubiese descifrado el más difícil de los acertijos. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Escuchar su nombre de pila lo hizo estremecer de una forma que nunca había experimentado. —'' Por eso tu nombre de héroe, Shōto''—Sintió su temperatura corporal cambiar nuevamente. Era como una montaña rusa que pasaba del frío al calor en cuestión de segundos y pensó para sus adentros si de nuevo tendría fiebre. —'' Quieres que se te reconozca por ser tú, no por ser hijo de Endeavor''— dijo entusiasmada a lo que él se quedó atónito, sin saber que decir. Ese se podría decir que había sido uno de los motivos.

—'' Shōto era más fácil''— se defendió no dejando entrever sus motivos. La razón principal era que carecía de la creatividad de crear un nombre de acuerdo a su kosei. Y después de pensarlo tanto, y darle significado, se decidió por su nombre. Sabía a lo que ella se refería pues era uno de los motivos ocultos por los que había escogido su nombre de pila como su nombre de héroe. El chico volvió a sonreír de forma más amplia y abierta, pero esto no fue captado por las piscinas obsidianas de Yaoyorozu, quien aún se encontraba reprimiéndose a sí misma en sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa de deshizo al notar que la agarraba nuevamente aire para comenzar a hablar.

—'' Hace años había escuchado a mis padres hablar sobre la situación de tu familia. Y tenía una idea vaga sobre el tema''— Por primera vez desvió la mirada hacía el radiador, o él supuso eso porque no siguió sus ojos, sino continúo clavándolos en la fina línea de los labios de Momo, que se arruinó al ver como ella se remojaba los labios, buscando palabras pérdidas en las grietas de estos, los mordió ligeramente. Era tan hipnótico, pensó para sus adentros el bicolor, ya no se notaban tan resecos como hace rato. La voz de la chica lo sacó del trance—''Pero esto va más allá de lo que pude haber imaginado en ese entonces''— un dejo de tristeza se coló detrás de sus palabras, y por un momento pensó que ella reaccionaría de la misma forma que sus compañeros. Sin embargó, la notó sonreír detrás de su flequillo—'' Gracias por contarme tu historia''—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—'' Gracias por no llorar''—contestó él sinceramente, y una sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios. —'' Solo quiero ser un héroe, no quiero que nada ni nadie me defina''—confesó con sinceridad.

—'' Ya lo eres. Siempre te apoyaré y recuerda que más que una compañera soy tu amiga. Gracias por tu confianza, Todoroki-san''— se dedican ambos una sonrisa en la oscuridad mientras que tienen la tormenta de orquesta afuera. Pero pareció no importarles.

Shōto sin pensarlo, extiende más su abrazo y atrae más a la morena hacía a él. El abrazo era cálido, más de lo esperado y en vez de sentirse incómodo, era todo lo contrario. Por un instante pudo hacer a sus fantasmas de lado y llenarse de ese momento de paz. La notó tensarse al principio, pero después los escalofríos de ella se fueron apaciguando. Calentó un poco más su cuerpo para que ella dejara de tiritar y así poder arrullarla para que volviese a dormir. Bajó la mirada y efectivamente, vio el rostro de Yaoyorozu enterrado en su pecho, sintiendo su aliento caliente sobre él. Verla así hizo que el cansancio nuevamente lo encontrara para sucumbirlo ante él, el bicolor, derrotado cerró los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Afuera el mundo parecía que se iba a acabar esa noche, y aunque nunca había pensado en que forma le hubiese gustado pasar sus últimas horas, no se arrepentía de nada. Y como si un déjà vu se tratara, empezó a verla detrás de sus párpados nuevamente, en el gimnasio de la escuela extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Y al contrario de la vez anterior esta vez pudo tomarla y levantarse. Se alegraba, de una forma inusual, que si esos fuesen sus últimos momentos las pasara al lado de alguien, y que ese alguien fuese ella. Shōto dejó de sentir frío y descubrió que el calor no era tan desagradable como había creído.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y dicen que las segundas partes son malas. Espero este capítulo los haya hecho pensar lo contrario.

Primero que nada. LO SIENTO. En serio, lo siento mucho. Tarde MESES, lo sé y siento mucha vergüenza, pero es que en serio, estoy muy ajetreada con el trabajo y mis estudios. No tienen una idea. Salgo bien tarde y lo único que quiero es dormir. Espero que este capitulo de más de +10K haya compensado la espera.

No puedo prometerles que me voy a apurar con el otro capítulo, porque les estaría mintiendo. Me absorbe muy feo el trabajo, como no tienen una idea. Pero créanme que haré lo posible.

Gracias por el apoyo y por todos sus comentarios, créanme son lo que más me motiva para seguir con esta historia.

¿Estarán sintiendo algo diferente?, ¿seguirán de ilusos?, ¿esta experiencia hará cambiar el rumbo de su amistad?, ¿Dónde estará Midoriya?, ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Bakugo?

Hay muchas preguntas que resolver y espero encontrar el tiempo para poder contestarlo. Déjenme en sus comentarios que es lo que opinan del capítulo.

Los amo mil. Gracias por la paciencia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊.


End file.
